When Death Knocks on my Door
by 5Guatemalteca
Summary: What if Elizabeth did not have embarrassing parents and she suffered a great loss before she meets Darcy? Modern/What if version of Pride and Prejudice First fanfiction so please review/comment
1. Having to say goodbye

**Plot: Elizabeth has suffered a loss before she meets Darcy and her loss changes the path in which they go through to live their happily ever after. Will Darcy be able to get the old Lizzy back or is she to suffer from her ghost the rest of her life? **

**Special Thanks to HAPPYABBEY who has done a remarkable job in correcting all my errors, which are many. Even though it is done, I would love it if you still comment! 98% of all characters belong to Jane Austen. Remake of Pride and Prejudice**

* * *

><p>It is a truth universally acknowledged that when something completely and unbelievable happens, your brain and your body do not work in unison. Your brain is yelling at you to move, to run, to go get help, to save the people you love while your body protests every attempt to move an inch. Your body is no longer a part of you, it does not comply to the messages being sent from your brain. All you can do is watch as people start to run and yell all around you while you stand rooted to the same place where you watched everything happen.<p>

Then you feel this burning on your skin, this heat that starts from your face and rushes all over your body. It happens so fast that at first you have no idea where it is come from, until your brain sends your body the last and final message that makes you realize that you are not in a nightmare but you are in real life. It seems so surreal that when you notice what actually happens, all you can do is let tears form in your eyes and you start crying without actually knowing why but you know at that moment your entire life will no longer be that safe bubble you always knew.

As Elizabeth finally saw the reality of her situation she rushed to what had once been a car but now only looked like a pile of metal bent in all directions. She was no longer going to see the people she grew up with, the ones that made her who she was. The people that had told her from the moment she was born that they loved her, the people that held her up when she fell down and the ones that told her that nothing was too impossible for her to accomplish. Even though Elizabeth did everything she could to get her family out of the car wreck, a small part in the back of her head told her she was too late; that there was no hope but it took all of her power to reject that small part of her brain. She wanted to think that everything was going to be fine, that her family was going to survive and that in a few years they would all think back and thank God they got out alive. Yet that would not be her reality, and she realized that in the worst possible way.

"Lizzy, help me. I think your dad is alive!" Elizabeth, affectionately known as Lizzy, heard coming from the other side of the car. As Lizzy moved to the other side of the car she saw her friend Jane Lucas trying to remove her dad from the wreckage. As she saw her, all she wanted to do was run away.

Flee and pretend everything was just a nightmare that she would one day wake up from. She could not believe what she was seeing. The man that taught her how to read, the man she used to joke around with was covered head to toe with blood. She could see a gush of blood coming from his left temple and also from a cut on his left cheek. In actuality, all his left side was covered in blood. There was so much of it that Lizzy could not distinguish how many cuts he had on his body. All she could see was that there was too much for anyone's liking.

"Lizzy I know this is too much but please. I need help," Jane repeated with some desperation in her voice.

"Jane, I can't do this!" Lizzy responded with a sadness that was felt more than actually heard.

"I know Lizzy but please… your dad needs you now. You have to be strong!" Jane responded with some anxiety. Just as the words registered in Lizzy's head, she moved to help Jane try to stop the bleeding coming from her dad's head.

"This is too much blood, it won't stop bleeding Jane! Why won't it stop bleeding?" Lizzy asked with some desperation in her voice.

"I don't know Lizzy, just keep pressure on the cut, and just make sure he can breathe."

"Jane, he is barely breathing. Where is the ambulance? Somebody call the ambulance!" Lizzy yelled to anyone that could hear her.

"Lizzy stay focused!"

"I can't do this Jane, I can't do this!" Lizzy replied with so much grief. By this point she could not hold back her tears that where rolling down her face.

As she said this, she heard the ambulance and as she looked up Jane could see a flicker of hope appear in Lizzy's eyes. She too wanted to be as hopeful as her friend but she knew that there was no hope left. Lizzy's dad was barely breathing and she knew Cindy, Lizzy's sister, and her mother had already died. Jane guessed they had died on impact but her sister, Charlotte had been the one to check on them. The only hope Lizzy had was for a miracle to occur but for the first time Jane did not think miracles existed.

"Excuse me. Let us through," one of the ambulance men said as he tried to move though the crowd of people that surrounded the car crash. "Is he still breathing?" he asked as he came to stand next to Lizzy.

"Yes, but very faintly. He is going to be alright, right?" She asked with a hopeful voice that she wanted to believe in but no longer felt.

"We're going to do all we can, but we need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible," he replied as he started to notice the injuries on the older gentleman's body. "Ted, go look if somebody else needs help," he told his companion in a low voice that nobody heard except Lizzy, who was still holding her father's arm.

"What do you mean go help somebody out? What about my father?"

"I am sorry but to be frank, I don't even understand how he is alive. He would never make it to the hospital, I am really sorry."

"No! You can't do that, you can at least try! Please, you have to try!" Lizzy begged with a desperation that broke the hearts of those who could hear her.

"I am truly sorry, but I can't do anything more to help him," the ambulance man told Lizzy with such sympathy that it was as if she was the first person that had lost a loved one. The man kneeling in front of her had seen death more times than he could remember but it always killed him when he had to tell a person that there was no hope, no miracle that could help their relative or friend.

"Please! I don't care. Just do something!" Lizzy started to beg as if she was a child being deprived of her favorite doll. She kept on begging until she felt something move on her lap. As she looked down she saw a pair of light blue eyes staring back at her, with such a sadness that she would forever remember that look because looking back at her was Thomas Bennett, her father. "You're going to be alright. We are going to get though this together, you hear me? You are going to be alright," she kept repeating, trying to make him believe he was going to survive as well as herself.

"Stop. I know I am going to die," Mr. Bennett answered in such a shaky and low voice that it was more of a whisper than anything else. "Just promise me you will be happy," he instructed his daughter. "You have to be strong for everyone else, you are meant to be a leader not a follower." By the end he was barely even understandable but somehow Lizzy knew what he was saying.

"I can't do this without you. Please don't die. Don't leave me alone. I need you," Lizzy said to her father in a devastated voice

"Yes you can, and you will. Just promise me you will find your happiness. Your mother and I love you very dearly. I am really proud of you Eliza. You have always been the best daughter anyone could ask for," were the last words that Mr. Thomas Abraham Bennett said to his favorite daughter on the eve of her 18thbirthday.

In just a few shaky, fragile words he conveyed to his Eliza how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. His words were spoken so soft that they were only heard by Lizzy but they were so powerful that she would always remember that moment, and especially those words for the rest of her life.

"I love you too daddy," she responded with so much emotion of sadness, despair, loneliness but also filled with love as she saw his right arm fall to the ground. She simply looked at him as tears started to fall down one by one, all across her cheeks and landing on her father's face.

A smile started to tug on her lips, because even though her father had just died she realized that if one would to wipe of all the blood, one would think he was just asleep. He looked so tranquil and peaceful. "I am going to miss you."

"Are you okay, Lizzy?" Lizzy spun around from facing the mirror as she was broken from her haze to look at Charlotte, who was leaning on the door with a worried expression on her face

"Ya, I will just be a minute," she spoke in a detached voice

"Are you sure? Because we can wait if you need to talk."

"Char, I told you I was fine. Let's just get this over with, okay?" Lizzy said irritated.

"Fine I will let you off the hook for now but remember: I am here if you need to talk about anything," her best friend responded before she left the room

Lizzy started to withdraw from the world ever since the death of her father, mother and younger sister. She put all her time and energy in planning every detail of the funeral and stopped paying attention to her most basic needs. She would wake up every morning and work so hard that she stopped eating and stopped caring about how she looked. Of course this was to be expected to anyone that lost not only one but three loved ones. The only difference was that for the past days she had not shed a tear for the loss of her family.

The last time she had cried was when she told her father that she loved him, and after that she had not even said their names out loud. Everyone around her was worried for her health, both her physical health and her emotional health. When someone would stop to ask how she felt Lizzy would get irritated and repeat to them that she was feeling peachy. Out of everyone, Charlotte was feeling the withdrawal of Lizzy the hardest. Since childhood they were the best of friends and now she could barely get a few words out of her best friend.

It was the day of the funeral, and all of Meryton came out to say their last farewells to their dear friends. Meryton was a small city located in California with a population of around 1,000. It was one of those cities where everyone knew each other by their first names and each adult, as well as child, went to the same school. The Bennett's were a well known family around the small city. Mr. Thomas Bennett was the high school principal, while his wife was the PTA president. They had two girls. The older was named Elizabeth Rose Bennett. She was the girl next door, she was blessed with a witty tongue and could make anyone laugh even when they were going through a hardship. Both Mr. Bennett and Elizabeth were known for their opinions on politics, literature, religion and views on the world. Everyone would joke around that Elizabeth was a smaller, girl version of Mr. Bennett and very early on she was known to be his favorite daughter. Yet Elizabeth's younger sister was not left behind, Cindy Michelle Bennett was known for her love of sports and, just like Elizabeth, was known to speak her mind. Cindy was taller than Lizzy by a few inches which helped in her sports. The sports she participated in included (but was not limited to) volleyball, basketball, baseball, soccer and swimming. Both Bennett girls were known around the city for their good sense of humor, for their playfulness with children and for their caring nature.

All of these were attributes from there silly but also very caring mother, Mrs. Fanny Bennett. Fanny was the PTA president since Elizabeth was in first grade and organized all the school as well as all the city activities. Everyone knew the Bennett household as the place to go when there was nothing to do. The house was a revolving door with teenagers, and parents alike coming and going and the Bennett's were more than pleased to act as hosts.

Just like any small town, news of the accident spread like wildfire and it took just a couple of seconds before everyone knew the tragedy of the Bennett family. The week after the accident, the unfortunate event was spoken about everywhere, and everyone sympathized with Lizzy. For that week, the Bennett house was still a revolving door but this time it was to go and give their condolences to Lizzy. They had all expected to see this grief stricken girl that did not know what to do, that would cry in the strangest moments, yet what they would find was a girl that revealed no emotion except the occasional irritation.

Lizzy, just like her mother, was the perfect host. She would receive the food that everyone in the neighborhood cooked for her and would listen to them tell stories of her parents when they moved to the city or how her sister made the winning basket at last year's championship. Lizzy would just sit there and listen to all the stories and would then bid them farewell just so a new group of neighbors would come up after the last had left and the cycle would begin again.

"Where is Lizzy? I can't find her anywhere," Jane asked. Jane Lucas was part of the group of friends that Lizzy had since kindergarten. Apart from Charlotte, she was Lizzy's go-to-girl when she needed someone to talk to but, just like Charlotte, she was pushed aside. It was twenty minutes before the funeral started and everyone was looking for Lizzy, who had disappeared.

"I saw her about five minutes ago. Where could she be? Josh have you seen Lizzy?" Jane asked another of their friends.

"Yeah, I saw her with my brother a few minutes ago. They were going to talk to the coordinator, is everything alright?" he asked with a worried expression on his face

"Yes and no. Everything that has to do with the funeral is on schedule but that is because Lizzy has been involved in every single detail. I'm really worried about her."

"I know Jane, you think I am not worried about her too? This is just her way to cope with it all."

"Exactly. Don't worry, after the funeral she will start to become herself again. It must be hard to lose your entire family in a few seconds," Josh added.

"But she hasn't even had time to cry, and I know for a fact that she hasn't cried since that night. Everyone around her is crying but seeing her it's like this is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Jane, not everyone will react the same way. We just have to let her deal with her feelings the way she thinks will help," Josh told Jane with a look of sadness that Jane had not realized was there.

"I'm going to go and find her. Can you guys help me?" Charlotte asked Jane and Josh.

"Sure, she should be in the back," Josh responded as he led them to the back of the chapel where the funeral was being held.

When they got there, they saw Lizzy talking to the coordinator about all the last minute arrangements. Lizzy was wearing a tight, black fitting dress with short sleeves that ended just below her knees. She was also wearing hot pink high heels that everyone saw but nobody wanted to comment about. As the group of three walked towards Lizzy they realized that how much she was actually hurting.

They realized that she was wearing no makeup, which was rare for her. Even in the past week she would at least wear eyeliner or just foundation, but today her face was bare. Her hair was done in a high pony tail that came down to her shoulders after she straightened her hair. As the friends stopped just a few feet from her, they saw for just a brief moment a flicker of hopelessness and despair as she was talking to the coordinator. But once she realized they were watching her it disappeared.

As Lizzy looked up from the clipboard she was reading she saw her three best friends. Both Jane and Charlotte were wearing black dresses, just like her, but Charlotte's was more free flowing while Jane's was longer with a V-neck that was able to look conservative for a funeral. Josh, however, was wearing an all black tuxedo.

"Lizzy, the service is about to start we need to go to our seats," Josh explained, walking towards her.

"You can go sit down, I will be there in a few minutes," Lizzy responded, and looked back down to the clipboard.

"No, Lizzy. We came to find you so we can all sit together."

"Well you found me. I told you I will be there in just a few minutes," Lizzy informed Josh in a voice that would have broken no argument but of course Josh knew Lizzy better than that.

"No, I told you already. Let's go and sit down together," he said in a voice that was filled with so much emotion.

"All the details seem correct, all the corrections I made will make the service go by smoother. We can begin in five minutes," Lizzy told the coordinator with the last part directed to Josh who was now holding her arm.

"Okay, so you arranged everything. Let's go sit down now," Josh started to lead Lizzy towards the main part of the chapel, but he felt her resist.

"I told you once Josh, I will be there in a moment. I am going find your brother before I sit down," Lizzy explained in a frustrated voice. "Charlotte, please tell him to let me go," she asked her friend, who had walked towards them along with Jane.

"Please, Lizzy. Let's just take our seats. James will be able to find us," Charlotte started begging her.

"I am asking you guys as your best friend. I don't want to go back in there," Lizzy explained with barely a whisper but it was filled with so much panic that all her friends were left speechless. "I don't want to go in there. Please, just leave me be for a few more minutes."

"Jane, Josh, go with Charlotte and tell the coordinator to wait just a few more minutes, I am going to stay with Lizzy," a voice said behind them. All three friends left without questions as another young man walked to where Lizzy was. He was handsome by everyone's standards but it was his eyes that made him special.

"Do you think it is wise to leave James with Lizzy?" Charlotte asked Jane as they made their way to where the coordinator was.

"Charlotte, you know that if there is one person to get her to talk, it's James."

"I'm afraid what this will do to their relationship. They have only been dating for a few months and, even though he is the only one she has not pushed away, I am afraid he will be the next to go."

"I understand what you mean but I have seen how James looks at Lizzy. I'm confident that my brother will do anything to make Lizzy happy. This will just be a test they will fight and win together," Josh added to the discussion.

As Lizzy saw Jane, Josh and Charlotte leave, all she could do was stare at her shoes. They seemed to glare back at her. Her tall pink stilettos that she knew everyone at the funeral wanted to ask her about, but nobody had the courage to ask. As she remembered her reason for wearing them, a small smile crept to her face and she lost her restraint and let out a tear that rolled down her cheeks, down her jaw and right on top of her shoes. As the first tear rolled down, more followed until she was crying so much that if it was not for James, who was holding her, she would have collapsed.

All the emotions that she had repressed where let out. She was angry, hopeless, sad, and so many other emotions but most of all she was guilty. Guilty for seeing a new day, guilty for being alive while her younger sister was taken away, but most of all guilty for not being able to save her family.

James saw how Lizzy broke down and knew this was what she needed to be able to reconstruct her life again. As he saw the first tear roll down her face, he wanted to hug her, to make all her pain go away. He wanted to be her rock, to be her knight in shining armor, but at the same time he knew all he could be was her loyal boyfriend who would not leave her to suffer alone. All he could do was hold her arm and try to be there for her while she went through.

As Lizzy let out the final tear, she straightened up and knew that she was ready to face the rest, both the funeral and the rest of her life. She kissed James while he told her that he was always going to be there for her. She knew he was telling her the truth but the reassurance was greatly needed. She hugged herself and walked out with her head held up high.


	2. The hardest part of all

When she entered the chapel the first thing she saw were the three coffins containing her loved ones. She walked towards them, and everything else disappeared, for all she cared about was right there. She did not notice how all her sisters friends had their hands interwoven as if they were giving each other strength, or see how all the gentlemen that knew her father were standing up on the side and holding her father's favorite book _Pygmalion __-_ Pygmalion by George Bernard Shaw-_._ The same copy he used to carry around everywhere. She did not notice how all her mother's friends were sobbing for losing one of their own, she was oblivious to everything that was happening and was only paying attention to the three boxes that stood in front of her.

Making her way to the front more tears started to form in her eyes but they would not come out, it was as if they were refusing to. Lizzy looked at the coffins as if they were the dearest things to her. There was a window right at the top that let sun through. It helped illuminate the sunset gold color on each of the three coffins. The crosses that were narrowly impressed on the apex of the coffins were deep and well smoothed. She closed her eyes, trying not to allow the tears to flow from her already watery eyes. She knew that her family was inside the golden coffins. They were arranged so that her sister was in the middle while her father was on the right and her mother on the left. Each of the coffins had the top half open, showing the almond velvet interior.

The sun ray's were penetrating so brightly that if you saw them at a glance you would have thought they were sleeping on a bright and sunny beach. When Lizzy had woken up that morning she hoped for there to be rain, as if her mood could make the weather change for just her but it was a bright and sunny day. She felt as if the earth was mocking her and giving her one of the best days Meryton had seen on one of her worst days.

"Lizzy, we have to sit down now," Charlotte told her as she led her to the first seat on the left side of the chapel."

As the funeral service progressed Lizzy only thought about what she could have been doing instead of being there. What did not surprise her was that every scenario involved her parents or sister in one way or another. She kept thinking about all the wonderful experiences that she had with them because she knew that was the only way to not break down completely. As time went by and it was time for her to speak, everyone held their breath and there was a moment where it seemed that the world had stopped spinning, where everything stopped and she was the owner of time.

Both James and Charlotte, who were both seated beside her, helped her up the four stairs to the podium where they stood next to her. Lizzy took a big breath, looked to each of her friends then to her right where the coffins were. She took the piece of paper that she wrote down the day after the accident, not even knowing that she would be reading the letter during their funeral but knowing that she had to say goodbye in some way. As the time came to start the eulogy she realized that she could not write anything down. She then realized that all she wanted to say was in those three letters and she decided that she was going to read the letters at the funeral.

Elizabeth stood up and glanced at everyone sitting in the chapel. She cleared her throat; it seemed like it was threatening to close up, and then she looked up at the ceiling. She knew they were looking down on her and she smiled, a sincere smile, the first smile that all of Meryton had seen since the accident.

She looked down at the piece of paper that was filled with dried tear drops and cleared her throat one last time before she started to read.

"_Dear Mummy,_

_I knew it is cliché to say you are the most wonderful mother, but you truly are. You were not only my mother, but you were also my mentor, confidant, and best friend. You were there when I needed to laugh, and when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I loved our time spent on buying new outfits that you swore would be the next new thing during fashion week. Or when you tried to teach me how to cook even though you pronounced me hopeless during our first session. However, my best memories of my childhood were of us walking to the park at the center of the town and feeding the fishes."_

Lizzy could not go any further because her eyes became blurry with all the unshed tears. As her tears started to drop to the already tear filled letter, her body started to shake. James held her right hand as if giving her strength and for a moment it worked. She kept on reading her letter to her mother until she was ready to move one to her sisters.

"_My Little Darling,_

_I remember the day I first met you. You were the most precious and beautiful baby I had seen. Since that first day I had promised not only to you but to myself that I would always protect you and here I am asking you to forgive me. I was not there for you when you needed me most. I broke my promise and I will never forgive myself for that even though I know you have already forgiven me with that big heart of yours. My darling Baby Duck, I am so sorry that you were taken away from this world without getting to experience most of your life."_

As Lizzy continued with the letter to her sister, more tears started to fall and all of Meryton was crying with her. Everyone that had ever known the Bennett's knew how close their family was and could not even imagine the heartache that Lizzy was going through while reading her letters. As she finished Cindy's letter everyone knew that she had left her father's letter last for a reason.

Since childhood, everyone knew Lizzy was daddy's little girl. Mr. Bennett and Lizzy had a special bond that connected them in such a special way that not even Mrs. Bennett understood their bond. They could and would spend hours talking about their ideas and beliefs and then spend more hours reading silently to learn more about the world around them. They would be able to tell what the other was thinking without saying it out loud and would tease each other with a manner Cindy would not be able to understand. All her friends understood that even though Lizzy had had a hard time reading the last two letters, her biggest challenge would be to finish the one written for her dad. James and Charlotte got closer to her side to give her the support she need while Josh and Jane stood up from their seats and walked behind her. They both put one hand on Lizzy's opposite shoulders. All four friends knew that this was going to be a challenge and that Lizzy was going to have a hard time with the net few minutes.

Lizzy understood what her friends were doing and even though she did not say anything she was relieved to know they were there for her. She could feel the emotions starting to escalate to the point where she wanted to stop reading and leave the chapel but she knew she had to keep reading. So with a big breath she moved her father's letter to the front and got ready to read.

"_Dear Daddy,_

_I am writing this letter to thank you for every great memory you gave me. You were the one that taught me to believe in myself, the one that showed me to always be who I was meant to be. As I write this I can envision your smile in my mind, hear your gentle voice and feel your soothing touch. I recollect every moment we had, every time we walked to the park and you helped us feed the ducks. We had a way to communicate that nobody understood but we always knew it was something special. Yet without a warning or a goodbye you heard the inevitable call of death. Losing you had caused a colossal emptiness inside, caused me to have recurring nightmares of the last moments with you. I miss knowing that you will always have an answer to my ridiculous questions, I miss knowing that your study door will always be open to me, no matter the time of day. I miss accomplishing something big and you being the first person I call, I miss all the lectures you would give me. I miss showing off to you, knowing how proud I made you feel. Yet, do you know what I will miss the most? I will miss how you were my strength when I thought I had nothing to live for. You were my rock that I could lean on. I will miss you daddy, you have touched not only my heart but also the heart of everyone that have met you. You will forever be in mine._

_I love you."_

By the end of her letter, there was not a dry eye in the entire chapel. Lizzy was emotionally and physically shaking from all the emotions that had drained her the past few days. She felt an emotional barrier being lifted when she started to read the letter to her dad, and knew what was left was to crumble down to the floor as if her soul had just been ripped out of her body. Everyone was taken by surprise when Lizzy fell to the floor but they had been expecting it all day as well. All of Meryton saw how their golden girl cried on the floor. Their hearts were broken by the sight before them.

James and Josh quickly helped Lizzy stand up, which was not an easy task as Lizzy had no desire to move from her position. Lizzy was trembling from all the tears that were escaping her eyes and everything around her was no longer important or relevant to her. All the emotions she had repressed, not only from the past two weeks but since she was a child were let loose and she had no desire to stop them. As the priest stood up to finish the ceremony everyone knew that Meryton would never be the same as it was before. Life would go on and in a few weeks people would act as if the past week never happened but everyone would remember this day. Nobody would talk about it but some would have dreams filled with the image of Lizzy sobbing on the floor, of her words being said though her shaky voice.

As the ceremony finished, people started to make their way outside for the burial which was located just a few feet away from the chapel. Seeing that everyone was outside already, Lizzy was led out to the burial site. By the end of the ceremony, she was able to compose herself and had finally realized that this was not a nightmare but reality. As she looked at the coffins being placed near the plots tears started to swell up in her eyes all over again.

While everyone was finding a seat on the green grass located near the gravesite, Lizzy was being led to the front of the chairs where she had the best view. All three caskets were located on her right side and there were three pictures on her left. The pictures were located in the same positions as the caskets; with her father on the left, her sister in the middle and her mother on the right. The picture of her sister, Cindy had been taken at school. Lizzy remembered the picture very well, because Cindy was named the most beautiful in her class, just as Lizzy had been, that year. Cindy had the most innocent smile that made her look so young but at the same time her eyes were filled with so much intelligence that made her look wiser than her years.

Her father's picture was taken just a couple months before in the library with books in the background. He barely smiled and it looked more like a mischievous grin, which might have been because of something either he or Lizzy had said or done seconds before. Both of her parents' pictures were taken by surprise but both represented who they were. Her mother's picture had been taken the previous summer with the beach in the background. She wore the biggest smile that anyone could have, and looked like a fairy godmother sent to help anyone that needed reassuring. Fanny looked as peaceful as the ocean after a storm hit, and one would never believe she had had a rough day in her life.

People got up to say their last words to the trio, while Lizzy just stared at the three pictures, remembering the moment each picture was taken. As the last person sat down after they recited a few words, Elizabeth stood up and was once again ready to talk to the assembly. She read her father's favorite poem, the same one he had read to his parent at their funeral. Elizabeth stood up just as some of the men from the chapel started to lower her mother in the hole that would become her bodies home.

Lizzy cleared her throat and started to read the poems she had hoped to read in a very distant future but unfortunately was left to read much earlier than she desired.

"_Do not stand on my grave and weep_

_I am not there; _

_I do not sleep._

_I am a thousand winds_

_that blow,_

_I am the diamond glints _

_on snow._

_I am the sunlight_

_On ripened grain._

_I am autumn's gentle rain._

_When you awaken in the mornings hush_

_I am the swift uplifting rush_

_Of quiet birds in the circled flight._

_I am the soft stars that shine at night._

_No not stand at my grave and cry._

_I am not there_

_I did not die…" __-_ Don't Stand on my Grave and Weep by Mary Elizabeth Frye -

"_No longer mourn for me when I am dead_

_Then you shall hear the surly sullen bell_

_Give warning to the world that I am fled_

_Form this vile world with vilest worms to dwell:_

_Nay, if you read this line, remember not_

_The hand that writ it, for I love you so_

_That I in your sweet thoughts would be forgot,_

_If thinking on me then should make you woe._

_O if, I say, you look upon this verse_

_When I perhaps compounded am with clay,_

_Do not so much as my poor name rehearse,_

_But let your love even with my life decay,_

_Lest the wise world should look your moan_

_And mock you with me after I am gone" __-_ William Shakespeare Sonnet 71-

By the time Elizabeth had finished the poems, all three caskets had been lowered to their last resting place. It could have taken less time to read the poems, but after every other line she would stop to take a big breath because of all the emotions were running amuck. She wanted to listen to the words and believe them just as her father had believed them 5 years before, but she was not ready to say goodbye to her family just yet.

She did just what the poem said not to; she wept and cried at their grave and mourned their deaths. The rest of the citizens of Meryton started to depart to the Lucas' house, who had invited everyone for refreshments after the funeral was over. Mrs. Lucas knew that Lizzy would not wish to see anyone after the funeral and she cared for her as if she were one of her daughters.

The Bennett's and Lucas's had been best friends since Mr. and Mrs. Bennett had moved to the neighborhood over twenty-five years ago as newlyweds. Their bond was so strong that their children grew up being the best of friends as well. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas had four children of their own; the eldest was Charlotte, followed close behind by Jane, Mary and John. Since babies Jane and Lizzy had formed a friendship that would only rival the relationship between Charlotte and Lizzy. They would be each other's confidants and know the other as if they were the same person. Where Lizzy was quick witted, sharp tongued and bold, Jane would be sensible, sweet, and would refused to think badly about anyone. Mary formed a relationship with Cindy. They were much alike and shared a gift for sports, something their elder sisters did not have. Even though John was the youngest of the group, still being in elementary school while the rest were in middle school, he would be invited into the group with open arms, especially by Josh who wanted another male companion around.

Lizzy saw how people started to leave but she could not get her legs to comply with her, so she sat in front of the newly made graves. In her mind she kept repeating the poems she had recited to the assembly just a few minutes ago. She imagined how her father said the same words just a few years ago, but he had said them with so much strength and power that she felt guilty that she had cried while reading the poems. She did not have the strength that her father possessed, the motivation that her sister exhibited or the calmness her mother showed, she was the one who judged on first impressions, the one that seemed to think _after_ she made a decision and, worst of all, the one that found fault in everyone, except of course her parents and sister.

Lizzy finally found the strength to get up and she started to walk, not to Lucas house but to her own house. The house that had so many memories, the one where she learned to walk and talk, the one where she was able to see her sister grow up, the one where her father and mother were the happiest but most importantly; the house where they were able to spend the last moments of their lives together as a family.

**Remember to Comment!**


	3. Meeting new people

**8 Years Later**

Beep, beep, beep ,beep.

"Make it stop," Darcy said sleepily while still trying to fight the noise of his alarm clock. He did everything possible to make the noise disappear but it would not leave and just a few seconds before his alarm clock stopped beeping Darcy opened his eyes halfway. His first view was his alarm clock that sat on his stool, it read 7: 15; he was late! In a matter of seconds Darcy was alert and ready, rushing though his morning routine with a speed that would be considered dangerous. He brushed his teeth, dressed and made coffee in a matter of minutes and rushed out to his car to realize that on the first Monday of the month there was more traffic than normal, especially in the great city of Los Angeles. Darcy made his way to his office, which was located in one of the many skyscrapers in the middle of LA. He was sitting in the middle of the highway when his phone rang. Darcy picked up the phone without checking who it was but he knew it would be his best friend Charles Bingley, mainly because he would be the only one that would worry about him this early in the morning.

"What do you want, Charlie?" Darcy responded, irritated, caused by being late and located on a congested highway.

"Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Charlie responded in an amused voice.

"I am not in the mood for this right know, I know I am late and I will be there in 10 minutes tops."

"That is alright; the new CEO is late too. I was just wondering where you were. Had a late night?" he asked, the last part being said with a suggestive tone.

"First of all, I was with you all yesterday, and secondly when have you known me to go out to bars or clubs and have a "late night"?"

"True, you are the epitome of what is right and moral in this world, Darce. We all bow down to the angel before us!" Charlie said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Charles. I will see you in a few minutes, and make sure Richard is behaving until I get there." Darcy hung up before Charlie could respond.

For the most part, Fitzwilliam G. Darcy had a life that most people would be envious of. Darcy was a well known name in all the households in America and in many parts of Europe as well, because of his company: Pemberley Corporation. Pemberley Corporation was known for a variety of reason, ranging from there electronically products to their publishing sector. Pemberley Corporation was one of the most influential and well known companies in the world, which led to Darcy being named one of America's most eligible bachelors and making the list at number 12 of Forbes Richest men in the world at the age of 30. Darcy had everything anyone could ask for. He had loving parents who supported him, a younger sister for whom he would give his life for and some of the most loyal friends anyone could find. Yet there was something Darcy was missing but he did not know what it was, so he did not find the matter too important until one day he realized what he needed to fulfill his life.

That Monday morning dawned nice and sunny, just like any other day in the sunny state of California. Even though Darcy was late for the meeting scheduled that morning he knew they would not start without him. How could they, he was the boss after all! While making his way to the elevator he noticed there was a line of secretaries they had to interview for a new opening. He got into the elevator which was empty and took the time to look through his briefcase to review the résumé of the new CEO he would meet that morning. Darcy found it strange that his cousin Richard Fitzwilliam would have whitened out the new CEO's name but when asked Richard would say it would be much more amusing this way. Darcy did not put too much thought into what Richard would find amusing about a new CEO, because he was confident that when it came down to business Richard was one of the best.

Just as Darcy left the elevator with his briefcase in one hand and coffee in the next, a woman bumped into him, making his coffee spill, landing half on him and half on her.

"Oh, I am so sorry, it is all my fault. Let me help you with that," the woman said as she helped him pick up his papers that were spilled all over the floor.

"Yes, it is your fault. Next time watch were you are going," he responded, irritated.

"I said I was sorry. Next time you should not rush out of the elevator!" she responded dismayed. Not only was she late for her first day but this jerk was getting mad at her even though she was apologizing.

"Well, next time you should not run through the hallway; that way you would have seen someone leaving the elevator." As the last words left his mouth he looked up for the first time to the woman he had bumped into. The first thing that he noticed was that she had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. They were hazel, but as she moved her head, they turned green because of the lighting.

"Take a picture it will last longer," she said. Just as she spoke the spell that her hazel eyes had provoked was broken and Darcy realized he had been staring at her. "Great, not only am I late for my first day but my blouse is dirty."

As the girl with the gorgeous eyes spoke, Darcy's eyes wandered from her eyes to her blouse which was an off white color except for the coffee stain on her chest that showed an outline of her bra. Then, just as quickly, he looked at his own shirt due to embarrassment and found that he had an identical stain on his own shirt. Both cursed under their breaths and the woman, without saying anything to him, got up and started to walk toward the left side of the building where the conference rooms were located. Darcy was about to follow because of his curiosity of who she was but decided to go to his office first, which was located at the right side, to get an extra shirt.

Darcy entered the board room with a new shirt on and found it was filled with all the other CEO's already. Because his company was so big, Darcy has a handful of CEO's that would specialize in one specific area and then they would get together on the first Monday of every month to discuss how everything was going. Normally when a new position was vacant, they would hire from inside the company but when the new position of CEO of International Business was left open they could not find the right person to fill the position. Therefore, it was left to Richard, who was responsible for all the employers, to find a new employee that would be qualified and would fit into the company as fast and as smoothly as possible. It would be weeks before Richard found the right candidate but he did not reveal the name to anyone, not even to Darcy. He only revealed that the new employee was 26 years old and last name was Bennett. Darcy was confident with his cousin's ability and did not question him.

So there sat Darcy in a room filled with men that helped him run his business, waiting for the new guy to show up.

"There you are, Darcy. What took you so long?" a voice from behind him asked.

"Good morning, Charlie. Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning of course," Charlie responded.

"I woke up late today, why I have no idea. Then there was so much traffic that a simple 10 minute drive took me twice as long. Oh, and I ran into this new clumsy secretary that spilled coffee on me, making me even more late."

"Was she pretty at least? Did you get her phone number?" Charlie asked with an amused voice. Charlie had been Darcy's best friend since the third grade when the Darcy's moved from New York to California. If it had not been for them meeting when they were children, both men would have hated each other. Mainly because their personalities were so different. Charlie could enter a room and be good friends with half of the room in half an hour, while Darcy had a hard time talking to strangers. Charlie was sometimes gullible when it came down to people and they would take advantage of his kindness. Darcy was always the one to clean up the mess afterwards. At the end of the day, Darcy was like Charlie's older brother.

"What is it with you and women? And no, on both accounts. She was pretty, I guess but not enough to tempt me. I hope I'll never see her again, otherwise I might have to fire her," Darcy responded while picturing her eyes and how he probably would not be able to work if he had to stare at them daily. Yet just as Charlie was about to respond both heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"I am sorry I am late but some _clumsy _guy knocked coffee on me," the person said. Darcy recognized the voice before he had time to turn around and knew she had heard his conversation with Charlie.

"Do not worry, you are just in time to start the meeting," Richard declared with a broad smile, leading her to the front of the long desk. "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Elizabeth Bennett, the new CEO of International Business. Ms. Bennett, these are all the CEO's. As you can see there is quite a few of us." Richards smile had grown even bigger as he saw the confused and surprised face of all the other gentlemen seated.

Darcy was not only surprised and baffled, he was also mortified knowing she had heard him. Darcy was in no way opposed to having a female being CEO but there was never any opportunity to put a female in charge of a sector of the company. Many would climb all the way near the top and then quit because they found the job too demanding or could not get the hang of working so many hours a day.

Lizzy, in the mean time, was being introduced to all the other CEO's and was determined to show all of them that she had everything it took to be on the top. When Lizzy got a call a couple of months ago for a new position at Pemberley Corporation, she had thought she would get a secretarial job or any other job where she would be taking orders like in her previous job, but she would never had thought she would be offered a CEO position. Yet there she stood, and all she could think about was how her father would be so proud of her.

Richard heard about Ms. Bennett through contacts he had with her father's company and he heard she was talented and a genius when it came down to business. Richard had thought he would find a workaholic with a dull personality but was very surprised when he found not only a beautiful, young woman but also someone with a spirited and sociable personality that stood out from the crowd. Within the five minutes he met her, Richard knew she was what Pemberley Corporation needed and with a call here and there he was able to break her contract with her father's company and was able to hire her the day after their meeting.

Even though he knew none of the other CEO's would mind that she was a woman, or that she was barely 26, while many of them were in there early to late 30, but he could not pass the opportunity to see their faces when they saw her. Therefore, he was most amused and puzzled when he had seen how his cousin had reacted to seeing Ms. Bennett for the first time. As a result, he did not take long before he introduced her to the big boss.

"Lastly, this is Mr. Charles Bingley, CEO of Business of Trade. You will mostly be working with him, but also with Mr. Darcy, who is the big Boss and most importantly the one that signs our checks," Richard finished off with a laugh which was accompanied by Bingley and Lizzy.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Bennett, please call me Charlie."

"Nice to meet you too, and please you must call me Liz then," Lizzy said as Charlie shook her hand. Then she turned to the one guy she hoped never to see again. "Nice to meet you Mr. Darcy," she respond with an aloof voice.

"Good to meet you Ms. Bennett. I hope you will find the company to your liking and I hope you feel welcome," he answered with his Mr. Business man voice. In most cases he used this voice when in a very important meeting or in crowds but never in a small group where his cousin and best friend were the majority. All three members of the group took his indifference in a very different matter: Charlie thought Darcy was irritated because of his bad morning, Lizzy thought her new boss hated her already but only Richard was close to the truth. He knew Darcy was hiding behind his "mask" and he knew it had something to do with Ms. Bennett. Did they have a past experience? If they did, what happened?

Darcy and his cousin Richard had been best friends since childhood. Darcy had been an only child for so long, until his sister came along almost ten years later. To him, Richard was like the older brother he never had. Not even his parents or sister understood Darcy as Richard did, making him the best candidate when it came down to reading his cousin's personality. Richard was older than Darcy by only two years but ever since they were babies, Darcy was the taller one. Richard was a good looking guy by many accounts, not only did he have dirty blond hair with blue eyes but he also had an outgoing personality that made him irresistible to many women. Yet Richard always had competition when it came down to women with his cousin. Darcy did not have the same personality as his cousin, it was actually the polar opposite but Darcy had the whole tall, dark and mysterious look going for him.

"I will leave you gentlemen to your morning. Would you care to join me Ms. Bennett for a rundown of the building?" Richard turned to her trying to cut the tension that he sensed between the pair.

"Yes, but only if you call me Liz too. There is no way I will feel comfortable if you keep calling me Ms. Bennett," Liz responded with a grin.

"Alright then, Liz. Let's go see your office then."

As Richard led Liz out of the door and through the hallway, Darcy took a chance to look at what had happened that morning. "It would be my luck to run into her again and make a big ass of myself," Darcy thought to himself. As he left the office, he saw Richard leading Liz to the office of different co-workers and introducing them. As he moved toward his office, he looked at Liz more closely.

She wore a white button down blouse with small horizontal stripes on the sleeves that were a tone lighter than her off white shirt (minus the coffee stain she was able to remove in the bathroom before the meeting), her blouse was not tight but not too loose to cover her figure up completely. Her skin looked soft and was tan but not artificially so as many women in LA had. Hers was a natural glow that made her look unique. Even though Liz was not as skinny as supermodels or actresses, she was skinny compared to the average working women but, unlike most, had a chest that was not too big for her frame but enough to make an impact on men. She also wore a black pencil skirt that ended just above her knees with black high heels that made her toned legs seem longer than they actually were. Then, to top it all off, she had curly brown hair at shoulder length. All in all, she was beautiful and could make any man start to drool.

Darcy knew there was something different about Ms. Bennett. There was something in her eyes that both captivated and frightened him half to death. When she had bumped into him that morning he did not get a good look at her and did not find her as attractive as he did after seeing her at the meeting. He found something unique about her, something he had not found in any other woman he knew and he had only met her that same morning. "What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about her? I don't even know who she is. She is going to make me lose my mind!" he thought while staring outside of his office window.

As Darcy was battling mentally with himself, Lizzy was being introduced to all the people she would work with. She had always had the talent to talk to people easily, but somehow names totally escaped her mind. With all the new introductions, Lizzy knew that it would take months before she got everyone's name straight but she tried her best to remember their names, especially if she was going to see them in a day to day bases. Her first introductions were easy. There was Lydia, who was her secretary, and Joan and James who were her assistances. But as more names started to pile on the ever growing list, she was lost on who was who.

Her first business was to make everyone call her Liz, a new nickname she had picked up during her sophomore year in college. Secondly, she had to get her office set up and running by the end of the day to work the next morning. She was able to organize all the paper work they had given her earlier that morning in cabinets. She also got her coffee maker connected because she could not work without coffee early in the morning, and she was able to personalize her space. That consisted of moving furniture around and putting pictures of her parents and sister on her desk and on top of cabinets. When Lizzy was done making her office comfortable she was able to relax and look forward to her new job except for one thing or, more specifically, one person: Mr. Darcy.

When she had knocked into him earlier that day, she was too busy thinking about her first day of work and did not realize someone getting out of the elevator. She felt dreadful when she noticed she had bumped into someone because of her lack of attention, but just as fast as the accident, anger rose up in her. How dare that guy tell her it was her fault? Okay, it was her fault but he did not have to be rude about it! Then, as if that was not enough for her to form a first impression, she had overhear him calling her clumsy and not pretty enough to tempt him. Who does he think he is? "Mr. Darcy owner of Pemberley Corporation, that's who," Lizzy responded in her head. "But that is no excuse to be a jerk," Lizzy said out loud.

**Remember to Comment**


	4. Trying to move on

"Lizzy you are overreacting! I bet he was having a bad day and was late to work, just like somebody in this room." Jane tried to reason with her that night. When Lizzy got home she needed someone to vent to and Jane being the sweetheart she was, was the ideal person.

"Of course you would take his side Janie. But I am telling you, he was an arrogant bastard who deserved to get coffee on him."

"What have I told you about forming a persons character by first impressions"

"It wasn't a first impression that sealed the deal of him being a jerk, it was the second impression. See I do listen to your advice!" Lizzy responded with an innocent face that made Jane laugh.

For the past eight years, Lizzy and Jane had not lost the relationship they had formed during childhood. Both girls became even more like sisters ever since the accident a few years ago and even more since Charlotte moved away to live in New York. The three best friends, which still included Josh, lived together in a two story, four bedroom apartment just a few blocks from downtown LA. All three had been accepted to the University of Southern California and had roomed together ever since sophomore year. It would have been since freshmen but it was mandatory for them to dorm in school the first year and there was no co-ed dorms. They had looked for a fourth person but no one was able to fit in and then just as they were about to give up they got a call from Charlotte telling them that she had found the perfect roommate for them. So there they were, late Monday night, trying to clean up the extra bedroom which they had used for storage for the last couple of years getting ready to receive there new roommate who was supposed to arrive by the end of the week.

"Tell me again why Josh is not helping us clean up."

"I told you Lizzy he had some errands to run. He told me he would by back by 9 to help us out for at least an hour."

"Tell me again why we are doing this now. We have four more days to clean this up!" Lizzy kept on whining

"No! We are going to clean up by tomorrow and then we have to paint the walls and let the room breath before Saturday." Jane explained as if speaking to a child.

"I still think you are doing this as a punishment for something I did to you when we were children." Lizzy gave Jane one of her famous stares.

"Don't look at me like that, I have not been afraid of you since the fifth grade."

"First of all, you are scared of me and you have all the reasons to be and second of all, I was not giving you a look." she defended herself.

"Ya, right. Now hurry up because I am hungry and I need something to eat before I pass out."

Just after Jane and Lizzy finished eating they heard the door open and close. Both looked behind them toward a mirror that was positioned so they can see who was coming in when they were at the kitchen, and not surprisingly they saw Josh trying to sneak his way upstairs.

"You know we can see you!" Lizzy yelled to get Josh's attention

"I knew we should have thrown out that mirror years ago." Josh declared as he made his way to the kitchen

"Trying to get of the hook weren't you." Lizzy said while looking at Josh

"I am hurt, that you would think that of me!" Josh said as he grabbed his chest like if he was offended. "I was going to get started and surprise you"

"Sure, and I'm Mother Teresa." Lizzy responded sarcastically

"I just don't understand why I have to help clean up, most of the stuff belongs to Jane."

"Its not my fault that I need more room to put all my clothes in." Jane defended herself

"Actually my dear it is your fault, I don't buy as much clothes as you do." Lizzy interrupted as she finished placing all the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I don't hear you complaining when you come to my room and borrow half of my clothes." Jane said as she walked near to where Lizzy stood

"At least I use all the clothes that you buy and use only once, then leave it forgotten somewhere in your closet ." Lizzy acknowledged .

"I would wear them, if you left them in my closet long enough for me to try then on again, but no, you always assume I am never going to wear my clothes ever again, as if you knew what I was going to do."

"Hello to Jane, I do know you will never wear the pieces of clothes again!"

"No you don't, you think you have me pegged when you do not know anything about me." Jane replied, with growing anger that she did not understand

"You think I don't know you! You think that all after being friends all these, I don't know how you think?" Lizzy shouted

"You always want to control everyone around you! Ever since Cindy died you have tried to control my life, like you controlled hers." Jane regretted her words once they came out of her mouth. She had been so caught up with her emotions that she did not realize what she said until it was to late.

"Ok, both take a deep breath. Both of you are angry and don't mean anything you just said" Josh tried to intervene in the fight that Jane and Lizzy were having. He loved both girls like if they were his sister but he knew that Jane went to far with her last statement.

"Stay out of this Josh before I beat you up!" Lizzy yelled at Josh while still facing Jane. "You know what; I did not control Cindy's life." Lizzy stated with a disconnected voice but with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Don't worry I will try to stay out of your life from this moment on." Lizzy finished, then turned around and stopped near Josh. "I am going to take a walk." Lizzy told him while giving him a small fake smile.

"Please Lizzy, she didn't mean it, it's late and dangerous out there." Josh pleaded.

"I'm going to be fine." Lizzy responded, then left the apartment without looking back.

"You know I did not mean it, right? I feel so terrible, I just got angry and I don't even know why.." Jane said in a remorseful voice as she stared at her feet.

"I know and Lizzy does too," Josh tried to reassure her as he put his hands on her shoulders to hug her "but hearing about Cindy is still painful for her. We have to give her time and I bet that by tomorrow she will be herself again" Josh said with a hopeful voice.

"But she hasn't been herself since the accident." Jane looked up to see Josh's eye "Her eyes don't have the spark that they had before, she does not laugh spontaneously as before, she is not herself again. I miss my Lizzy, our Lizzy, instead we have Liz." Jane told Josh sorrowfully.

"I know I miss Lizzy too" Josh replied while still holding Jane

As Lizzy was walking down the street, she was trying her best to not let tears fall from her eyes. She knew that Jane did not mean what she said, but she could not get her words out of her head. It had been eight years already and she thought she had gotten over the loss of her family, but she couldn't. For the past eight years she still wanted to wake up one morning and have it all be a bad dream, but every morning she woke up, and her family was still dead. There were moments were she was filled with guilt for being alive while they were dead and those moments would come and go in the most unusual moments, but they were constant enough for her to always have a reminder of what she had lost. Lizzy knew that ever since the accident she was no longer the same person everyone knew her to be, she would always be spirited and witty but she had lost the twinkle that made her Lizzy. She did not want to be the same; Lizzy could not be the same, because she believed that if she was the same as before, it would be like betraying her family. It would be like they did not matter, as if they were not important enough for her to miss there presence.

When Lizzy realized that she was no longer near her neighborhood, she turned around and headed to her apartment. It had been almost two hours since she had left the house and she had, had enough time to gather all her emotions. By the time Lizzy entered the apartment all the lights had been turned off except for the hallway light. She made her way up the stairs and went toward her room, which as located at the end of the upstairs hallway. When Lizzy opened her door she was surprised to find Jane laying on her bed sleeping, and she couldn't help repress the smile that was forming on her face. She knew that Jane would not want to sleep without clearing the air between them.

"Wake up sweetie, lets get you to bed." Lizzy said as she tried to wake Jane up.

"No, I wanted to stay up until you got back to talk." Jane tried to explain in a sleepy voice.

"I know but we can talk tomorrow, right now I have to get you to bed."

"No, I need to tell you how sorry I am Elizabeth. I did not mean what I said you, I was out of line." Jane spoke honestly, as she sat up in bed and looked at Lizzy

"There is nothing you have to be sorry for Janie" Lizzy tried to reason with her. Jane could not help but smile when she heard Lizzy using her nickname; she knew that Lizzy had forgiven her even though she personally thought she did not deserve it.

"There is something for me to be sorry about! I was mad at… I don't even know what and I said things that were not true. You have to believe me Lizzy when I tell you that I did not mean what I said." Jane pleaded. Lizzy hated to see Jane look sad, especially when she could have prevented it. Jane was always sweet and cheerful that it broke Lizzy's heart to see her pleading for forgiveness.

"Listen to me Jane, we were both angry and even though I know you did not mean what you said, it was true." Lizzy raised her hand when Jane tried to interrupt her. "I do try to control people around me. Mainly because if I can control them, I can make sure nothing bad happens to them." Lizzy tried to explain her feelings to Jane as they laid in Lizzy's bed. Lizzy explained how she felt vulnerable, and insecure when she did not know what was happening around her at all times, how she would hate for something bad to happen to her or anyone she cared about when she could have prevented it. Jane knew that Lizzy still believed that she could have changed the outcome of what happened eight years ago but did not say anything because she knew that Lizzy was healing little by little and she did not want to rush her. "Lets put this all behind us, and get some sleep because I cant be late to work tomorrow… again." Lizzy finished with a laugh.

"Thank you for always being there for me Lizzy. You have been through so much and yet we all look up to you for support, and you are always there for us." Jane said tiredly as sleep started to reclaim her.

"Don't worry about it, now go to sleep, my dear." Lizzy whispered but then realized that Jane was already asleep. "Good night mom, dad. Goodnight Cindy." She spoke to the stars outside of her window as sleep claimed her too.

The next day Lizzy woke up early in the morning, and tiptoed out of her room because Jane was still sleeping on her bed. She made her way downstairs and grabbed a yogurt from the refrigerator and made her way to the office. She was not surprised to find out that she was the first one in the building, mainly because it was barely 7:15 and they were not expected to be there until 8:00 in the morning. Moving toward to her office, she did not notice that Darcy was just a few steps behind her. When she entered her office the first thing she did was get her coffee maker working, and started her computer. So she was shocked when she looked up and saw Darcy staring at her with a puzzled look.

"Why are you early" Darcy inquired in a curious voice

"Good morning to you too." Lizzy responded sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry, good morning. Its just that, ah, it's really early in the morning." he replied awkwardly.

"Then why are you here?" she asked but continued before he was able to respond, "I usually work my best in the mornings, and I wanted to get set up before Charlie arrives." she explained as she went to coffee maker. "Do you want some, its Guatemalan coffee."

"Ah, yes please, I forgot to get coffee this morning."

"And you were so late that you could not make a road stop on your way here" Lizzy laughed as she found him a coffee cup. Darcy was so intoxicated with her laugh that he did not realize she was making her way to where he stood until she was in front of him.

"Winnie the Pooh?" he asked as he looked at the mug with a confused face.

"Hey, Winnie the Pooh is my favorite ever since I was a child. It was either that or a princess mug." Lizzy offered with a playful smile, that made Darcy loose track of what he was thinking.

"Only if you had Bella, she is my favorite." he answered in a natural voice, but his eyes were sparkling with amusement.

Lizzy laughed so hard that it took her a while to continue talking but Darcy did not care as long as she was laughing "Unfortunately I don't have a Bella mug. There is sugar and all the other stuff people put in coffee over there." she said as she pointed to the far desk.

"You do have everything here!"

"What can I say, I like my coffee in many ways." she spoke as she made her way to the countertop where he was at.

They were so close to each other that both could feel the warm radiating from the other. Darcy could smell the sweet lavender scent in Elizabeth's hair and how each curl moved in unison when she moved her head, while Lizzy could smell his cologne which she started to associate with only him. She knew he was staring at her but she was so confused that she did not know what to do. Was he the man that she met at the elevator and at the meeting or was this the real Darcy, the one that jokes around and seems polite? Was Jane right that he was having a bad morning and that was the reason he was being a jerk? Then she was more confused when she looked up into his eyes and their eyes met for what she thought was an eternity. All she could think about was how penetrating his blue eyes were, how they seemed to claim her very soul when she looked at them.

"Your both early" came a chirpy voice behind them that broke the spell that surrounded them.

"Hello Richard, thank you for the coffee Ms. Bennett. You should get to work before you fall behind schedule." Darcy stated as he left the office without looking at either Richard of Liz.

"Now that is him, the arrogant and irritating Darcy that I met before." Liz thought to herself. "Good morning Richard, do you want some coffee." She asked, as she finished preparing her coffee without looking at Richard.

"No thank you, I was a fool and brought some of my own." he said in an amused voice. "How long have you been here, its still early to be working." he asked as she went to her seat

"Been here for a few minutes actually, I just didn't want to be late again." she joked.

"I will let you get to work or whatever it is we do here and check up on you later. Don't be afraid to call me if you need help on something."

"Got it. Thanks for everything Richard."

"No problem." Richard replied as he left Liz in her office.


	5. Getting along

"Why is it that she unnerves me! She is just a simple girl, that has the most wonderful laugh I have ever heard and the most gorgeous eyes anyone can dream of. What am I saying; NO she is just a co-worker that is all!" Darcy kept murmuring to himself until he heard someone clear their throat.

"What was going on in Liz's office?" Richard asked with an all knowing voice

"Nothing that matters, she offered me coffee and I said yes." Darcy replied in a voice that brook no argument.

"I understand" Darcy glared at Richard "I really do, Liz is not even your type. She actually has a personality while you are as dull as a piece of log."

"Your pushing it Richard!" Darcy interrupted Richard, but Richard was having to much fun

"I mean she is way out of your league when you compare how sociable and outgoing she is, and she is way to beautiful to even think about you. Just imagine how many guys fight just to be able to sit next to her, didn't you see all the guys at yesterday's meeting?" Richard kept on going as if Darcy was not going to kill him in any moment.

"You have no idea what you are talking about Fitzwilliam! Now if you are done, you can close the door when you leave." Darcy interrupted with a furious voice that would have made anyone afraid for there lives, except for Richard. He knew that Darcy had a thing for Liz but for some reason he was afraid to realize it.

"Fine, I will leave you to think it over, but one final thought," Richard paused as Darcy looked at him waiting for him to continue "don't be stupid and let her get away." he finished in a serious voice.

The day progressed like any other day, except for one thing: laughter. For years, Pemberley Corporation was known for its serious environment where work was being accomplished in a constant basis, but it was never known for laughter until the first full day that Elizabeth Bennett worked. It started out simple enough; saying good morning to everyone and offering a cup of coffee to anyone that did not already have one. With every good morning that Liz offered, there was always a genuine smile that followed and little by little, people would stop their work and stopped to talk to her. By the time lunch time came around, Liz and many co-workers had formed a connection that would last into the future.

"Hey, do you want to get something to eat? I know this great place just down the street where they sell the best sandwiches in LA." Lydia, her secretary, asked with a cheerful voice.

"Um, I am supposed to meet my sister for lunch but if you do not mind, I could join you when she gets here." Liz replied with a smile.

Lydia was a few years younger than Lizzy and was very silly and childish. When Liz first met Lydia, she was surprised that they would have hired her, but then in the first morning she had found out why. Even though Lydia was silly, she could get her work done in an effective and fast manner.

"Sure. Let me write down the restaurant and call me if you can't find it." Lydia responded as she wrote down the restaurants name and wrote down her cell phone number just below.

"Ok, I will see you there in just a few minutes, Jane is never late." Liz responded as Lydia handed her the sticky note which was shaped as tinker bell. When Lydia left the her office, Lizzy was about to call Jane to see where she was at, but Charlie and Richard appeared in the doorway before she could dial.

"What up Liz,"

"The sky" Liz interrupted Richard

"Ha, ha, that is so funny and juvenile." Richard responded but with a smile "We were wondering if you wanted to go eat with us."

" I've already invited to go eat with Lydia, sorry, and I have to wait for my sister to get here." Just as Liz finished she got a call from downstairs telling her that Jane was in the lobby. " Speaking of which, she's already here."

"We will walk you down then, Darcy hurry up, I am hungry" Richard yelled the last part to Darcy who was leaving his office.

"So how many sister do you have?" Charlie asked Liz as they headed to the elevator.

"Well actually Jane is not my sister, she is my best friend but we have been like sisters ever since we were small." Lizzy responded as she felt Darcy next to her.

"How long have you known her." Darcy asked but refusing to look at Liz.

"Ever since kindergarten. She got in the way from me beating up this kid." Liz laughed as they entered the elevator.

Liz was more than grateful, that they did not ask about her family as they went down to the lobby but instead they talked about her friendship with Jane. When they all stepped out of the elevator, Lizzy scanned the lobby and found Jane seated in one of the chairs on the right side talking to the receptionist.

"There you are Jane." Jane looked up as she heard Lizzy yelling at her across the lobby. The first thing she found was Lizzy leading three handsome, tall men behind her. If Jane did not know Lizzy, she would have thought that she was the boss of all three as they all followed her like lost puppies.

"It was nice talking to you Melissa, I have to go but I hope your dad gets better." She turned to Melissa, who said goodbye to Jane and hello to Liz when she saw her.

"Hi Melissa, I hope your dad gets better too." She said as both she and Jane turned to the guys who looked confused.

"Jane, I want you to meet some co-workers of mine. This is Charlie, Richard, and Darcy. Guys this is Jane my best friend slash sister wanna be." Jane laughed at Lizzy's last statement.

"Hello, its nice to meet you." Jane said as she shook hands with all three of them

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jane. Liz was telling us embarrassing stories of when you guys were children." Richard couldn't help but laugh at Jane's mortified expression but it was Charlie who spoke up first

"Don't listen to him, she was just telling us of how you guys met. Nothing to he embarrassed about." he said reassuringly. He could not help but be taken in by Jane at first glance and vice versa. Charlie was not tall by many standards but he was a few inches taller than the average male. He had a full set of curly orangey/red hair that somehow complimented his pale white skin. Not only was he always cheerful but just like Jane he never thought bad of anyone, making him the perfect guy for her, or at least that was Lizzy's thought when she saw how they looked at each other.

"That is because I did not reveal the entire incident but I will leave that for another day because I am hungry" Lizzy said trying to get Jane's attention away from Charlie.

"I'm hungry too. Where are we going." Jane asked as she looked at Lizzy again

"Were meeting Lydia, my secretary at this place called _Mom & Pop's_. Do you guys want to join us." Lizzy asked as the group made there way to the street.

"Sure, they serve good food there, what do you think Darcy." Charlie asked Darcy who had been quiet the entire way.

"I don't care." Darcy replied

"Its settled them, we accept your offer Liz." Richard readily responded

By the time the group made there way to the restaurant, there was a big crowd that had formed inside. Liz looked around trying to find Lydia, who she spotted halfway across the restaurant. The group made there way in the crowded restaurant, and were surprised to see almost half of the entire floor sitting or standing around a large table.

"Hi Liz you made it," Lydia said as she turned around to greet her, but was surprised to see who had occupied her.

"Hey, I brought more people with me. This is my best friend Jane, and you guys know Charlie, Richard and Darcy." Liz spoke to the entire table, as they said hello back.

Just like any other place, Pemberley Corporation had cliques, they were formed unconsciously but they existed and were more noticeable as the floor numbers got larger. On the bottom floors there were receptionist, interns and janitors, but as you got to the top, CEO's formed one group will secretaries formed the other group. During business hours everyone would co-exist but once lunch hit or after business hours, all the cliques were more noticeable. Liz being the newbie and accepting everyone as who they were and not what they were, did not realize that Lydia had broke one of the invisible rules: inviting a CEO to lunch. There was an unspoken rule that CEO's would have lunch in one restaurant while the secretaries and assistants had lunch in another, but everyone had liked Liz so much that she was the exception. So it came as a surprise not only to Lydia but also to all the other workers to find themselves eating with four of the top CEO's in the company.

Even though all five group members were accepted into the circle, the cheerful atmosphere that existed was broken and Liz realized that when she sat down next to Lydia.

"I'm sorry if I invited them without telling you but they invited me to lunch and I just thought we could have lunch all together." Liz confessed to Lydia in a whisper so that nobody could hear.

"Don't worry about it, I wont lie to you and tell you we are all comfortable with eating with our bosses, but I am just glad that you did not ditch us." Lydia whispered shyly.

"Ditch you why would I do that." Liz asked confused at her last statement.

"Well you are one of them, I wouldn't have asked you to come eat with us if I knew they would ask you too. It is more acceptable for you to eat with all the other CEO's instead with us." Lydia responded as she looked at her food.

"Lydia," she paused so that Lydia would look at her " I want you to promise me something" Lydia nodded as a sign telling her to continue "don't ever be afraid to ask me to hang out with you. We all work as a team, therefore nobody is the boss of anyone, understand." At this, Lydia smiled widely. "Good, now lets try one of these famous sandwiches because I am hungry."

Darcy could not help but notice how he was being treated differently than everyone else. Hell, they were actually ignoring him, acting as if he did not exist. He turned to see Richard talking to his assistant as if they were best friends, while Charlie was talking with Liz's friend. Then his eyes turned to Liz who was talking privately to her secretary. He saw that Lydia had her head down but then Liz said something that brightened the girls face instantly. This was not the first time Darcy had talked to any of them, he was even sure that he knew all of them by name while Liz was having a hard time remembering who was who, so why did they act friendly to her and not to him? Darcy was thinking about this, and did not realize that everyone had finished eating and were headed back to the office and only Liz was waiting for him.

"Aren't you hungry?" Liz asked, making Darcy jump, as she giggled.

"I was just thinking."

"That's dangerous you know." Liz interrupted him

"You know that is what my sister always says."

"That's because it's true. Your sister is a very wise person."

"She is" Darcy stated proudly, making Lizzy smile

"We should probably get going, everyone else left." Liz stated as she looked away from Darcy's penetrating stare.

"Oh, I did not realize it that they left." Darcy replied as he got up

"That was because you were thinking. What if something horrible happened and you were stuck in your mind! It would have turned pretty ugly." Lizzy stated in a matter of fact tone, that made Darcy repress a laughter. "Your head is going to explode one of these days you know."

"What?" Darcy looked at Lizzy confused by her last statement, but she was looking like if she was saying the time of day. Yet the twinkle in her eyes were not lost on him.

"If you try to suppress your laughter, one day your head is going to explode. You should be allowed to laugh out loud and not care who will judge you." Lizzy finished while looking straight into Darcy's eyes.

"And how do you know if I'm trying to hold back my laughter?" Darcy asked still staring at Liz but had a genuine smile on his face, that showed of his dimples.

"That is the problem with you Darcy, you sometimes care to much of what others are thinking or doing, that you don't act like yourself around them." she stated in a serious tone.

By the time the time they arrived at the office, there was a comfortable silence between them that lasted until they got to Liz's office. When Liz was about to say goodbye she turned to Darcy, but he found that he had already left without a word to her and she was more confused by his behavior than before. "How could it be that one moment he is sweet and funny while the next he is a total jerk" Liz thought as she entered her office.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I have been getting questions about how I got picture for my avatar and I am sad to report that the picture is photoshopped or at least thats what I am led to believe because there was never a wedding in the movie version of Pride and Prejudice. I do know for certain that there is a few photos with both Elizabeth (Keira Knightley) and Mr. Darcy(Matthew Macfayden) dressed up in those clothing for a photo shoot but not for a wedding. I found the photo on google if you want to look for it.<strong>**


	6. Teasing and Jealousy

**Hope you enjoy it so far. Remember to comment! Thanks to my beta HappyAbbey!**

"So how was your date?" Lizzy asked as she entered Jane's bedroom early Saturday morning. When Lizzy had made it back to the office earlier that week she had realized that both Jane and Charlie had not gotten back from the restaurant even though they were the first to leave. Then as the week progressed Lizzy had found out that Charlie had asked Jane out on a date.

"It was wonderful!" she replied enthusiastically but then it was followed by "I'm sorry that I did not come home early." Jane shyly replied.

"Don't worry about it, but next time try to at least give me a heads up." Lizzy said and founding it amusing

"Next time?"

"From what I saw at the restaurant earlier this week and how much Charlie asks about you, there will definitely be a next time, babe." Lizzy said as entered Jane's bedroom and sat down on her bed.

"Do you think so? I mean, I really like him but I don't want to go to fast." Jane said as she turned to look at Lizzy from her spot near the mirror where she was straightening her hair.

"I know, but sometimes we have to go with our heart and just hope that you made the right decision." Lizzy advised.

"But what if my heart leads me to heartbreak." Jane replied as she looked at her self in the mirror again.

"That is a risk we all have to take. Not every decision we make is the best but we learn from them and move ahead with our lives." Lizzy assured Jane, as she stood behind her looking at her through the mirror.

"Since when have you been the grown up. Where is the Lizzy that loves Winnie the Pooh." Jane inquired as she held Lizzy's hand that was on top of her shoulder.

"Oh, she is still in here, trust me!" Lizzy declared as she patted where her heart should be.

After there serious conversation was over, Lizzy relocated to the bed hugging her legs as Jane gave her the rundown of her date with Charlie. Lizzy knew that Jane really liked Charlie because she noticed not once but many times how Jane's eyes would glaze up when she was talking about him. Lizzy just hoped that she had given Jane the right advise because she knew that many guys _could_, and _had_ taken advantage of Jane's good nature before.

Just as the two friends were talking about what Jane should wear to her next art show exhibit, Lizzy's phone rang making her jump up from the surprise.

"Hello,"

"Hi, Lizzy is that you"

"What's up Josh, were are you. I was looking for you this morning,"

"I'm at the airport,"

"At the airport? Why are you at the airport?" Lizzy interrupted Josh

"Earth to Lizzy, its Saturday our new roommate is here, remember."

"Wow, I forgot all about that, and her I thought you went to go get us breakfast." Lizzy added as if she was disappointed, while Josh just laughed.

"I can get you breakfast if you want, but it will take me 20 minutes to get there."

"You should know by now that I never say no to free food. And you call yourself my friend." she challenged

"You know, I always wondered where you could put so much food, considering how skinny you are." Josh replied thoughtfully.

"That is the best part of being a girl, we have our secrets." she acknowledged

"Will you two stop talking about eating! Your making me hungry." Jane spoke

"Sorry, forgot that you hadn't eaten anything yet." Lizzy told Jane " So why did you call Josh, did the new roommate look at you and run screaming." Lizzy asked Josh with a laugh

"Ha, ha, you are so funny Lizzy. Actually I was calling to let you know that we are on our way, so that you can put all your make up on and not scare her half to death." Josh defended himself.

"How long until you get here." Jane asked as she took the phone away from Lizzy

"About 20 minutes all depending if Lizzy wants us to pick up breakfast."

"Ask Georgiana, if she is hungry and if she is, then pick something to eat on your way here. Bye see you guys in a bit" Jane handed the phone back to Lizzy when she had hung up

"Who's Georgiana?" Lizzy asked confused

"Have you listened to a thing I said all week? Georgiana is our new roommate. I know I told you her name on at least three different occasions." Jane argued playfully.

"Huh," was Lizzy's only comment while trying to think of all the times Jane told her about Georgiana.

"Just go get dressed before Josh arrives." Jane told Lizzy as she went back to getting ready herself.

At the same time that Josh was calling Lizzy, Georgiana was calling her brother who was desperate to hear if she made it Los Angeles airport yet.

"Yes brother, I'm here in one piece, don't worry about me."

"No, I don't need you to pick me up, my new roommate was here when I arrived."

"I know he is a guy, he is standing in front of me!" she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I will come to see you tomorrow at your house so we can go see mom and dad together. I have to go he is waiting for me, see you tomorrow. Love you." Georgiana said her goodbyes to her brother just in time to hear Josh ask if they should go get breakfast through the phone.

"Ready to go?" Josh asked as he put his phone in his pocket. " Or do you want something to eat, or do you want to go straight home and sleep"

"Can we go get something to eat because know that I am on the ground I am starving."

"What they did not have food in first class!" Josh joked

"Even though I been flying ever since I was a baby, I could never eat on airplanes." she explained as they made there way to the parking lot

"Lets just hope we get enough food for all of us." he laughed

"I thought it was only four of us." Georgiana asked confused by his statement

"Yes, but Lizzy could eat like an entire football team" he explained as they arrived to his car and he started to put her suitcases in the car.

"Where home!" Josh yelled as he led Georgiana into her new home.

"Where in the living room" Georgiana heard someone yelling back.

When they arrived at the apartment, they found Jane and Lizzy waiting in the living room, which was directly connected to the kitchen. Georgiana had been nervous about meeting her new roommates, especially after Charlotte had explained how close they all were. She was afraid that she would not fit in, that they would not give her a chance for her to be their friend, but almost all her fears disappeared when she met Josh at the airport. He had been so welcoming that she knew that her new living arrangements were going to work out just fine.

"It's great to finally meet you. I hope you find the apartment to your liking. I'm Jane and this is"

"I'm Elizabeth or as some people call me Lizzy, and I second what Jane said." Lizzy interrupted Jane as she hugged her new roommate.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm Georgiana but I go by Giana most of the time." Giana replied after her initial shock disappeared. Charlotte had commented that Lizzy would be very friendly and sociable but she did not think she would be friendly enough to hug complete strangers no matter if they were going to be roommates or not.

"Well, Giana please come in. I bet you are starving and cant wait to eat something." Lizzy said as she led Giana into the kitchen.

"I think you are the hungry one Lizzy not Giana." Josh laughed as he followed behind the two girls with Jane who giggled.

"Just ignore him Giana, he is just mad that I found a new friend while he had been ignored all these years." Lizzy told Giana who was amused by the word play between Lizzy and Josh.

"That is what you think. Don't you see that we take pity of you Lizzy and let you live with us." Josh joked but started to laugh when he saw Lizzy in a true unladylike fashion, sticking her tongue out at him. "That is so juvenile, I can't even make fun of it."

"But you just did." Giana responded weakly, to which everyone stared at her, before they burst laughing.

"We are going to have so much fun, Giana!" Lizzy assured Giana while laughing, to which Giana could only smile. Yes, Giana thought, I am going to be able to fit in just fine.

As the group started eating breakfast, Lizzy started to ask Giana questions about her life. She started out innocently enough by asking what Giana was majoring in to which she responded "I studying to be a doctor just like my father. I had planned to be an architect like my mother but it didn't really inspire me like medicine did."

"Did you know I'm an architect?" Josh asked to which Giana nodded a negative, "I studied in USC as well, and I really enjoy it, but I understand that not everyone has a passion for it as I do."

"Charlotte didn't really tell me anything about you guys. She said that the best way for us to get along, is by us getting to know each other face to face."

"Huh, that's the same thing she told us." Lizzy responded "I have an idea. We don't have anything to do today, so why don't we take turns asking a question and everyone has to respond. That way we will be able to get to know each other better." Lizzy finished while looking at Giana, who seemed to be thinking about it.

"Lizzy, you are just nosy and trying to get into Giana's personal business." Josh accused Lizzy to which she hit him in the back of the head "Ouch, that hurt" he said as he rubbed his head

"Shut up, and I'm not nosy, I'm just curious." Lizzy defended herself

"Sure" Jane responded with a role of her eyes but with a smile

"I'm in" Giana spoke after she saw how the three friends got along so well. She wanted to be a part of the group even though she was a new and younger than them.

"Great, I want to go first!" Lizzy exclaimed "Mmm, let me think. This is an easy one? Where have you lived before?" Jane then explained to Giana that all three of them had lived in Meryton until moving to LA for university, then let Giana answer Lizzy's question.

"Well, I was actually born in LA so this is not my first time her, and a few years ago my father got a job in New York so we moved there for about 6 years. Then I came back to LA for a year in a half before I went back to New York for college." Giana responded "Now my turn, where did you guys go to college and what did you study?" she asked.

"A two for one deal, well I will start, I went to USC as well and I studied International Business with a minor in performing arts." Lizzy replied.

"I went to USC just like Lizzy and Josh and I majored in psychology with a minor in Art History." Jane answered.

"Well you know my answer to that question." Josh replied with a grin

After many round of questions, Giana learned more about her new roommates than she did of anyone else excluding her family. She learned that Josh was the youngest of four boys, and that they were all scattered throughout the United States. Also, that his favorite color was green and that he loved anything that had to do with Latin American cooking. She had also learned about Jane's family and that her favorite color was blue and loved Indian food, which also showed that she had a thing for spicy food. Yet she was puzzled that she found out so much about Jane and Josh's family and she learned nothing about Lizzy's. She had also noted that all three of them had not asked about family members. She did learn that her favorite color which is purple and that she loves anything that has to do with Julie Andrews or Katherine Hepburn. At first she was surprised that when she had asked about family members, Lizzy would make up an excuse to leave the area or act buy. Giana was more than curious to find out why they Lizzy did not talk about her family but she planned to ask her in private or ask Jane who seemed like the mother hen.

Just like Giana, the trio had learned a lot about Giana. They learned that she had an older brother who was a successful owner of his own business, and that her dad was a doctor and mother a stay at home mom. Also that she loved the color orange and that just like Lizzy she loved Chinese food.

When they realized that it was almost time for lunch the group decided to go out and have some fun. The group decided to go eat at one of their favorite restaurants, and as the group walked to their destination, they were surprised to meet Richard.

"Georgie, your back!" Richard exclaimed as he hugged Giana, to the surprise of them all.

"Richard, its great to see you again! I have missed you so much." she replied but then remembered that she was not alone. "Richard, these are my new roommates Josh, Jane, and"

"Liz! This is a small world after all." Richard interrupted Giana

"Do you guys know each other?" Giana asked confused

"Actually Giana we work together." Liz answered when she saw Giana's blank expression she elaborated, "I forgot to tell you that I work at Pemberley Corporations. But know that I told you, how do you to know each other? Liz asked

"Georgie here is my little cousin, who I have missed these past years." Richard replied while he put his shoulder around Georgie.

"So where are you guys going." Richard asked after there had been an awkward pause.

"Were heading down to eat something, want to join us." Jane asked Richard

"That would be great, let me just call Bingley and,"

"Brother!" Giana interrupted Richard as she ran to hug Darcy.

"Cricket, I've missed you so much!" Darcy said as he hugged Giana

"I've missed you too! I'm so glad you came, now you can meet my roommates." Giana declared as she led him back to the group.

"I want you to meet my brother and his best friend Mr. Bingley, this is Josh, Lizzy and Jane my roommates." Giana introduced them.

"This is a small world after all!" Lizzy said in a whisper but loud enough for Giana to hear her.

"What?" Giana asked confused and was even more confused when she saw Jane and Charlie holding hands

"We actually know each other Cricket. Liz is a CEO at the company and Jane is dating Charlie. The only one we don't know is Josh." Darcy explained as he saw Josh and Liz whispering something to each other.

"What a coincidence that we all met up. Jane asked us to eat with them, what do you think Darcy. I highly doubt Charles over here will refuse." Richard laughed at his last statement.

"If I refuse, then Charlie wont talk to me for a month." Darcy replied with a grin

"Great! Liz lead the way then!" Richard exclaimed as he and Giana started to talk about her time in New York.

For the most part the walk to the restaurant was pleasant. Giana and Richard got to caught up on everything the other missed, while Charlie and Jane talked in a low whisper about how they missed each other. Yet the only thing that Darcy paid attention to was Liz and Josh talking. He felt this tight pressure in his chest that kept getting tighter every time Liz laughed at something that Josh said, and when Liz hugged Josh's arm he thought he was about to explode. What he didn't know was the Liz and Josh were talking about him.

"He is so into you Lizzy." Josh whispered into Lizzy's ear when he saw how Darcy stared at her.

"Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about." Lizzy whispered back

"Don't tell me you don't see how he keeps staring at you?" Josh teased, but when he saw Lizzy's confused face he realized that she was naïve to Darcy's infatuation.

"Josh, Darcy hates me and he is probably making a plan to get Giana to live with him because he thinks I might be a bad influence on her." Lizzy declared while staring straight.

"I don't know him that well but even I know that he will never do that to Giana. She is a big girl and can make her own decisions." Josh leaned to Lizzy's ear "And he planning a way to get rid of me to have you all to himself."

"I might have sent you to a mental institute if you think that way." Lizzy laughed

"I bet you, that if I held your hand he will turn red with jealousy." Josh teased

"Now you are talking no sense." Lizzy replied while looking at Josh straight in the eyes.

"I dare you!" Josh whispered but with a confident tone

"Fine, you have to pay lunch then." to which Josh could only nod. When Lizzy grabbed his arm, both turned around to see Darcy turning different shades of red. Lizzy was more confused as she thought about Josh's words and wondered if he was right and did Darcy have feeling for her.

When they made it to the restaurant they were led to a table, and sat just as they had walked, leaving Lizzy to seat in the middle of Josh and Darcy while Jane sat in front of her. Lunch past swiftly with pleasant conversation, where everyone was getting to know each other. Josh being the new one in the group, was being asked different questions ranging from his work to how he had ended living with a group of women. Throughout the entire lunch time, Darcy was only paying attention to Josh and Liz, and how they had this way of teasing each other. Darcy has associated Liz with a sense of humor but he had never seen her tease anyone like she teased Josh. He saw a new laid back version of Liz that he had never seen before, not even when she was talking to Jane. Darcy knew he was jealous but he did not understand why. He knew that he felt something for Liz, but was it so strong that he wanted to be the only one Liz teased? Was it more than an infatuation? Could it be that he was starting to fall in love with her so fast?

When the group was ready to leave and go their separate way's Darcy was only thinking about Monday morning when he would get to see Liz all day and most importantly without Josh. Darcy was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not realize that the group was separating until he felt his sister hug him and promise to stop by at his house the next day. When he looked up he saw the roommates making their way to the opposite side of town, and the last image of Liz he saw was Josh hugging her waist.

"I can't believe you did that"

"What I'm not allowed to hug my best friend in public?" Josh asked innocently

"Not in front of her boss and co-workers." Lizzy replied laughing

"Why? Its not like it matters if they get the wrong idea." Josh teased

"Josh were you serious. I mean did you actually mean what you told me earlier today?" Lizzy asked seriously

"That your boss has the hots for you?" Josh asked while looking Lizzy in the eyes

"Josh, I'm being serious. This whole week has been so confusing. I don't know what to think anymore." Lizzy replied while staring out her window. When the group had returned to their apartment, they had spend a few hours watching TV until Giana went to her room to start organizing her stuff to which Jane volunteered to help, leaving Josh and Lizzy alone. So when they had nothing to watch they moved to Lizzy's room to talk just like they had when they moved in together seven years ago.

"Tell my why it has been confusing and hopefully I can help you out." Josh responded as he made himself comfortable for the long talk they would have.

"Remember how I told you that the second day of work I had this moment with Darcy." Lizzy waited until Josh nodded before she continued, "Well what I did not tell you was that it happened the next day as well. It actually was the same the entire week."

"Did he do something wrong?"

"No! He was the perfect gentlemen which is the confusing part. You saw how he was today,"

"Quiet and reserved." Josh interrupted

"Exactly but in the morning when we are all alone he is sweet and caring. I just don't know who is the real Darcy. Is he the one in the morning or is he the one that we saw at the restaurant today?" Lizzy asked confused

"Like I told you , I don't know him. But if I did have to take a guess I would say the one you meet in the morning." Josh replied

"How can I be sure?"

"That's the thing kiddo, I cant. But what does your heart say?"

"To run" Lizzy replied with an sad voice "To run because he's going to hurt me."

"Is this because of what happened five years ago? You cant be afraid to let someone in your life because you are afraid to get hurt again." Josh tried to reason with her while trying to reassure her that everything was gong to be alright.

"Ha Lizzy can I borrow a pair of shoes tomorrow?" Jane asked from the doorway "Sorry did I interrupt something?" she asked sensing the tension in the room

"No, don't worry Jane. What shoes do you want to borrow?" Lizzy tried to reassure Jane while giving her a false smile.

"Lizzy…" Josh cautioned not wanting her to forget what they were talking about.

"Josh please not today." Lizzy begged Josh quietly

"Fine but we will talk about this tomorrow." Josh relented

When Josh and Jane left Lizzy's room after a few hours of talking, Lizzy sat on the window rim thinking about what Josh told her earlier that night. Was she scared to let someone else in her life? Lizzy knew that she had a tendency to shut people out especial men when they got to close to her but she did not imagine it was because she was afraid to get hurt. For the longest time her only good male friend was Josh and she had formed a special relationship with him that helped when her life seemed to be crumpling down but was it time to let someone new in? When sleep claimed Lizzy, all her thoughts were about the one man that was able to ruin her life and still give her nightmares even five years later.


	7. Curiosity helped the cat

As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, everyone got used to a daily routine. Lizzy would wake up early every morning, and head to the office before everyone arrived. Then to her and everyone else's surprise she would accompany by Darcy, who either slept at the office or arrived early. Both would have small talk while drinking coffee, and Lizzy saw a different side to Darcy while he seemed to be relaxed and stressed free. Before either realized, these few hours that they got to spend with each other alone were the most precious and important hours of their days. Neither were ready to face their feelings, so they expressed it the only way they knew how; through hatred. They would have a comfortable morning where they got along but be at each others throat the rest of the day especially when they were accompanied by Richard who was not fooled by their show.

"Liz can I ask you something?" Darcy asked Lizzy one morning as she was preparing her coffee.

"Sure. What do you want to know." Lizzy replied while moving to her seat behind her desk.

"Why do they treat you differently. I mean, uhm, outside of work people treat us differently, uh…" he stammered

"Darcy, stop getting tongue tied and just ask." Liz interrupted but continued before Darcy could reply "How come they treat us differently outside of work?"

"Yes!" Darcy said to enthusiastically that made Liz laugh

"Great know she is laughing at me." Darcy said in a serious tone but with a grin

"I'm sorry. Its just that I would never had thought that the great Mr. Darcy was worried about what others thought." she replied

"Stop saying that!" Darcy demanded while getting up and moving behind Liz to face the window.

"Saying what?"

"The great Mr. Darcy. Sometimes I feel like you are making fun of me and that I am your laughing stock." Darcy mumbled.

"I'm sorry." She genuinely replied. "But my father always told me that if I cant laugh at myself then what gives me the right to laugh at all."

"Your father is very wise." he agreed "But you still haven't answered my question."

"What was it again? I'm kidding, I'm sorry I wont tease you again." she quickly replied when he glared at her. "Darcy do you ever take the time to get to know anyone at the office?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Yes!" he declared as if she was out of her mind "I know everyone's name and in what section of the company they work in, and,"

"But do you know about their parents or children? Do you know what their favorite color is or what kind of music they like?"

"Well.."

"I thought so." Liz confirmed

"It's not like you know everyone in the company and yet they treat you like you are one of them. You don't even know everyone's name and I'm their boss and they ignore me when we all go out to eat." Darcy defended.

"Your right! But it is not about knowing every single detail about them, its about forming a connection with them that will help you get along. I'm not telling you to be best friends with them but be more than just co-works, be someone they can have small talk with." Lizzy explained

"But I try!" Darcy countered

"But only with the CEO's. Look at everyone that you can consider a friend; they are all CEO's." Lizzy replied while getting up to stand in front of him.

"Not everyone is blessed with making small talk. I find it difficult to read the emotions of everyone and its difficult for me to join in somebody's conversation when I don't care what they are saying." he admitted

"Then you just have to practice." Lizzy advised with a comforting touch that made Darcy's inside melt. "Not everyone is good at making friends. I for one, get nervous when meeting new people."

"What?" Darcy was shocked at what Liz had just said. "Your not serious, are you?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Its true. Every time I meet new people I get butterflies and always expect them to hate me." Lizzy stated

"But you always seem confident, that well, I just cant believe that the Great and Sociable Liz gets nervous around people." Darcy teased but with truth behind his words.

"G-d know I see what you mean about making fun of you. I promise never to say that again if that is what it sounds like." Lizzy tried to ease the tension that she felt.

"Lizzy stop changing the topic! Are you serious when you saw that you get nervous around new people?" Darcy asked as he looked at Lizzy.

"Ya. I feel like I'm going to be on exhibit, and that everyone is going to hate me." she confessed as she looked straight into his eyes.

"But everyone likes you. You get along with everyone in this company and if they had to vote for a president they would pick you in a heartbeat."

"That doesn't make things better." Lizzy whispered but Darcy was standing so close that he could hear.

"Then how do you do it? How is it that everyone loves you and you get along with everyone." Darcy pondered

"With a genuine smile." she explained "My father used to tell me when I was smaller, that Americans are the worst when having to distinguish the difference between a fake and genuine smiles. But I should never be confident in who is an American so I should always give a genuine smile no matter who it is.

"You sometimes have to leave your comfort zone to achieve what you want. And just like my dad always told me when he knew I was nervous 'Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent'"

"Eleanor Roosevelt?"

"Ya, you know most people don't know that."

"Well, I'm not like most people." Darcy announced as both turned to the window to see how LA became alive with everyone going to work

"No you are not." Lizzy thought

Throughout that day Darcy had followed Lizzy's advise and tried to get along with his co-workers in a more personal level. To Darcy's great surprise it was not as hard as he would have thought. Everyone would give him a confused look at first but they would converse with him even though they did not know exactly what was happening. But what everyone did know was that Darcy was being influenced by Liz, just like everyone else in the company. Yet Lizzy was not only having a positive influence on one Darcy but on two.

Lizzy had become like an older sister to Giana, influencing her into being more talkative and more self confident. Giana had reminded Lizzy of Cindy when Cindy had been younger, and it became Lizzy's task to help Giana though the ups and downs of life. Even though Lizzy had never talked about her past life unless talking with Jane or Josh, Giana had been able to piece some of the puzzles to Lizzy's childhood. In the past few months she had seen all the pictures posted on the walls around the apartment and even though many of them were of Josh's and Jane's family there were some of Lizzy's. Yet she never had the nerve to ask Lizzy straight up about her past experiences, mainly because she did not want to offend her new best friend, so she did what most people would do when trying to get information: go to the best friend for answers.

"Jane can I talk to you for a minute?" Giana asked Jane as she entered her bedroom. For the past few days Giana had been more curious about Lizzy's family because of a photo she had found in one of the drawers in the study.

"Ya, come on in. Let me just finish cleaning up my desk." Jane finished and then asked "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering…hmmm…I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out with it." Giana asked nervously and took a deep breath before she finished "What is up with Lizzy's family?"

"Um…I don't think I am the best person to tell you. I'm sorry Giana." Jane replied apprehensively.

"I know I should be asking Lizzy but I just have the nerve to ask her and have her get mad at me." Giana confessed.

"I understand what you mean but…sometimes we just have to let some people have their secrets." Jane advised as she moved to her bed.

"I know, I do! But I found this and I just go curious. I knew I should not have asked. My parents always told me I am to curious for my own good, I should just keep our of other peoples business. Especially someone so nice as Lizzy, she has been to nice to me and yet I am trying to get in her life…" Giana babbled.

"Giana. Giana. Georgiana!" Jane exclaimed as she brought Giana out of her rambling. "Come sit here." Jane said as she patted the space next to her on the bed. "Sometimes… a person has had something so horrible happen to them, that they are not able to talk about it even to those she feels comfortable with." Jane explained.

"But what could have been so horrible that she wont even tell me her sisters name?" Giana curiously asked

"My family died." Came a voice behind them. As both turned around they saw Lizzy leaning on the doorway, looking straight at them. "When I was eighteen I saw my family die right in front of me, and ever since then it has been hard for me to talk about it."

"I am so sorry, for everything. First for your lose but also because I am so noisy that I had to ask. I am sorry, but…"

"Giana, its fine." Lizzy interrupted her.

"It's just that…well I still cant believe they are gone." she tried to explain as she made her way into the room.

"Lizzy you don't have to explain." Giana tried to tell Lizzy but Lizzy interrupted her again.

"But I want to. You have the right to know about my past not only because you are my roommate but because you are a great friend." Lizzy told the younger girl as they sat on Jane's bed. "Why don't we do this; I will tell you all you want to know tonight." Lizzy said to which Giana could only nod.

When the time came for Lizzy to talk to Giana about her past, she realized that she was not as emotional as she thought she would have been. For the longest time, Lizzy had found it difficult to speak to anyone about her emotions concerning not only the tragic event that killed her family but also about anything else in her life. Both Lizzy and Giana knew that they would not be talking about what Lizzy felt but more about what happened.

When they made it to Lizzy's room, Giana went straight to the bed but Lizzy made her way to the window panel instead. As Lizzy looked out to the stars, as if they were giving her the strength she needed, she started to talk about what happened almost nine years ago.

"My parents had organized a family night, but instead I had begged to go to a graduation party that I was invited to that night. At first my parents did not give me permission because they had worked so hard to organize everything to make that night perfect. What they did not realized was that I would never be able to forget what happened later that night." Lizzy said dejectedly as she continued to stare at the stars that seemed to shine brighter than usual. "After much pleading not only from my part but from Jane and Cindy, who is…was my younger sister, my parents gave me permission. I felt bad for ruining their night but we had agreed that we would spend the next night together, so I felt much better knowing we were going to have our family night after all.

When the day came to for the graduation party, my parents drove me to my friends house were it was being held and I got out and said goodbye but as they left a car.. a car" by this time Lizzy was no longer looking at the stars but had her eyes closed and picturing what happened that night. Giana wanted to know more but she knew that she could not pressure Lizzy but before she could say anything Lizzy continued " A car came from the side and crashed into them. He was a drunk driver that did not stop at the red light. Later that night I was told that the driver was able to walk away without a scratch. He survived while he killed everyone in the car he hit. The car that held everyone that I loved. Everyone that I cared for. He was sentenced to prison drunk driving and involuntary manslaughter but that did not bring back my family." she finished while looking at the stars again.

" I am so sorry Lizzy. I cant even imagine what you have been through and here I am making you remember everything all over again." Giana whispered ashamed for resurfacing Lizzy's past.

"Its alright. Even though most people don't loose their family all in one day, some people go through so much worse." she said as she turned facing Giana "Sometimes I think that I am trying to make people pity me, but sometimes I feel that I am the only one that has had something this horrible happen to."

"But that is the difference Lizzy, that you don't want people to pity you. You don't go around telling everyone your story, you act as if your life is one perfect bubble." Giana explained as she walked toward Lizzy. "It takes someone strong to go through all that and then to top it all off, you help everyone that needs your help with a smile."

"I'm glad that I told you." Lizzy said as she hugged Giana "I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me." she replied.

During that night Lizzy dreamt about her family, but the difference that night was that she dreamt about the good memories she had of them. For the past few years Lizzy had always had nightmares when it came down to dreaming about her family, and when she woke up she felt refreshed not only because of the night sleeps, but because she knew that a new chapter of her life had started. One better than the last, and one that would be filled with wonderful memories.

######

"How are the new reports coming along?" Charlie asked early Monday morning.

"Just fine, I just need the last few details and we could present next week." Liz replied while looking at the reports in front of her. "I just have one question."

"Sure, what is it." he replied as he took a seat in front of Liz's desk.

"I have been going over some of the new products that the corporation wants to add next year, but I realized that most of the products are already being used by the competition."

"Well, most of the corporations use the same company." Charlie replied as if it was the obvious thing.

"Yes, but wouldn't it be better if we could find other businesses that have the same products. Like more local business which will help not only the towns, but will allow us to buy the products at a lower rate." Lizzy explained while handing Charlie a pile of papers. "I have researched, and I found some local business that would sell us their products for half of the price that we would get from competitors." Lizzy said looking at Charlie's reactions.

"Liz, these prices are incredible. If we could actually get these products for those prices we could make a much bigger profit, than estimated." Charlie said astonished at what Liz had researched.

"We can also help the communities out." Liz said

"I will talk to Darcy about this the first moment I can get, and then if he agrees we can discuss this next week with all the CEO's." Charlie said as he looked over the reports.

"Thank you Charlie." Liz said with a smile.

Later that day, Charlie was thinking more about what Liz and he had discussed earlier that day. It seemed so basic, so simple and yet nobody had come up with the idea before. With Charlie's attention being focused on Liz's research, he was unable to hear when Darcy came into his office, therefore he jumped our of his seat when he heard Darcy's deep voice.

"Jesus Christ Darcy!" Charlie exclaimed

"Calm down Charlie. What are you doing anyways?" Darcy asked as he sat opposite of Charlie.

"Look at these reports Darce."

"What is this?" Darcy asked while looking at the papers in front of him

"Just look over them. What do you think?" Charlie asked enthusiastically

"Are these reports for real?" Darcy asked as we looked at Charlie.

"Yes!"

"Do you know how much money we can save if we would use these businesses instead of the original ones? Charlie you are a genius." Darcy said still looking at the reports.

"Its wasn't my idea. It was all Liz's idea, she even did all the research you are looking at." Charlie said smiling.

"She's amazing!" Darcy exclaimed quietly

"What did you say?" Charlie asked

"Oh…nothing. Can I keep these?" Darcy said nervously trying to get out of the office as soon as possible.

"Sure, Liz made copies." Charlie said as he saw Darcy almost running out of the office.

Darcy had made it to his office in record time, and as soon as he made it to his office he sat down to look over the reports more closely. Not only was he impressed by the reports but he was more impressed about Liz. She came into the corporation just months ago and she had already made an impact not only at work but in his heart as well. What further impressed Darcy was that Liz had not only looked at how much the new business plans would help the corporation but also how it they would help the communities where the businesses were located at.

Lizzy did not only care about money like so many of his business associates did, but she also cared about what could help the society. She was unique, with a personality that he had heard of only in fairytales but had never seen before. Yet there was something so special that made her down to earth. Lizzy was not an object to be worshipped, she is someone you could talk to with all the ease in the world. Lizzy was the person that he had looked for his entire life and know that he had her in front of him, he kept ruining his opportunity.

With his mind being in a mess, he did not realize how late it had become therefore the next morning Lizzy found Darcy asleep in his office.

Lizzy stopped at the door and saw how Darcy slept peacefully. She had seen him in his boss attitude but the picture in front of her was so different. It seemed like a different Darcy, one that looked peaceful and even childlike. She was able to see the real Darcy, the one that she would talk to in the morning when it was only them two in the office. Just as she was about to walk closer to him, he moved making her realize she had been staring at him. She did not want to wake him up so she left the cup of coffee she had made for him on his desk and left as quietly as possible, but nonetheless the smell of her perfume woke him up.

"Thank you" a deep voice from behind Lizzy said

"You welcome, how was your sleep." she asked as she made her way to her office while looking back at him.

"Uncomfortable" he said simply

"Is this new?" Darcy asked as they got to Lizzy's office

"Yes, just bought it yesterday. Its from Colombia." she said as she sat next to the window that covered the entire wall.

"I like it, but the Guatemalan coffee is much better." he replied as he sat next to her.

"I know but I wanted to mix it up a little. We cant always drink the same things."

"True." there was an pregnant pause "I read over the report you gave Charlie yesterday." he said as they both stared out into the early morning sunrise.

"Do you like it? Do you think it could work?" she asked nervously

"I think.. It brilliant!" he replied much to her relief

"Really? I mean do you think everyone will agree with the plan."

"Yes, I think you have to still research some things to have things as accurate as possible but with the statistics that I have seen so far, the other associates would be crazy to deny your plan."

"Its not my plan, Charlie and the whole international and trading group helped out. We have all been working together on this for a month now." she acknowledged, while Darcy looked at her in a new light. It would be just like Lizzy to give credit to everyone involved even if she had come up with the entire idea.

"If you want I can help out with the minor details if you need any help." he offered.

"That would help me out tremendously. I still cant get the hang of all the paper work we have to do." she said while giving Darcy one of her famous smiles.

**Special thanks to my beta! Please comment**


	8. Getting to know you

**Hope you enjoy the story, and dont forget to tell my what you think.**

After Liz and Charlie had presented their new plan to all the CEO's and got their approval, Liz started to dedicate all her energy and time to make her project a reality. At the beginning everyone saw it as something normal, and in some cases even expected, especially because this was Liz's first big project, but after a while people started to see Liz less and less.

Liz had always been the first one to agree to go out to lunch or to join a group for a few hours at the local bar, but as the project started to get more complex her time started to focus on working. Out of everyone, Darcy saw Liz more, not only because of their early morning route of coffee ,but also because he started to help Liz out on her project. At first Liz was able to coordinate everything without the help of anyone, except for her a handful of people who were assigned the project, but as time went by Liz was not afraid to ask for help when she needed it the most.

Most of the week both Liz and Darcy could be found in one of their offices working nonstop on what everyone had nicknamed "The Masterpiece."

"We need a break." Darcy said during one of their late night working.

"I just need to finish these files and we can stop for tonight, I can continue by myself tomorrow." Liz replied.

"That is not what I meant about taking a break. I mean we need a break from the project for at least a day. We can take tomorrow off if that is okay with you."

"But tomorrow is Friday. Can't we wait one more day and take the break on Saturday?" Liz responded

"No, because you have worked nonstop for the past few days, and you haven't even stopped on weekends." Darcy reasoned with her.

"What if I promised to be a good girl and not work on Saturday?" Liz joked around with a small laugh, to which Darcy could only smile.

"Let me think…No!" he replied with a laugh.

"Fine, we will take the day off tomorrow." Liz relented.

"I did not think you would give up that easily." Darcy said surprised

"My father taught me to pick my battles, and I couldn't have won this one." Lizzy explained.

"Like I have said many times, your father is a wise man." he said as he helped Liz organize the mess on her desk.

After they had left the office, Liz had realized that she did not bring her car that morning, and Darcy being the perfect gentlemen he was, offered to give her a ride.

"But its out of your way, and I can call a taxi." she said.

"Its late and you can never be too careful in LA." he argued.

"I don't want to be an inconvenience.."

"Your not! Lizzy please , I would feel much better knowing that you are safe and not in some taxi with a person that can be a murderer." he pleaded.

"Wow, someone is being morbid." she dead panned

"PLEASE!"

"Fine, I guess I have to loose two battles today." she joked

When they got to Darcy's car, Lizzy was impressed by the Lexus hybrid he drove. Even though Lizzy was never good at distinguishing cars, even she had realized that he drove one of the top cars ever invented to date.

"Do you like it?" Darcy asked when he saw her reaction to his car.

"Do I like it? Are you kidding me I love it!" she exclaimed while looking at the car more closely. It was in a smoky granite color that seemed to reflect everything around it. And then when she thought she couldn't see anything better she looked inside which had the most perfect interior that she had ever seen. It was decorated in semi-aniline leather that extended throughout the entire car, and with wood-trimmed and chrome-plated shift knob and wood-trimmed assist grips. To put it simple, it was the most luxurious car Lizzy had ever seen in her life.

"I love my BMW but I would trade it for this car any day." Lizzy said, entering the car

"It was actually Georgie's idea to by this car." he explained.

"Well, I always knew that girl had excellent taste."

The trip to Lizzy's apartment was spent in a comfortable silence that was broken as they got near to there destination and Darcy got the courage to ask Lizzy if she wanted to go jogging with him the next day.

"I didn't know you jogged." Lizzy responded.

"Well I don't usually have enough time to but as we are both taking the day off tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to join tomorrow." he asked nervously.

"Well…You know what I would love to." she said with a smile "How about you meet me tomorrow at my apartment and we can jog near the park just a few blocks away?"

"The would be great." he replied, pleased with himself.

Once they got to Lizzy's apartment, they made the last arrangements for tomorrow's jog and decided to go jogging in the early hours of the day, considering how both where morning people. When Darcy left Liz at the apartment, Lizzy stayed outside thinking about what had just happened. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that Darcy would want to hang out with her outside of work. She kept thinking back on Josh's words to her and she decided to figure out what Darcy wanted from their relationship. If he just wanted to be co-workers or friends, or even something more, yet Lizzy knew she was not ready for the last part even if she started to consider the option.

####

Darcy left his penthouse on Friday morning and looked to the cloudless sky as a beam of sunlight passed the high apartment complexes near by. Something in the back of his mind told him that he was forgetting something, and going for a jog was not the best idea, but he put the thought aside once he remembered that he was jogging with none other that Elizabeth., the same person that had haunted his thoughts since the first moment they met. Just as Darcy made it to Lizzy's apartment and rang the door bell he was met with Giana who was surprised to see him.

"Brother! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be going to work?" she asked confused, not only at his early morning call, but also by his attire. Darcy was wearing black running pants and a white shirt that was tight enough to see where his muscles started and ended but loose enough to be comfortable.

"Good morning to you too, Cricket. And no, I'm taking the day off today. I was actually wondering if…"

"I'll be down in a minute." a voice yelled from upstairs.

"Were you waiting for Lizzy?" Giana asked even more baffled and curious at the situation.

"As a matter of fact I am." Darcy replied, but had to elaborate when he saw Giana's confused stare "We are going out for a jog.." but was cut short when he saw Lizzy walking down the stairs pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Good morning, Darcy, Gigi!" Lizzy said in a chirpy tone

"Somebody is a morning person." Darcy teased

"Why shouldn't I be? It's a bright, crisp morning." Lizzy said

"The moment when you first wake up in the morning is the most wonderful of the twenty-four hours. No matter how weary or dreary you may feel, you possess the certainty that, during the day that lies before you, absolutely anything may happen. And the fact that it practically always doesn't, matters not a jot. The possibility is always there." Darcy quoted

"Monica Baldwin?"

"How did you know? Most people just think I am brilliant and all-knowing." Darcy said thoughtfully

"Yes well, don't worry I don't think you are brilliant." Lizzy teased much to the surprise of Giana.

"I'd like mornings better if they started later" Giana stated as she left Lizzy and Darcy alone.

"And that is why you will never get ahead in life!" Darcy said jokingly. "You know, sometimes I wonder when my shy little sister turned into the strong girl she is today."

"You always see younger siblings as babies that you want to protect from all the evil of the world." Lizzy responded but continued before Darcy could respond, "So do you want to get something to eat first or do you just want to go jogging?" Lizzy asked

"Why don't we go jogging, and see if we get something to eat afterwards." Darcy replied

"Sure, let me just get my keys." she agreed

When the duo made it to the park, they both stopped and stared at the peaceful morning, well at least Lizzy did. Darcy on the other hand was to busy staring at Lizzy, who was wearing black legging that stopped half down her leg and a white tank top that revealed the outline of her black sports bra.

"Do you want to start warming up?" Lizzy asked, drawing Darcy's attention to what she was saying.

"Oh…yes…umm how about we start by stretching." Darcy said nervously, not only by being caught for looking at her body but also for wanting to continue with his exploration.

"Very well, I was thinking we can jog on the long path after we are done warming up, if you think you can keep up." Lizzy joked.

"Lets see who can keep up with whom." Darcy teased back.

After Darcy and Lizzy finished warming up, they started to jog on the two mile path that circled the park. Even though both we silent, it was not an uncomfortable silent but a peaceful silent that helped both joggers clear there mind. By the end of there jog, Lizzy came out victorious in being able to surpass Darcy even though it had been a while since she had jogged as much as she had that day. When Darcy asked how she was able to jog at that pace, she replied that she used to run with her sister.

"Before I came to the big city, I used to live in a small community called Meryton. My sister and I would wake up early every morning and go out jogging. At first it was because she was into sports so she needed to be in shape for all the competitions, and I would help her out to train, but as time passed I found that I loved to go jogging or running. I'm able to clear my mind and all the craziness and chaos in my life just disappears. Its like I am the only one in the world and I can do anything I want to… Sorry I'm ranting aren't I? I know you probably think I'm foolish or something ." Lizzy apologized

"No! No, that is exactly what I feel. I will never think you foolish, especially when all you want to do is stop worrying about life. That's called being human." Darcy assured her. "So do you still run with your sister?" he asked after there was an awkward silence.

"No." she whispered gloomily, which took Darcy by surprise "I haven't jogged with anyone for the past eight years."

"Oh…Well I hope you enjoyed it." Darcy replied not knowing what to say

"I did. Thank you, I needed this." she admitted with some of her normal liveliness.

"I'm glad to be of service." he bowed "know lets go get something to eat before I pass out." he teased.

When the duo, made it to a small café called _Longbourn_, Darcy was more fascinated by Lizzy than ever before. During their walk, Lizzy started to open up to Darcy and started to talk about her childhood. Even though she left many parts out, he found out more about her than ever before. Darcy found out about the first time Lizzy met Jane and Josh, and about all the adventures she used to have with her friends.

"How did you find this place?" Darcy asked, sitting opposite Lizzy on one of the booth tables.

"It was an accident actually. It was a week after I came to LA, and with my luck it was a rainy season. I was caught up in the pouring rain, when I heard someone asking me if I wanted some hot coffee. Of course I said yes, and she led me down here. It has been one of my secret places ever since." she explained.

"Why secret?"

"When I just cant handle life anymore I come here. I read a book, drink coffee and get something to eat. If I were to tell Jane or Josh about this place, they would know where I hide out and it won't be my refuge."

"Thank you." Darcy offered

"For what?" she questioned

"For bringing me here. We could have gone anywhere and yet you brought me here, to your secret place. So thank you." he responded affectionately.

"You're welcome." she whispered but before they could continue with their talk an older gentlemen came up to their table.

"Lizzy it has been so long!" he boomed.

"It has been long! How are you?" she exclaimed, hugging the older gentlemen. "Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced you. Darcy this is Mr. Edward Gardner, he is the owner of the café. Ed this is Mr. Darcy, my boss." she continued, while the men shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Darcy, I hope you find _Longbourn_ to your liking."

"The pleasure is all mines, Mr. Gardner. What I have seen so far, I think I might just have found my new café place." Darcy responded "that is if Lizzy wouldn't mind sharing." he finished looking at Lizzy.

"Please call me Edward and seeing that Lizzy has never brought anyone before, I think that was a given."

"Be quite Ed, before I have to tell Madie that you are teasing me." Lizzy complained, with a twinkle in her eye.

"What has Edward done now, Lizzy" a voice from behind said

"Madie, I have missed you!"

"Lizzy, I was wondering where you've been." an older women replied

"Mr. Darcy my I have the pleasure of introducing you to my wife, Madeline Gardner. Madeline, this is Mr. Darcy, Lizzy's boss." Edward mentioned.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Darcy; I hope you come to the café more often." Madeline said, taking a seat next to Lizzy

"As I was telling your husband, I have found the café to my liking. But I do have one question; Why is it underground?" he questioned.

"I have lived my entire life in the country, but when I got married I moved to the city to be near where Madeline worked. At first the city life was exciting and glamorous, but after a time I got tired of it. So when we were looking to create our own business, we thought it would be amazing if we could bring the quietness and calmness of the countryside to the city. And that is how _Longbourn_ was born." Edward explained.

"That's why I love this place." Lizzy piped in. "Not only is the food great but the people treat you like family." she finished, looking at the Gardiners.

"You are like the daughter we were never able to have, Lizzybear." Madeline said affectionately.

"Don't get all affectionate on me now." Edward said smiling. "Lets leave these two finish eating in peace. It was a pleasure Mr. Darcy and I hope to you soon. Bye Lizzy, hope you don't forget about again."

"How can I forget someone as special as you, Ed." Lizzy said, hugging Ed.

When Lizzy and Darcy were finally left alone, Darcy was able to have a good look at the café. It was a cozy café, with rustic elements that created a homey and comfortable atmosphere. The café was not large especially compared with café's in the big city, but it was big enough for the stacks of books that were stored in big bookshelves on the back wall. Smaller bookshelves were also available around the café, making it easier for customers to have access to their favorite books.

"Why haven't you come?" Darcy asked but continued, seeing the confused expression on Lizzy's face, "To the café, I mean."

"Because, I have been working," was her simple reply. "the new project means so much to me, that I wanted to put all my efforts into it and I haven't had time for anything else."

""Was it worth it?" he questioned

"Every minute. I love what I do, and I think that if you have a passion for what you do every minute counts no matter how much work you have to do." Lizzy responded.

"I'm glad to hear that you love working at the corporation. Some people don't have what it takes, or they get after a few months." he informed

"Well, I love my job, especially the people I work with." she said much to Darcy's enjoyment. "You have great people working for you. Not everyone has a tight connection like everyone in the corporation has." she finished with a smile.

"That is all thanks to you." he declared "Before you came along; everyone had their set of friends and now…well know the company seems like a family. And we owe it all to you, Lizzy."

"That is not true and you know it!" she stated with a laugh "You just thought you were superior to everyone and looked down on all us mortals." she teased

"And you put me in my place?" he questioned with a grin

"Of course. Who else would?" Lizzy asked

"Well let me think…there is Richard and Charles, we can also count on…" but Darcy was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Sorry"

"That's okay." she replied, drinking her coffee

"Hello, Darcy speaking." Darcy began but was cut short by complaining and shouting heard through the phone. "You said next week, it is not my fault, can't Charles pick you up.." he sighed and listened to the person on the other side of the phone "Fine! I will be there in twenty minutes." he replied though gritted teeth.

"Is everything alright?" Lizzy asked, worried that something happened.

"I am so sorry Lizzy, but I have to go pick someone up at the airport. I am really sorry." Darcy pleaded

"Its all right, don't worry about me. I'm just happy that nothing is wrong." she replied, getting up.

"I will pay for the coffee and everything…"

"Don't worry about it, Ed has it covered." she interrupted.

As they were making their way towards the door, they said good bye to Edward and Madeline. Lizzy promised to come back soon, as well as Darcy, who the older couple had liked from first impressions. Outside of the café, Darcy and Lizzy started to make their way towards Lizzy's apartment in silence. Neither of them wanted to talk, because their minds were rushing with so many thoughts that neither could talk to the other. Lizzy's mind was rushing with the different sides of Darcy she had met. When Darcy had asked Lizzy to go jogging with her yesterday, she would never had thought that she would have had such a great time with him. Even though most of their time together was spent in silence, like at that moment, it was a comfortable silence. Without her even thinking, she started to imagine what her life would be next to Darcy.

Darcy's mind was also rushing with the same thoughts. He had never met someone that he could talk to about anything. Even though his family was very connected, he was never able to say what he thought or felt around them. Then there were Richard and Charlie who were his closest friends, but just like his family, he was never comfortable about talking about his emotions. He also realized that the moment he met Lizzy had changed his way of thinking and he had started to imagine a life with her.

After Lizzy and Darcy made it to the apartment, Darcy called a cab, taking him straight to the airport. Once at the airport he took a deep breath and headed to the appropriate gate where he was being expected by a young women. She was what many would consider a beauty, with blonde hair, pale blue eyes and a model's body.

"Darcy! I have missed you so much darling. I was wondering when you would get here." the young model gushed, hugging Darcy.

"Yes, well I missed you too." Darcy said sarcastically without her realizing it.

"It's great to be back home, especially here with you honey"

"Let me get your bags." Darcy attempted to get away from here.

"But what about your chauffer? Isn't that what you are paying him for?" she assumed.

"Caroline, you know that I don't use chauffeurs" Darcy said though gritted teeth.

"I don't understand you at all Will. What is the point of having money if you have to do things yourself?" she said, while Darcy rolled his eyes.

When Darcy met Caroline a few years ago, he had thought that Caroline would be the perfect women for him. Caroline Bingley was a model, who came from a prominent family and had always had whatever she wanted. She was beautiful and that was all that mattered to her. She is the youngest sibling out of three, and was always spoiled by her mother. When Darcy became friends with Charlie during college, Caroline saw Darcy as the perfect catch. He was well known, handsome, young, and more importantly, wealthy.

Society saw them as the perfect couple, and both had thought the same until Darcy met Lizzy. While Caroline was in Paris modeling, Darcy had forgotten about her completely, especially know that both his mind and heart were set on someone else. Now that he had met Lizzy, Darcy knew that Caroline was never the perfect women for him. He couldn't help but compare Caroline to Lizzy, and in all aspects, Lizzy came out the superior.

Just when Darcy's thoughts started to drift back to Lizzy, Caroline's whining about the taxi ride, started to drift back to his consciousness.

"Willy, you are not paying attention to me!" she droned.

"I am Caroline." he declared. "But if you wouldn't whine so much and call me that stupid nickname, I would be able to talk!" he thought.

"I have not seen you for the past six months, and you have not called me in all this time, and yet when I come back, all you do is stare out the window." she moaned "But once we get to your apartment, I can make sure you have one thing on your mind." she said seductively near his hear.

"Caroline, this is not the place!" he countered, removing her hand from his chest.

"What has gotten into you, Darcy." she hissed.

"I just have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry, we will talk when we get home." he apologized, thinking about his situation with Caroline and Elizabeth.


	9. Seeing a different side

**Special thanks to HAPPYABBEY!**

Unfortunately, for Darcy, he was not able to think clearly, because for the next few weeks he was either at home with Caroline, who seemed to be a lost puppy and followed him everywhere or he was at work, surrounded by Lizzy's presences. He had to be constantly reminded, not only by himself but also by Charlie and Richard, that he has been dating Caroline for the past two years.

"Do you know where Charlie is at?" a voice from the door startled Darcy.

"Uh…oh, Charlie went to lunch with Jane." he responded, trying not to look at the same person he had been thinking about moments before.

"Darcy…Is everything all right?" Lizzy questioned, stepping into the office.

"Yes, why would you think its not!" he responded, even though he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Well…its just that, well… it seems like you have been in your own little world." she continued, when she saw that he was not going to respond any time soon, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be getting into your personal life. Thanks for everything." she whispered, leaving the office.

"Wait!" she heard Darcy screaming from behind. "You are right about me being in my own little word, and you have every right to ask." he said, standing in front of her.

"No, I don't and I'm sorry for asking." Lizzy murmured, looking at her feet.

"Lizzy," he whispered, waiting for her to look at him "I want you to ask, hell I want you to worry about me."

"But why?" she spoke, looking into his clear blue eyes.

"Because, I…"

"Get away from my fiancé!" a shrill voice from the side interrupted Darcy.

"Caroline what are you doing here!" Darcy exclaimed, surprised of not only Caroline, but also of what he was about to say to Lizzy.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here with this, this…whore!" she screamed, not caring what others heard or thought.

"Excuse me! A) I don't know you, therefore you have no right to call me anything , B) I had no idea he had a fiancé and C) I don't even want him!" she told Caroline, then left to her office, leaving behind the crowd that was being formed.

"Stop making a scandal!" Darcy said through gritted teeth.

"I make a scandal! You were the one that I caught about to make out with that tramp! Is she the one that you call out for when you sleep?" she screeched, "What you didn't think I would notice." she continued, seeing Darcy's shocked and astonished face "So it is the same person."

"Caroline, stop it!" Darcy responded, once he found his voice again.

"No! Why should I?" she yelled back.

"We are making a scene!" he whispered but with force

"Is that all you care about, making a scene? Don't I have a right to make a scene, especially seeing how my fiancé of six months was about to kiss a low class, gold-digging whore!" she bellowed, not caring who was listening.

"That's it. I have had enough." Darcy replied, almost dragging Caroline to his office, where he was able to shut the door, giving him the privacy he needed.

"You have no right to do that!" Caroline fumed.

"I have every right, and you know that!" he took a deep breath before continuing, "That is the last time I hear you saying something bad about Lizzy."

"Is that all you care about? Lizzy?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Am I understood?" Darcy declared.

"We will talk about this when you get home, because it seems like you don't have your priorities straight." Caroline replied, leaving the office.

"When did I screw this up?" Darcy asked to himself.

Just a few feet away Lizzy was fuming and pacing in her office, while Jane listened patiently to her ranting.

"Who does she think she is? Calling me a whore! Then to top it all off, she is his dam fiancé, Jane. Not girlfriend but fiancé." she spoke with emphasizes on the word fiancé. "I knew Darcy was trouble from the first moment I saw him, and yet here I am playing the villain in story. You should have seen him Jane. He was just standing there, he didn't even say anything!"

"Lizzy… Lizzy. " Jane tried to interrupt her.

"G-d I hate him so much that when I see him I am going to…going to … hell I don't even know what I am going to do, but I can tell you that it wont be pretty!"

"Elizabeth Rose Bennett!" Jane yelled, finally getting Lizzy's attention "If you would let me speak, you would know that I was there and that if you look at the situation rationally, Caroline has the right…"

"You cant be serious?" Lizzy demanded. "Are you really on her side? After everything she said to me, and you are taking her side. I cant believe you!"

"I am not on her side." Jane acknowledged, "But she has not seen Darcy for the past six months and then she comes to find him kissing another girl."

"I was not kissing him!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"I know you were not kissing him, but you two were really close, and from a certain point of view, well… it kind of seemed that you two were, well kissing." she explained.

"Shut up. Shut up!" Lizzy moaned, laying her head on her desk "Where did my life get screwed up?" she asked, hoping that the answer would pop out from the blue.

"Lizzy, please don't say that. You have said it yourself; you didn't do anything wrong. At the end if someone is to blame, it should be Darcy, not you." Jane tried to reassure Lizzy.

"I need to be alone." she mumbled.

"I understand. I will be with Charlie if you need anything. I love you Lizzy-bear." Jane said, giving Lizzy a kiss on the head.

"How is Liz?" Richard asked the moment Jane entered Charlie's office.

"She was outraged to say the least." Jane explained, sitting next to Charlie.

"I just cant believe that Caroline would act that way, especially call Liz a whore." Charlie said, holding Jane's hand. "I don't know what has gotten into my sister lately.

"Do you think what Caroline said was true?" Jane asked but continued when she saw his confused face, "I mean, the whole calling Lizzy's name while sleeping thing?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I have to talk to Darcy as soon as possible." Charlie mentioned, looking at Richard.

"Let me go in first. I know you are not only his best friend but also Caroline's sister but if someone can talk to him, it would be me." Richard explained, leaving the two love birds alone.

"Know that, that's handled, how are you?" Jane asked, looking at Charlie.

"Me? What do I have to do with this?" Charlie asked confused.

"Well, you are the Caroline's brother, and I know you care about both Darcy and Lizzy. So it must have an effect on you." she explained.

"Come here." making Jane sit on his lap "How did I find someone as special as you?" Charlie asked, giving her a peck on the nose.

"Please, don't say that." she pleaded.

"Why not? I have the most beautiful women sitting on my lap while her best friend is in the next room angry at my sister, and yet she wants to know how I am doing." he explained, hugging Jane tightly. "You have no idea how special you are Jane."

"I'm not that special, Lizzy has always been the special one, not me." she declared.

"Stop taking about Lizzy!" Charlie declared, looking at Jane straight in the eyes, " You are so beautiful Jane, that sometimes I wonder what you are doing with me, when you can have any guy in the world. Then to top it all off, you are not only beautiful but you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are kind, generous, sweet, loyal, trustworthy, caring and so many other words that I could make an entire book just describing all your characteristics. Don't get me wrong I like Liz very much, but it is you that I love. I love you Jane." he told her.

"I love you too, Charlie!" she declared before giving him a kiss.

Even though Charlie and Jane had been dating for a while, that had been the first time either had said those three magic words, or at least out loud to the other person.

One few offices down Richard was having a one on one with Darcy, or more like Darcy was talking while Richard was listening and interrupting him every couple of words.

"If Caroline had not come at that moment I would have confessed that.."

"That you are actually a women in a mans body?" Richard joked.

"Richard! If you don't stop making jokes, then I think you should leave!"

"I'm sorry," Richard relented, "but even you can see how funny this whole situation is!"

"How is this situation funny?" Darcy questioned angrily.

"Let me see…first you start to have feelings for one of the only women in California, no scratch that, in the world who does not fall at your feet and who sometimes treats you like a toddler. Then to top it all off, you forget you not only have a girlfriend but a fiancé, who you don't even love but thought it would be a great idea to marry her because you don't see her for half of the year, who then finds you almost kissing the same person who argues with you nonstop. So if it wasn't for the fact that this is actually reality and not a very good sitcom, I would pretty much be laughing so hard that I might die, because of low oxygen count." Richard proclaimed.

"But that is the problem Richard, this is not only reality, but this is my life!" Darcy yelled.

"Would it really have been that bad to have kissed Liz. I mean if it weren't for you having a thing for her and me being worried that I would get refused, I would have asked her out a long time ago." he informed Darcy.

"What are you trying to say?" Darcy asked, regaining some composure.

"Don't tell my you haven't noticed how every male in this office has a thing for Liz. Hell even some females have asked Liz out on a date, and yet she has said no to every single one." he told him.

"But I thought that…"

"You were the only one to have a thing for her." he interrupted Darcy, "That is where you are wrong, everyone has a thing for Liz, and the weirdest thing is that she always seems surprised when someone asks her out. Its like if she does not realize she has the entire company at her disposal."

"But that's the thing, that's what makes her unique; she has no idea." Darcy told Richard, looking out the window, "She doesn't know the power she has over everyone. She walks around like if nobody knows her, when in reality she is the most amazing and delightful creature that has walked on earth. She is so genuine that it takes you by surprise when you find out that people still have that characteristic. She is just so, so…"

"You really like Liz, don't you." Richard said wistfully.

"No Richard, I don't just like Lizzy. I love her." he said with all the passion he felt for her, looking at Richard in the eyes, "She makes me a better person. I'm able to laugh when she is around, I'm able to forget all about the worries in my life and just concentrate on me and her. On how our life would be like if we were together, if we got married."

Richard just stared not knowing how to respond to Darcy's confession. He had known that Darcy felt something for Liz, but love? Could it be that Darcy actually loved Liz?

As the day progressed, so did all the emotions everyone was feeling. Lizzy was no longer angry at Caroline or at Darcy even though she wanted to be, but she was angry at herself for putting herself in that situation. She had promised herself years ago that she would never be made the fool by anyone, and yet she had failed. All she wanted was her happy ending and it seemed more distant than ever. Jane and Charlie were more lovey-dovey than ever before, if that could be possible.

Richard had no idea what to feel, because of all the things that happened that day. One thing was knowing that Darcy had feeling for Liz, but another was knowing that he loved her. When Richard had confessed about asking Liz out, he was serious but this new revelation completely changed everything.

Richard had found Liz attractive since the first moment they me, when he was interviewing her for the position. All his life, Richard had thought that his best decision in life was when he declared himself a bachelor. He had a different point of view, when it came down to marriage. Where Darcy wanted a family and a white picket fence, Richard wanted to be a free soul who did not want to be tied down to someone else. Yet as he started to know Liz on a more personal basis, he was starting to change his mind. He started to realize that being single was not all that is was up to, that sometimes having someone next to you is the most important thing in the world.

Darcy also was thinking about how Lizzy changed his life. He always knew that he wanted to get married, but never did he think that he could find the happiness that his parents have. He was also thinking about how he could have ruined his life so easily. When he had asked Caroline to be his wife, he thought he had made a good decision, not the best, but considering all the women going after him for his money he thought Caroline would be the better chose. But then the only person that did not seem to go after him or his money entered his life; Lizzy. After years of hoping to find that women, he found her to late.

Later that day Darcy entered his penthouse apartment with a lot to think about but unfortunately, he had no time to process everything because once he entered he found Caroline waiting for him.

"I'm sorry!" she pleaded, "I don't know what got into me. I am stupid to ever think that you would cheat on me. Do you forgive me?"

"Caroline, I can't do this right now!" Darcy begged, leaving Caroline in the middle of the living room.

"But we have to talk about this William!" she pressed, following him into his room

"I need time to think!"

"Think about what? About that Lizzy girl? You cant possible think about leaving me for her, are you?" she asked hurt.

"I need time." he insisted.

"No! You are not going to leave me for her! You are my fiancé and I am about to be your wife! Please lets just go back to what we were. We are perfect for each other." Caroline pleaded, with tears in her eyes.

"How are we perfect for each other? We barely see each other, and when we do you are the one that talks while I have to listen." Darcy said.

"How can you say that? We have been dating for over two years and you pick this time to tell me this? How dare you!" she yelled, mad at everything that was happening. "I finally get to start planning our wedding and you pick this time to tell us that we are not meant to be!"

"Caroline please,…" Darcy started but was interrupted.

"No! You are going to listen to me if you like it or not! Since the first moment I met you I knew that we were going to get married, and I am not going to give up on my dream this far in the game. It is so easy for you to pick one girl and have your fun with them, until you get bored and leave them in the dust. Do you think I don't know about all the girls you have dated when I am gone? About all the dreams you have crushed because your ego is so big that you think you are a god." Caroline spoke, tears rolling down her cheeks.

As Caroline spoke, Darcy could not help but feel guilty about all she had gone through because of him. She spoke with pain in her voice, with a helplessness that he would have never thought she could possess. In all the time Darcy had known Caroline, he never thought about what she might be feeling. He had always thought she was after his money, but hearing her speak he realized that maybe she had feelings for him. Feelings that he would never be able to return.

"I'm sorry!" Darcy interrupted Caroline.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'm sorry for all I have made you go through. It was never my intention, and I am so sorry for all the pain you feel." he said "From this moment on, I promise to be a better fiancé." he declared, holding her hands.

"We are still going to get married?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes! You are still my fiancé and we will get through this, if you have it in your heart to forgive me." he confirmed.

"I forgive you! You will not be disappointed, I promise you. I love you so much!" she screamed with excitement, leaving Darcy alone in his room.

"What have I done now?" he thought out loud, laying on the bed.


	10. The body guard

**Characters belong to Jane Austen, although I wish Darcy belonged to me=)**

"So did you break up with the wicked witch?" Richard questioned, early the next morning, "You're not going to still get married, are you?"

"I promised to marry her over six months ago, and I am going to keep my promise." Darcy informed Richard, but continued with an after thought, "And don't call her the wicked witch.

"Are you crazy? She is after your money! Why can't you just brake up with her and live a happy life?" he demanded, emphasizing the word happy.

"Richard you should have heard her yesterday!" Darcy declared.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"I have always thought she was after my money, but when she spoke yesterday it made me realize that…"

"That what? That she loves you?" Richard yelled, "You can't possibly believe her?"

"You should have listened to her yesterday. She was so vulnerable, she looked so…so pained that I just cant possibly break up with her." Darcy responded, thinking back on the conversation.

"I cant believe it." Richard mumbled, "After all you have been through, after all the pain she has caused you. You are going to let Liz go and stay with her."

"Yes. And I need you to do me a favor…"Darcy hesitated, "I want you to ask her out." he finished.

"What? Ask who out?" Richard asked confused.

"Lizzy of course. I want you to ask Lizzy out on a date, and make her happy. I want her to have her fairy tale and you are the only one I know that wont hurt her." he informed.

"But, I thought you loved her. How can you just let her go so easily without fighting for her?"

"It's because I love her so much, that I am willing to let her go. She cant be happy with me, her only opportunity is with someone else… with you." Darcy responded, with sadness in his voice.

"I cant do that to you, and you know it!" Richard exclaimed, not believing what was going on.

"But I want you to!" he pleaded, "I want her to be happy!"

"You don't know what you are saying. You are going to regret this later." Richard cautioned.

"I know I am, but you have to do this. If not for me then do it for Lizzy, who shouldn't get hurt anymore." he admitted. "Now if you don't mind, I want to be alone."

"Alright, but do me a favor Darcy. Just think about it all the pain you are causing not only yourself, but also everyone else!" Richard advised, leaving Darcy alone.

As the week progressed, everything started to seem normal on the outside, but once you looked closely everything had changed, and many would say for the worst. Caroline started to come to the office everyday, not only to start planning the wedding that would be held in a years time, but also to stay as close to Darcy as possible. Or as Richard started to look at it, her prize. Because of Caroline's presence, Lizzy and Darcy's relationship was more nonexistent than ever before. Where Darcy was, Caroline somehow found a way to appear, creating a tension that everyone in the office felt. Both Lizzy and Darcy stopped arriving early, meaning that their coffee routine was eliminated. Then to top it all off, both had stopped talking to each other unless it was work related, which was kept to a minimum as Darcy stopped helping Liz on her project.

When it came down to asking Liz out, Richard was at a road block that he had never been before. Since childhood, Richard had always had the upper hand when it came down to talking with girls. Richard was every girl wanted; he was rich, with a good sense of humor, good looking and most of all he could make you blush with a single look. Yet, when it came down to Liz, he was at a lose to what to do. She was different to the rest. Liz didn't blush when you told her she looked pretty she would just laugh and make tease you hectically for noticing. She didn't spend three hours next to the mirror and making herself look beautiful, she would spend thirty minutes and yet somehow look gorgeous without the effort. There was something about Liz, that made every man want to be with her, yet be afraid to ask.

So with all the courage and what Richard called stupidity, he approached Liz one morning as she made her way to her office. He had planned out the conversion in his mind many times and in all he would come out victorious, with Liz in his arms giggly and childish with excitement. Yet as she started to talk, his mind went clear of all thoughts.

"Are you listening to me, Rich?" Liz asked, when Richard forgot to reply.

"Oh…sorry. I'm not my self today." he informed.

"That's all right, everyone has an excuse once in a while." she replied, entering her office.

"Umm, Liz could I ask you something?" Richard asked nervously.

"Ya, sure what's up?"

"Well…I was wondering if you were going to go to the Nethersfield's Ball in two weeks."

"I thought all the CEO's were invited?"

"Really, uh, well that answers that question, hmmm, that is good to know?" Richard nervously replied.

"Richard is something wrong? I'm I not supposed to go?" she asked worryingly.

"No! Actually everyone wants you to go, its just that I was wondering if, well if you want to be my date." he rushed.

"Huh…, I am so sorry, but I already going with someone." Liz replied, surprised.

"Aw, well then never mind. I will see you later then." Richard quickly responded, almost running out of the office.

"Richard!" Liz yelled.

"It's nothing really." he argued, seeing Liz rush to his side.

"Thank you!" she began, with sincerity, "I said I am going with someone, but I don't have a date. We are going to sit next to each other there and I will save you two dances."

"Wait, you don't have a date?" he asked confused.

"Not technically. Josh, he is my plus one, he has been since freshman year in high school." she laughed.

"Really?" he asked dumbly.

"Yaw, I don't like taking dates on things like this, mainly because it is either a big commitment maker, or well I just don't have anyone to take. And well he goes because there is free food, so it works for both of us." she explained.

"Don't worry about it, just save me the two dances you have promised me." Richard pressed.

"I'll promise." Liz replied, giving him a hug, then going to her office.

"So I asked Liz to the ball." Richard mentioned the next day. Ever since Liz, rejected him, Richard had thought about all the times he had talked to Liz alone. He had realized that even though he had flirted with her in countless occasions, Liz had never flirted back. She had teased him many times, but never flirted like many other co-workers had before.

"What ball?" Darcy asked.

"The Cinderella ball!" he said sarcastically, "The Netherfield ball Darcy, the one in two weeks." he explained.

"Oh…she said yes?"

"Nope. She rejected me." he confessed, "She is going with someone else"

"With who?" Darcy asked calmly, but inside his stomach was doing cartwheels, hoping Richard didn't say with her boyfriend.

"Josh. The guy we went out to lunch months ago remember."

"How could I?" Darcy replied more to himself than to Richard.

"As it turns out, he has been her date since freshman."

"Why are you tell me this?" Darcy questioned.

"Just thinking out loud." he informed, but knew that Darcy actually wanted more information. "She thinks that if she takes a date, it would be to much of a commitment. I guess that means, she doesn't have a boyfriend or at least not a serous one. On the bright side, Liz promised me two dances."

"She what?" Darcy asked in disbelief.

"She promised me two dances." he repeated.

"And knowing you, your going to pick two long, slow songs right?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed, "Just because she reject me, doesn't me I am going to give up. I will just have to try harder. Something I guess is a new concept to you." he finished, leaving Darcy to think about what he said.

For the past few weeks Charlie had started to make a habit of coming over to Jane's apartment almost every day. At first, it had seemed weird for Lizzy to see Charlie not only at the office but also at home, but because Charlie was always charming and kind, Lizzy could not help but like him. Therefore it was late Saturday evening when Jane asked her boyfriend if she had noticed if Lizzy had an admirer at the office.

"Well, everyone seems to like her everywhere she goes, but not enough to say admire her. Why do you ask?"

"Well I couldn't help overhearing how Lizzy told Josh about someone who asked her out to the ball next week, and I was wondering if you knew." she explained.

"Is there a problem if someone asked her out? I mean there is no rule saying co-workers cant date at the company." Charlie asked confused at the questioning.

"Not if it was someone else; but when you are talking about Lizzy, then there is a problem."

"Did they offend Lizzy?" he frowned.

"No, but there is something you should know, but I don't think I should be the one who tells you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's not my story to tell." she fidgeted.

"You know I am always here for you, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Charlie tried to reassure Jane.

"But that is the thing; I want to tell you so that you can keep an eye on her." she explained. "I know I shouldn't be asking you this because I have not right to ask, but I am really worried that she is going to get hurt."

"Come here," he patted the seat next to him, "I want you to trust me with everything. I don't want secrets between us, especially if it worries you."

"It's just that Lizzy has been through so much already, and I just don't want her to get hurt anymore, especially if I could help her." Jane explained, laying her head on his shoulder. "Sometimes, I think I could have helped her out with all her difficulties in life."

"You are so amazing, Jane. I love you." he replied, kissing her forehead.

"Why? Here I am telling you I feel guilty about not helping Lizzy, and yet you tell me you love me!" she said, with anger she didn't know where it came from.

"Because only you would be guilty about what happens to someone around you. Most people blame the person for there difficulties, and yet you don't blame them but yourself." he explained.

"She was married!" Jane murmured.

"What? Who was married?" he asked confused.

"Lizzy. About five years ago she started to date a co-worker and she after dating for a while, they got married." she spoke quietly, "You can see it didn't end well, and they divorced after a few months of marriage. Ever since then she promised herself that she would never date a co-worker."

"Thank you for confiding in me." Charlie whispered after a while of silence.

"I just don't want her to get injured again, especially after she started to remake her life."

"I know, love. But Lizzy is a big girl and she can handle everything by herself. What I do promise you is that I will keep an eye on her at work and make sure no one, and I mean no one harms her in any way." Charlie promised.

"What would I do with out? I love you Charlie." she said, kissing him with all the love and gratitude she had for him.

For the next few days, Charlie had kept his promise to Jane, and watched Liz more closely than ever before. It was not something difficult to do, given that they were still working on the last details of the "The Masterpiece" and their offices were next to each other. On Monday nobody noticed the difference in Charlie, but as the week progressed everyone from the security guards to Liz had started to notice that Charlie was acting different than normal, even with Charlie's standards. Charlie started to visit Liz's office at least twice a day, first asking about work but then started to ask more personal questions that made Liz more confused than normal. By the third day, the difference was more noticeable and surprisingly Liz was not the one to confront Charlie, but to his surprise Darcy was.

"What the hell are you doing?" Darcy asked on Wednesday morning after Charlie's left Liz's office.

"Checking in with my co-worker." her responded calmly, walking back to his office.

"I know that, and I'm wondering why? Is there something about Lizzy that I don't know about?" he confronted Charlie.

"There is nothing wrong with Liz, but I just care about her." Charlie explained.

"And for the last time I am wondering why?"

"Because I care about her, Darcy!"

"That is no reason for you to act like her personal guardian!"

"What do you care about how I treat Liz? Don't you have Caroline to worry about?" Charlie yelled at a stunned Darcy. "Don't give me a face Darcy, because we both know that you are just dragging Caroline along until you find your next muss."

"Is that really what you think of me?"

"Yes and no." he paused to collect his thoughts. "I've known you for most of my life, and have respect your opinion from the beginning but…your making a mistake that is not only going to make your miserable but everyone else involved miserable."

"You're the second person to tell me that." he thought out loud. "I don't know what I am doing with my life, anymore."

"I'm sorry, Darce. I shouldn't have yelled at you, but I just don't want you to regret marrying my sister."

"I know, and you have every right to yell at me; hell I'm surprised you hadn't done it before."

"Trust me I wanted to, but I've had so much in my mind that I haven't had time to until now?" Charlie confessed.

"But are we alright? I promise you that I am not playing with your sisters emotions. I will to marry her by the end of next year."

"You know, I have always been worried that Caroline has done some kind of voodoo on you." Charlie laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I love my sister but she can be a handful sometime. Ok most of the time."

"I can tell you now, that if I am under a voodoo spell, then it has worked miracles."

"I just want you and Caroline to be happy; that is all I want for everyone."

"If you want me to be happy right now, then you can tell me what is wrong with Lizzy." Darcy pleaded.

"With that again? Why can't you just trust me, and let me handle Liz by myself?"

"Because this is my company, and I want to know everything that happens during business hours." he explained.

"Is that the only reason, or is it because you have feelings for Liz?"

"Please don't start with that! Why don't you trust me and tell me what is going on?"

"Has anyone asked Liz out on a date?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Darcy asked, confused by Charlie's question.

"I was just wondering." Charlie feigned innocent.

"Did someone treat Lizzy wrong?"

"Do you or do you not know if somebody in this office has asked Liz out on a date?"

"Everyone in this office has asked her out, and yet she has rejected everyone. Hell, she even rejected Richard." Darcy responded.

"Richard asked her out?"

"Yes, and now that I told you, I will repeat my self; Has something happened to Lizzy!" Darcy pressed.

"Liz is fine. Jane just asked me to keep an eye on her because she doesn't want her to get hurt anymore." Charlie finally told Darcy.

"What would Jane be worried about?"

"I don't know," he lied, "she is just worried about her best friend."

"She seems more like her mother than her best friend."

"Don't say that! Jane just cares about Liz as we all do!" he defended his girlfriend.

"Oh come on Charlie, Jane is sweet and kind and all, but she doesn't know anything about life. She seems as naive as a newborn." Darcy counteracted.

"Don't you dare talk about Jane in front of me. Jane is kind and sweet, but she also knows more about life than you will ever know!" Charlie fumed.

"What do you know about Jane? Every time you two are together all you do is make out or make stare at each other."

"I know more about Jane, than you know about Liz!" Charlie declared, "I love Jane with all my heart!"

"Love? You don't love her, just like you don't know her!" Darcy shouted, "She doesn't seem interested in being in a relationship, like you."

"What do you know about my relationship with Jane?"

"Let me see, you fall in and out of love every couple weeks, and then you end up with a broken heart because you find out they don't love you back."

"She loves me just like I love her!" Charlie responded.

"I'm just trying to prevent another broken heart, Bingley. I like Jane, I really do, but do you actually see what I see when you two are together? She doesn't seem as lovey-dovey as you do. It seems like she is just going along for the ride, to get out when things get serious." Darcy reasoned.

"Jane is shy and reserved. She doesn't show her emotions like everyone else." Charlie mentioned. "She isn't like Caroline, you tells everyone what she feels; she keeps it to herself, because she doesn't want to worry anyone. If you actually got to know Jane more then you would see all the things I see in her." he finished, leaving a shocked Darcy in his office.


	11. Having to talk

"Charlie here was telling me you two were having a fight!" Richard yelled out to Darcy.

"Yes well, I thought it was more of an argument than a fight." Darcy responded, entering the office.

"Oh, come on Darcy. That was more than an argument and you know it! You always think you know more than everyone else, and in this situation you know I am right and you are wrong, and you can't handle it!" Charlie yelled at Darcy.

"I was just worried about a friend!" he yelled back.

"A friend that seems happy and content with life? A friend who doesn't want you to tell them what they can feel and what they cant?" Charlie questioned.

"I care about what both of you feel. I really like Jane, but you don't know her enough to say she loves you!"

"Just because you haven't had success in finding love doesn't mean I cant!" Charlie argued, leaving Darcy stunned .

"Well now that we have that settled, how about a cup of coffee." Richard piped in, trying to ease the tension in the office.

"Stay out of this Richard!" Both Charlie and Darcy hissed.

"I love Jane with all my heart and I will not let you get in the middle of us. If I have to pick between both of you…" Charlie told Darcy, "then I am sorry, but I will pick her any day." he finished, leaving Richard's office.

"Well I would never have thought Charlie would stand up to you, Darcy." Richard said astonished. "You know you have to talk to him, right?"

"Talk about what? Were you not here when we were arguing?" Darcy questioned.

"You have been friends since you were young, and you can't let a girl come between your friendship." he explained.

"But he already picked between us, and he picked her."

"Just talk to him…and that means listening to him."

"I have tried to listen but he just goes on and on about how much Jane loves him and how she is his angle sent from heaven. I have seen them together, and she doesn't show any emotions resembling love."

"But what do you know, Darcy? You and him are different people! I don't know what you have been watching, but from my point of view she loves him as much as he loves her."

"Can it be possible that I haven't realized it yet?"

"With all the drama in your life, I'm amazed that you have even realized they were dating."

"Do you really think she loves him?"

"Yes I really think so. She might be shy with her emotions but it seems that she really loves him." he explained, "Wait where are you going?" he questioned, as Darcy left the office.

"Going to talk to Charlie." Richard heard him yell back.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Liz asked with concern.

"Nothing, nothing!" he almost yelled at her, still walking.

"Charlie what is wrong?" she repeated, grabbing on to his arm.

"Life! Why is it that nobody takes me serious? I know that I make jokes and seem naïve sometimes but that's just because I hate judging people."

"I take you seriously."

"I didn't mean that." he responded, feeling more calm.

"I know. Now that you are more relaxed, will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Well Darcy…"

"Figures it will have to with Darcy." Liz interrupted.

"Yes well, he always thinks he is right even when he doesn't know anything about the situation. He treats me like a child who needs someone to watch over, and most of the time I let him but when it comes to my feelings…I just have to put a stop to it, right?" he ranted.

"Does he also pick out your clothes and brush your teeth?" she teased.

"Liz, this is so not the time for this!"

"I'm sorry, but just like you, I hate watching people get mad for the stupidest reasons."

"What? You think this is a stupid reason?"

"Here lets go into that office where we wont get interrupted." Liz advised, moving towards a meeting room. "I didn't mean it wasn't important or anything but you have to look at the situation in different perspectives."

"Are you defending Darcy?"

"I'm not defending him, mainly because I don't know what you two are arguing about, but I can give you advise. First of all, its kind of your fault that Darcy to treating you like a child."

"Just wait a minute…" but he was interrupted by Liz.

"Listen! I know you hate making hard decisions, especially when others are involved, but sometimes you have to make them so others take you seriously. It wont be easy, but like most things in life you have to practice. By the end it will get easier and people will start realizing that you can make your own decisions." Liz stated, watching Charlie understand what she was saying, "On the other hand, I have a theory about Darcy. I think he has what most people call the Superman Complex. It might not go as far as what the definition is but it works in the same way."

"You cant be serous?"

"Of course I am!" Liz replied offend but with a sparkle in her eye. "Darcy believes he is responsible for everyone, not only in the office but everyone he knows. Even though in some cases he might be doing the right thing in helping out and taking responsibility, in other cases, he is just making everything worse. But that is the problem; he doesn't understand that sometimes he just has to back away. He needs someone to teach him to let things run their course"

"How can you teach someone who thinks he is always right?" Charlie asked, interested in what Liz was saying, but was shocked by her response.

"Invite him to lunch." she arched her eyebrows mischievously, "Have him and Jane interact in a more comfortable setting. By the end, if he still doesn't approve of Jane, then ditch him and live your happily ever after."

"How did you know?" he asked shocked.

"A girl has her secrets." she grinned leaving Charlie in the meeting room speechless.

Charlie followed Liz's suggestion and invited Darcy to dinner that weekend, after he found him in his own office, pacing and waiting his arrival. He didn't discuss anything, even after Darcy tried bringing up the same top repeatedly, and just told him to arrive at his house for lunch with Caroline. To say Darcy was surprised by Charlie's cheery mood was an understatement, considering how angry Charlie was in Richard's office. Yet he took it as an encouragement, and accepted after only a few seconds of hesitation.

Though Darcy wouldn't find out until much later that it was Lizzy who gave Charlie the advise about lunch, he somehow knew that she played a part in the plan. In all the years that he and Charlie had been friends, never had Charlie come up with a solution that brilliant or that simple. That is not to say that Charlie would never come up with great plans but somehow they would get confusing and have to many steps to it. Yet this plan was simple, convenient and most of all helpful; everything pointing to Lizzy.

When Saturday came around the corner, Lizzy woke up early in the morning to take her usual morning jog, but was halted when she saw Josh in the living room. For the past few days, Josh had been working nonstop and would appear at the apartment only to sleep which would usually consist of about four to five hours. Therefore she was surprised when she saw him watching TV as if he was a teenage boy, and not a 27 year old man.

"What are you doing here?" Lizzy asked

"What? You're tired of my presence already?" he asked, acting offended.

"Yes, I was hopping of not seeing you until the ball."

"Your killing me, you know."

"Yes I know, and I'm loving every minute of it!" she teased, sitting next to him on the couch.

"I finished my project early and now I have nothing else to do but sit around and be lazy." he informed her.

"That's great news, but I was actually wondering why you were up so early in the morning?"

"Oh, well I thought if you didn't mind I could join you in your morning jog. I have been stuck in that dam office for so long that I need some exercise and fresh air."

"I could use some company," she grinned, "but you have to promise to keep up."

"I can run circles around you any day and you know it!" he laughed.

"We'll see about that."

As her costume, Lizzy and Josh walked to the park near their apartment and started to warm up until Lizzy heard a familiar whining near by.

"When you asked my if I wanted to go jogging with you, I thought you meant near our penthouse and not here where only G-d knows how many thieves and robbers live." a high pitched voice complained.

"This is a perfectly save neighborhood." a male voice replied, "Know if you don't mind I want to start jogging before more people start arriving."

"What's the point of jogging if nobody is going to notice or take a picture of you?"

"Caroline for the love of G-d, can you please just start warming up!" Darcy hissed lowering his tone.

"Fine, but once we get home we are going to talk about the wedding if you like it or not, understood."

"Whatever you want Caroline, lets just…"he stopped suddenly spotting Lizzy and a guy stretching near by.

"Isn't that Lizzy?" Caroline asked after seeing why Darcy stopped talking, "And who can be that handsome guy with her? I wonder if it's her boyfriend."

"I don't know but why don't we start jogging?" he asked trying to steer away from them.

"And not say hello? That would be rude, Willy." But before Darcy could stop her she was already calling Lizzy's name.

"How are you my dear?" Caroline asked once she reached Lizzy.

"Oh dear G-d" Lizzy mumbled low enough that only Josh caught it, "Caroline how have you been?"

"Well you know busy planning the wedding and all." she replied with emphases on the word wedding.

"How nice." Lizzy acted interested, "How impolite of me, let me introduce you to my friend Josh, Josh this is Caroline, Darcy's fiancé." she introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet a dear friend of Lizzy's." Josh teased, but Caroline didn't realize it.

"Oh yes, a dear friend indeed. And I assume you both know my fiancé Darcy?" she responded, when Darcy joined the group.

"Yes, we have met a few times." Josh replied, seeing that neither Lizzy or Darcy were about to speak.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting both of you, but we should be off. I hope you enjoy your jog." Caroline spoke when even she sensed the awkwardness.

"Yes, well it was nice meeting you, Caroline." Josh replied, trying not to laugh.

Once Caroline and Darcy left, Josh couldn't resist anymore and burst out laughing. Seeing that laughter is contagious Lizzy also began to laugh even though she didn't know exactly why.

"Why are we laughing?" Lizzy asked, while laughing.

"Don't you find this hilarious" Lizzy shook her head, "Come on, both you and Darcy seemed like a broken up couple while Caroline kept showing her engagement ring every couple of seconds. It seemed like she was trying to protect her territory!" he responded once he caught his breath.

"Only you can make fun of other people's misery." Lizzy replied, after they stopped laughing.

"So you still haven't talked to him?" Josh asked seriously.

"No, it seems like he is ignoring me or something."

"Or is it that you are ignoring him?"

"Shut up Josh! How is it that you think you know everything?"

"So it is true." he replied in triumph.

"Ok maybe I am ignoring him, but he is ignoring me too."

"But if you two are ignoring each other, then how are you going to resolve your problems?"

"What problems?"

"You cant tell me that you two don't have problems. Both of you have feeling for each other and don't want to realize it."

"That's ridiculous! You don't know anything about Darcy, you've met the guy a total of three times, and two of those times you didn't even talk to him."

"How interesting that you only talked about his feelings and not your own." Josh said thoughtfully.

"That's because I don't have feelings towards him… other than hate."

"If you don't want to talk then lets just start jogging before it gets hot, alright?"

"Yes, please." Lizzy pleaded.

After Lizzy and Josh started to jog, Lizzy started to think about their discussion. Lizzy had been used to giving advise to others, but if there was one person that could get her to rethink her opinions and advise, it would be Josh. Even though Jane was the psychologist in the group, it was Josh who Lizzy would go to for advise. There was something about Josh that made Lizzy open up to him, like no other. It could be that he, just like Lizzy, would be able to laugh at the worst situations, or maybe that he became the only male figure in her life after her father past away, even if he was the same age. Josh became her best friend, older brother and somehow her father as the years went by. Josh and Mr. Bennett had so much in common, that when Mr. Bennett was alive they seemed like father and son. Lizzy and Josh formed a friendship that was unique and special; they both had a sense of humor, looked at everything in a different perspective, and were selfless when it comes to helping others. Yet what bonds them the most was the love to study people. How they behave, talk and even walk.

After there short jog around the park, they both walked back to there apartment where they found Giana (or as Lizzy started calling her, Gigi) making her special chocolate chip pancakes. It had become a routine for Giana to make pancakes every Saturday. The ingredients would depend on the special request of her roommates. Jane preferred blueberry pancakes, Giana loved banana pancakes and Lizzy unsurprisingly would pick a new type of pancake each time it was her turn, and that Saturday it was Josh's pick.

"It smells delicious!" Lizzy said hungrily.

"As long as it is food, you always think its smells delicious." Gigi smiled.

"That is not true!" she defended.

"When was the last time when you didn't ask for seconds?"

"That is not the point!"

"As long as you don't get sick from my food, I will serve you all the times you want." Gigi replied.

"And as long as I get food I wont complain."

"Is that why you always argue with me because I don't feed you?" Josh asked.

"No, how can you think that? I just hate you in general." Lizzy stated simply, setting up the table to eat.

"Oh, I feel so loved." Josh joked.

When Jane joined the group for breakfast, they all had a pleasant time talking about anything that popped up. For the most part, Lizzy carried the conversation, given that she was the most talkative, but Giana was not as quiet and shy as she was before, and would usually be the one asking or answering questions. She had learned early on that it did not matter how stupid the question was, she would always be answered and be treated like an adult. This helped getting Giana out of her shell that she was so used to.

"They were jogging together!" Darcy screamed to the phone. During his jog with Caroline, Darcy couldn't help but feel jealousy over seeing Lizzy with Josh. It didn't mater how many times Giana would tell him that they were just friends (and yes, he had Giana be his spy), he still felt his stomach turning when she talked with other me. So the only thing he was able to do about his feelings was call Richard and complain.

"And that is bad because?" Richard inquired.

"Do you see? She told me once, that she never jogs with anyone, except for the time we jogged together."

"I thought you said you were going to let her go?"

"Saying it and doing it are two completely different things, Richard."

"You have been ignoring Liz for the past few days. I'm sorry but you have no right to be mad even if that Josh guy is her boyfriend." Richard reasoned.

"I know I have no right, but I can't help it! There is something about her that just makes me forget what is right and wrong."

"Why don't you come over and we can talk in peace?"

"I can't, Charlie invited me and Caroline for lunch. He wants me to get to know Jane in a more comfortable setting." Darcy informed.

"Well maybe afterwards we can talk because I hate yelling at you over the phone." Richard laughed, hanging up the phone after they said there farewells.

Charlie was the type of person who would try to please everyone, no matter the cost. Therefore it was not a surprise when he took Liz's advise and planned a lunch, inviting two of the most important people in his life. For the past years, Charlie had seen Darcy not only as his best friend but he also saw him as an older brother and even a father figure sometimes. So contrary to Darcy's belief, when it came down to picking between Darcy and Jane, he couldn't pick even after Darcy had been a jerk about the entire situation.

When Charlie had told Jane about lunch she had seemed calm and serene as always, yet inside she was battling a conflict in her mind. She knew that this was important to Charlie but she couldn't help feeling angry about the entire situation. She wanted to give Darcy the benefit of the doubt, but something inside of her had changed. Jane was no longer the sweet, naïve child she was before, she had opened her eyes to see everything around her. Being with Charlie had made her see that not everything was colorful, that sometimes things had to be in black and white. And just like Lizzy, she had promised herself to never let others turn her into something she wasn't. She would make everyone see that she was not only about her pretty looks, she had a mind of her own.

"Are you sure you about this?" Jane asked after greeting Charlie in his apartment, having arrived earlier than everyone else to help Charlie cook.

"That you are going to make Darcy fall in love with you? Of course I am, my love!" Charlie said cheerful.

"It's just that…I don't want you to pick between us." she responded.

"Jane look at me. I will never pick between my best friend and the love of my life, am I understood?" he waited until she nodded, "Do I want you two to get along? Of course I do. But if and I can always find a friend but I will never find someone as special and important to me as you."

"Oh Charlie, I love you so much!" she responded, giving him a long kiss before he could respond.

By the time both love birds had finished preparing the food, the door bell rang indicating Darcy's arrival. Jane had taken the role of hostess and welcomed Darcy and Caroline into the apartment.

"I know Charlie said that he had everything handled but I didn't want to come empty handed." Darcy said, passing a cake to Jane.

"It looks delicious, thank you Darcy." she sweetly replied. "Please do come in, Charlie is just putting the last minute touches on the food."

"It all smells wonderful, Janey!" Caroline gushed, to Darcy's annoyance. "I bet you are a wonderful cook, knowing how Charlie cant even cook eggs properly. I bet I will be so stuffed by the end that I will have to go jogging tomorrow to loose the extra weight!"

"Even Jane knows that you barely eat anything Caroline." Charlie responded, entering the living room. "Darcy I'm glad that you could make it!"

"I promised I would be here, and I always keep my promises." Darcy replied.

For the most part lunch was a relaxed affair. Caroline kept talking about her wedding event though it was months away, while Darcy kept his eye on Jane. Darcy knew that Jane was not after Charlie's money, mainly because they had met before she even knew who he was, but we was not sure about her feelings for Charlie. Jane did not seem like the person to string a guy along but she also did not seem like the person to break someone's heart when she could have prevented it in the first place.

While Darcy was paying attention to Jane, he was able to see the small gestures she made. He saw how she would hold Charlie's hand when he got nervous, or smile at him when he thought he said something stupid. She would also laugh at all his jokes genuinely and not out of obligations, like most girls would do. Darcy realized that she did care for him not only as a friend but also as a lover.

With Darcy knowing that Charlie wouldn't get hurt because of Jane, he was able to relax and enjoy lunch. Just as they were finishing the main course, Jane brought out the cake Darcy had brought and had Charlie serve a slice to everyone that wanted some. Unsurprisingly, Caroline rejected a slicing given that it was filled with too much sugar and fat for her liking. Unfortunately for Jane she accepted a slice but regretted it the moment she took the first bit.

"Darcy what type of cake is this?" she asked, covering her mouth with a napkin.

"I think it's strawberry flavored but with hints of kiwi, why do you ask?" Darcy answered confused.

"Jane are you alright?" Charlie asked worried. "I have some allergic medicine somewhere in the apartment."

"Charlie what's wrong? Jane is turning red!" Darcy asked, getting near Jane.

"She is allergic to kiwi!" Charlie screamed from the kitchen.

"Caroline get some tomato from the kitchen and some lemon!"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Just go get some!" he ordered.

"Here is some Benadryl and water." Charlie handed the pills to Darcy who had taken control of the situation.

"Lizzy, I need Lizzy." Jane whispered hoarsely.

"Charlie you go call Lizzy while I help Jane." Darcy ordered.

"Please pick up, please pick up" Charlie repeated while calling Liz.

"Hello love what's up?" a cheery voice from the other side of the phone asked.

"Liz?"

"Charlie? Why do you have Jane's phone?" a confused Liz asked.

"Well… Jane needs you to be with her, she is having an allergic reaction,"

"Where is she, is she alright?" Lizzy interrupted, hearing Charlie's worried voice.

"She is here at my house, and I don't know what to do. I really need you to come!" Charlie panicked.

"I will be there as fast as I can. Just tell me the address."

After Lizzy got the address from a panicked Charlie, she gathered all the medicine and things Jane would need. Lizzy knew that she would never make it to Charlie's house fast enough to help Jane if she waited for the bus, then she also thought about driving there but realized that she let Gigi use her car that day. Therefore the only way she was going to get there was to take her bike.

During her bike ride to Charlie's house, Lizzy thought about all the worst possible situations she was going to be faced with. Since childhood, Lizzy surprisingly was a glass half empty kind of girl. The only way Lizzy could face situations no matter how small or big were to think of the worst possible situation, so when the situation was resolved easily she felt much better about herself. Therefore she was imagining Jane laying on her sickbed, not being able to breathe properly, red as a lobster and unable to recognize even herself.

When she arrived and rang the doorbell, she thanked G-d that there was no ambulance waiting for her, and prepared herself for anything she was going to be faced with.

"Darcy? Where is Jane?" she asked right when the door opened.

"Umm… Oh, she is inside, I'll show you the way." Darcy responded, once he found his voice again.

"Thanks." she responded, being led thought the living room to a bedroom.

"Liz you made it!" Charlie said relieved,

"How is Jane? Can she breathe? How much medicine have you given her?" Lizzy asked once she saw Jane laying on a bed.

"She has had Benadryl, and Darcy has made her drink lemon juice, and…" Charlie respond.

"I also put some tomato juice on her face to reduce the inflammation." Darcy interrupted Charlie.

"Thank you! I think it is better to wait a few minutes to see if the Benadryl has an effect and to not overdose her." she explained, not taking her eyes off of Jane.

"Do you think she will be fine? Should I call a doctor?" Charlie nervously asked.

"I'll be ok." Jane mumbled.

"Oh sweetie what have you gotten yourself into?" Lizzy asked kindly.

"It's nothing really, the Benadryl just made me a little sleepy."

"Well then, we will let you get some sleep and then you can take more medicine." she replied, kissing Jane on the forehead.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Charlie asked nervously.

"She'll be fine. From what I have seen so far, it's a mild allergic reaction." she explained, closing the door behind her. "Is it alright if I stay a little while just to make sure she doesn't get worse?"

"Don't worry about it, you can stay as long as you wont. Do you want something to eat or drink?" Charlie invited.

Throughout the entire process of getting Lizzy comfortable, Darcy couldn't take his eyes off of her. During Lizzy's bike ride, small curls had escaped her tight ponytail leaving many of them surrounding her face. Darcy also noted how the exercise had added a special sparkle in her eyes, and her body seemed to glow in a way that made her more attractive. Darcy realized for the first time, that it did not matter how Lizzy looked, that he found her attractive every way. He also realized that he had to get out of the house as soon as possible especially seeing how both Caroline and Lizzy were in the same house. Therefore Darcy was about to tell Charlie that he and Caroline had to leave when he heard Lizzy tell Charlie that they were under storm alert. This new information not only made Darcy become conscious that he was not going to be able to leave the house anytime soon but also made him see a different side of Lizzy.

Lizzy knew that their area was under storm alert and yet she risked it and made the journey to see Jane. Darcy knew that Lizzy was caring but this was something that went beyond caring. Jane was not even her sister, she was just a friend and roommate and yet Lizzy rode her bike to be near her. This made Darcy appreciate Lizzy much more than before.

"Darcy did you hear what Liz said." Charlie yelled, seeing Darcy in the doorway.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I think we are going to try to leave before it starts raining hard enough." Darcy spoke but was interrupted by a lighting strike.

"I guess its to late for that. But don't worry, I'm sure you will be comfortable in one of the spare rooms. Liz I also think it would be best if you and Jane stay over night." Charlie advised.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea. I can just have Josh come and pick me up later." Liz explained.

"Nonsense, I will feel much better if everyone stays here the night. There is enough rooms to accommodate everyone." Charlie said cheerfully.

"Alight but if the storm lessens up then I will call Josh to come pick me up." Lizzy challenged.

Unfortunately for Lizzy the storm did not lesson up like she had hoped. This meant that not only was she stuck with Darcy but she was also stuck in the same house with Caroline. Even though Caroline and Lizzy had talked a few times in the office, they had never gotten along. Lizzy was to talkative for Caroline's taste and most importantly she was seen as a threat to Caroline, someone that would be able to robe Darcy from her. While Caroline seemed to fake for Lizzy to ever give her a second thought. Lizzy had seen how Caroline treated everyone as if they were her servants and she was the queen. All there conversations were awkward and as small and fast as humanly possible.

On the bright side, Lizzy was able to use Jane as an excuse to leave the living room every couple of seconds. This was due mainly for the same reason that Darcy kept staring at her, making her uncomfortable.

It was later that night when Darcy and Lizzy spoke for the first time, in almost a month. Jane had seemed to be getting better especially after she took her special anti-allergic medication, leaving her even more sleepy. Lizzy had just left Jane's temporary room when she ran into the last person she wanted to talk to; Darcy.

"Oh G-d you scared me!" she yelled, hands flying to her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"I'm that ugly?" Darcy teased.

"Yes, and even with all the lighting I was scared out of my mind." Lizzy laughed.

"Now I know why I was never a lady's man."

"Now that is a complete lie. Especially coming from an engaged man."

"Yes…well that is another story." Darcy replied nervously.

"I guess it is." Lizzy responded angry at herself for making the situation tense.

"How is Jane?" he questioned trying to ease the tension that started to build.

"She is doing great. The medicine just makes her sleepy, so hopefully be tomorrow she will be good to go."

"I'm glad to hear it." Darcy whispered.

"I have to get going, Charlie was going to show me where I'm supposed to be staying for the night." Lizzy tried to go around Darcy but he stopped her.

"We need to talk!" he declared.

"About what? We didn't do anything wrong and yet we have been avoiding each other ever since your fiancé saw us talking."

"So you have been avoiding me."

"Yes I have! But don't try to act as if you are the victim because you have been ignoring me as well." Lizzy claimed, looking up at him. Which she regretted the moment she was his blue eyes staring straight at her.

"I'm not trying to be the victim." he stated, "I just hate us not talking, we used to talk about everything and now I don't even get a good morning!"

"We didn't talk about everything. You never told me you were engaged." Lizzy said sadly.

"To tell you the truth I forgot." he confessed. "I hadn't seen Caroline for six months and it wasn't as if we used to call each other every day."

"You still should have told me." she spoke, sitting on the floor with her head on the wall.

"Would it had made a difference?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I don't know. I would like to say no, but I have a feeling it would have changed everything." she confessed.

"That means I can be justified, couldn't I?"

"Did we do something wrong? Everyone says we were about to kiss but that is just not true, right?"

"What do you think?" he looked straight into her eyes.

"I don't know what to think. So many people have told me different things that…that I am tending to over think things."

"Did you want me to kiss you? Would you have gotten mad if I had tried?"

"Stop talking nonsense Darcy! We both know that you were not about to kiss me back then, so why should we worry about it now?"

"Tell me truthfully, would you have gotten mad at me?" he asked, placing a hand on her chin making her look at him.

"Were you going to kiss me? Were you going to toy with my emotions and then just marry Caroline afterwards?"

"I would never toy with your emotions. When I told you I forgot about her it was true."

"How can you forget about your fiancé!" she screamed.

"Because when I am with you, I forget about everything and everyone." he confessed.

"Your going to get married?" she questioned, but really asked if he was still going to stay with Caroline.

"Yes." he said sadly.

"I haven't told you, mainly because we've been ignoring each other and everything, but congratulations." she offered sadly. "I hope you are happy with her."

"Thanks." after a while he asked if they could go back to how they were before.

"I would like that very much." she said with a small smile, but both knew it would never be the same again.

"I'm really sorry for everything."

"I know, but sometime life has something unexpected for everyone. We just have to find a way to deal with it." she said.

After a while, Lizzy couldn't take it anymore and got up. She didn't bother to look back, because she knew that if she look back she would start to cry. For the last part of their conversation, all the emotions she wanted to realize were lost in a world of sadness. Lizzy had not confessed, not even to herself, her feelings for Darcy. She had never confessed her feelings to anyone, and most of the time she had tried to repress them. Therefore she was filled with sadness when she realized that she like Darcy, and that she had lost him before she had a chance to fight for him.

Darcy saw Lizzy get up, and he wanted to stop her. To tell her that if she asked him to leave Caroline, he would do it in a heart beat. That he would do anything to make her happy, to be able to spend his life with her. Yet she never asked, she didn't even look back. At that moment he realized that he had not only lost her, but he had also lost his chance for happiness. She had told him they could go back to how it was before, but he knew it would never be the same. Darcy waited until Lizzy was out of view before he got up and went to his room even though it was barely nine o'clock, but he knew he could not risk the chance of seeing Lizzy again, therefore he headed to his own room which unfortunately was right across from Lizzy's.

**Remember to tell me what you think!**


	12. Dishes and Confessions

**Hope you like the story, and remember to comment on what you think so far. Thanks to my beta HappyAbbey, your the best.**

That night, neither Darcy nor Lizzy were able to sleep without thinking about the other. Even though neither confessed their feelings for the other, they replayed the conversation repeatedly in their minds. Lizzy was even more confused about her feelings for Darcy than ever before. All she wanted was to beg him not to marry Caroline, to leave everything behind them and live their happily ever after. Yet there was a part of her that told her to forget about him, to live her life with someone else. With someone that she can trust and depend on, and something deep down told her he was not the one. Darcy would be the final piece in the puzzle that would break her completely.

On the other side of the hall, Darcy was thinking about the sadness he saw in Lizzy's eyes. Never had Darcy seen Lizzy sad before, she always seemed confident and energetic, which was one of the main reasons he fell in love with him. Love? Was he really feeling one of the strongest emotions known to mankind? How could he love Lizzy and yet be able to make her sad at the same time? Could he really be happy with Lizzy knowing that he was the reason why Caroline was miserable? With all the questions in his head, Darcy fell into a restless sleep.

When everyone woke up the next day, it was a bright and clear morning. Jane had recovered from her allergic reaction, and was as good as new when Charlie went to check on her. This helped calm Charlie's nerve about his angel. Yet not all of the occupants of the house were as giddy as the lovebirds. Caroline was outraged when she found out that Darcy and Lizzy were back on speaking terms again. When she arrived to eat breakfast, she found Darcy laughing at something Lizzy had said.

Both were at the sink, Lizzy-washing dishes while Darcy was drying them. It never occurred to them to use the dishwasher. They both enjoyed the housework mainly because it allowed them to be close enough to the other without seeming forward. Both Lizzy and Darcy was early riser and had arrived at the kitchen much earlier than everyone else. The kitchen was big enough to have everything a modern kitchen needed, including an island with stools surrounding it.

At first, the situation was awkward but after a while, Lizzy was able to make Darcy comfortable enough to help her cook. Considering how much Lizzy loved to eat, one would have thought her a fantastic cook but in reality, she was horrible at it. Therefore, it was up to Darcy to cook for both of them.

"How come you can't cook?" Darcy questioned, while preparing eggs for French toast.

"What? Just because I'm a female, I'm supposed to know how to cook?" she arched her eyebrows.

"Well…I umm…what I meant was…"Darcy said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. I was just teasing." Lizzy assured him, "My mother tried teaching me when I was a child but I would always eat the food before it could made it to the plate, so instead of teaching me she would banish me from the kitchen instead." she explained.

"Did your mother like to cook?" he asked nervous that he was getting to personal.

"She loved it! She would make all sorts of food, ranging from American classics to Indian food." she said enthusiastically.

"I bet you loved it." he asked, watching how beautiful she was while she was happy.

"Every day was like a new adventure for us! My mother was such a great cook that the neighbors would come to our house just to eat."

"Didn't your mother mind?"

"Not at all! She loved to have people over. I never understood why but she loved to be hostess, even if it was to a bunch of teenagers."

"How about your dad?"

"At first he would be the perfect gentlemen and would try to get to know all our friends individually, but by the time he started to see repeats he would eat his meal in silence and then go straight to his study where we wouldn't see him until bedtime."

"Your house must have been a mad house!" he teased, making Lizzy laugh.

"What about you? I know Gig could cook, but how did you learn?"

"Both my parents worked at the hospital while growing up, so I learned to cook out of necessity." he explained, serving the French toast while Lizzy served orange juice.

"I know your parents and I can't see them as people who would not feed their own children." she responded surprised.

"You know my parents?" he asked confused.

"I did work for your uncle before I started working for you." she stated, amazed that he couldn't have made the connection. "Your father and mother used to come often to the office. As secretary to your uncle, I would be the first person they saw before talking to him."

"I never thought about it, really. I would often go to see my uncle, so why was it that we never met?"

"Well…I guess it was not the right moment for us to meet. I mean, it couldn't have been a coincidence that I would always be gone every time you went to visit your uncle, could it?" she wondered.

"I guess it couldn't." he said, thinking about how the situation could have been different had they met before he was engaged.

"So what else do you know how to make?" Lizzy inquired, trying to fill the silence.

Once Darcy stopped thinking about the what if's, they were both able to have a pleasant conversation about their favorite foods. As they finished eating their breakfast, Lizzy started to gather all the dishes they used and started to wash them on the sink that was right in front of the island. Darcy being the perfect gentlemen volunteered to help wash the dished, but Lizzy would not let him. So instead of just watching her, even though he would have enjoyed that as well, he took a kitchen towel and started to dry the dishes she had finished washing. Just like when they were cooking, this felt so normal, like a regular routine that neither noticed how they both knew what the other was going to do.

Neither had spoken since they had started to wash the dishes, but they were both content with just feeling the presence of the other. Darcy broke the silence after she had finished washing the last dish, informing Lizzy how much he hated to do while he was growing up, making her laugh.

"Well seeing how Gigi is always able to escape before she gets dragged into washing the dishes I don't find that to surprising." she smiled, making him laugh in return.

Moreover, that was the exact moment Caroline entered the kitchen. She had thought that having Lizzy stay the night was going to be safe, especially after Darcy had promised her days before that he would not leave her for anyone else, especially not for Elizabeth Bennett. Caroline thought Lizzy would stay with Jane, trying to avoid Darcy as much as possible, yet she never thought they would have talked and resolved the awkwardness between them. Caroline knew Darcy was a man of his word, but she could not be too sure when it came down to Elizabeth. Caroline saw how Darcy would stare at Elizabeth whenever she was close by, but most of all she saw how comfortable he was at that moment. Darcy was always tense whenever he was with her, and here was the man that never smiled, laughing at something _she _said. _She _was a threat for Caroline, and Caroline would try everything possible to make sure _she_ did not end with Darcy.

"Good morning." Caroline tried to sound cheerful.

"Good morning, Caroline. Would you like something to eat?" Darcy asked, hoping Caroline wouldn't say or do something stupid. Which unfortunately for both Darcy and Lizzy she did.

"How sweet Willy. It's just like you to care so much about your fiancé!" she said, moving near to Darcy and giving him what she thought was a passionate kiss.

"I bet Jane is hungry, I'll take her some of this French toast." Lizzy excused herself, not wanting to be an intruder but mainly because she hated to see Darcy with Caroline. Yet it was that kiss that made her remember that Darcy was already taken. Leaving the kitchen, Lizzy stopped just out side of Jane's temporary room to compose herself before putting on a cheery face and entering.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Darcy exclaimed the moment he was able to push Caroline away.

"I might want to ask you the same thing." Caroline shrugged.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" he asked in disbelief.

"And what did you want me to do? For me to sit back and watch how my fiancé flirted with somebody else?" she defended.

"Is that why you did it? Because you are jealous of Lizzy?"

"Why is it that everyone else calls her Liz while you call her Lizzy? Are you two that close?" she fumed.

"For heaven sakes, Caroline. You are making a big deal about nothing." he stated, "but you have my word, that if you ever do that again I will break of the engagement, understand!" Darcy challenged before he left Caroline in the kitchen.

Without looking or caring about what Caroline would do, Darcy walked straight to Charlie's mini library, which was located at the back of the house. Not only was he angry at Caroline but as crazy as it might seem he was angry at Lizzy. Caroline had no right to kiss him, especially in front of Elizabeth. Yes, she was his fiancée but both of them knew that is was more for convenience than for love. Caroline would be set for life; she would be able to get anything her heart desired. While Darcy would no longer have to watch as every young women would fight for his attention. Or at least that was the purpose before he met Lizzy.

Yet Lizzy was the temptation. She was able to make him forget about his fiancé with a flash of her smile. Make him forget about his friends and family when she laughed, and most importantly he would forget about the world in general when she arched her eyebrows playfully at him. He wanted to hate Lizzy for making his life more complicated, for making a chaos out of what used to be an organized life. Yet after everything he had been through, he knew he would do it all over again if it meant having Lizzy in his life.

By lunch time, all the occupants of the house gathered in the living room. Lizzy and Charlie had stayed in Jane's room, making sure she wouldn't have a delayed reaction to either the kiwi or the medicine. Darcy had stayed in the library, working on some paperwork and trying to keep his mind away from thinking about Lizzy. Caroline, well nobody knew or cared about what had happened to her after her fight with Darcy so it was a surprise to all when they found her still at Charlie's house.

With the help of Charlie, Jane was able to make fried chicken, and just like the day before, Caroline gushed on what a superb cook Jane was. Even though Lizzy tried to fight against the urge to roll her eyes, at the end of the day Lizzy would be Lizzy, and her little display of irritation was not missed by anyone at the table.

"Are you all right, Elizabeth?" Caroline pretended sincerity.

"Nothing Caroline. It's just that I couldn't help but notice you are giving Jane compliments on the food and yet you have barely taken a bite." Lizzy responded innocently.

"Yes well, unlike some I exercise to stay fit and not to loose the extra pounds I eat by stuffing myself." Caroline smirked.

"What can I say, I love to eat." Lizzy smiled, and took a big bit of her chicken to make a point.

"Even if Caroline hasn't eaten a bite of her food like you have stated Liz, Jane did a fantastic job." Charlie said, not sensing the tension in the room.

"I couldn't do this without your help." Jane said sincerely to Charlie.

After a few minutes of silence, Charlie asked Jane how her art was going. With a new topic introduced conversation flowed easily throughout lunch. Once lunch finished everyone went there own separate ways, or at least doubled up. Jane and Charlie stayed in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess they had made and just like Darcy and Lizzy they forgot about the dishwasher and used the sink instead. Lizzy had gone to her temporary room to gather all of her and Jane's things ready to leave once she had the opportunity to do so.

As she was getting ready to leave the room, she heard a knock and immediately answered it worried it might have been Jane. Yet to her surprise instead of Jane she was looking directly at Darcy. Darcy looked nervous but he knew he had to talk to Lizzy no matter what.

"Is Jane ok?" Lizzy asked worried by Darcy's nervousness.

"She's fine!" Darcy spoke feeling bad he made Lizzy worry.

"Thank goodness. I was worried she had a relapse." she sighed, not realizing she had held her breath.

"Sorry about that, it's just that…well I was wondering if you could do me a favor." he said nervously.

"Sure, come on in unless you want to stand at the door way." leading him in the room.

"You're leaving?"

"No, I'm planning on kicking Charlie out of the house and setting myself in the master bedroom." she teased.

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" he said more relaxed but not forgetting they were in a room together with a huge bed.

"We were planning on leaving after Josh got out of work." she explained, sitting on the edge of the bed. "We were going to have Gigi pick us up but Josh has a car big enough for my bike."

"Talking about my sister, I was wondering if…"

"I won't be your spy, Darcy." she interrupted him.

"How did you know?" he asked amazed on how fast her mind worked.

"There are only two possibilities when it comes to Gigi. Either she is sick which I would have known about already, or you are worried about her and want me to be your spy." she said knowingly.

"I'm not asking you to be my spy, I just want to know if there is something going on in her life that I might not know about." he said pacing the room.

"Darcy relax! If I knew something about your sister that was life threatening I would tell you at once or try to help her out." she said sincerely.

"I know but I haven't seen her in a while, and she hasn't been going to see our parents these past few days." he rushed. "I just don't know what to do."

"What can you do? I understand that you are worried about her its normal, but she is an adult. There is a certain point when you have to let her grow up." Lizzy reasoned.

"And just stand by while she ruins her life?" he argued.

"She won't ruin her life your being overdramatic. Is she going to make mistakes? Of course she will but that is just part of growing up. Everyone makes mistakes… hell most of my life has been a big mistake." she laughed.

"How is it that you always give the best advise." he wondered, sitting next to Lizzy on the bed.

"Because I'm an alien and can see the future." she laughed. "I will try to talk to Gigi if you want, but I don't promise anything." Lizzy assured.

"I just don't want her to make a decision and regret it afterwards." he whispered.

"There are so many things she will regret when she is older but the most important thing right now is for her to know we are going to be there when she makes those mistakes."

"We?"

"Do you think I don't care about her? Gigi is like a sister to me and just like Jane and Josh, I will always be there for them no matter what."

"Thanks." he stopped Lizzy from interrupting him, "For everything really, Georgiana could never find a better sister." after a moment of silence he continued, "Sorry about this morning…"

Lizzy couldn't stop from interrupting him this time, "Don't worry about it. It took me by surprise but at the end she is your fiancé." she spoke in earnest.

"Caroline shouldn't have done it, especially when you were there." he said.

Yet his words had different meanings to both of them. Darcy was trying to say that Caroline should not have kissed him because she was just trying to get a reaction from either himself or from Lizzy, but Lizzy interpreted as him saying that she should not have kissed him because there were others around and that he would have been fine with her kissing him in private.

Both sat on the bed for a while until sounds of birds chirping filled the room. Darcy was confused for a second until he realized that it was Lizzy's phone. Darcy couldn't help but notice the small grin that lit up on Lizzy's face when she saw who was calling.

"You've called Dominoes' Pizza, how may I help you." she said cheerfully. Darcy couldn't hear what the other person on the phone said, but he did recognize it as a male's voice, and could not help but feeling jealous when Lizzy laughed. The phone call was short, with Lizzy giving the caller the address of Charlie's apartment which meant one thing; Josh was on the other side of the phone call.

Darcy didn't wait time after Lizzy hanged up the phone; he excused himself because he couldn't handle all the emotions he was going through. He couldn't help but feeling happy that Georgie had such a great friendship with Lizzy that she considered the younger girl as a sister. However he was also angry and jealous at Lizzy's friendship with Josh. Even though he had only met Josh a few times, he couldn't help but think there was something more going on between them two. Lizzy somehow always brought up Josh's name when telling a story or she will call him at work everyday. Then what killed them the most was him knowing that Josh lived with her. Is it possible for you to know somebody for so long and yet have no feelings towards them other than friendship? He knew the answer could be yes, but how do you not fall in love with somebody as special as Lizzy.

By the time Josh came a picked up Jane and Lizzy, the sun was starting to set making LA seem more beautiful in an orangey and reddish glow. Charlie couldn't help but feeling sad that his angel was going to leave. He had loved being able to see her all day instead of only the few hours they could manage in their busy schedule. Caroline could not stand seeing Darcy fawn over Lizzy and had left right after lunch, therefore she was not their when Darcy was filled with jealousy when Josh arrived.

Even though everyone had expected Josh to arrive at any minute, it still took them all by surprise when the door bell rang. With Charlie and Jane trying to take advantage of their last minutes together before Jane headed home, it was up to Darcy and Lizzy to answer the door. Of course it only took one person to open the door but when Lizzy moved to answer Darcy automatically got up as well.

"What took you so long." Lizzy smiled, opening the door to let Josh in.

"Your handsome prince charming has come at last, malady." Josh bowed

"And where is this prince charming that you are talking about? I can't seem to locate him anywhere." she said searching behind him.

"How come you have to be so cruel, Lizzy?" Josh sounded offended but was smiling.

"Oh shut up, and come in. You remember Darcy?" Lizzy questioned, seeing Darcy behind them.

To say the next few minutes were awkward would have been an understatement. Darcy wasn't rude to Josh, but he barely said anything beyond a hello and how have you been. Josh being intimidated for the first time ever since he was beat up by Lizzy back in the third grade, stayed quiet after he responded. After a few more moments of watching Jane and Charlie say good bye, the three friends headed outside to Josh's car. Not wanting to be held back any further Lizzy thanked Charlie for letting them stay the night. He of course told her that it was his pleasure and that they were welcomed any time they wanted. Once they said their final farewells to both Charlie and Darcy, all three friends entered the car and waved goodbye.

During the car ride, neither Josh nor Lizzy could help but tease Jane about her relationship with Charlie. It wasn't hard especially seeing the ridiculous smile she wore the entire ride home. Once they got home, Jane excused herself and went to her room while Josh excused himself to go make dinner. Therefore Lizzy was free to join Gigi in her room to have a talk.

"Where have you been all my life?" Lizzy asked with a smile when she entered Gigi's room.

"Why can't you just say hello as any normal person?" Gigi laughed getting up to huge her friend.

"That would make me boring and you know how much I hate being boring." Lizzy responded as she sat on Gigi's bed.

"So, how is Jane. I wanted to go see how she was doing yesterday but I didn't have time until it was really late. I'm so sorry I didn't go." Gigi rambled.

"Don't worry about it. Jane is fine, it was just a minor case of an allergic reaction." Lizzy assured Gigi. "I was actually coming in here to talk about you."

"Me?" Gigi asked confused. "I don't understand, why you would like to talk about me?"

"I don't want to be in your business and everything but I haven't seen you in a while and I just wanted to know if everything is ok."

"Oh…hum... well it's just that I have had so much studying to do and…well I have been staying at the library more often that usual." she said nervously.

"If that is the case then I hope you luck with school, and if you need help with anything you know you can come and ask anyone in the house. You know that I will be here for anything you need and I mean anything." Lizzy said getting up to leave Gigi.

"Lizzy?" Gigi said when she saw Lizzy get up.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?" the younger girl questioned.

"At one point in my life I thought I had but looking back at it, no." she confessed, sitting back down.

"How do you know when you love someone or most importantly when they love you?"

"This may sound very cliché but there is something in you that will let you know." Lizzy responded, "Your heart and your mind will guide you."

"What if my mind tells me something but my heart tells me something else?"

"First of all, can you tell me what is going on? Are you talking because of a personal issue or are you just curious?"

"The thing is that…well…oh Lizzy I don't know what to do." Gigi confessed with a tear in her bright blue eyes.

"Gigi can you tell me everything?"

The younger girl looked into her friend's eyes and only saw compassion and understanding. Ever since she came into the house, Lizzy had always been there for her and Gigi knew that she could talk to Lizzy about anything without being judged. Therefore after a few seconds of hesitation she opened up to her and confessed everything.

"I have been seeing this guy for the past few weeks." Gigi mumbled, "Do you remember about the party I told you I was going to go last month? Well he was there with his friends. He is much older than me but I didn't think about it to much because he is a family friend and I have known him since I was a child. We started talking and when I was about to leave he asked me if we could meet up again." she hesitated, "I met up with him the next day and we have been seeing each other almost every other day. He is so nice Lizzy, he makes me laugh and it's like I can talk with him about anything." she smiled.

"How much older is he?"

"Well…" Gigi hesitated.

"Is he still in his twenties? Thirties?" Lizzy asked surprised.

"I know what you are thinking, but he is so not like that." she defended. "He is different!"

"Do your parents know? Does Darcy know?"

"When have you started calling my brother Darcy?" Gigi bantered.

"Ever since I found out that was his name."

"But whenever we talk about him, you always call him names or call him my brother, never Darcy."

"Well that is his name so I will call him so, and you are getting off topic." Lizzy responded.

"Fine…no they don't know. I wanted to tell them, but he told me he wanted it to be a surprise and that they were going to find out later." she confessed.

"Like I have said before I don't want to get in your business but I have a feeling he doesn't respect you or you opinion. If you told him that you wanted your parents to know then he should have accepted your request and told them."

"But he does respect me, I know it!"

"There are different kinds of respect and you have to know what kind it is. He could respect you because he loves you, or because he has known you since childhood." Lizzy reasoned.

"Do you really think so?" Gigi asked hurt.

"I don't want you to feel bad about this but…have you ever noticed that Josh is never in the same room with you when nobody is around?"

"It's on purpose?" she asked confused.

"When he first heard about having a new roommate that was not only a female but also somebody seven years younger than him, he was against it. It wasn't anything personal especially considering how we didn't even know your name but he just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. So we talked and we came to an understanding that he will not be in the same with you unless there was someone in the house, so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings."

"But I thought we were friends." Gigi interrupted.

"Josh sees you as a great friend, but he respects you enough to not make you uncomfortable. The only reason why Josh agreed to be mine and Jane's roommate sophomore year was because he knew us for such a long time that he saw us like family, otherwise he would never have agreed."

"I don't get what that has to do with me?"

"Because Josh respects you in a different way than your mystery guy does. I just want you to open your eyes and make sure that you are making the right decision in keeping this a secret. I don't want you to make the same mistakes as I did."

"When you said you thought you loved someone, how did you know you didn't?"

"Because I opened my eyes to who he really was." Lizzy said simply.

"Do you regret your decision of being with him?"

"Yes and no. There are times where I regret being with him, and then there are times where I only see the good things about him and wish I had given him another chance even if he didn't deserve it."

"What happened?"

"Well…I'm going to tell you the story but you have to promise me you won't say anything." Lizzy said, seeing that Gigi needed to know what happened to her so that she wouldn't make the same mistakes as she did.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Gigi assured.

"But that is the thing, I want you to know. Not only because I trust you enough with this but also because I think this will help you, maybe not in this situation but in the future."

"Thank you!" Gigi hugged Lizzy, knowing she had made the right decision in confiding in her.

"Come make yourself comfortable, this might take a while." Lizzy spoke, knowing the next few minutes were going to be hard. "I don't know if you knew but I used to work for your uncle at Matlock Company. I actually got the job from your father who used to know my father when he was still practicing medicine. I started working for your uncle as a mail carrier. As the time went by I started getting promoted until I made it to a secretary position. About six years ago…I met the guy I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with." Lizzy said dreamily but with sadness in her voice that made Gigi reach out for her hand. "He was everything anyone could dream of. He was the most handsome guy I had ever met. He had these green eyes that made you melt, but he was also charming and sweet. He made everyone fall in love with him, because there was this ease about him that made you gravitate towards him. Of course it also made every girl swoon over him, but he noticed me.

Which was a surprise not only to everyone else but also to me." she laughed without mirth. "He started talking to me more often than everyone else, and just like any other girl I started to flirt with him. I knew everything was moving fast but I started to feel so alive, to tell you the truth…it was the first time I felt loved after the accident." she said with a tear. "We started dating and six months later I found myself walking down the aisle."

"You're married!" Gigi blurted. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. And yes I was married, the key word is was. The first few months were fabulous. He moved into the house, and I was living my fairytale. Oh Gigi, it was perfect. He was always there when I needed him and I would be able to talk with him about anything. He was my prince charming and I was his princess." Lizzy said happily, but turned sad. "But like any fairytale there is always a wicked witch, yet in this case my prince charming and the wicked witch were the same person.

"For the same reason that Matlock Company has a rule of no dating co-workers, he got transferred a month after we started dating, so it meant that the secretaries at his new job didn't know he was getting married or had already gotten married."

"He didn't." Gigi said shocked.

"I came home early one day, and to my surprise I not only found him in bed but I found him with one of the secretaries." she said bitterly. "I was so shocked that I couldn't move or do anything. When I found my ability to walk, I just walked out. He never found out I was there and later that day he acted like nothing had happened. It went on for a couple of weeks until I couldn't stand it any longer and I confronted him.

"He of course denied everything and when I realized what was going on, it was too late." Lizzy paused trying to get the courage to finish. "We had started fighting and we somehow made it all the way to the stairs. The next thing I know I was in the hospital suffering from a concussion. As it turns out he pushed me down the stairs while we were fighting and I fell." she finished without emotions, which scared Gigi. "He said he was sorry but I couldn't forgive him. There was a small part in my head that told me he hadn't done it on purpose but he had hurt me so much that I couldn't forgive him and act like nothing had happened." Lizzy paused for a while until she continued. "I was able to get a restraining order and get the marriage annulled."

"Oh Lizzy" Gigi hugged Lizzy harder than ever before.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me, Gigi." Lizzy said, looking into Gigi's eyes. "I want you to learn from my mistakes and don't rush anything. Can I be wrong about your mystery guy? Yes. But that doesn't mean that you can't be too careful. Just keep an eye on him and if he truly loves and respects you, you will figure it out." Lizzy assured.

"I want you to meet him." Gig said . "If there is one person I can trust to judge without prejudice its you."

"Whenever you want." Lizzy spoke, happy that her talk with Gigi was worth it.

Lizzy and Gigi stayed talking for a few more minutes until they heard Josh yelling at them to go eat dinner. As they ate dinner everything seemed normal. They all laughed and joked around about anything that came to their mind. The fun atmosphere helped not only Jane who was still sad about leaving Charlie's house but it also helped Lizzy and Gigi who didn't want to think about their own problems at the moment.


	13. The Netherfield Ball

**Thanks for being patiente but for all those who still haven't given up on me, I hope you like this chapter. I had to rewrite this chapter so many times that I just had to stop and get all my ideas organized, but the next few chapters will have many secrets revealed so stay with me. Lost of thanks to my beta HappyAbbey who has helped get through this.**

The week was one of the busiest for everyone at Pemberley Corporation. It was the week of the Netherfield Ball and all the different departments were busy composing reports and estimates for the biggest and most important event in the business industry. Netherfield Company was the third biggest company in the United States, behind Matlock Company and of course Pemberley Corporation in the lead.

The concept of the Netherfield Ball was a combination of dining, dancing and of course making new investments in different trades so that each company came out richer than the rest. Before it became the Netherfield Ball, it was more of a convention where different companies came together to discuss business plans and to make new alliances. As time went by, and Mr. Charles Bingley Senior bought the company from the previous owner, the Netherfield convention started to become a ball. Instead of having finger food available for all the CEO's and secretaries, a special dining hour was established. The next year music was added, giving it a more formal and fun atmosphere, and before anyone knew it, the simple convention was transformed into a ball.

However, the business aspect of the ball was not left out, and more companies started receiving invitations, making the Netherfield Ball the place to be if you wanted your company on the map. Therefore, it was important for all of the head leaders of the different departments to be prepared for any questions they might be asked about their respected companies.

For the same reason that Pemberley Corporation was not only the largest but also the most successful company attending the Netherfield Ball, all the CEO's were rushing to get all the information as precise as possible. Darcy, who had been planning for the ball for the past few weeks, was a total train wreck wanting everything to go as smoothly as possible.

"Whatcha doing?" a curious voice brought Darcy back to reality. It was Thursday morning and Darcy was ready to explode from all the pressure he was feeling from his co-workers.

"Thinking of ways to kill myself." he, said bluntly, while his head was on the desk.

"Would I be eligible to run for president of the company or does it go to a family members?"

"Is that all you can think about?" he asked looking up.

"How does this sound; Ms. Elizabeth R. Bennett, President of Pemberley Corporation?" she said, raising her hands as if it was a headline.

"If that ever happens then the company will probably go bankrupt." Darcy teased.

"Ha ha very funny Darcy. So how are you handling all this chaos?" She asked, sitting down on one of the chair in front of his desk. Ever since the weekend, Darcy and Lizzy had reformed their friendship. Even though neither had dared to come early for their usual coffee routine, they were able to have easy conversation just like before.

"Horrible! It's the same every year and yet it always takes me by surprise and I always have to do something last minute."

"It can't be that horrible? You're probably just stressing too much."

"Lizzy, you do realize that if you want your plans to be a success you need to charm half of all the companies on Saturday?"

"What you think I will fail? Haven't you notice I have a natural charm that will make every CEO fall at my feet?" she joked.

"The worst part of it is that your right and would probably elect you as president in a heartbeat." he replied while thinking how he had already fallen to her feet months ago.

"I have been talking with some of the local businesses and the quotas I have been seeing are impressive. The companies would be fools if they don't accept the offer." she stated confidently .

"Well there are many fools when you are talking about business."

"Do you really think they will deny the offers we will make?"

"Honestly…I don't know. You are right when you say the quotas are incredible but we can never be too sure." he acknowledged.

"We have been worrying to much for this ball, let's talk about something else." Lizzy said, hands playing with her curls.

"What should we talk about?" he asked.

"Hmmm…Where did you go to school?" she curiously asked.

"You know that's the best part about you; I never know what you will ask." after a few seconds of hesitation, he answered her question. "Well when I was young we used to move a lot between LA and New York, but for college I decided to go to USC for my undergrad studies, then I transferred to Cambridge for my graduate studies."

"I can't believe were rivals!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"I thought you went to USC?" he said confused.

"I did, but I also went to Oxford. So in a way we are rivals and but also alumni's."

"You went to Oxford!" Darcy was surprised.

"Yup, for about two years. I didn't plan it but when I got the opportunity I kind of jumped at the idea."

"I didn't know that."

"There is a lot about me that people don't know."

As Lizzy said this, Darcy started thinking about everything he knew about the women he thought he loved. To his great surprise, he did not know that much about Lizzy as he would wish he did. He knew she has a sister who she would talk about randomly, and that she used to work for his uncle for almost three years. Darcy also knew that her favorite food was Chinese and that her best friends were Jane and Josh, but after that, he did not know much more about her. He did not know what her favorite color was or whether she liked the outdoors or loved to stay inside.

With Darcy thinking about all the conversations he had had with her or the ones he had ease dropped on, Lizzy would be able to have everyone open up to her, but nobody would ask about her life or her problems. However if they did ask, she would make an excuse or would somehow change the subject while teasing or making a joke. Darcy wanted to ask so many questions, but he knew he had no right and did not want to push his luck.

After Lizzy left a more relaxed Darcy in his office, she started worrying about her own problems. She had attended the Netherfield twice, but both times, she was not responsible for anything other than to have fun and talk about the good things about Matlock Company. Yet know she was not only a CEO for one of the most important companies in the world but she was also responsible to negotiate and sign with some of the biggest factories and companies in the world. Lizzy knew that Saturday was important not only to her but also to everyone involved at Pemberley.

"Leave me alone!" Lizzy mumbled under her bed covers. It was Saturday morning and Lizzy had a restless night trying not to think about all that could go wrong that evening.

"Lizzy get up! I need to talk to you!" a soft but determined voice said, tugging the covers.

"Talk softly and then leave when you're done." she said sleepily.

"Elizabeth Bennett you get up this second before I throw you off the bed!" the voice threatened.

"What the hell do you want?" Lizzy responded sitting up on bed.

"Do you think Charlie and I are moving to fast?" Jane asked.

"What?"

"We have been dating for a while now, but this will be the first time I meet his parents as his girlfriend."

"Seeing how it seems like you're connected on the hips, I would have thought you two married by now." Lizzy responded.

"Lizzy I'm serious! I couldn't sleep last night because I was worried they wouldn't like me!" Jane whispered.

"They would be fools if they didn't think you perfect, sweetie. I have never known anyone with your looks, but most importantly with your personality. Hell if you weren't my best friend I would have hated you growing up." she laughed.

"What if they think me boring or what if they also think I don't love Charlie enough to be with him?"

"Who thinks you don't love Charlie?"

"When we started dating a few months ago, Darcy tried telling Charlie I didn't love him."

"That bastard! What does he know about what you are feeling? Just because he is miserable doesn't give him the excuse to make everyone else miserable." Lizzy yelled.

"What is up with you two? One moment you two are getting along then the next you are calling him names." Jane asked curiously.

"That is beside the point; we are talking about you and Charlie."

"Fine but we are talking about his later."

"Sure, but you are worrying for nothing. Mr. Bingley is just like his son, he is the most cheerful and lovable man I have ever met."

"You've met him?"

"Just a few times, not enough to say I know him, but yeah. They usually stay in Chicago where their headquarters are located, but they come to LA a few times a year. The only reason I met him was because I would be sent to represent Matlock Company in some meetings and because he is good friends with Mr. Fitzwilliam."

"So you don't think they will think me boring?"

"Of course not! They will love you." Lizzy tried reassuring Jane.

"But I'm not like you. I do not have the gift of making people laugh, or teasing them to make them feel comfortable with me. I just stand there and…"

"And be your sweet and caring self. Jane, you are the person people tend to gravitate towards because they know you will genuinely talk to them and not be fake like most people. I tend to tease people because as mean as it seems, I enjoy making fun of people especially when they do not even realize it. It helps me see who really is who they say they are, or if they are faking."

"But that is the thing, you do it because you have a motive, not just because you want to be mean and make fun of people for the heck of it."

"Trust me Jane when I tell you that when we enter the ball today, everyone will stop and look at you. They will be blown away especially when they get to know how great you are."

"What will I do without you?"

"You would become depressed and never leave the house again." Lizzy responded, happy that she could help Jane out.

"We should go downstairs, Giana is making breakfast."

Once Lizzy got ready to head downstairs, she was met with the delicious smell of fresh pecan pancakes. With all the roommates gathered, they were able have a pleasant conversation about the upcoming ball. As it turned out, they would all be attending the ball that evening. Josh got stuck being Lizzy's date for the night even though he secretly preferred going with her than staying at home alone, while Jane was going as Charlie's date. Giana on the other hand had always attended the ball with Darcy or Richard. Even though her parents worked in the medical field, Mr. Darcy is co-owner of Matlock Company and helped Darcy out with Pemberley Co, therefore making her and her family attend the ball every year since she was young.

"Lizzy! Jane! Giana! They are going to be here any second!" Josh yelled pacing the hallway located in the middle of the door and the stairs.

"How do I look?" Giana and Jane asked but before Josh could answer either of them the doorbell rang. "Brother! Don't you look dashing." she said, as Darcy, Richard and Charlie entered the house.

The three men were in their best tuxedos, which meant a lot seeing how they always wore suits. Darcy wore a deep black tux's with matching black tie that made his eyes bluer. Richard next to him was wearing a black tux with a brown vest that matched his dirt brown hair and made him look younger and even more handsome, which was saying something when standing next to Darcy. Charlie on the other side decided to go the more playful way and decided to go with a grey suit with a blue bow tie just like Josh who had a burgundy bow tie with a grey vest. Josh was the only one that forwent the coat and just used a vest.

"You look beautiful cricket." Darcy proudly stated. "Jane you look beautiful as well." he added.

"Beautiful? You look gorgeous!" Charlie announced, walking towards her.

Gigi was wearing an ivory semi formal spaghetti strapped mini dress with a small yellow sash at the waist where a layered loose fitting skirt reached just above her knee. The combination of the ivory with the soft pastel yellow made Giana look sophisticated but youthful at the same time, while Jane had on a long light blue asymmetrical one-shoulder gown with a semi-sweetheart neckline and ruche bodice. The dress made her more noticeable while still keeping her good girl image.

With everyone waiting on Lizzy to make her appearance, she was embarrassed when she clumsily made her way downstairs still putting on her silver heels.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't decide what shoes would go with this dress…" but trailed off when she looked at everyone's expression. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked looking around for a mirror.

"No, no…it's just that you look stunning." Richard answered after an audible swallow.

Lizzy was not wearing the most stunning dress ever made but just like the saying goes "It does not matter the clothes you are wearing but how you are wearing them." Just like Jane she was wearing a long dress but in her case it was a burgundy satin strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that showed her long neck to its full advantage and accented exquisite beads around the shirred bodice. The dress not only showed Lizzy's curvy hour glass figure but it also made her seem taller than she normally is.

"Oh! Well then in that case thank you." she smiled joining the group, "We are already going to be fashionably late because of me, so why don't we leave before we are ridiculously late."

"The limo awaits milady." Josh said offering his arm like a perfect gentlemen before either Darcy or Richard moved.

When the group made it to the limo, the roommates discovered why all three men had decided to pick them up, instead of just sending one person.

"Finally, what took you so long?" a shrill voice asked the minute they entered the limo.

"That would be because of me." Lizzy said apologetically.

"Well… I guess we will have deal with being late." Caroline hissed.

"Didn't you just say before we left the house that you thought we should have left later?" Charlie asked innocently.

"Shut up, Charles!" Caroline fumed.

After a few minutes of silence, Richard asked Josh if he had not minded going to a business related event especially on a Saturday. The question was asked not only to ease the tension but also to try to understand Josh better. Richard still had hope that Liz would pick him instead of waiting for Darcy. He also knew that Josh could be the key to his success. Therefore he had already made it his plan to try to get to know Josh as much as possible especially about his relationship with Liz.

When the limo made it to the hotel, everyone was grateful, especially Darcy who juggled between staring at Lizzy, who was seated on the other side of the limo and trying to stop Caroline who was trying to get as close to him as possible.

"Welcome to the Netherfield Ball!" Mr. Charles Bingley Senior greeted the mixed group from Pemberley Corporation once they all entered the main hall.

This year the Netherfield Ball was being held at the new Convention Center headquarters hotel. The collection of party and meeting spaces are the largest and by far the most expensive in the Los Angeles district. The hotel is large enough for three ballrooms ranging from 26, ooo square ft. to 20,ooo square ft. as well as 9 meeting rooms and 2 boardrooms.

"Mr. Bingley it is a pleasure to meet you again, I hope your wife is well. May I have the pleasure of introducing my date for the evening, Joshua Wickham." Liz greeted astonishing not only the Bingley siblings but also everyone else.

"Liz dear, great to see you again! Joan is somewhere around, she will be excited when she finds out you are here. I heard from Henry that you switched companies a few months ago. I hope these three haven't been a bother to you!" he laughed, looking at Darcy, Richard and Charlie.

"Of course not! It took me but three days to train them." Liz assured with a smile.

"Daddy you know her?" Caroline was the first to ask what most were thinking.

"Know her? More like wanted to robe her away from Matlock, but I guess my offer was not high enough." he acted defeated.

"More like we were not young enough for her, Charles!" a voice from behind them answered.

"Know I am truly offended! If I were not married, I would be the main catch to any women in a twenty mile radius no matter the age." Mr. Bingley confidently stated.

"Dad that's just gross!" Charlie yelled making a weird face that made everyone laugh.

"Lizzy my dear, how are you!" Mr. Henry Fitzwilliam, owner of Matlock Company asked the moment the laugher died out.

"Good to see you too!" Richard said sarcastically.

"Hello son, Darcy, Giana, Charlie, Jane, Josh. Now that was a mouth full." he laughed.

"Fitz, great to see you as well. And don't you ever think you were too old for me, but we all know I needed fresh meat to command." Lizzy replied with a smile.

"How come I have a feeling we have been forgotten?" Richard whispered to Darcy.

"How come your dad knows who Josh and Jane are?" Darcy whispered back, which Richard only shrugged.

"Will my boy!" Mr. George Darcy asked his son the moment he saw them in the hall.

"Dad!" Darcy grinned, hugging his dad as a kid.

"How is everything?" Mr. Darcy asked, but before he got an answer he saw Lizzy on the other side of the group with his brother in law. "Lizzy!"

"George! I have missed you!" Lizzy replied hugging Mr. Darcy just like Darcy.

"Not as much as I have missed your teasing and playfulness." he replied.

"So where is Anne and Violet, or have they finally come to their senses and ran away?" Lizzy asked, shocking Darcy and Richard even further.

"And leave the men on their own? The company would be bankrupt in a week's time." Mrs. Violet Fitzwilliam answered joining the group that now consisted of Darcy, Richard, Lizzy, George, Josh, and Henry.

"I always knew you were the bad influence, Lizzy." Mr. Fitzwilliam said, which Mr. Darcy was about to second if it was not for his own wife joining the group.

"I was wondering why my own son didn't come find me earlier, like his wonderful sister." Mrs. Anne Darcy asked thoughtfully.

"I was wondering the same thing about my delightful mother when my brilliant father found me a few minutes ago." Darcy with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I guess I wasn't the only being influenced by Lizzy." Violet whispered to her husband.

"Lizzy dear, great to see you! I see you brought Josh with you." Mrs. Darcy said, hugging both Josh and Lizzy.

"Anne I have missed you so much!" Lizzy said hugging her back.

"I think we should move this party into the ball room before the hallway gets to packed." Mr. Fitzwilliam reasoned.

As the group made their way to the reception area, the group divided into three groups. Lizzy, Violet and Anne where in the front followed by Josh and Mr. Fitzwilliam with Richard, Darcy and Mr. Darcy trailing behind them. Once the group made it to where their table was, they found Giana, Charlie and Jane waiting for them. Charlie had taken Mr. Darcy's presence as an excuse to introduce his girlfriend to his father, while Giana had left the group early one to find not only her mother but also a few friends she had not been able to see since moving back to Los Angeles.

"We should be going to our own table before they start serving." Mr. Fitzwilliam announced. "We are seated a few tables down, so we will see you after dinner."

"Darcy have you seen my sister?" Charlie asked as everyone took his or her seats.

"To tell you the truth I didn't even notice she was missing." Darcy said guilty. He had been so focused on Lizzy from the moment they left her house that he had forgotten about Caroline altogether.

"So how do you know my parents?" Richard asked Josh and Jane, once they had the opportunity.

"I got to know your parents while visiting Lizzy while she still worked at Matlock." he responded and anticipating Darcy's question he turned to him, "I also met your father while visiting" he then looked at Lizzy who seemed to tense up but nodded, " but a few years ago their was a situation that he helped us out with and that was the same time I first met your mother."

"It seems like a small world after all!" Giana piped in.

After a few more minutes of small talk and serving dinner, Mr. Bingley stood at the front of the room and captured everyone attention, even Darcy's who has having a hard time concentrating.

"_Good evening everyone, I am sorry for the interruption but I just wanting to welcome all of you to the eighth annual Netherfield Ball. The Netherfield Ball was first introduced twenty years ago when Los Angeles was still a rooky in the business industry. Yet it is my greatest hope that by the end of today, not only will everyone make new partners but also new friends that will unit all the companies…" _

Once Mr. Bingley was finished speaking and the clapping had stopped everyone's attention was brought back to his or her own table. The table was big enough to accommodate the four roommates, Charlie, Richard, Darcy and Caroline, who had not shown up since they entered the hallway.

"Can I have the first dance?" Richard asked once the band started playing.

"I did promise, didn't I?" Lizzy stated, taking Richards extended hand. Making their way to the dance area, they were met with just a handful of people willing to start the dance.

Taking their position in the middle of the dance area, Richard led Liz through the first dance of the night. During the dance, they were able to talk intermediately but mostly Richard was taking the opportunity to be close to Liz. Richard knew that Liz had accepted to dance with him because she was being nice yet he wanted to hope that one day she would go out with him. He wanted to believe there was still a possibility for them.

After the dance ended, they returned to their table where they only found Josh and Giana. Looking around Liz spotted Charlie and Jane dancing, while Darcy had finally found Caroline. Liz did not have enough time to react before Josh got up and asked her to dance.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, walking to the dance area.

"Nothing…its just that…"

"Darcy is back with his fiancé?" Josh guessed.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Not really but I know what is going on, therefore I can read your feelings and expressions more closely."

"Lets just have fun tonight and not think about anything, ok?" Lizzy said with a fake smile.

"Fine but we will talk about this later." Josh informed.

During the dance, Lizzy was able to forget about all her problems and just have a good time with Josh, and everyone realized this.

Richard who had opted to sit out the song, saw how carefree Liz was with Josh however he was not the only one, Darcy also saw the two roommates having fun. Both guys knew that Lizzy was different when around Josh. Lizzy would always tease and be witty but near Josh there was a sparkle in her eyes that she did not have when in the office.

"Stop looking at her!" Caroline yelled at Darcy. They were both standing in the back of the ballroom but in perfect view of Lizzy and Josh. "It seems like she is your fiancé and not me!"

"For heavens sake Caroline, were going to get married in six months what else do you want me to do?" Darcy asked trying to remain calm but loosing the battle.

"To look at me just like you look at her! For once I want to be the one you think about and not forget about the minute you enter a room!" Caroline stormed out of the hall.

"I see things aren't going the way you would like." Mr. Darcy said behind his son.

"Why is it that nothing turns out the way you want it to?" Darcy asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Because then life wouldn't be as exciting as it is now." George replied.

"How much did you hear?"

"Lets just say that I understand where Caroline is coming from."

"You cant be serious? I have tried everything to please her, to be like what we were before and yet…"

"And yet you don't have feelings for her anymore?"

"Of course she would hate me after all I have made her go through" Darcy said guilty.

"This isn't the place to talk about it but how about meeting me tomorrow and we can talk about anything you want?"

"Lets go see what mom is doing."

**Just so you know I had always planned to have Josh be Wickham but as you can see he hasn't betrayed the Darcy's or Lizzy. Know I wonder who was the mistery husband? That will be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	14. Lizzy's past part 1

**Ok so first off, thank you for everyone who has commented or those who had added the story to either favorite, story alert or anything else. It is because of you guys that gives me energy and patience to keep writing. Also thank you to my beta HappeyAbbey who has been a big help. **

** Just a warning: The words in italics are things in taking place in the past and it will be the same way in the next few chapters. I have also been told this chapter is kind of sad, so be prepared (but nothing like the first three chapters). Thanks again.**

Throughout the night, Liz was able to use her references to her greatest advantage and get enough business associates interested in her "master plan" to call the night a success. Liz had enough meetings to last two weeks even if they all declined the offers, which she hoped they would not.

While taking a break from dancing and negotiating, Darcy snuck up on her and scared her half to death. "I'm so sorry!" he said after seeing her jump.

"No it's ok I was just…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I mean your fiancé has been shooting daggers at me all night, and I don't want to make it worse."

"You and I are co-workers and friends and if she can't deal with us dancing together then she will have to just look the other way."

"Only if you promise I won't loose my job." she laughed, taking his offered hand.

To their greatest embarrassment the upbeat song finished the moment they entered the dance area and a slow song followed. As Darcy placed his right hand on Lizzy's waist, he felt a tingly sensation throughout his body that only intensified the moment she placed her left hand and forearm on his upper arm. Then as if taking years but in reality only a few seconds his left hand clasped her right hand with fingers and thumbs closed around their partner's hand.

From the moment their fingers touched, their eyes connected as if they were the only ones in the room and they started moving out of this same sensation. Darcy fell more in love with Lizzy's eyes, which seemed green because of the lighting.

"There are lots of business associates here." Lizzy said, hoping to ease the sensation she felt in her stomach.

"It's your turn to say something, Darcy or can you not multitask?" Lizzy said after Darcy failed to respond.

"Well seeing that I am a guy, then I would say no but if you tell me what you want to talk about then I wont have to think too hard to come up with a reply." he smiled at her.

"I guess I will have to stick with that answer for now or at least until the silence grows too much?"

"Do you always have to talk while dancing, or am I just an exception to the rule?" he wondered out loud.

"Sometimes, I guess it would have to depend on the person dancing. I, for one would hate to stay quiet for a long time, especially when in good company but for others it would be an advantage if they knew exactly what they would talk about even if it is for three minutes."

"And in what category do you think I would fit in?"

"I wouldn't know… but seeing as I am the first person you have danced with, then I would say you don't love to dance at all."

"So you have me figured out?" he asked, intrigued by their conversation.

"We're similar, you know?"

"How so?"

"We are both of the same minds. We are unsocial, reserved, unwilling to speak unless we expect to say something that will amaze everyone in the room. Have them think we are unique in our way of thinking, without showing our true selves."

"Am I that easy to read or do you just have a gift for it?"

"I wouldn't be able to say."

Darcy did not know how to respond; therefore, he remained quiet until the beginning of the next song, which in turn would be the last dance of the night.

"Does Josh always accompany you to these kinds of events?"

"Mostly I'm not invited to these events but when I get the opportunity he does."

"And he enjoys them?" he asked more curious than anything else.

"If you ask him straight out, no, but after a while he has gotten used to them and enjoys them."

"Are you two so close that he is willing to come without you asking him anything in exchange?" Darcy started to feel more jealous.

"He is my best friend and that is something that is between the two of us." she said getting angry at his tone, which went from teasing to something she could not name.

"I thought you two would be more than just best friends given that you guys live together." he coldly replied.

"What are you trying to say? How dare you say such a thing when you have no idea what you are talking about!" she fumed.

"What don't I know? How is it that you think you know everything about everyone but when someone tries to get to know you better, you start building walls around you!" he said through gritted teeth.

"You're insufferable!" Lizzy responded, storming out of the hall through a door leading to the garden.

Darcy had seen two women yell at him, then storm out twice in just a few hours and before he knew what he was doing, he ran after Lizzy. He found her just a few feet away from the double doors, leaning on a giant tree. The garden was adorned in hundreds of differed colored lights; neither he nor she looked at their surrounding.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking." Darcy apologized.

"How could you say that?" she asked, not knowing what to think.

"I don't know! Sometimes it seems so easy to talk to you but…but there are times where I say some of the stupidest things." he confessed.

"Next time tell me what mood you are in so I know if I should watch my back or not." Lizzy responded still angry with him, even though she knew he was being truthful.

"What are you saying?"

"That Jane was right! One moment we are teasing each other and then the next moment we are at each other's throat! Do you do things on purpose? I'm I some toy that you get enjoyment from?"

"How could you even ask that?"

"Because I am trying to figure you out."

"And have you succeeded?"

"No. There are so many sides and contradictions that make it very hard to make it out."

"Is that why you talk with me? Why you tease me?" he sounded defeated.

"Don't make me seem like the horrible person here!"

"Then I'm the horrible one here? Hopefully you will find out who I really am before it is too late." he said leaving her out in the garden.

It was some time before Lizzy reentered the ballroom, and thankfully, it was appropriate time to leave the ball. Unfortunately for Lizzy nobody was willing to leave just yet except for Darcy, who was more hurt than angry. Therefore, she said good-bye to both Jane, who was going to stay at Charlie's house that night, and Gigi, who was going to stay with her parents.

For the same reason that Lizzy could not find Josh, Lizzy and Darcy decided to take a cab and leave the limo for him to take home. The cab ride to Lizzy's house was silent but instead of it being an awkward silence like the one both had expected, it was a comfortable silence. Neither wanted to talk to the other but there was something about each other's presence that made everything seem right.

As Lizzy was getting out of the cab, she stopped and looked straight into Darcy's eyes and told him that all the walls she builds were there because she was afraid to get hurt again. However, before Darcy could ask, she was gone.

Darcy's journey back to his penthouse made him feel even more guilty and ashamed of himself. Never had Darcy acted the way he had that evening. He had not only made two people yell at him in less than 5 hours but he had also made them suffer. His only comfort was knowing that at least one of them would forgive him, or at least say she will.

The next morning Darcy woke up feeling the same way he felt going to sleep; miserable. Since the moment Darcy met Lizzy, he had a feeling that he would make Lizzy suffer yet never did he think that Lizzy was already suffering from her own experiences.

Lizzy always seemed like the perfect person. Not perfect in the way that she was without faults, but perfect in the sense that she would not let things get in her way. Therefore, he never thought about what she could feel outside of his own influences.

Remembering that he had already agreed to meet his dad that morning, Darcy got out of bed. Without thinking about anything, he grabbed the nearest shirt, which turned out being an old Rolling Stone t-shirt, he also grabbed a pair of old ripped blue jeans. Without looking in the mirror, he left his penthouse and drove to Santa Monica.

Reaching his old childhood home, Darcy felt all his childhood experiences racing back into his mind. He stood outside a big two story grey home, with a great tree in the front, which he used to climb when he was younger. Walking to the front door he pulled out his spare key and entered without waiting for anyone to open.

"Dad? Mom?" Darcy yelled entering the living room.

"Darcy!" Giana hugged her older brother, "What are you doing here?"

"I was here to talk with dad, is he around?" he asked, walking toward the kitchen area.

"He's in his study, moms still sleeping so you should be quiet." she advised moving towards the pots and pans. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I think I am going to find dad, see you later cricket." Darcy walked to the other side of the first story where his father's study was located. He knocked the door but instead of waiting for a response he entered without fear of rejection.

"Will, I thought I would have seen you earlier!" Mr. Darcy said, welcoming his son into his sanctuary.

Since Will was small, he had always entered his fathers study without questions. In the study they were no longer father and son, but they were friends and could talk about anything.

"I kind of over slept, but I'm not supper late, am I?" he asked sitting next to his dad.

"Seeing how you would wake up at 5 in the morning no matter what day it was, I expected you at 7 the latest and not 9."

"I brought some coffee!" Giana said, entering the study with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks, sweetheart. Has Anne waked up yet?" Mr. Darcy questioned, taking a sip from his coffee.

"No, but Lizzy always drinks coffee in the morning so I thought you might want some." she offered.

"She still drinks coffee? Did you know she started drinking coffee when she was only eight years old?" Mr. Darcy informed.

"No wonder she never gets any side effects after drinking so much caffeine." Giana said thoughtfully. "Anyways, I will leave you two to talk."

"So about yesterday?"

"How do you know so much about Lizzy?" Darcy interrupted. "I understand if you met her while she was working with Uncle Henry but it seems like you two know each other longer than that."

"Do you remember Uncle Thomas?" Mr. Darcy or George, asked confusing Darcy by the change of the conversation.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember him?" he repeated.

"Yes. He was your best friend when you were young and you did your residency with him but didn't he die years ago?"

"I met Thomas when I was a first year intern and we became fast friends. We were complete opposites, just like you and Richard. He was sociable while I liked intimate gatherings; he got along with everyone while I seemed arrogant. Yet somehow we became best friends. For the first years, we seemed inseparable until he met a young nurse from the hospital named Fanny. For the same reason that Uncle Thomas always thought about everyone else, he and Fanny set me up on a double date with one of the nurses.

In less than a year he married Fanny while I married Fanny's friend, Anne. Once Thomas married, he and his wife decided to move to a small town called Meryton where he raised two girls."

"Where is this story headed?" Darcy questioned fearing the answer.

"As you might have already figured out, Uncle Thomas is Thomas Bennett Lizzy's father."

"But that would mean that Lizzy's dad is dead?" Darcy said in disbelief. "But if I remember correctly he was in an accident with his family, which would mean…"

"Unfortunately that would mean that Lizzy is an orphan. One day before Lizzy's eighteenth birthday, she had to bury not only her father but her mother and sister as well."

"How did I not notice before?"

"Because she doesn't talk about it with anyone. The only reason I am telling you this is because I saw how you looked at her yesterday."

"You don't think she is good enough, is that it? She has suffered so much, she is the daughter of your best friends and yet you are worried I might feel something for her?" Darcy asked outraged at what his father was saying.

"Will! What are you talking about? I should have waited until you were out of shock but you are taking my words out of context."

"I don't understand anything right now!" Darcy said frustrated about everything he had heard so far. The worst part was that Darcy knew that the worst part of the story was still ahead and he did not know if he could handle it.

"Lizzy is like a daughter to me and if I had any reason to say one of you are not worthy of the other; I would say you are not worthy of Lizzy."

"But I already know that!" Darcy said looking at his father straight in the eyes, "Lizzy is somebody that deserves the best in her life, and I will never measure up to her standards. My life is a mess as it is, and I don't want to bring her down with me."

After a moment of silence Mr. Darcy spoke in a whisper, "You have to let her go. She can't suffer another heart break otherwise I'm afraid she won't be able to come out of it without changing."

"How can I let go of something I don't have?"

"Lizzy has had so many disappointments in her life, that since small she has only welcomed a few people in her small circle. As she grew up, she started to build walls around not only herself but especially around her heart. Somehow you have been gotten through those walls but I'm afraid that if she gets one more disappointment, especially from you, she will build a wall that even she won't be able to get out of."

"But I need to know everything about her. I need to know what she likes, what she hates. What makes her laugh and what has made her who she is today." Darcy stated, getting up and walking to the fireplace on the far side of the wall. He placed his head on the mantel and spoke more to himself than to his father, "How can one person be in charge of my heart and soul when she doesn't even realize it?"

"You can't tell Lizzy I told you anything." George said after a few minutes of silence. "Anne and I went to visit the Bennett's a few days after she was born and I was amazed by the spunk and spirit she showed. From the first moment I saw her, I knew she was destined for great things. She had this spark that I have never seen since…well not since you were born." George said with a smile. "I would talk with Thomas a few times every month and the first words that came out of his mouth was "Eliza did this today, or Can you believe Eliza can do this..," he laughed remembering the memories.

"She was Thomas's shadow and he didn't mind one bit. Lizzy was everything Thomas was, they were both witty, sarcastic and most of all made everyone seem special around them.

When Lizzy was two years old, the Bennett's welcomed Cindy into the family. At first, the sisters didn't seem to get along at all. Where Lizzy was Thomas's favorite, Cindy became Fanny's. When they grew up it seemed like a perfect combination but when they were smaller, it seemed fatal. The Bennett's divided, on one side Lizzy and Thomas while on the other side, Fanny and Cindy. Yet they all grew out of it by the time the Bennett girls became teenagers but unfortunately they didn't have enough time together." George was silent for a few seconds looking at the ground while Darcy studied his dads face with an intensity that could bet the sun.

For the first time, Darcy saw his father in a vulnerable moment. He knew that Uncle Thomas held a special place in his father's heart but never had he spoken with the sadness he now had.

"Ever since the Bennett girls were young, both of their parents had promised themselves they would spend as much time as possible with them no matter the circumstances. The day after Lizzy's graduation, Thomas had prepared a special gift for her. I never understood why Lizzy always wanted to go to Guatemala but that had been her dream since she was six, therefore Thomas arranged for his entire family to go.

Unfortunately Lizzy was never told and begged for permission to go to a party instead. When Thomas called telling me his dilemma, I…I told him to postpone the trip for one more day." George paused for a few seconds, letting all the emotions he was feeling wash over him. "It was because of me that Lizzy went to the party, it was because of me that the entire family was in the car at the time of the accident. If I would have told him to deny Lizzy's permission to go to the party then they wouldn't have been in an accident." he said with tears in his eyes.

Darcy wanted to assure his father that he could not have known what was going to happen. That he was not the one to blame, but before he found the right words to say, his father spoke.

"How can I deny her the only thing she has asked? How can I say no to my precious Eliza?" he whispered, "Those where his last words to me and they seem so simple and yet I don't know what he was referring to. Or maybe I am over thinking." he continued in a tone showing no emotion, but Darcy was not fooled.

"In one week Lizzy graduated, turned eighteen and had to bury her entire family and became an orphan without anyone to lean on. Her family was everything to her and we all feared she would retreat into herself. As time passed by, we all hoped she would become the Lizzy we had always loved, but our wish has never come true. Lizzy had lost the sparkle that made her so special, and yet…yet she is still…"

"Amazing! Incredible! Extraordinary!" Darcy spoke.

"She has gone through so many things and yet she has the strongest personality I have ever met. When I talked to her almost a year later, it seemed like nothing had happened. She was witty again, she had the laugh that made even the coldest heart melt and yet I felt so guilty. I don't know if I was guilty because I wanted her to be miserable without Thomas and her family or because I had left her when she needed someone's support. Thomas was a brother to me and yet I left his daughter when she was all alone. There are so many decisions in my life that I regret and that has been by biggest regret in life."

"So you helped her out because of guilt?" Darcy asked astonished.

"Yes and everything went wrong." George confessed. "I started talking to her more often and when I found out she was looking for a job I offered my. That's when she started working for Henry.

At first, the only position we could find was for a mail carrier and even though I thought it was not enough for her, she accepted the job without thinking. When a secretarial position was opened, we were able to get Lizzy to accept the promotion. Henry was a little concerned about Lizzy but once he saw her work, all his fears were erased and he even made her his personal secretary."

"But there is still more you are not telling me." Darcy interrupted. "Otherwise you wouldn't have continued the story."

"I always thought you were too good for your own good. And yes there is more but you have to answer something before I continue."

"Anything as long as I get the truth from you."

"What are your feelings for her?"

"I love her." Darcy said without hesitation.

"And Caroline?"

"I care about Caroline enough to not disappoint her again. In six months she will become Mrs. Darcy unless she cancels the wedding but otherwise I will get married."

"It didn't take long before Lizzy was juggling more than she could handle and Henry hired a personal assistant for her. They got along from the beginning but to everyone's great surprise he quit before a year elapsed but before anyone could think about the reason Lizzy astonished us even more; they were going to get married. Nobody knew they were going out let alone getting serious but we supported her decision because the old Lizzy started appearing again. When we saw them together they seemed like the perfect couple and we were excited when they finally set a date." he paused but this time he had a day like expression.

"Lizzy was the most beautiful bride I have ever seen except of course your own mother but she was an image. However, what stood out the most were her eyes. They sparkled in a way I had never seen them before, even when her family was alive. She has always been known for the sparkle in her eyes but that day it was different. Gone was all the pain she had suffered, all the tears she had shed for others. We all thought that her bad fortune was over and she would be able to live her life as she deserved it. Unfortunately it didn't work out the way we all expected." George took a big breath and without realizing, so did Darcy.

"It was six months after her wedding when I got a call from Josh. He only said five words but they were enough to make me stumble; Lizzy is in the hospital. When I arrived at the hospital I had the worst sensation…

"_Josh what happened?" a frantic George asked, entering the waiting area. _

"_I don't know, I don't know." he paced the small waiting area. "I was with Jane when we got a call. It was HIM, it was that bastard that did this to her! When I get my hands on him I'm going to…"_

"_Stop! You have to worry about Lizzy right now." George reasoned with him before Josh hurt someone. _

"_I should have been with her! I should have protected her from him!" he cried._

"_Nobody knew this would happen! I need you to be calm for Jane until I figure out what is going on."_

"_Jane! I haven't seen her since we were told Lizzy was in surgery." Josh panicked. _

"_I will go find her but you have to promise me you will stay put." he waited for a nod before he started walking to the reception desk. _

"_Hello, I'm Dr. George Darcy and I need information about a patient. Her name is Elizabeth Bennett and I understand she is in surgery." He said with an authority that was noticed by the receptionist. _

"_Ms. Bennett entered surgery about an hour ago and is being operated in room O-216 by Doctor Phillips." the young woman answered looking at the small screen on her desk. _

"_Thank you, will you please notify Dr. Phillips to contact me when the surgery is over." he said and left to find Jane before the receptionist had a chance to respond. _

_Dr. Darcy had known Dr. Philips by only his reputation but was confident with what he had heard about him therefore he put his energy in finding Jane. It did not take long before he past through the hospital chapel and saw Jane sitting near the back. Entering the chapel Dr. Darcy sat near her but without saying a word, waiting until she spoke. It did not take long before she spoke in a whisper._

"_She told me that when ever I didn't know what to do, I should always pray. I have been sitting here and yet I still don't know what to do." _

"_Has it given you time to understand what is happening?" _

"_The officer said that they got a call because there were loud voices coming from the house. When nobody answered they looked through the window to see Lizzy on the floor. She was beat badly and…" Jane stopped letting all the tears that were fighting to escape to pour out. _

"_He will pay for this I promise!" Dr. Darcy said with conviction, but Jane could only nod. _

_Dr. Darcy left Jane in the chapel only after insuring that Jane would be find without his presence. He then walked to the main office to ask permission to be permitted in restricted areas, which he got full access to. Walking towards the operating rooms, he made his way to the gallery that was present on the second level. From that vantage point he was able to see directly above the operation while still having time to look at a copy of Lizzy's papers. _

_In the stack of papers that he was able to obtain, he looked stunned at what he had read. Lizzy was admitted to the hospital at around five 0'clock in the afternoon and sent to emergency surgery for broken bone and internal bleeding. _

"_Dr. Darcy?" a voice said from the intercom. _

"_Yes?" looking down on the surgeon talking to him. _

"_We are finished here, Ms. Bennett will be moved to room 448 in the recovery section of the hospital. I would however wish to talk to you if you have a minute" _

"_I will wait in your office." Dr. Darcy responded without thinking. _

_Once in the office, Dr. Phillips looked more like an actor than a doctor. He was tall, measuring 6'8" with dark black hair and in his mid to late thirties. _

"_I take it you are her father?" Dr. Phillips asked, worried about the reply. _

"_No, but I am her legal guardian. Her parents died a few years ago and I want to know anything that has to do with Lizzy's health."_

"_Well, Dr. Darcy I will be frank with you; the police will have to be involved in this situation. Ms. Bennett shows signs of abuse and given how much internal bleeding was shown it seemed like this has not been the first time."_

"_What are you saying?" he asked knowing the answer but not believing it. _

"_She has been suffering for some time without asking for help. From the police reports this is the first incident recorded but definitely no the first time it has happened."_

"_How is she? How is Lizzy?"_

"_At this moment she is stable, we are just waiting for the anesthesia to wear off before we let anyone see her." he said with a small smile, happy to see the relieved look in the man in front of him. _

"_Thank you for everything." Dr. Darcy said, shaking the doctor's hand before leaving to Lizzy's room._

"_Lizzy! Thank God you are ok." Jane said with relief. _

"_And leave you alone, not a chance." Lizzy responded hoarsely but with sadness evident in her face but especially in her now dull eyes. _

"Who was he? Who hurt Lizzy?" Darcy yelled with venom in his voice.

"Collins. Bill Collins." George said wishing he never had to utter that name again in his life.

**Ok so some of you guys had already guess it would be Collins, so I guess I'm not as creative as I had hoped but dont worry there are more twists in the future.**


	15. Lizzy's past part 2

**Thanks for all of you who are still with me, I just wanted to thank my beta HappyAbbey for all the help.**

For the next few hours, Darcy was having an internal battle that would leave him vulnerable to anything going around him. Knowing about Lizzy's past shattered the last opportunity he had about leaving Lizzy alone. Darcy knew without a doubt that he would attempt anything to make sure Lizzy had her happily ever after but unlike before, he was counting himself as prince charming.

He no longer thought about Richard and the request he had made or about Caroline, he only thought about bringing Lizzy the joy she used to experience when she was younger. The only problem with his solution was that Lizzy never had experienced joy as everyone had thought she had. Lizzy's past was a serious of disappointment, one after another until she no longer felt hope about the future.

By the time Darcy left his parents house, he needed to talk to only one person. Unfortunately, that person was not by himself as he had hoped. Driving to his cousin's house, Darcy was surprised when Richard led him to the living room where another person was watching the football game.

"Josh?" Darcy said, unsure what he was thinking so far.

"Hey, how are you?" Josh greeted, looking back at the television.

"We left pretty late night and before we realized what happened we were at my house." Richard clarified.

"So you still haven't gone home?" Darcy asked Josh.

"I called Lizzy earlier in the morning but she asked me if I could return to the house in the evening and Richard was kind enough to let me see the game."

"Did something happen last night, Darcy?" Richard asked concerned about his cousin and Liz.

"No." he lied.

"I know it's a rerun by why don't we enough the game." Richard told his cousin.

"What happened last night?" Josh asked Darcy the moment Richard left the room.

"What do you mean?" he said innocently.

"I know Lizzy well enough to know that something happened last night. I also know that you were the last one to see Lizzy."

"How well do you know her?" Darcy asked curiously.

"She is like a sister to me, and I will protect her from anyone that will make her suffer." he threatened.

"I know about her parents." Darcy confessed after a few seconds of silence.

"Your dad told you?"

"Why do you assume it was my dad?"

"Because Jane was with Charlie, and Lizzy never talks about them unless she thinks it's important." Josh acknowledged. "Don't let Lizzy find out, otherwise she will no longer be carefree when you are around."

"What do you mean?"

"If she finds out she will be overprotective of herself, especially of her past."

"What can you tell me of her past?" Darcy asked wanting to know everything, he could from Lizzy's best friend.

"This isn't the best moment, especially when Richard comes back." Josh advised.

Darcy wrote down his phone number on a piece of paper he had found laying on Richard's living room desk, "Here is my phone number, call me tomorrow at five and we will find a place to meet after work."

"Are you trying to seduce him, Darcy?" Richard joked, entering the living room with boxes of pizza.

After the game was over, Josh declared it was time for him to leave. He thanked Richard for letting him stay the night and gave Darcy a look only he understood before leaving. Once Josh was out of the house, Richard did not waste anytime before confronting Darcy.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked.

"Why did he stay over last night?"

"What was on the piece of paper?"

"Did you two talk about Lizzy?" Darcy counteracted each Richards questions.

"He didn't say a word!" Richard let out a sigh. "I tried everything even getting him drunk but all backfired."

"Was that why he was over?" Darcy laughed astonishing his cousin.

"Are you serious? You're laughing at me?"

"You were so desperate you had to get Josh drunk and yet you still didn't find anything about Lizzy." Darcy said, grabbing his stomach from laughing so hard.

"I was stupid wasn't I?" Richard said, smiling at his own stupid plan.

"Not stupid but lets just say it wasn't the best idea."

"Enough of my own foolishness, have you received last nights reports?" Richard asked.

"I got some reports but we will have to wait until tomorrow at the meeting to know all the companies interested." Darcy explained.

"I received Charlie's report this afternoon which surprised me."

"Why were they bad or good?"

"They were great but I was more surprised he had time considering that Jane was going to spend the night and day with him." Richard said with a smile.

"How do you know?"

"We let Charlie use the limo yesterday; we thought it would be weird to have two guys in a stretch limo. That reminds me what happened with Caroline?"

"The last time I saw her, she was yelling at me and then stormed off."

"That explains why her mother was yelling at me when I didn't tell her were you where."

"I am so sorry you got involved!" Darcy said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it! The only reason I asked was because I was wondering how you got home last night."

"Don't even start Richard!"

"The last time I saw you, you were dancing with Liz and then both of you disappeared."

"I took her home and then went to my house." Darcy assured.

"No juicy details to impart." Richard tried pushing Darcy's limit.

"Only that I had perfect nights sleep, alone!"

"Alright, new topic."

When Darcy noticed that darkness was falling on the city, he decided it was time to go home. Darcy was both excited and dreading the next day. Not only was he supposed to face Lizzy as he knew nothing else, he was also going to talk with Josh and learn more about Lizzy's past.

"Are you sure they are going to agree?" James, one of the CEO's, asked Liz during the Monday morning meeting.

"Mr. Rice seemed interested when he saw the numbers and has agreed to meet on Wednesday to negotiate the details." Liz said with confidence.

"What about Brighton Company?" another CEO asked.

"They are coming later today; they wanted to get a head start." Liz responded.

"I want to thank everyone for their hard work on Saturday. I didn't have enough time to thank you all for attending but I can tell from these reports that the night was a success." Darcy thanked his workers after Lizzy finished giving her report to the room of CEO's. It had been a long meeting where everyone explained the new projects ready for the new season at Pemberley Corporation.

"Can I have a minute?" Liz asked the moment the meeting was over.

"Sure." Darcy responded without looking at Lizzy, knowing he would not be able to keep his emotions in check.

"As you know some representatives from Brighton are coming and I was wondering what information I should show them. I know we should show the most promising numbers but at the same time, I do not want to show too much information that will overwhelm them or too little that will discourage them. Sometimes I think Charlie should be the one talking to them instead of me. I mean this is my first big interview with them by myself and I don't want to fail the company." Lizzy rambled, while Darcy could only look at her in wonder. For the first time Darcy noticed how nervous she was about the entire situation.

Darcy knew this would be the first test for Lizzy, and he was proud of her more than she would ever think possible. Yet here she was self-assessing herself and most importantly, she was revealing her emotions to him. The same person that called her a slut only two days ago.

"You are going to do great. You just have to be confident in what you are doing and you before you notice they will be signing the contracts." Darcy assured her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Is it always this nerve wrecking?" she asked taking a big breath.

"The first ones, yes but after a while you get used to it and learn secrets to make it easier." he confessed.

"Thanks you." she said, giving him a smile that made his heart melt.

"Lizzy!" he called out after she started walking away. "You did a great job on Saturday. Out of everyone you got more meetings planned and not only for your department but for others. We are all proud to have you working here." Darcy said with emotion that surprised her.

With a new set of mind after the Netherfield ball, everyone was able to get a majority of work done by the time they turned of their computers and called it a day except for one person, Darcy. Darcy was too preoccupied with what he had learned from his father the day before and curious at what Josh would say to get any real work done. By the time his phone rang, he was more than ready to learn new things about the woman he loved.

Love? Could he really say he loved Lizzy? He was not ashamed to say he loved Lizzy, but he was afraid. Afraid to lose touch with reality when Lizzy made her life with someone else. Afraid that she would never love him the same way he loved her. Afraid that he will have to live the rest of his life without her by his side.

Trying to remove all the negative thoughts from his head, Darcy made his way to a small shopping area just a few blocks from his office, where he would meet Josh. Josh had picked out the location mainly because it was near where they both lived and because they had a reputation for selling some of the best food in all southern California.

"Took you long enough!" Josh said sarcastically the moment Darcy entered the coffee shop.

"Excuse me?" Darcy asked offended by the way, Josh talked to him.

"Sorry!" Josh said, signaling to his ear where a small black Bluetooth was located. "Let me know when you enter everything into the computer model and then send it to John. I wont be going in tomorrow but will be at home if anything goes wrong." he said before finishing the conversation. "Sorry but it was an emergency from work."

"It's alright I understand. Where exactly do you work?" Darcy asked trying to keep curiosity from his voice.

"I work a few blocks from here actually, at David Sheppard Architects." Josh informed.

"I didn't know you were an architect." Darcy said astonished not only by his profession but also by the company. He had recognized the firm, which was not only nationally and internationally awarded, but also known for its environmental, economic and sustainable awareness.

"I think its part of my heritage to tell you the truth. My grandfather was an architect as well as my father and siblings."

"Do you all work together?"

"No I think it would be chaos if that happened. My dad works at a small firm located in Meryton while my brothers are spread all over the world. My older brother is working in Vienna right know, another is in New York, another in London and one in Anne Harbor."

"Four brothers, so there are five of you?"

"Six actually but my older sister tried being an architect but instead is an interior designer working in New York."

"Is it hard having everyone spread like that?"

"Sometimes it does get hard to communicate with everyone but we usually try to meet up on specific days like birthdays and holidays."

"I was freaking out when Giana decided to move go to New York for university even when I knew she would be returning in a few years."

"You didn't leave LA for college?" Josh questioned even though he already knew from his conversation from Lizzy.

"Well I went to USC for my undergrad studies but when it came down to my grad studies I decided to go to Cambridge."

"But doesn't that mean that you left Giana before she left you?"

"It wasn't like that…well not technically…I mean I went to London because my fathers family is from their and she did have my parents with her, so it wasn't like either of us were alone." Darcy rambled confused on what he was saying.

"I was wondering when this side of you I would see."

"What do you mean?"

"Well every time I have seen you, I get Mr. Darcy owner of Pemberley. It would have been normal if I had seen you at work but I haven't." he explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" worried where this conversation was leading.

"Because you need to learn how to relax. You tend to hide behind a mask and even though that is healthy in some situation it gets dangerous when its on a daily basis."

"Not trying to be rude but what do you care how I act?" Darcy inquired.

"I'm only trying to understand you. There is a reason why we are meeting today and I want to know if I could trust you." Josh replied seriously.

"I would never do anything that harms Lizzy in any way." he declared.

"Lizzy has suffered to much." Josh acknowledged.

"I know! I talked with my dad yesterday and he told me about Lizzy's parents."

"Alright." Josh paused for a while thinking about his next words. "Lizzy lives by a motto 'Think only of the past as its remembrance gives you pleasure,' for most people it helps live with the past but for Lizzy its her greatest fault. Lizzy remembers all the failures and disappointments in her life but most of the time she tries to build this fairytale past that makes it hard for her to live the present.

She doesn't allow herself to forgive her own faults and only sees everything as her fault. One of the examples is me. All she remembers about our past is our friendship but she doesn't think about all the times I made her cry."

"You what!" Darcy yelled.

"I'm not proud of it but I was a bully to Lizzy when we were growing up. I was the new kid in first grade and unfortunately made friends with the wrong group. As the time went by it went from calling her names to actually pushing her around. She was short, wore glasses, and had freckles all over her face. Lizzy also had this thing for guy clothes, which we made fun of her mercifully. Then on last day of fifth grade, she stood up to me and hit me. Let me tell you, she has a killer right hand. From that day forward, I stopped making fun of her and we made peace. We weren't best friends but we talked and I would always go to her house and eat.

The summer before high school, she and her family disappeared and we all thought her father had made the decision to return to medicine instead of working as at the local high school. It was a great surprise when the Bennett's returned a few days before school started and Lizzy wasn't the same person that left. She no longer had glasses or freckles and it was the first time I had seen her in a skirt. To sum it all up she seemed like a teenager instead of a girl.

After the first day of school was over, we became popular. Everyone wanted to be our friends even though we weren't trying to be the cool kids." Josh said without arrogance but with sincerity that made Darcy like him. "Lizzy was known for her sense of humor and her sparkling eyes, while Jane became the golden girl. She had this classical beauty that dazzled everyone one and was friendly with everyone no matter if they were students or teachers. Charlotte was the role model, mainly because she was older."

"Charlotte?" Darcy asked.

"Oh I forgot you don't know her. Charlotte is Jane's older sister and Lizzy's best friend. She went to New York for university and decided to stay there instead of coming back to LA."

"I thought Jane was Lizzy's best friend?"

"It seems like it but once you see Lizzy and Charlotte together you understand why they are best friends. Charlotte has this way of getting the truth out of Lizzy that even I cant do while Lizzy trusts Charlotte completely. It almost seems like they are the same person but with different sides to them. Where Lizzy is spontaneous and adventurous, Charlotte is rational and hates change. It was a huge blow when Charlotte decided to go to NYU especially because it was the same year Lizzy's family died. I never understood why Charlotte decided to leave but at the same time, I couldn't stop her from leaving.

Back to where we were, oh yes, by the time Lizzy's sister Cindy went to high school everyone knew the Bennett family. Her father was the type of person that everyone could talk with. Even though he was the principle, he would go to all the classrooms and talk with the students individually, especially when he knew they were invited to their house. Their mother was the PTA president and she was responsible for all the fun activities we were able to participate in. Then there was Cindy… Can you tell me what you know about Cindy?"

"Not much only what Lizzy has told me, but from what I have heard she was the perfect sister. I know she was a big athlete, as well as being involved at school. I would have imaged it was hard living up to your younger sisters reputation."

"Yes well…it wasn't like that at all actually. Don't get me wrong, I saw Cindy as a younger sister but there were times where I didn't understand how Lizzy was able to stand her. Cindy was a great girl but Lizzy had already made a name for herself and she didn't want to be left behind. By the end of her first year, Cindy was named Freshmen president but it wasn't because they like Cindy but more because Lizzy did everything possible to get her to win. If that wasn't enough, Cindy started participating in all of the activities Lizzy did. It would have been fun if they both worked together but after a while Lizzy started quitting all of the activities.

When asked Lizzy would say she was clumsy but in reality she had this natural talent that made her the best in whatever she did. It would have taken Cindy years to become as good as Lizzy. At the end we think Lizzy was guilty. In retrospect Lizzy was the perfect sibling, the perfect daughter, and Cindy couldn't handle the pressure.

At the end, Cindy was Lizzy's biggest downfall. She had this way of saying something in a nice and friendly tone while humiliating or offending Lizzy. We were just waiting for Lizzy to stand up to her but she never did, she would take it, never complaining or getting mad. It's because of Cindy that Lizzy never lived her life to the fullest, even after the accident. "

"What happened after the funeral?" Darcy asked, seeing Josh going silent.

"She ran." Josh murmured. "She ran from the loneliness, from the sadness and most especially from her fears. Lizzy always had the bad habit of running away from her troubles and with the death of her family it became harder for us to keep track of her. The week after the incident Lizzy disappeared for a day, and all of Meryton was worried about her. The worst possible situations came to mind and we didn't want them to become a reality. When she finally showed up…she wasn't Lizzy anymore. Gone was the sparkle in her eye. Her smile was automatic and the humor and wit that made her special was gone.

We had hoped that Lizzy would turn to friends in her time of need but she turned her back on all of us. Before we knew it she was gone again. But this time she was gone longer than what we had ever experienced. It has happened only twice, and both times I am filled with guilt. The only she left was because she didn't find the comfort she needed. The comfort I could have given her."

"When was the second time? Was it after Collins?"

"No. Ironically the only time we were prepared for her to run she stayed. The second time was during our sophomore year. It was a shock to all of us, especially Jane who was living with her at the time. We never knew why she ran but she was gone almost a year until we got a call. It was United Kingdom Interpol, and they had evidence to prove that Lizzy…that Lizzy had died." Josh spoke looking at the coffee in front of him, getting lost in his own memory. "She was assigned to a mission and they had found her car burned in the middle of nowhere. I didn't know what to think. I had made this image of her somewhere safe, somewhere happy and then to find out she was working for Interpol? Out of all places, I had never thought of the possibility."

"What happened?" Darcy brought Josh out of his thoughts. He had been sitting patiently but he could no longer take the suspense.

"The day we were supposed to go to England, we get a call. It was Lizzy telling us she would be home in a few minutes. Jane fainted the moment she heard Lizzy's voice while I was still in shock until I saw her face." his eyes were shining with unshed tears, "It was the best image I had ever held. She was real, not an illusion like I first thought. Lizzy wasn't dead, she was alive and the best part was that she had started to heal. After that day we would find her crying but even though it broke my heart I realized it was the best thing she could do. Cry out all her fears, all the misery she felt and start to heal. The only down side was that she was no longer Lizzy but Liz.

They both have the same smile, the same laugh but not the same sparkle. Liz was new, she had walls surrounding her and nobody was able to brake through them except for two people, Collins and you. That is the only reason why I agreed to talk with you, I know you can either make Lizzy happy or destroy her completely. I just hope you think about all the suffering she has gone through and make the best decision." Josh pleaded looking straight at Darcy.


	16. One in the Same

**I will keep it short and sweet: Thank you for sticking with me in this big hiatus. I hope you enjoy the story so far and just FYI I changed my settings to let anonymous comments but please let it be appropriate.** ** Thanks again to my beta HappeyAbbey for everything.**

Georgiana Point of view:

"Why is it that I'm turning 21 in two months and yet everyone treats me as if I'm six?" Giana exclaimed to nobody in particular. For the past few days Giana was living her life with the person she had learned to trust with her heart. He had been everything a man should be: handsome, charming, funny and most importantly, paid attention to her. Giana has lived her entire life under her perfect brother's footstep and she was tired of it.

Don't get her wrong, she loves Darcy with all her being but there were times where she could not take it. Darcy was known as the best brother anyone could have, the best business owner anyone had seen in decades and the guy everyone wanted to date. How he got stuck with Caroline, Giana still did not understand but then again it was one of lives mysteries. Therefore when one of her brother's friends saw her as Giana the adult instead of small little Georgy, she could not help but feeling better.

Giana had started seeing him after they met at a night club a few weeks back. At first it seemed more like he was interested in what Darcy was doing in his life but after a few days Giana was able to talk about her roommates and friends. She told him about how Jane was sometimes naïve and thought everyone had a good side, and how Josh would be relied on, when things got heated at the house and they needed to laugh. However, most of the time Giana talked about Lizzy and how she saw Lizzy as the older sister she never had. For the past few days he had started asking Giana questions about her roommates, giving her the idea of him meeting them before she came out and told her parents and brother about their relationship.

Therefore, it was decided that Lizzy would meet Gigi's mystery guy on Saturday after days of pleading from Gigi.

"I'm coming because it means a lot to you but I still think your brother should know about this." Lizzy said early Saturday morning. For the past week Lizzy had gone through a hard week at work and all she desired for her Saturday was to stay at home and sleep.

"But you promised you would meet him!" Gigi whined.

"And that is why I am going to get ready in a few hours but that does not mean I'm encouraging your actions."

"I don't understand what is so bad about you getting to know my boyfriend before my parents?"

"I care about you, Gigi and all I want is for you to be happy and if he makes you happy… then who am I to get in your way." Lizzy responded with a small smile.

"You're the best!" Gigi hugged Lizzy. "Remember we are meeting at 5 o'clock at Feng Mao in Korea town."

"Got it! Now, get out of my bedroom and let me get some sleep!" Lizzy said laughing but with determination.

When time came to meet up at Feng Mao, Giana was beginning to have a panic attack. It was not that she thought Lizzy and her boyfriend would not get along, far from it. She was actually concerned that they would get along too well. There were times when Gigi was actually thinking of getting them together but at the end she always believed Lizzy would end up with Josh. Yet, there was also a part of her brain that told her that Lizzy would not approve of him. What if Lizzy finds something wrong with him? Could they still be together if the person she trusted the most with their opinion not approve of him? Or would she just have to stop talking with Lizzy and try to live her life with him?

"Hello beautiful!" a deep male voice said next to her ear.

"You scared me." Gigi smiled. "I thought you were going to bail on me again."

"Me? You know I would do anything for you." he leaned in, kissing her chastely on the lips. "Now, how about we make our way inside before you freeze to death?"

"Ok, but I have a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" he questioned cautiously.

"Remember how I told you about my roommate, Lizzy? Well I thought it would be a great idea if you got to know her." she explained as they made their way to their seats.

"You're serious? But I thought we agreed we would keep this between us two?" he asked nervously.

"I know but I talked with Lizzy and she thought it was unfair to everyone if we kept our relationship a secret. So I thought if Lizzy approved of you then she would understand why we want to keep everything on the down low."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he demanded to know with a voice that frightened Giana.

"I told you I wanted it to be a surprise." Giana apologized.

"I'm leaving! Next time you want to go against my instructions you better know what you are doing." he yelled as he got up but before he could make it to his car he found himself on the floor.

"That is for what you did to Lizzy you bastard!" Josh said while stretching his right hand.

"What the hell was that for?" Giana yelled, leaning down towards Bill. "Bill are you ok?"

"What the hell do you think?" he yelled while grabbing on to his face. "Good to see you too, Lizzy."

"You son of a bitch!" Josh hollered before he hit Bill again, preventing him to get up.

"Stop it! Why are you hitting him?" Giana challenged, not knowing whose side she should be on.

"You still defend him after what he did to Lizzy?" Josh inquired, not believing what he was hearing.

"What does Lizzy have to do with anything?" Giana asked, but before anyone could respond she looked at Lizzy who was pale and shaking. "Lizzy what's wrong?"

"I want to go home." she whispered, without taking her eyes off of Bill.

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" Bill choked, spitting out blood.

"Stop talking to her!" Josh responded, kicking Bill in the stomach.

"Josh let's get out of here, Lizzy is shaking." Giana stopped Josh from hitting Bill again.

On the way to the house, all three roommates were quiet. Both Josh and Giana could not help but keep an eye on Lizzy the entire time, who had been quiet the entire time. Once they made it to the house, Lizzy was the first to leave the car and make her way to the house but by the time she was in her room, her tears were streaming down uncontrollably.

"Josh, what happened?" a worried Jane asked the moment Josh and Giana entered the house.

"What did you do to her?" an angry voice said from behind them all. Darcy had accompanied Charlie to visit Jane, hoping to talk to Lizzy.

"He was there." Josh said, as if everyone knew what he was talking about.

"What? Who was where?" Jane asked.

"Collins." was the only word Josh said, and looking at all the expressions in the room it was enough.

"I have to go with Lizzy." Jane said but was stopped when she saw Darcy already on his way upstairs.

On his way upstairs, Darcy was thinking only about Lizzy and what she must be feeling. All his emotions were under control but when he stepped into her room his defense was crumbling. Lizzy was lying on the floor next to her bed, crying as if there was no tomorrow. Darcy's heart stopped and without thinking he rushed to her side and picked her up and placed her on his lap. They stayed on the floor but all they were thinking about was the heat that was emanating from the other. Lizzy was holding on to Darcy's shirt while Darcy's head was buried in Lizzy's soft curls and tracing comforting circles on her back. Lizzy did not resist and after a few minutes of crying she started to relax in Darcy's embrace.

Neither talked for a while until Lizzy mumbled something incoherently.

"I couldn't understand you sweetheart." Darcy spoke sweetly, both lost on how he addressed her.

"I said you smell nice." Lizzy said shyly.

"Well I better hope so, otherwise I have spend a lot of money on rubbish." he teased, making her laugh.

"Thank you. I really needed that." she acknowledged.

"Are you all right?" he asked trying to see her emotions through her expressive eyes.

"Why now? Why did he have to come now when I was finally coming to terms with the whole ordeal?"

"I wish I could answer you but at the end, I don't know."

"You know about my history with him, don't you? I guessed it on Tuesday when you couldn't look at me but I couldn't figure out who would tell you."

"Well it was actually my dad and Josh, but before you get mad at either one of them, it was my fault. I started asking them questions and they told me." he confessed.

"What do you know?"

"I learned about your family and also some of your childhood. I also learned about _him _and the damage he made." Darcy explained without loosening his hold on Lizzy.

"I wasn't scared. Nobody knows but I have seen him around in the streets. But when Josh hit him, a part of me just flashed back to when he used to do the same things to me. It was more about the past coming back than what the future held."

"Why did you stay with him? Didn't you realize what he was when you were dating?"

"I knew what he was when I started dating him. Promise me you won't think less of me if I tell you." Lizzy said nervously, looking at his eyes which reflected hurt, pain and also an emotions Darcy couldn't determine. Loneliness or could it be guilt?

"I promise you that nothing you say will ever make me think less of you."

"When I was sixteen, my family went to New York for a family vacation and that was when I first met him. My father introduced us. He said he was your father's godson and that he used to know him when he was a child. Of course by then he was nineteen and I was so naïve that I developed a crush. I was still young and I started building this fantasy that one day we would meet when we were older and we would get married. I told my dad and all he did was laugh at my childhood fantasies. We spent a month in New York and during that time we saw him almost every day. My father got along with him and my mother used to dote on his every move.

I knew I was still young and it would be illegal if we went out but my mother encouraged us to be together. On the last day, he made me promise him that if we met in the future we would see if something happened between us. I forgot about him after a few months until one day I was working at Matlock and I heard his voice. At first I didn't remember where I had seen him but then when your uncle introduced us, it clicked. He was taller than I had remembered, with dirty blonde hair and that devilish smile that made my knees weak.

He was going to be my new assistant and I even though I had forgotten my promise, I remembered my parents." Lizzy spoke with a sadness in her voice that made Darcy hold her tighter. Never had he seen this side of Lizzy and he hopped he never would have to again. "All I remembered was how he got along with my parents. How many times they would laugh at a joke of his and how my sister saw him as an older brother. They had trusted him and that was all that mattered to me. I didn't want to see who he really was because he was the only guy my parents had approved of."

"When did he start hurting you?" Darcy said without emotion but with tears in his eyes.

"Just a few days before after he proposed. He moved into the house and it was late one night and he was drunk. When I asked him where he had been, he pushed me onto the couch. I tried to make excuses for him but then it started being a habit after we got married. At first it was just pushing me around or screaming at me but after a while he started getting more violent. I knew it was wrong but I thought this was my punishment. That this was the only way I would be forgiven and I started to learn how to live with it." Lizzy laughed but instead of the contagious laugh she was known for it was a hallow cold laugh, "He actually took lots of precautions so that the bruises wouldn't be noticeable.

It didn't take long before I knew he was seeing others on the side and I decided to turn a blind eye. It wasn't until one day when I came home early and I found him in bed, our bed, with another. I couldn't take it but instead of confronting him, I left. It wasn't until later that day when he was trying to act all innocent that I challenged him. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital." Lizzy finished with unshed tears in her eyes.

Throughout Lizzy's monologue Darcy couldn't help but imagining everything Lizzy had been through. He had wanted to wipe those painful recollections away, and put new, more joyful ones in their place. He wanted her to forget about everything in the past and only think about the future. A future filled with laughs, smiles and most importantly: a life filled with him.

After a few minutes of silence, Darcy loosened his embrace and moved Lizzy enough so he looked her straight in the eyes. "Never think abuse is correct, no matter what you think you did wrong. He should never have touched you in that manner, understand?" he said in a tone that broached no argument.

"But how would I have been able to live with the guilt?" she asked in a small childlike voice.

"What guilt are you talking about?" he asked after Lizzy moved away from him, Darcy realized something about her than nobody had understand. "Do you feel guilty about your parents? Lizzy, look at me!" he moved to where she stood near the window.

"They could still be alive if I hadn't insisted on going." Lizzy replied. "They shouldn't have been in the car. Cindy should have been able to celebrate her eighteenth birthday and then her twenty-first and so on. It should have been me, not them." Lizzy finally broke down again, feeling the wave of guilt consume her.

Darcy moved to support her before Lizzy fell on the ground, cradling her like he had done before. This time, apart from only giving her physical support he whispered reassuring words into her hear. "You are not to blame, Lizzy. Things happen in this world that nobody can explain. I won't tell you things get easier because I don't know but I will tell you that from this moment I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

"Why won't anybody tell me what is going on?" Giana repeated, after everyone had been silent. It had only been a few minutes since she had seen her brother going after Lizzy and she was confused and restless to figure out the truth.

"I think I am going to make some tea." Jane finally spoke, ignoring Giana's questions.

"I will help you." Both Charlie and Josh said in unison.

"Why is it that I'm turning 21 in two months and yet everyone treats me as if I'm six?" Giana whined.

"Giana, for the first time just drop it, alright?" Jane demanded, surprised Giana and Charlie with her tone. Never had the former seen Jane anything but being sweet and calm and even though the latter had known that side of his girlfriend, he was also trying to figure out what was going on.

"Jane! I think it would be best if we made hot chocolate." Josh advised, knowing it would calm Jane.

"Do you think Darcy can handle Lizzy?" Jane asked after she set water to boil.

"I think Darcy is the perfect person for this." Josh replied.

"Jane are you alright?" Charlie worried about how pale and fidgety Jane was.

"Yes, no, I don't know what to do. I want to run upstairs and comfort Lizzy but then I don't know what I will say the next time I see her." she confessed. "Why couldn't he just leave California and never come back? She shouldn't be placed in this situation, not after all she has been through."

"Jane, was _he_ who I think he is?" Charlie questioned, trying to understand everything.

All she could do was nod, "And you don't know the worst of it."

"What do you mean?"

"We were about to lose her because of him! He sent her to the hospital after they had gotten into a fight and I was afraid we would never see her smiling eyes or hear her delightful laugh." Jane informed both Charlie and Giana, who was interested in what Jane was saying.

"That can't be! You're lying! He would never harm anyone, especially not Lizzy!" Giana exclaimed, shaking from all the emotions rushing through her mind. She did not want to think about her Bill being as bad as that, but she knew they would never lie to her.

"Please Giana, believe me when I tell you that Bill is not the guy he appears to be. He has deceived us all, and has taken advantage of you." Josh tried explaining.

"But why would he do that? I have known him since I was six and he has always been charming." Giana tried explaining, hoping that there was a misunderstanding, until she remembered some of her conversations with Bill. "He knew. He knew Lizzy was my roommate. How could I have been so stupid?"

"What do you mean Giana?" Charlie asked.

"When I first met him, I told him about school and even though he listened it seemed like if he was just being polite until… until I told him about my roommates." Giana said ashamed of herself.

"Oh, sweetheart. You shouldn't blame yourself, this world is filled with people that only want to harm others. Bill is the worst kind of men and it's not your fault you fell for his lies." Jane tried to assure Giana.

"But it _is_ my fault. Lizzy has always treated me like a sister and yet I would go rant to Bill about her and I even got jealous when he started asking questions about her." she replied crying. "Oh god! She must hate me!"

"How can you even think that? If there is one person that will understand you, it would be Lizzy." Jane said with confidence.

"I can't stay here! No, Jane please understand. It will be easier for me if I spent at least one day with my parents." Giana explained seeing Jane was about to protest.

"I will give you a ride." Josh volunteered, hating that Darcy was the one comforting Lizzy and not himself.

"Thanks, let me just go get some stuff from my room." Even though Giana seemed better, she was still pale and filled with guilt. Making her way to her room she was about to enter when she heard crying coming from Lizzy's room. Stopping for a only a few seconds, she entered her room and grabbed her laptop, knowing she had extra clothes at her parents' house.

Without many words being exchanged from the rest of the group, Giana and Josh made their way to his car.

"Does it hurt?" Giana asked the moment they entered the freeway.

"Does what hurt?" he asked confused.

"Thinking about her with someone else?" she clarified.

"I want her to be happy." he responded, knowing they were talking about Lizzy.

"That does not answer my question. I know you feel something for her."

"She is like a younger sister to me and when they called me from the hospital, my heart stopped. Then when I saw him, I forgot about everything but all the times she used to cry in my arms because of him. He made her suffer and now all I want for her is to live her life. To be happy with the person from her dreams." Josh responded, with so much emotion that left Giana silent.

Entering her parents' house, the first thing she did was collapsed in her mother's arms. The same arms that cradled her when she was a baby, the ones that used to hold her at night when she had nightmares. The ones that gave her courage and confidence.

"Querida, what's wrong?" the sweet angelic voice of her mother asked.

"I'm so sorry. I should have known not to trust him. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked in a childlike voice.

"I will always forgive you no matter what you do, but you have to first tell me what happened."

"It was Bill. I was dating him and I wanted to tell you but he made me promise I wouldn't. He told me it was going to be a surprise but then… I invited Lizzy to meet him and…and they met."

"Oh dear! How is she? He didn't hurt her did he?" Anne asked, worried written all over her beautiful face.

"You knew? But how?" Giana asked confused.

"I have known Lizzy since she was about six or seven but I got to know her better after she started working for your uncle. It was actually your father who introduced them and it was also him who they called when she was admitted to the hospital. Oh, sweetheart I should have told you but you didn't know Lizzy and I thought there was no risk of Bill coming to back to LA."

"So it's true? But why would he harm her?"

"I don't know but the moment your father found out, he made him leave California and made him promise to never talk to Lizzy or anyone else close to her. I guess he thought you weren't part of the deal."

"Was she really about to die?"

"When I made it to the hospital I was informed she was in a coma but your father didn't want to give me any details. But then I saw her and my heart broke. She was bruised up and the first thing I thought was how happy I was that her mother was not there to see her. It sounds horrible but no mother should see her daughter in the state she was in, especially if it was done on purpose. That night I had a nightmare where you were in her place and I knew I wouldn't be able to survive if it ever came true." Anne said with tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat.

Silently, they both lay in Giana's old bed, letting all the worries melt from both their bodies. After Giana fell asleep, Anne made her way to the door but before she exited, she turned to look at her daughter. Anne knew that Fanny loved her oldest daughter more than her own life, even though sometimes it did not show. She also knew Fanny would have given her own life if it meant saving any of her daughters. Therefore it killed her that not only did she fail her own daughter but she also failed her best friend's daughter as well.

**So what do you think? Remember to leave a comment!**


	17. New twists

**Thanks for reading, enjoy. Special thanks to my beta HappeyAbbey!**

"Sweetheart, what are you doing Thanksgiving?" Charlie asked later that night. It had been a rough day and most importantly very confusing. Even though Jane had talked about Lizzy's life with him, at the end it was just that, Lizzy's life. He did not know anything other than the few details Jane had told him. However, being the sweet person he was, he never thought of asking and his worry was all directed to his beloved, Jane. Seeing how Jane had turned pale with the realization of what Lizzy had experienced was enough for his curiosity to turn into reassurance. Reassurance that everything would work out, that everyone would have their happy ever after. Neither Jane nor Charlie could bear separating, so it was decided Charlie would stay the night; something that was happing more often lately.

"I don't know. It's Josh's turn to return to Meryton, so I guess I will stay at home. Why?" Jane replied, reclining her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Well my parents are going to New York so I was…what do you mean Josh's turn?" Charlie asked, remembering her sentence.

"Josh and I take turns going back home. We don't want to leave Lizzy alone, especially not on major holidays." she explained

"Why does she not just go to Meryton? I thought all of you grew up there."

"We did but Lizzy is an orphan. Not just in the parents sense but as a whole. Her father was an only child and her mother's family started dwindling really early. By the time Lizzy was twenty-two she no longer had any family, anywhere. Therefore we would take turns, one year one of us would go to Meryton for Thanksgiving and the other would go for Christmas instead and then we would celebrate New Year's together."

"Why don't you take her to your house?"

"We used to but…but I think she thought we did because we pitied her. We tried explaining that our parents think her as a daughter but she still won't come. One year she tried to convince us both to go back home, telling us she was going to spend the holiday's at a friend's house. However when Josh's car broke down a few minutes away, he returned to find her in her sweats looking at old family videos.

From that moment we decided that at least one of us would stay with her. The only reason we both don't stay is because she barely lets one of us stay, having both would get her angry and you never want to get Lizzy angry."

"Well then I have a solution. How about all of you go to my house? Like I said before, my parents are going to New York and the Darcy's and Fitzwilliam's are going as well, so none of us have any place to go. I was thinking we can have our own Thanksgiving. By next year, my sister would be married and heaven only knows where she will be." he explained, the last with a frown.

"I don't know Charlie, Lizzy gets really sad when holidays come. Add that with what happened today, I don't think she will be strong enough."

"What do you mean?"

"The Bennett's always celebrated Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years in grand. It was the social event every year. When they died, Lizzy stopped celebrating. I guess it was always hard for her. I just don't want her to feel too pressured. This year has been rough on her and I have seen her losing her spirit more often."

"What if I bring it up in conversation? We have to start spending more time at work anyways, I doubt she can refuse once I bring my charm at full swing." he smiled his famous Charlie smile. Or at least famous in Jane's opinion.

"Nobody could resist, I didn't have a chance." Jane smiled, kissing his cheek.

The remainder of the night was spent thinking less about Lizzy and Thanksgiving and more about thinking about what the future brought.

"Jane, where is Gigi…oh G-d I'm sorry!" Lizzy shut the door as fast as possible. Lizzy had woken up early in the morning while most of civilization was still asleep. Her mind had thought about everything that had happened, not only in the past twenty-four hours but also throughout her life. In retrospect, Lizzy thought about her life as a big and messy disaster, however, taking a page out of her own book, she thought of the past as it's remembrance gave her pleasure.

Therefore her first order of business was talking to Gigi, yet when she reached her room she found with nothing. Gigi had not slept the night, indicated by the made up bed and clothes thrown everywhere from trying to find a perfect outfit for the night before.

Walking towards Jane room, Lizzy was surprised when she found someone getting dressed, someone who was definitely not Jane.

"What's up?" Jane asked, opening the room as if nothing had happened.

"Well…I, um…I was wondering where Gigi is…I went to her room…I'm sorry, I should have knocked." Lizzy started, embarrassed and mortified for what she saw.

"Lizzy calm down, nothing happened. It was late and I didn't want Charlie to drive home…"

"And he was worried for you?" Lizzy interrupted. "How are you by the way? I know yesterday was a maddening and I just want to make sure you are fine."

"Oh Lizzy!" Jane hugged her, "You were the one that had to see him, and yet you are asking how I am? How can I have such a selfless friend?"

"I had to see him. I was thinking about this all night and I have let him dictate my life. I have not had a decent relationship since then. My mother would be worried I would become an old maid if I keep it up."

"Be serious!" Jane tried to be mad but a smile curled up on her lips without her approval

"All right. Seeing that smile tells me we are both fine. Back to my question, where is Gigi? I went to her room and it seems like she did not sleep her last night. Did she go back with Darcy?"

"No. Josh drove her to her parents house yesterday. She thought you needed space and it would be the best for both of you."

"Of course! Not only did she find out her boyfriend used to be my husband but that he is not everything she thought he was. You should have heard her Jane, she was so excited in the morning. I just can't believe that I ruined her hopes…"

"Stop! You are not going to blame yourself for something he did. You cannot blame yourself for something you did not know just like Giana can't blame herself for believing in him." Jane reasoned. "You take too much onto yourself and I will not let you blame yourself for this."

"You are the psychologist after all." Lizzy smiled.

"If you want to talk with Giana, I have the directions to her parents house in the kitchen."

"No that is fine, I know where they live. Thanks Jane."

"No problem."

Walking up the steps to the Darcy's house, Lizzy thought about what she was going to say to Gigi. Even though she knew they had to talk, Lizzy had never liked having her conversations planned out. Every time she talked, Lizzy had confidence that she talked with her heart. There was something about talking with Gigi, it was always refreshing and invigorating. Lizzy was able to talk her mind, something she found was similar when talking with Darcy.

"Lizzy!" Anne hugged her the moment the door opened. "How are you, dear? Georgie did not want to tell me all the details but she told me the gist of what happened." Anne led her to the kitchen where she had a cup of coffee ready.

"You knew I was coming?" Lizzy asked surprised.

"Even though I have not been as close to you as much as I would want, I still know you. You are like a daughter to me and I would be a fool if I thought you would not want to talk with Georgie before the day was out."

"But you had coffee ready."

"I heard you pull up in the driveway a few minutes ago."

"I needed time to think." she explained.

"And I needed time to get ready."

"How is she? I didn't want her to find out, especially not like this. I should have talked to her last night but…I just couldn't. It was still to fresh for me and I would have made it worse."

"I know and I appreciate it. Georgie is still young. She needs to grow up in her own pace and sadly I cannot do anything to help except wait until she comes to me. Therefore I am glad she has a friend like you to help her along in." Anne said, sitting next to Lizzy.

"Anne?" Lizzy hesitated, "When my mom was alive, did she ever talk who she wanted me to marry?"

"Fanny always wanted what was best for you and for Cindy. All she would have cared about was your happiness. I want you to be happy, Lizzy."

"If it is alright with you, I was wondering if I could see Gigi?" Anne gave her a reassuring smile, knowing this was Lizzy's way of handling her problems.

"She is up stairs, second room on the left. You won't miss it, it says 'princess' on the door."

"But why, last I recall I did not live here." Lizzy joked.

Walking up the stairs, Lizzy could not help but imagine a younger Darcy living there. Him trying to learn how to walk upstairs when he was younger, trying to sneak downstairs when he was a teenager. Before her imagination got the better of her, Lizzy came upon a bright pink door.

Knocking, she yelled close to the door, "Gigi? Can I come in? It's Lizzy."

"Lizzy? What are you doing here?" a respond came from the other side. Gigi opened up the door with a shocked face, but moved out of the way to let Lizzy pass.

"Jane told me you left the house yesterday. I wanted to talk with you and bring you home." she explained.

The room was not what Lizzy had expected. Instead of the pale lily color like the one back in the house, the walls were colored in a bright pink that made the room seem like a teenager slept there instead of a young adult. The far wall was decorated with medallions and certificates that dated back to kindergarten all the way to Gigi's high school diploma. The right wall had a mixture of posters and pictures, pictures of family and friends.

"I know it's nothing special, but this is where I feel the most comfortable." Gigi said, watching Lizzy inspect the room.

"Are you kidding me? This room is…it's you. I always knew you had this side. To tell you the truth I love it." Lizzy reassured.

"Really? Will would always make fun of the color. He said it was too girly and that it put to shame the house."

"Well you shouldn't listen to him. He was probably jealous that he couldn't paint his room this color."

"Lizzy why are you here? I thought you would want to be as far away from me as possible." Gigi whispered.

"Who ever gave you that idea? You did nothing wrong. If there is someone I would want to be away from, it's Bill, not you."

"But I brought him back to your life. It was because of me that you had to see him." Gigi spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Never think you did anything wrong. I won't tell you it did not hurt to see him again because then I would be lying. But I was upset because of how I saw him. I always thought I had put him in the past. That the next time I would see him, he wouldn't have the same effect on me."

"After what he did, anyone would have been a mess."

"I know and a part of me was telling me my reaction was normal. But a part, a big part of me was angry at myself that he still had a hold on me. That he could still dominate my life and I was powerless to stop him."

Silence descended on the room, however Lizzy could not stay quiet forever. "I'm sorry that you had to find out the way you did. If I could, I would have tried to handle things better."

"You? I should have known he was using me. It was just that…for the first time he picked me. He was handsome and could have everyone else and yet he looked at me." Gigi said with a sad smile.

"I know what you mean. I felt the same thing many times."

"But you're beautiful. You have most of the office falling at your feet." Gigi said astonished.

"That is not true…"

"Yes it is! Josh will do anything you tell him to and I see how everyone else treats you. Everyone respects you but at the same time they all flirt with you. You even have Richard and my brother kneeling before you, Lizzy. And one is a confirmed bachelor while the other one is engaged! For once in my life I was no longer the younger Darcy, or Will's baby sister. I was Georgiana."

"Oh, sweetheart!" Lizzy hugged Gigi. "Don't ever let anyone get you down. You say I don't know? Jane is my best friend after all."

"I am being serious Lizzy!"

"Have you ever seen a picture of me when I was younger? Well then, you did not know I used to have buck teeth, my hair seemed like a bird lived in it and I was very chubby. I looked like that until high school and I still do sometimes.

"But you are beautiful…"

"So are you! You want to learn something. If you want guys falling at your fee, stop trying to please others and try to be yourself. Be confident in what you do and how you look and everyone else will see that."

"But how will I know? How will I ever know if they like me or if they are just using me?"

"It will be hard to tell at first, but when you find the right person you just know."

"Mom always says that but she has dad. She does not have to think about growing old and living with only cats."

"Yes well, I already have my list of cat names ready for when I turn fifty." Lizzy laughed.

"Have you ever fallen in love? I thought I loved Bill and yet it hurts more knowing I caused you pain than having him use me." Gigi asked with a serious tone.

"I have," Lizzy confessed, "it was a long time ago, before Bill and I was too young to appreciate it."

"What happened?" Gigi asked with hesitation. The last time Lizzy talked about her past, it was painful and she did not want to open new scars.

"I left him. He was so perfect that ironically it was his biggest flaw."

"What do you mean?"

"He was…perfect." Lizzy spoke with a small smile. "He was everything a person should be. He was intelligent, handsome, spoke with authority but did not look down on people. David treated everyone the same no matter if you were the Queen of England or a servant. He listened and picked up not only what you were saying but also the emotions behind them."

"David?"

"David, David Stevenson. He used to work for the UK Interpol."

"He does sound perfect."

"He was but I was too independent. David understood when I needed to yell at him or when I just needed him to agree with me. He knew all my imperfections and in retrospect that should have allowed me to be myself. But I felt trapped, trapped with the pressure to be just like him, to be perfect. At the end, it felt like I was a puppet and he was the puppeteer, manipulating my every movement. It seemed like he knew me better than I knew myself."

"So you left?"

"It was either leaving or being destroyed little by little. For a person that wanted to be independent, David was a nightmare, but a very handsome and wonderful nightmare."

While listening to Lizzy, Gigi realized that she knew nothing about Lizzy. Lizzy could be so open with her opinions and views, however, when it came down to her life; Lizzy was a mystery. There were so many layers to Lizzy that Gigi wondered if anyone knew Lizzy deep down. She even doubted that Jane and Josh knew who Lizzy really was and they were like the three musketeers.

Once Gigi and Lizzy finished talking, it was agreed upon that Gigi would stay one more day at her parents' house. It was not because she wanted to stay away from Lizzy but because she still needed time to think and reflect on everything that had happened. They would meet again on Monday as if nothing happened.

However something _had_ happened. Something that had nothing to do with Bill or Gigi. Darcy had a rough Sunday. On one side, Caroline had decided to start putting all her energy to their wedding and a wedding coordinator was called in for a meeting on Sunday. Therefore, Darcy was stuck in his house, looking at different floral ornaments and color palettes that looked exactly the same to him.

"What do you think about this color, Wills?" Caroline asked for the twentieth time.

"I told you I don't want my wedding colors to be orange!" Darcy said frustrated.

"It's not orange! This is called Sunglow!"

"It's the same thing!" he gritted his teeth.

"I don't understand why you are arguing with me. You told me to pick out whatever colors I wanted."

"Then why am I here? I have better things to do on my day off than decided what orange looks best with that god awful yellow!"

"This is our wedding! This should be the biggest decision in our lives and yet you are not even paying attention to what is going on." Caroline yelled, not thinking about the scared face on the wedding planner.

"I will not discuss this with you when you are like this! I am going out for a run." Darcy got up and left Caroline yelling at him.

Darcy had wondered for the hundredth time why he was going to get married in the first place. It had seemed so right a year ago, but now? Now he had doubts, no scratch that, he knew he was making a mistake. A mistake that was not only hurting himself but also the one person he wanted most in the world.

He could still feel Lizzy's face tucked under his own head, the way she smelled and the look in her eye when she was telling him about her past. All he wanted to do was erase all the hurt and replace them with memories of being loved. Of being pampered and adored. He wanted to be there for her and yet he was engaged to someone else.

"What I'm I doing? This is not how my life should be! I should be happy! I should be planning my future, thinking about how many children I want to have." Darcy thought. Driving out to the city, Darcy drove near a street where he had been countless times in the past few months. Parking a few streets away, Darcy walked all the way to Longbourn Café.

The atmosphere was exactly what he was looking for. It was homey with a touch of nature. Without looking at anyone, Darcy located a seat next to the fire and sat down. He did not want to talk with anyone just think. Think about what his life was, and how it got to the point where he no longer had any control. One word kept repeating in his mind: Future. He had always pictured his future with someone that he respected and loved; someone he could come home and share his day with; someone that would give him kiss the moment he entered the house; someone that was worth waking up to and going back home for.

Caroline was not that person, that was for certain. Darcy could barely stand a full day with her, let alone a whole lifetime. Caroline never asked how work was; she would rant about how she found the most amazing clothes at her favorite store; she talked all about herself without caring about anyone else, not like Elizabeth. Elizabeth would rather have an entire conversation on someone's else life than try to dominate the conversation. Elizabeth listened to what others were saying and gave advise without trying to tell them what to do. She was the one Darcy thought about when he thought about his future. She was the one he pictured with his children, not Caroline. Caroline should have been a fancy while Elizabeth should have been his wife. However, he was not engaged to Elizabeth but to Caroline, but why? That was simple: because of guilt.

Guilt of ruining Caroline's dreams, of being the one that made her who she was at the present. Darcy could remember the first time he had met Caroline. It was a year into his friendship with Charlie and he was captivated by her spirit. She was so naïve but she wanted to experience the world. She wanted to leave her hometown and make a name for herself. Be known for something bigger than herself and with Darcy she was able to do that. Darcy used her free spirit to his advantage and he was ashamed of it. So ashamed that he could not leave her, not when he started seeing her happy again.

**What do you think? Like the new twists added? If you do remember to comment, matter of fact just comment anyways!**


	18. New Perspectives

**Hope you like the flashback! You guys don't know what it means to me that people like my story. Thanks for my beta HappyAbbey, your the best.**

Flashback: Ten Years Ago

It had been another year, and a young Darcy was facing his worst nightmare, a business meeting. Ever since he was young, he had preferred reading a book instead of hanging out with friends, however, as a favor to his grandfather, who the was the President and owner of Pemberley Company, Darcy was attending a meeting where he knew almost no one. Darcy was tense especially given that he was the future face of his grandfathers company.

"Darce, long time no see!" an exciting voice said from the crowd.

"Charlie! It has been only two months," he said and laughed at Charlie's astonished face.

"Really? Well these two months have been killer."

"It's great to see you but what are you doing in California?"

"Father wants to add a new branch here. I was actually wondering if your grandfather can help him out," Charlie informed.

"I will ask him but his health has been declining lately and he's usually never at the office," Darcy explained.

"How about you help him out? My father can sure use the help."

"I don't think that would be a wise idea," Darcy said hesitant.

"Why not? After all you know all there is to know about working in big companies."

"Yes, but I'm only twenty years old and it would be awkward to give him advise seeing how he is the CEO while I am just an intern."

"He won't mind," Charlie assured. "All he needs help with is knowing how to make his company bigger and successful. He was actually planning on buying Netherfield for its quarters here in California."

"Netherfield is large enough to get a hang on everything but not big enough that he cannot improve it." Darcy thought aloud.

"Exactly! Your uncle was actually the one that helped him come up with the idea."

"Charlie! How dare you leave me alone!" a feminine voice yelled out. "You know I hate being a longer…Oh, I'm sorry I did not see you." she apologized.

"I am so sorry Caro, I just happened to find a friend. Darcy this is my sister Caroline, Caroline this is one of my college friend, Fitzwilliam Darcy," Charlie made the introductions.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Charlie talks a lot about you. Please call me Darcy, Fitzwilliam can be a mouthful," Darcy said politely. Even though Charlie did talk about his younger sister, it never got to the point where Darcy wanted to meet her. However looking at her, he wondered why he thought always thought her simple and ugly. Could it be because it was his best friend's brother?

Caroline looked to be only a few years younger but still young enough to be in high school. She was tall even for her age, and had bright red hair, something she shared with her brother. Darcy wondered if they had met in different situations if he would be just as attracted to her as he was then. There was an innocence about Caro which intrigued Darcy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Darcy. I am sorry to ruin your reunion but my brother forgot that I don't know anyone," she spoke with a smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry Caro but I was just so excited that I completely lost my mind," Charlie said with so much enthusiasm that you could not help but forgive him. "Speaking of being excited will you both excuse me I think I see another friend."

"So, how long have you known my brother?" Caro spoke, trying to stop the wild beating of her heart caused by Darcy's stare.

"About a year now. We were in the same chemistry class last year and half way through we became lab partners." Darcy explained.

"I think he mentioned it once. I think he was telling your praise of helping him pass the class actually. Charlie can be smart but give him chemistry and it's as if you were talking in a different language." she laughed. It was not a laugh Darcy had ever heard, but it was innocent, sweet and most of all natural.

"I helped him out in Chemistry and he helped me in communications. At the end it was a great deal."

"Communications? Charlie loved that class! I think that was the only class he went to willingly."

"And dragged me along."

"Yes, he can be quiet influential when he puts his mind to it. It is because of him I am taking the class next semester. I just hope I don't die out of embarrassment of talking in front of the entire class," she said with a twinkle in her eye, that was not missed by Darcy.

"Next semester?"

"I just got accepted to USC for the fall semester."

"But communications is usually a second year class."

"But I thought you were a year ahead of Charlie? Wouldn't that mean you were in your third year while taking it?" she caught him, however she did not give him time to explain "I'm taking an English class this semester at a city college, so by the time I get to USC I will be able to take communications."

"That's smart and it saves money in the long run."

"Caroline, I think I just saw your friend Louisa somewhere in the back," Charlie interrupted.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Darcy. I hope we have another opportunity to talk," she said, leaving Darcy with a small smile and blush.

"How old is your sister, Charlie?" Darcy asked not losing Caro out of his sight.

"Caroline? She just turned eighteen two weeks ago, why?" he asked confused not only by the question but also by his friends wistful expression.

"What? Oh, nothing. How about we go find my uncle? He might be able to help your dad out."

"If we keep this up, Charles will get married before us!" a voice broke Darcy out of his reverie.

"Charles? Married?" Darcy asked confused.

"Have you not been listening to me! I have been explaining the wedding preparations for the past half hour and all you can give me is that?" Caroline yelled, annoyed at Darcy's lack of enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry. It has just been a rough week and…"

"And I'm not Lizzy, right?" Caroline intercepted.

"No!" Darcy said with a small sad smile.

"Give me some credit. We both know you were thinking about her."

"I was actually thinking about the first time we met," he spoke softly with a tenderness Caroline had not seen directed at her in a long time. "It was at a business dinner and…"

"I was just about to graduate high school when my parents thought it would be a great idea if I went with Charlie to see the 'real' world." she finished, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Did you know that the moment you left I asked Bingley how old you were? When he informed me you were eighteen I thanked heavens you were in a adult and not a minor," he chuckled softly.

"Really?"

"I knew you were young but I was captivated by you the entire night. That was when I picked up my habit of standing near the wall, I was able to see exactly where you were at all times and who you talked to."

"I had no idea. I thought you handsome but I never believed you could even give me a second thought. I just thought you talked to me because of your friendship with my brother."

"A part of me told me that was the reason but a bigger part told me it was because I really felt something between us. All I wanted to do was talk to you all night long."

"But why didn't you?" she questioned with a look in her eyes, as if begging to know.

"Because you were Charlie's sister! I thought Charlie would have gotten mad at me for dating his baby sister. The same sister he spoke of with great fondness and affection. It was out of respect for him that I stayed near the wall the entire time. I did not trust myself to stay away from you." They were silent for many long minutes until Darcy continued, "Then I saw you at a fashion show and I thought all my wishes had come true but…"

"But by then you were President of Pemberley and had beautiful women falling at your feet," she said with a touch of bitterness.

"You know that is not true. I had all these new responsibilities that I was just feeling so pressured to make the right decisions that I could not deal with one more thing."

"And I was a great burden to you, like now?"

"I needed to think about Pemberley, my personal life was put to a halt." after another long pause he asked the question that had always been in his mind, "Why did you become a model? I remember your brother told me once that you wanted to become a nurse."

"Because Caroline the nurse did not capture your attention, while Caroline the model left you breathless," she spoke as if it was so obvious.

"That is not true!" he tried to argue but was stopped by her retort.

"Yes it was! We used to pass it each every day on campus and yet you never even looked at me! Nobody ever did. I even went up to you one day and you just ignored me in front of everybody! It was so humiliating, especially after you started making out with another chick the moment I tried saying something," she finished with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, G-d! I am so sorry!" Darcy tried to apologize.

"No! You think you can change everything with sorry? I am planning a wedding for June 10th and _**we will **_get married." she stormed out of the apartment.

A week had passed, and for once in who knows how long all the CEO's from Pemberley had nothing to do or say during Monday morning's meeting.

"Thanksgiving is in a week and we will have all the figures by that time, so we can review them in two weeks," Miguel, from financing said.

"From the reports I have, everything is running smoothly," Shawn from administration added after everyone in the room went silent.

"We have a new intern working with Liz," Richard spoke, though his news was not important given that interns came and went on a regular basis.

"I think it is pointless for us to continue on this manner," Darcy finally spoke with a sigh, "We will meet again next Monday," he dismissed everyone.

"Liz, what are you doing next week?" Charlie asked the moment the meeting was over.

"Work I guess. Why?" Liz asked confused.

"I meant: what are you doing for Thanksgiving? I was hoping you could join a few of us for Thanksgiving dinner at my house. It will be the first time I host, so I am hoping I can get you to come," he explained.

"I don't know. I was thinking of going to a friend's house, but I just don't want to make any promises," Lizzy said, avoiding eye contact.

"Come on Liz! Between all the couples, I will feel like the fifth wheel," Richard interrupted, with a smile.

"Actually Josh and Giana will also attend. It will just be us friends," Charlie clarified, trying to make Liz feel more comfortable with the idea.

"Still that leaves me by myself," Richard pouted, earning a laugh from Liz and an elbow from Charlie.

"I will think about it but I am not making any promises," Liz said loudly, trying to run away from the awkward situation to the safety and privacy of her office.

"What promise?" a deep voice made Liz scream.

"Oh, G-d! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

"I didn't mean to surprise you," Darcy said guiltily.

"No, it is okay. I was just not expecting anyone in my office, that's all. Not trying to be rude but what are you doing in my office by the way?"

"I wanted to thank you," he simply replied.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For Giana," he clarified, "She hasn't been the same since what happened but I seems like her talks with you have been beneficial."

"I would accept, but I have barely seen her all week."

"I have tried talking to her but she has been ignoring me and has been locked up at our parents house," he said, pained that he could not help her out.

"Does it make you feel better that she has been ignoring me too?" she was earned by a small smile. "Just give her time. All she wants is for people to forget what happened as soon as possible and the more we bring it up, the harder it will be for her to get past it."

"It just hurts that I am her older brother and I can't do anything to help her," he confessed.

"Coffee?" she served herself and him a cup of coffee. "And it hurts her that she thinks she disappointed you and her parents. She is young, she will be on the rebound in no time."

"Smurfs?" he asked, holding up his cup.

"I had this thing while growing up. We would gather around the T.V every Saturday and watch reruns of Smurfs for most of the day." she said with a wistful smile.

"My mother still watches them whenever she can. She used to call me Brainy when I was younger, and Giana, Dreamy."

"I used to be called Brainy by my dad but I usually always wanted to be Smurfette."

"Really? But every Smurf is in love with her, aren't they?" _Just like every male is in love with you. _Darcy thought.

"Yeah, but she is the center of attention most of the time. I used to love that part when I was younger. My dad always joked that if it ever came true I would be so blind I would not notice the attention or I would regret my wish."

"Well if you don't realize how everyone looks at you, then I would have to agree with him," Darcy said, but regretted his words the moment he finished the sentence.

"What do you mean?" Lizzy said, self-consciously.

"Nothing. This is great coffee." he tried switching the topic. "You never told me what promise you were talking about."

"Oh, that. Well it's nothing, Charlie just invited me to go over to his house for Thanksgiving."

"That is not nothing. Usually people accept the invitation… unless you have somewhere else to go?"

"Well the thing is that I don't celebrate it," Lizzy said as if she was ashamed of it.

"Why not? Most people celebrate it just because it was one of the only days you are expected to pig out," he replied with a smile.

"I know. Once I gained ten whole pounds," she laughed.

"You're avoiding the topic again. Now tell me why you don't want to go over to Charlie's," he moved to take a seat, letting Lizzy know she had to talk.

"It is not that I don't want to go to Charlie's, it's just the reason why I will be going."

"I don't understand."

"Meryton is a small city and everyone would make a big deal when the holidays came around," she explained. "My mother would take it over the top, but I never realized it because, well it was just so normal."

"So you think it is boring?" Darcy tried to understand.

"Well…I just remember how my family used to do it and every time I go somewhere they have their own traditions. It just makes me remember that I don't have them around. I know it's pathetic, but it's just how I feel."

"Don't ever think that! It must be hard trying to adjust to everything."

"That's what I thought. But it has been years and yet I still can't. I used to go over to Jane's or Josh's but they have been families and I always feel like an intruder, even though I have known them all my life. Their parents are my god parents and yet I always feel like I don't belong, like if there is another place I should be."

"Well what if I told you there will be no parents this year. It will just be friends, trying to have a good time."

"It will still be the same. Charlie is going to be with Jane all night, and you have Caroline…"

"But from what I know, Giana and Josh are also invited, and you can't forget Richard," Darcy tried to lighten up the mood, even though it hurt him that he could not beg her to go because of him.

"Like I told Charlie, I will think about it, but I cannot promise anything."

"Alright, but you have to promise to tell me what you are going to do before Thursday."

"I will, don't worry. Now, what am I supposed to do for the rest of the week?"

"For the first time I have no idea. Through most of the years, this is the busiest time of the year. We would be having meetings and rewriting contracts, but you did such a good job everyone signed on the moment we gave them the pen," he laughed.

"You know that is not true. I just think all the companies want to work with Pemberley: The company that will rule the world. They think now that it is number one, they would not dare go against you," she smiled.

"I would never have been able to get here if it was not for you."

"Me? I have been here for what five months? No this is all because of you. Even at Matlock's, I have never seen so many people working as efficient as here."

"Well they have been very cheery for the past what? Five months?" he looked at Lizzy, as if telling her all his emotions through his eyes. "I am serious. You have done wonders. I am not saying the company was failing but never have we had so many people and companies signing into Pemberley. It's amazing that one person can do so much in such a short period but you have, Lizzy. You are the one that we have to thank for this peaceful week."

"That is just because your uncle taught me how to handle business associates. I was always amazed how much arguing you guys did, and I learned. I bet anyone with Henry as a role model would have done the same," she replied.

"Why business? I know your both your parents were in medicine, so why this?" It had been a question he had always wondered. Both of his parents wanted him to be a doctor when he grew up and for a while Darcy had thought it was his destiny but then he took an internship with his grandfather and he found he loved business. It was not about the money and success it was more about knowing that you could help thousands out not only just a few. It was not the same as saving a life, but it was a him knowing that he could help people with jobs and resources. That was what brought Darcy into business but what brought Lizzy? She had confessed that she never thought about working at an office, she always thought she would be traveling.

"Why not become a doctor you mean? I was ten when Charlotte, Jane's sister broke her leg. I was horrified, there was so much blood and her leg was at a weird angle. I didn't know what to do and I would have fainted had it not been for my mom who started ordering me to get her things. At that moment I knew I would never be able to get into medicine. I knew my dad always wanted me to. He loved working at the hospital and would volunteer every time he got the opportunity, but it was never enough for him. He once told me he would get these adrenaline rush that made him feel invincible. However there were downsides. My mother actually quit nursing when one of her favorite patients died on her shift.

It was hard when I told them I was entering as an International Studies major. They told me they just wanted me to do what I thought was best for myself but I saw a sadness on my dad's eyes that day. He always dreamed of me following in his footsteps. It was hard but Cindy had seemed to like the idea of become a doctor so I hoped she would fill father's dream. When they died, I promised myself I would switch my major and become a doctor but I couldn't handle it. Just looking at the biology books, made me nauseous and sick so I gave it up. I stayed as an International Studies major and just added a business minor. I never remember why, but I thought it would be the best move. By my junior year I found I loved business so I switched the minor to a major.

When I got the opportunity to work for your uncle I thought it would have been a part time thing. Enough for me to live on for a while until I found a steady job. However, when Henry came to me asking me if I wanted to become his permanent secretary, I could not say no. I then found my own adrenaline rush, when trying to argue for with a company to sell out or sign on.

Yet I think it was because of the people. Most people enter business because of money but then I realized I could help others as well. Not only can I help the company but I can also help small communities survive. I could get jobs for thousands of people who haven't found jobs because most jobs are in the big cities."

During Lizzy's entire speech, Darcy could not help but love her even more especially after she finished. Her face was glowing with a happiness that Darcy had only seen on rare occasions. Occasions that he would wish to see more often. Lizzy was growing on him, and with every moment he spent with her, his resolve to marry Caroline was dwindling.

Lizzy on the other hand was amazed how Darcy got her to talk about her family. She was so used to having to escape people, however with Darcy it all seemed so normal. As if he was the one person that could give her all the confidence and strength in the world. Darcy, even though he always seemed serious, Lizzy knew he could be caring and considerate to the feelings of others. However as much as Lizzy would like to fall in love with him, he was promised to another. There was no chance they could be happy and the longer they were together the more danger Lizzy felt for her heart. Lizzy knew she could not live knowing she loved someone while they loved another. And he could not love her, could he? Lizzy thought. Otherwise he would have broken up with Caroline weeks ago. But she could not walk away either. Lizzy could only wait and hope he took the first move to make her happy either by leaving her alone or by promising her his own heart.

**Remember to comment and let me know what you think about Caroline.**


	19. Thanksgiving doubts

For the past years, Elizabeth had started to heal from all her past memories, or at least she thought. Healing from guilt, from the loss of not only her family but of herself as well. She had been living life, one-step at a time, not thinking about the future but only of the present. Yet as she grew in age, her plan was backfiring on her, big time. Jane and Charlie seemed like they were going to get married any day, and Josh had started dating someone from his firm. Even though she knew they would all get married in the future, she was frightened. What would become of her once everyone moved on? Given all her bad luck in the romance department, Lizzy did not want think about love, however, once Darcy got involved, her plan was not easier. Darcy had been that one key to either her happiness or her complete destruction, and yet she could not get away from him. Lizzy knew Darcy was engaged, she knew he had feelings for Caroline, otherwise they would have separated months ago but he always appeared in her office, and worst of all in her mind.

What was he doing? Lizzy thought one day while sitting in her room. It was Wednesday night, and everyone seemed to have plans for the night except her. As much as Lizzy liked the solitude of an empty house, it unfortunately gave her time to think about the one person that always stayed in her mind, Darcy. The first time she had met him, she thought him arrogant and proud. However looking at the past, Lizzy realized it was she the one that was proud. Darcy had hurt her pride by calling her a secretary and not pretty enough to tempt him, and once she finally thought they had an understanding she found out he had been engaged the entire time.

"Great guys you pick Lizzy." she said aloud. "Why is it that when I finally think I will be happy, everything turns wrong?"

"Because you haven't found the right one!" a voice scared her.

"Don't do that!" she yelled, "I thought you had a date tonight."

"I did but we have an early day tomorrow and thought we should cut it short tonight," Josh replied, entering her room and sitting next to her. He let Lizzy reposition herself so she was sitting Indian style.

"So where did you take her?" she asked with a smile.

"Is this the Spanish Inquisition? I never would have imaged you as a gossiper Lizzy," he teased.

"I have to live through someone else, and we all know how Jane is doing."

"Yes, but your are evading the question. What is this about not being happy?"

"It was nothing. You know how I like to talk to myself about nonsense."

"Lizzy I have known you for a very long time, and I know this is not nothing. We haven't talked in forever and I am worried about you." Josh looked seriously at Lizzy.

"I was just wondering if I will be an old spinster who has fifty fish and living alone."

"Fish? I thought it was cats."

"You know those cats would die in less than a week. No it would be fish, they could live with the least amount of care and they cost less." She smiled.

"Then why don't you settle for two fish, two kids and one loving husband?"

"I don't think that would happen, as much as I hope it would," she sadly replied.

"Why not? You have gone through so much and yet you wake up with a smile. Someone that strong and special deserves happiness! You will have that happiness, Lizzy. You just have to fight for it."

"Fight for it? You make it seem as if I already have that special someone."

"But you do!"

"Don't say it. Please don't say it." Lizzy begged.

"Don't say it's Darcy? I am sorry but I will. Darcy is the one that can make you happy and you need to fight for him."

"Shut up! He is engaged! In less than seven months he will be married and…"

"And what?"

"And I will be alone. I have to think about him as only a co-worker, as my boss, that's it."

"Do you remember all the times I got stuck hearing your conversation with the Lucas sisters? You guys talked about your prince charming and how you will know him the moment you meet him. Especially you, Lizzy. You had dreams and expectations and you don't know how much it hurts me when I see you giving them all up because of one guy who is not even worth it."

"But it's not because of Bill. Yes he hurt me and yes he left a scar that will always be there, but he is not the reason why I haven't dated. Throughout my entire relationship with Bill, I already had scars and it's those scars that frightened me."

"I wasn't talking about Bill, Lizzy…. Lizzy, what happened? We used to tell each other everything, but lately you are leaving me in the dark. Please, let me be your confidant, Lizzy. Let me be the person you turn to!" Josh pleaded.

"I can't." She moved towards the window. "I am being pressured by ghost that you don't know and ghost you might never know."

"Why?"

"Because I went after them. I hunted them down and I am the one who should suffer the consequences, not you, not Jane, not anyone," she paused, looking at the stars that shined brightly, as if fighting for their right against the LA lights. "I should, and I will," Lizzy said with determination.

After a long silence, Josh realized the real Lizzy had finally come back. This was the Lizzy he knew; this was the Lizzy he loved. Not the one that moved through life with a smile but the one that lived life with determination and strength. Lizzy was back and he only hoped she was there to stay. Moving towards her, he spoke, "I was thinking of taking Brenda to the movies on Friday, what do you think?" Josh knew Lizzy was at a fragile moment and he did not want to pressure her, so he moved to a safe topic.

"First of all movies are to cliché, especially this early in the game. However if you want to go that route, I know there is a showing of Breakfast at Tiffany's at the Cinespia Cemetery."

"I still don't understand what your love of going there is, but I will take your advice and see if I can find tickets."

"It's romantic. Like I said the whole movie and dinner is so cliché. My dad would always take my mom to Cinespia and I loved the whole idea of it. I try go but it's weird going by yourself."

"You have never invited me," he faked offence.

"Because I knew you would never come. Both you and Jane just hear 'cemetery' and you're out." Lizzy laughed.

"Cemetery? Did somebody die?" Giana questioned, hearing only the last part.

"No. I was just giving Josh dating tips. You're home early or should I say 'finally came'."

"I'm sorry. I just needed time to think without any influence from people who knew the situation. But I promise to not leave." She sat on the other side of Josh. "So where are you taking your date and what does that have to do with a cemetery?"

"I was telling him about Cinespia. Have you ever been there?" Lizzy asked.

"Once, my parents love going whenever they can and I joined them once but I always thought it scary. I mean, you're sitting in a cemetery."

"Don't tell me. Your parents used to go with Lizzy's," Josh dead panned.

"I didn't even know they knew each other until just recently but I guess so," Giana added.

"Your parents were bad influence Lizzy. Dragging innocent sweet people to a scary and deadly place," Josh said.

"But that is the whole point. You're enjoying being in a place that is usually related to sadness and death. You bring laughter and happiness to a place which is usually filled with darkness," Lizzy tried to explain.

"You sound like my brother. He used to love going there when we were little. I usually just stayed at my uncle's house," Giana said.

"Does he still go?" Josh asked, knowing Lizzy was the curious one to know the answer.

"I don't think so. Caroline hates going anywhere where she can't order people around. He also says it's weird going by himself, even though my parents have invited him countless times."

"See Lizzy, you can go with him," Josh said with a smile.

"I doubt he would like to go with me, but we are talking about you and Brenda not about me," Lizzy said, with a sharp look at him.

"Brenda?" Giana asked confused.

"This is what happens when you stop coming home," Lizzy replied with a smile. "She is someone Josh has been seeing for a few days now."

"Next time I will remember that. So is this serious or are you only looking to get some?" Giana questioned with a laugh.

"Get some what? Giana you're back!" Jane's happy voice came from the doorway. With all four roommates sitting on Lizzy's bed, the bed seemed crowded but nobody dared to move.

"We were wondering what is going on with Josh and Brenda," Lizzy informed.

"I want to hear this," Jane said. "So what is going on, looking for a soul mate or for a good bang?"

"I can't believe we are talking about this," Josh replied. "I really need to get my own place. Somewhere where I can be manly and not gossip."

"You know you enjoy this. This is no different than when we were in high school." Lizzy laughed. "The only difference is that Gigi is here instead of Charlotte."

"Talking about Charlotte, do you know if she is coming?" Josh asked Jane.

"She says she might come for only a few days, but you are trying to change the topic," she replied.

"Let me say this, I really enjoy my time with Brenda and I hope to see her more often," he replied, earning lots of teasing from his roommates.

"So when do we get to meet her?" Lizzy questioned once everyone settled down.

"I was actually thinking next week. Charlie invited me to have Thanksgiving at his house and Brenda's family lives in Oregon and she won't be making the trip this year. I really want to make it special for her and if she can handle you guys then she will be able to handle my family," he informed.

"Family? Then I guess it's serious," Lizzy responded.

"So does that mean you're coming Lizzy? Charlie told me you only agreed to think about going but nothing else," Jane said.

"What do you mean you're not coming? If Josh brings someone then I will be left all alone and I won't have anyone to talk to," Giana whined, reminding them of a seven-year-old instead of a twenty-year-old.

"You're forgetting about Richard and I doubt they will all just ignore you," Lizzy said.

"Yes but he is my cousin and not trying to be mean but everyone is so old."

"Hey! I resent that! You forget Lizzy is the same age as us," Josh cried.

"Yes but she makes everything so exciting. I rather hang out with Lizzy than with all the couples."

"Thank you sweetheart but…but I think I still need more time to decide." Lizzy said, holding Gigi's hands.

"But it's just a dinner. Why do you have to decide? Or did someone else invite you?" Giana asked confused.

"She was invited to a friend's house and has not decided where to go yet." Jane tried to eliminate the tension she sensed in Lizzy.

"It's alright Jane." Lizzy said, looking at Gigi she continued, "I always get a little depressed during the holiday's but just so you won't be alone I will go to Charlie's."

"Thank you!" Giana exclaimed. Even though Giana was the one that screamed, both Jane and Josh were very relieved to hear Lizzy was going to celebrate a holiday. This further proved that the old Lizzy was coming back.

It had been over a week, and Lizzy once again wondered if she was doing the right thing. It had been six years since she had celebrated Thanksgiving or any holiday with anyone. Most of her holidays were spent alone, either in the woods staring at the stars or on the beach seeing the waves braking on shore. Her decision to go to Charlie's was no longer about being there with Gigi but more about trying to fight her inner demons. Demons? Can she really call them that or was it more about confusion of emotions that made her life miserable?

It was Thursday morning but not any Thursday, it was Thanksgiving. Lizzy had tried to prevent saying anything to Charlie, but as it seemed, Giana talked not only to her brother but to the Bingley siblings as well. Therefore, before Wednesday morning, Charlie had already learned about Lizzy's acceptance. He had been so excited that Lizzy did not have the heart to contradict him neither did she think of making an excuse.

"Hey Lizzy, I was wondering if I can catch a ride with you tonight." Gigi popped her head through the door.

"Sure. I was planning of picking up something to take but I don't know what I should, what do you think?"

"I was actually going to make something in a few minutes if you want to help," Gigi said.

"Sure, do you have everything or do we need to go to the market?"

"I have everything ready in the kitchen actually. I will see you downstairs then?"

"Just give me five minutes." Pulling on a pair of sweats, Lizzy looked for her warm boots before walking downstairs to the kitchen. Even though Lizzy had planned spending her morning out jogging, considering how much she would eat in the evening, she could not deny the Gigi the opportunity to teach her how to cook. Ever since Gigi discovered how useless Lizzy was in the kitchen, she had taken upon herself to teach her. Lizzy never really picked up anything but she could not bear to tell this to her young roommate, therefore she sucked it up and tried paying attention to directions.

"So what you making?" Lizzy asked, looking for food the moment she made it to the kitchen.

"WE are making coleslaw and I was thinking of making an apple pie for dessert. Charlie didn't tell me what he was serving but knowing Jane she will put all her energy in making the turkey and side dished and forget about dessert," Gig replied.

"I love apple pie. Can we make it with extra cinnamon; I always thought it made it better. By the way, Jane can't bake unless it comes from a box."

"Good, because I've actually never made apple pie. I can't bake either, so I was just going to follow the directions from a website I found," Gigi confessed.

"In that case, I can make the pie if you want. I haven't baked in a while but I still remember my mom's recipe." Lizzy moved behind the counter. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that…I didn't…well you can cook?" she asked astonished.

"Bake not cook," Lizzy corrected. "I have a big sweet tooth so I thought it was important for me to learn how to bake."

"Then why have you never learned how to cook? I mean well…it's just that-"

"That I can really eat. Don't worry, Josh loves teasing me about how much I eat but I never had the reason to learn. Jane was always there and I think the only reason why I learned how to bake was because she can't and Josh, well he doesn't even enter the kitchen unless it is to eat."

"Is it alright if we start the coleslaw so you can teach me how to make the pie?"

"Of course! Oh, I can act as if I own a cook show and you can be my audience. This will be so much fun!" Lizzy spoke with a grin. Throughout the entire process, Gigi was able to see the more relaxed and fun Lizzy. Even though Lizzy was never serious unless in the right circumstances, there was always this unseen tension in her eyes. Gigi had never noticed it before until after the Bill incident. Little by little, Gigi was able to understand all her roommates more.

She learned that not only were all the roommate's best friends but they were family but most importantly, they were Lizzy's family. The only family that Lizzy had and the only one that truly mattered at the end of the day. Gigi knew that Lizzy would have been different had her parents and sister survived the accident but the Lizzy that was cooking was the person that never would have changed. The one that was the same before and after the accident. It was the Lizzy that enjoyed her life and did not have ghost in her closet. Gigi realized this was the Lizzy that everyone fell in love with, not the cheery and witty person she projected to strangers.

"With some vanilla ice cream, this apple pie taste even better," Lizzy pronounced, placing the pie in the oven. "Gigi did you even pay attention?"

"Of course," she lied. "Next time I will try to bake it myself and then you can tell me if I paid attention or not."

"I hope next time will be very soon as I'm already hungry thinking about all the food I'm going to eat later today."

"I bet Jane hasn't even started cooking and you are already hungry?" she laughed. "Only you Lizzy would think about food twenty- four seven."

"What can I say? I love food!"

It was ten minutes to four in the afternoon and Lizzy only had those ten minutes to back out of Thanksgiving dinner. Lizzy did not want to disappoint her friends, especially not Gigi whom she looked to as a younger sister, but as the time moved closer to four, Lizzy started to doubt her decision. It would take half an hour to reach Charlie's house, but knowing how many people would be driving, Lizzy and Gigi had decided to leave earlier than be stuck in traffic. However, Lizzy's mind was not focused on the possibility of traffic but on the dinner itself. Would it be as it was in her childhood? No, Lizzy responded in her head. Thanksgiving dinner was much more special with her family than it would ever be with friends.

"Lizzy let's go! It was your idea to leave this early so get your butt down here!" Lizzy heard Gigi screaming from downstairs.

"Coming!"

"Finally! I was thinking you would take…Lizzy you look beautiful," she trailed off.

Even though Lizzy was not excited for Thanksgiving, it did not mean she was not going to dress nice. In fact, Lizzy thought she was over dressed but Jane had helped her pick out the perfect outfit and she was expected to wear it. Lizzy had a long purple-sleeved shirt that doubled as a dress. It was looked tight fitting but loose enough to be able to eat a lot. She wore black leggings with dark gray-heeled boots that reached half way up her leg, leaving everything to the imagination. Her hair was curled but instead of the fake curls many wore, they were natural and bounced with every step. Her makeup was light, letting her natural beauty shine but with a red lipstick.

"You don't think it's too much?" Lizzy wondered aloud. "I'm not used to dress up and it is just a dinner right?"

"You are crazy to think of changing. You are beautiful no matter what you wear."

"Let's get our things and get this over with."

During the drive, Gigi was extra talkative which helped Lizzy's mind stray away from all her worries. The ride was fast and smooth, much to Lizzy's annoyance. Ringing the bell to the two-story house, the two roommates were met with Jane and Charlie, who directed them to the living room while Jane took the apple pie and coleslaw.

"This smells good! Did you make it Giana?" Charlie asked.

"Ha, for your information I actually baked it," Lizzy said getting irritated that nobody thought she could be productive in the kitchen.

"Really? But Jane told me you can't cook," he said confused.

"Lizzy did you really bake? But you haven't cooked since…" Jane interrupted herself.

"I know but I thought this was a special occasion," she simply said.

"Would you want to have a tour of the house, Lizzy?" Jane spoke. "Charlie, Gigi, want to join us?"

"No thanks. I think I can describe this house from memory," Gigi said, looking at Charlie for directions.

"I think I will stay with Gigi. Richard called saying he will be here any moment," Charlie said.

"I thought the owner showed the house not the girlfriend?" Lizzy teased the moment they were upstairs.

"The fiancé actually!" Jane showed Lizzy the ring, with a smile that made her even more beautiful.

"Congratulations! When did this happen? How did this happen?" Lizzy questioned.

"It was such a surprise Lizzy! I was getting the turkey ready when I just see him kneeling down. I thought he dropped something at first but then I looked down and he was holding the ring. It was so romantic!" she gushed.

"I am so happy for you! I knew you two are perfect for each other."

"I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"It was because of you that we met and I don't know if I would have been this happy if it wasn't for that."

"I know you would have. Even destiny can't keep you two separated."

"Come, let's get this tour done, I have to check the turkey in a few minutes. We agreed to keep this a secret until we tell our parents but I just couldn't keep this a secret from you."

"Have you decided the big day yet?"

"We want to get married as soon as possible but Charlie thinks it is appropriate to wait until Caroline and Darcy marry."

"I would think so," Lizzy responded trying to seem interested. Before the conversation continued, they heard the doorbell ringing.

"I think that's Richard. How about finishing this tour later, it's not like that was your purpose in the first place," Lizzy teased.

"Liz, you came!" Richard said the moment they came into the room.

"Well I was out numbered. I had no choice," Lizzy responded.

Within seconds, the doorbell rang admitting Josh and his new girlfriend Brenda. Greetings were exchanged and everyone was seated comfortably in the living room, which had enough space to accommodate an entire football team.

While everyone chatted, Richard took the moment to speak to Liz. Richard had tried to stop thinking about Liz, however, every turn he made she was there. He knew that Liz was not doing anything on purpose, but having to see her every day at work was becoming painful and torturous. Throughout his lifetime, Richard had always imagined himself a bachelor, living his life going freely from commitment. Yet one look at Liz, he realized his life was missing something.

The only thing Richard did not understand was if Liz could be that missing part or if he needed someone like Liz. Someone that could tease him, someone he could laugh with and someone that loved him for who he was not for what he had. Ironically, he was in the same position as Darcy. They both loved Liz because she was different. Liz was not looking at their bank accounts; she was looking at the person, at the soul. Even though he felt something for Liz, Richard knew his feelings were not as strong as Darcy's.

In the end, Richard understood that Darcy and Liz belonged together, no matter how much it hurt him. Darcy was the rock that Liz needed in her life and all Darcy needed to do was kick Caroline to the curve and be happy with Liz.

"Did you hear the good news?" Richard asked.

"What news?" Lizzy said confusingly.

"Now I don't know if I should tell you or not," he teased.

"That is such a childish response but I'll play along…Please, I will give you half of my apple pie."

"Hmm…I don't really like apple pie, but we can make a deal if you give me your pumpkin pie."

"You drive a hard bargain. How about half of my pumpkin pie?"

"With the whipped cream?"

"Deal?"

"Well a birdie told me that two friends of ours will be getting engaged soon."

"If you're talking about Darcy and Caroline, they're already engaged." She laughed.

"But I'm not. Two other friends are."

"Seeing how we just met Brenda, I rule them out. Gigi would have told me, seeing how we spent all day together so that just leaves you. Are you getting married Richard?"

"Heavens no! But you missed two love doves and I thought it would be quite obvious."

"You know!" Liz said surprised. "But Jane told me just a few minutes ago."

"He already proposed! Charlie told me yesterday but he said he was waiting for the right moment."

"From what I know, the right moment was while Jane was preparing the turkey," she whispered.

"How romantic," he sarcastically replied.

"Shut up. I do think it is romantic. It kind of explains their entire relationship."

"While preparing a turkey? I would have thought Charlie would have proposed somewhere more…more cute."

"Cute? I thought even your vocabulary was more advanced than that. They are the most domestic and sweetest couple alive. They seem like an old married couple who have known each other their entire life and who love each other dearly. I think he proposed at the right time and place."

"Does that mean you want to be proposed while having your hands all over a dead bird?"

"I said it explains their relationship, not mine. However as I don't even have a boyfriend I won't worry about proposals."

"Richard do you know when your cousin will be here?" Charlie interrupted their conversation.

"I talked to him a few minutes before I came but he told me he was waiting for Caroline. I think they will be a while," Richard informed.

"I told Caroline to not be late. She wants to be fashionably late to everything," Charlie said irritated with his sister.

"Poor Darcy, he is probably trying to drag Caroline out the door kicking and screaming." Richard laughed.

"Actually that wasn't necessary." Darcy surprised everyone with his presence.

"Darcy when did you come in? Where is Caroline?" Charlie asked, worried for his younger sister.

"Jane opened the door the moment I was able to ring the door bell and well…Caroline decided to stay home. She wasn't feeling well and told me to come alone," Darcy finished nervously, sending a signal to Richard.

The moment Darcy was introduced to Brenda and everyone else, he moved to the hallway where he was met up with Richard seconds later.

Lizzy saw the exchange and her curiosity started getting the best of her. However before her mind started conjuring unrealistic situations, both men reentered the living room. The moment they came in, both looked at Lizzy one with a frown and the other with a half smile.

"Lizzy, will you help me set up the table?" Jane said.

"I can help you if you want," Giana spoke.

"The more people, the faster we can eat," Lizzy smiled.

"Now I feel out of the loop," Brenda said, making everyone smile.

"We can't have that. Otherwise Josh will never forgive us," Lizzy responded.

"I thought you needed help?" Giana said, seeing the table was already set with a beautiful cream tablecloth.

"I actually need help with setting the food at the table. The food is ready, we just have to make everything presentable," Jane replied.

With everything placed with the proper dishes, the table looked magnificent and beautiful.

"Jane are you sure this is enough? I think this will only feed Lizzy," Josh teased, earning a hit from not only Lizzy, but also from Brenda who gave Lizzy a wink.

"I like you!" Lizzy said to her, making everyone laugh.

After everyone was seated, Charlie took the moment to thank everyone for attending and joining him for his first Thanksgiving dinner. Afterwards they all took the moment to say grace and say what everyone was thankful for.

"I'm thankful for my girlfriend and for all my friends who are here," Charlie grinned.

"I am thankful for my family…and of course for Charlie," Jane smiled back.

"I'm thankful for having the opportunity to be back in LA with people that I care about," Giana spoke.

"….for being the boss's cousin and getting a raise this holiday," Richard joked.

"…for having a good job and meeting new people," Josh said, knowing the people at the table would be a part of his future, some way or another.

"…for being accepted to a new group and for a great job," Brenda smiled.

When it came to Lizzy's turn she hesitated for a while, not knowing exactly what she would say, but looking around at everyone she knew exactly what she was thankful for. "I'm thankful for a great year where I got to meet people that have changed my life for the better and for people that have been a part of my life."

Hesitating, Lizzy turned to the person next to her, which just happened to be Darcy. He looked Lizzy straight into her eyes and spoke, "I am thankful for getting the opportunity to be happy in the future." Even though Lizzy did not understand him, she understood his look and the power of his gaze.

With everyone looking up at Charlie who started to carve the turkey, they paid no attention to the look that passed between Darcy and Lizzy. The look in his eyes was yelling out at her, making her even more confused than before. She could not deny the emotions she felt for him but he was engaged! He belonged to someone else and he was making it even harder for her. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on your perspective, the communication was interrupted with the constant ringing of the doorbell.

"Finally! It's freezing out here!" a voice whined the moment Charlie opened the door. It was none other than Caroline who stomped into the kitchen as if she owned the house.


	20. Sweets, slap and a kiss

"Caroline? I thought you were sick?" Charlie said, trailing after her.

"Well as you can tell I am perfectly fine!" She sent a glare to Darcy, who only rolled his eyes.

"So where am I going to sit?" she demanded to know. "Who are you?" she asked Brenda.

"Caroline this is Brenda, my date. Brenda, Caroline Bingley, Charlie's sister," Josh introduced.

"I thought you were going out with Lizzy," she smirked. "Or did she already leave you for somebody else? Do watch out for her Brenda, dear."

"How about you sitting next to me, Caroline," Charlie tried to shut his sister up. He moved a chair between himself and Jane.

"Why? Wouldn't my place be next to Will." She glared at Lizzy, who looked at her plate trying to think of something good.

"Caroline, please!" Charlie hissed.

"That's alright Charlie. Caroline has a right to be next to her fiancé." Lizzy got up and moved toward the other side of the table.

"You don't have to…" Darcy tried to speak but was interrupted by Richard.

"Why don't we move over so Lizzy can sit next to me and Josh?"

"Yes we need a person to help me tease Josh," Brenda tried to ease the tension she felt.

"Do you really think combining the tongue of these two, to be a wise idea?" Josh asked Richard with a grin.

"I think having four people that love teasing and joking so much on one side to be a horrible disaster," Jane finally spoke; hoping dinner was not yet ruined.

"Tell me Lizzy, how is it that you have every man at your beck and call at all times? Do you plan it all ahead or is it just something that happens?" Caroline spoke with venom.

"Caroline, please!" Darcy finally spoke with force.

"What? I am just wondering," she replied. "So Lizzy…why?"

"Excuse me?" Lizzy asked confused, while everyone else looked up.

"Some people call you Lizzy while others call you Liz. Which do you prefer or do you go back in forth with your name just like you do with men?"

"You can call me anything you want but Elizabeth is just a mouthful," Lizzy tried to stay calm.

"I always thought Eliza more fitting."

"I would rather just stick with Liz or Lizzy." Lizzy replied with a spark in her eyes that everyone recognized.

"Why? I would think you would like Eliza seeing how you try to pretend like something you are not most of the time."

"How about we move to the living room." Charlie spoke, not only embarrassed but also angry at his sister's action.

"Oh hush Charles! We're not even half way through, so…Eliza?"

"This turkey is very good, did you cook Jane?" Brenda surprised everyone. Even though she was the new girl, she had really liked Lizzy and felt sorry for her even though she did not know what was going on.

"Yes! It was the first time I cooked all by myself and I am really glad it came out good," Jane responded more enthusiastically than necessary.

"I really like the mashed potatoes," Gigi spoke.

"Don't forget about the cranberry sauce," Richard added.

With everyone trying to ease the tension, they all spoke about the most insignificant things. However, the tension was still high and everyone tried ignoring Lizzy, Darcy and especially Caroline who kept staring at Lizzy.

"So Eliza, what do you normally do during the holidays? I mean having no family or nothing," Caroline spoke the moment there was a break in the conversation. After her words, even Caroline knew she had gone too far but she felt so much resentment towards Lizzy that she could not help what came out her tongue.

The tension in the room was unbearable when everyone just stopped what they were doing and tried to ignore Caroline.

"I guess you have to go wherever people invite you, seeing how you have no parents to visit," she continued.

"Jane…I'm not feeling that well. I think I will call it a night," Lizzy simply said, standing up and walking out towards the door.

"Stop Lizzy! That's not necessary," Jane tried to stop Lizzy.

"Please Jane," Lizzy pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Just make sure Gigi gets home safely."

"Let me drive you home at least," Josh said from behind.

"And leave Brenda by herself. No, I cannot allow that, I really like her. I will see both of you tomorrow," Lizzy said, getting her coat from the closet.

During the drive to her home, Lizzy tried to stop the tears from coming out of her eyes. She even had to pull over twice because of how blurry her vision was. Taking a left turn toward the freeway, Lizzy did not realize she was driving towards Meryton instead of her apartment until she was almost half way there. It was not about running away from her problems, but running towards a place where she always felt comfortable.

Driving through the familiar neighborhood, Lizzy was able to see the cheerful atmosphere from some of the houses through the front windows. A small smile curved on her lips without her consent but a tear also fell onto her purple shirt. Parking in the garage, Lizzy stepped out of her car and looked at the house that held all of her best memories. She had not been back to Meryton for the past six years, and it seemed like nothing had changed. The mailbox was still hanging half way off the door box while the rocking chair on the front porch still had two garden pots from the last time her mom was planting flowers in front of the house. Walking up the steps, Lizzy dug through her purse to find the two keys that would unlock her past. Once inside, Lizzy walked to the kitchen. Memories of when she was younger came back as if the dam had been broken and tears were unleashed with the memories.

The first thing she did was one of the most surprising things, she baked. Three weeks before, Lizzy had let Jane and Charlie use her home when Jane was visiting her parents. During Jane's time there, she had filled the pantry with food, leaving Lizzy all the necessary ingredients to bake with. As time went by, Lizzy was covered with flour, butter and sugar but her confidence was rising with every dessert made.

Just at the moment, Lizzy was adding her four pie into the oven, the doorbell started ringing confusing Lizzy.

"Who is it?" Lizzy yelled at the door, hoping it was not one of her neighbors.

"It's me. Darcy," the person responded.

"Darcy?" Opening the door Lizzy was astonished at whom she saw. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? It's freezing out here."

"Oh, yes come in. Now can you answer my question?" They moved towards the living room.

"I went to look for you at your apartment and I got no answer, then I went to park hoping to find you. When I was sure you weren't there, I called Jane. She gave me the direction to Meryton, even though she was not sure you were here either," he explained, looking straight at her.

"Then why did you come?"

"Why? You have to know exactly why I came otherwise this is the stupidest thing I have ever done."

"Stupidest?" Lizzy asked shocked.

"Yes!" Darcy yelled. He started pacing, making Lizzy nervous. "I have struggled for so long and it's tearing me apart. Do you know what I was thinking while I was waiting for Caroline? I was thinking how thankful I was that I loved coffee because I had a reason to come into your office every morning and I have been drinking an excessive amount of coffee lately. I was thankful that every day I have an excuse of getting out of bed and knowing I will see your smile, hear your laugh and most of all I am thankful that I love you. That I love you so much that I all I do is think about you, I dream about you, I…I love you." He stopped in front of her. "I love you Elizabeth, more than anything in this world. And the biggest thing I am thankful for is that you came into my life when I thought everything was turning dark."

However, before Darcy had a moment to reflect what he just said he was taken aback when he felt his cheek burning from a slap.

"How dare you!" Lizzy yelled back moving the other side of the living room. "You are an arrogant, selfish, conceited, egotistic bastard who thinks everyone will bow down to you. Don't look at me like that, what do you think I would be thankful that you came into my house, the one place where I have no memories of you, and just tell me you love me. Then what? You're engaged and after this, you will go and be with Caroline. I had to suffer one of the worst nights of my life just so that person's fiancé comes in here and tells me he loves me? From the first moment I met you I knew you were going to be the worst thing in my life. You couldn't have told me you loved me in anyway and have me rejoice in the prospect."

"Is that all the reply I am getting?" Darcy asked outraged by Lizzy's answer.

"What do you want? Want me to be excited that I could produce these feelings in someone else?"

"Of course not! I love you because I knew this was not your purpose."

"Shut up! Stop saying that!"

"Saying what? That I love you? Well you're going to hear that often from this moment because I do. I love you with all my heart and soul." He moved towards her until they were only a few steps apart.

"You can't love me when you have caused me so much pain. I was just fine without you and now I doubt every single thing I do. Is that love? No, it's not," Lizzy cried.

"I will give up anything, just to have you near me. You must know that. I love you, Elizabeth."

"Stop saying that!" She moved away from him. "My father always told me there were two types of love stories; the ones with the happily ever after and the love tragedies. And all I see in our future is a tragedy."

"NO! I will not let you run away again."

"Run away?" she interrupted, "Run away from what? We have no future! You are engaged!"

"Was," he simply stated, moving towards her again. Talking quietly but with so much emotion he continued, "I broke it off with Caroline this morning. I realized I was making not only my life miserable but hers as well. I couldn't marry her while the perfect woman for me is standing right in front of me, can I? I love you and all I want is an opportunity to show you that I am worth it."

"I'm so tired of trying to be happy. I just don't know if I can." Lizzy cried, letting all her emotions show.

Touching her cheeks for the very first time, Darcy felt as if he belonged there. "Let me help you. Let me show you how it feels to be loved so fully. I don't see a tragedy; I see our happy ending Elizabeth. Please just let me be there," he begged.

Raising her chin, to look at her beautiful hazel eyes, Darcy lowered his forehead touching hers. "I have been a complete fool to not realize how important you really were. Please forgive me. I have taken so long and I have made you suffer without justification. But I promise that I will do everything in my power to prevent any more tears on your lovely face."

With a tilt of his head he kissed her, showing Lizzy all his love and passion. It was gentle at first but once Lizzy started to respond, the gentle kiss became passionate and intoxicating. They kissed without regulation, showing the other all the emotions that had been buried for too long. For the first time in her life, Lizzy felt loved. Loved by one person who lived only for her. Never before did she feel safer than when in Darcy's arms, which just happened to move without his consent to circle her waist. Her hands did not stay still much longer either, and they found themselves holding onto his coat at first then as time went by they slowly progressed from around his neck to his hair.

He pulled away first, looking straight into her sparkling eyes and they stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. "I am sorry for everything, Elizabeth."

"I love how you say my name," she simply said, closing her eyes again. "Only my father used to call me that, and that was only on rare occasions."

"Elizabeth," he whispered softly, "I love you so much."

Opening her eyes, she was about to respond when an alarm was heard from the kitchen. Pulling away from Darcy, she moved toward the kitchen and pulled out the a pie from the oven. Lizzy took a moment to compose herself but before she turned towards the door she heard Darcy come in.

"Did I enter a bakery shop?" he smiled, looking not only at all the pies but also at Lizzy's clothes for the first time.

"Baking relaxes me."

"I thought you couldn't cook?" he asked astonished like everyone else.

"I bake, not cook! I know I suck at making some kinds of food but believe me when I tell you my pies are the best in California," Lizzy said confidently.

"I think I will hold onto that opinion. It seems a little exaggerated considering you couldn't even make scrambled eggs."

"Really? Then come try these apple pies and tell me you have had better," she said looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"What if I happen to get sick while eating your pies?" he teased.

"Then I guess I would have to take your place." she said laughing.

"So this has been your plan all along. Get me sick while eating something you baked just so that you can take over? I have underestimated you all along, Elizabeth."

"Are you going to try it or not? I have four pies, three cobblers, four batches of cookies and brownies. What do you want to try first?"

"First? That is if I live to try all of them. Fine I will try…I will try the cookies first. What kinds are there?" he moved towards the kitchen counter.

"I have chocolate chips, peanut butter, chocolate fudge and plain sugar cookies," she explained smiling.

"Let me see. These smell great! When did you learn how to bake?"

"After my family died, I needed something to relax me. I tried cleaning but I was tired in the first five minutes. I then tried knitting and sewing but that was a disaster. I've forgotten how baking came up but I found it was one thing I really like to do and something I was good at."

"Then why is this the first time I have tried something you made?" he sat down at a stool leaning on the tabletop.

"I usually only bake when I'm really under pressure. The only people that really know how good I bake is Jane and Josh. That's because the last time I baked, we had enough pies for an entire month."

"Seeing how both are still alive, I guess I have to try this, right?"

"Don't be such a baby and take a bite."

Darcy looked at the chocolate chip cookie before he took a small bite just to please the woman he loved. However, that small bite was followed by another until he had eaten about three cookies in one gulp each.

"This is really good! Can I try the peanut butter cookie?"

"Go for it," Lizzy said, pleased that he really seemed to like them. She knew that Darcy would not have been eating her cookies had they not been good to start with. It did not matter how many times Jane and Josh complimented her on her baking; it was still different when she saw how much Darcy delighted over her cookies.

"So when was the last time you baked this much?" he questioned eyeing the apple cobbler.

"The last time I baked in a major way was after Bill but I remember baking a year ago, before I met Richard. I had an episode of melancholy that left enough cookies for everyone in the office."

"Why were you sad?" he asked as he grabbed the cobbler and started eating from the baking pan.

"I guess it was at that point where I wondered what was next. I was your uncle's secretary and even though that was a great position, it felt like if I was letting myself down in a way," she said, grabbing a spoon and started eating the cobbler with Darcy.

"Did you know that my uncle wanted to find a better position for you? He was the one that told me and Richard about you. He wanted to promote you but he couldn't find the right position but then he heard that we were looking for another CEO. My uncle found it hard giving you up but I am very thankful he did." Darcy smiled.

"Please stop saying what you are thankful for. It sounds so Thanksgiving and as much as I like the food, I can live without the holiday." Lizzy laughed.

"You can live without the break? If I remember correctly you rushed out the door the moment the clock turned five on Tuesday."

"I have nothing to say about that."

"Really? It had nothing to do with me trying to plan a last minute meeting? Or Richard trying to ask questions about your new intern?" Darcy moved to the other side of the island tabletop, standing next to Lizzy.

"I do not have to answer your questions." Lizzy moved to look at Darcy in the eyes.

"Is the all mighty Elizabeth Bennett backing down?" He moved his hands to her waist.

"I'm not backing down but I think you are having a sugar rush because of all the sweets you've eaten."

"And what is your advice for someone with a sugar rush?"

"My, my, my, you have been asking a lot of questions lately." She hugged his neck with her hands.

"I remember once when you told me you wanted to get to know me, well I am trying to do the same thing." He kissed her cheeks, then her nose.

After a while, Darcy and Lizzy moved to the couch where they were more comfortable with Darcy lying on his back and Lizzy lying half on his chest and half on the couch. Not only did they spend most of their time kissing and holding hands but they spent hours talking about childhood and work. During this time they had not only eaten half of all the sweets Lizzy had baked but they were able to form a bond neither thought possible in such a short time. However, given their previous relationship, neither thought it strange or scary.

The relaxing atmosphere was interrupted by birdies chirping, indicating Jane was calling Lizzy on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Lizzy where are you?" a frantic voice asked from the other side.

"Calm down Jane. I can assure you I am fine and somewhere safe."

"Thank G-d. I thought you were caught in the storm," she sounded relieved.

"Storm? What are you talking about?"

"Have you not looked outside? LA got caught in an unexpected storm and they are advising people not to drive or be outside."

"What's going on?" Darcy whispered, earning a shrug from Lizzy.

"Is that Darcy?"

"Yes, we have been talking for a while now, why?"

"A few minutes after you left he ran after you but as we didn't know where you went he went on a wild goose chase. I was afraid he got caught somewhere."

"Did Gigi get back safely?" Lizzy worried, making Darcy alert.

"She's fine. Caroline left after Darcy but all the others are still here and will stay here until tomorrow. I don't know your plans but I think it's best both neither of you drive tonight."

"Thank you Jane. I will let tell Darcy, bye."

"Will," Darcy said the moment Lizzy hung up.

"Will, what?"

"Call me Will or William. Either one is fine with me but just like you, nobody ever calls me that."

"Doesn't Caroline call you Will?"

"She actually calls me Wills which I abhor."

"William," she tried it out with a smile. "I like it. As you can tell it was Jane and she told me there is a storm and they are advising people to stay inside."

"So I guess I am a prisoner in this house? I think I can deal with that."

"Well, William, I guess you will stay in the living room tonight," she smiled up at him.

"Living room? What if it gets cold and I freeze to death!"

"Then I guess I will have to bring extra blankets," she kissed his cheek.

"Won't you stay with me? Nothing will happen!" he assured. "I just got the opportunity to hug you and I don't want to lose you yet, even if you'll only be upstairs."

After a few moments of hesitation, Lizzy got up and pulled Darcy to his feet. "How about you join me upstairs. Like you said: nothing will happen but I think it's too cold and as I have just found out, you are like my personal heater."

"So you are using me? That is very wrong but I can't argue," he followed her upstairs.

Upstairs, Darcy found himself in a hallway with a door at his right and three doors at his left.

"That was my parents' room." Lizzy pointed at the right door. "My sister's room is located at the far left side and this is my room." She opened the door closest to them. However, she did not enter it and closed the door before Darcy could move. "If it is alright with you, we will be using the guest room tonight. I don't feel comfortable entering my room just yet."

"I will go wherever you go," Darcy assured.

Moving towards the next door, Lizzy opened the door and walked in. "Cindy and I would invite friends over the weekends, so this room has a lot of different personality mixed in. Jane added all the photos, while Charlotte was the one that helped pick out the color. Jane's sister Maria added all the funky lamps while Josh and John added the rugs hoping to add something more manly," she laughed.

"John?"

"Jane's younger brother. He would come over when his parents were out of town and did not want to be at home where there was only females present."

Looking around, Darcy knew what Lizzy meant about having different personalities. Everything aspect of the room was different but somehow it fit. It did not look confusing to the eye but it was something that looked normal. It seemed as if all the people that added something to the room was a group that fit in perfect unity.

"How about we go to sleep? I have nothing to offer as pajamas but I can get you some sweat pants."

"I think I can live with that."

Leaving the room, Lizzy entered just a few seconds later with sweat pants and two hoodies. Handing the sweat pants and one hoodie to Darcy, she showed him the bathroom where she found an extra toothbrush for him to use. Once Darcy came out of the bathroom, he was met with a vision that would stay in his mind until the day he would die. Lizzy was dressed in her black tights with just a USC hoodie with her hair in a loose braid falling on her right side. She seemed so simple yet so beautiful that Darcy had to breathe several times to hold his composure.

"The bathroom is free," Darcy said with a voice deeper than what he wanted.

"Thanks, I will be out in just a few," Lizzy said, kissing his cheek before entering the bathroom.

The moment Lizzy came out, Darcy was already in bed getting it ready to go to sleep. Without words Lizzy entered the bed giving Darcy a chaste kiss and lying on her side away from Darcy. He moved toward her and gave her a kiss in her hair. Both fell asleep within seconds.


	21. A Past Love

**Most of you want Darcy to earn Lizzy's love, hope this fills your request.**

Waking up in a strange bed was not something that happened often to Lizzy, at least since she turned ten. However, the day after Thanksgiving Lizzy woke up disoriented until she realized what room she was occupying. It seemed so strange waking up in a room that was considered the guest room her entire childhood, yet it was even stranger when she remembered what had happened the night before.

Looking at her surroundings, Lizzy remembered the feel of Darcy's arm and the gentle kisses he had bestowed on her during the night. It seemed like a wonderful dream, especially since she woke up by herself. Getting up, Lizzy wondered where Darcy was until she smelled the smell of French toast and sausage.

"It smells good!" Lizzy said, the moment she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I hope you don't mind me using the kitchen." Darcy smiled.

"Are you kidding? When have I said no to food? Where did you get all this in the first place?"

"I went shopping this morning. No, I did not get lost. Meryton is very small compared to LA and people are very nice," he replied, expecting Lizzy's question.

"Isn't that sweet! You must have woken up very early." She moved to stand in front of the kitchen island.

"You did bake yesterday and seeing how…"

"How I am useless in the kitchen you thought it would be best if you cooked instead," she finished.

"That was not what I was going to say but yes."

"Be quiet and finish cooking the French toast before I starve to death." She looked at the grocery bag and took out the syrup and orange juice Darcy had bought.

"We barely went to sleep a few hours ago and that was after we ate almost all the things you baked."

"That is beside the point and everyone knows I can eat at all times," she and laughed.

"How many people live here anyways? It seems like everyone knows each other."

"Let's just say that everyone went to the same school and we were probably all in the same class."

"Really?"

"How big was your senior class?"

"I don't remember. I think we were about two-thousand students, why?"

"I thought so. My senior class was a whopping two-hundred students. We all knew each other and I am not exaggerating when I say they all came to spend at least one night at my house."

"All at once?" he said seriously but with a small smile.

"Very funny! I meant individually. It was fun when we were older but almost everyone leaves for the universities in the big cities. Once they get their degrees, some of them come back and make their future here."

"Did you ever think of coming back?" Darcy questioned. Finishing the French toast and putting everything on plates so that they could sit down and eat.

"When I was younger yes. My father always liked the idea of me coming back and finding a job here in Meryton. The Lucas's have a business and when I told them I was majoring in business they told me I was always welcomed there. But after the accident, I never found a reason to come back."

"This is your first time here after…" he trailed off.

"I came back a year or so after but I found it too painful and finished staying at the Wickham's."

"Then why did you come back?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I was going to go back to the apartment but before I realized it, I was on my way to Meryton."

"This is a beautiful house. It really seems like a place your father would live in."

"My father loved this place. When he first came to Meryton, he was actually just visiting and he fell in love with the house. It was fortunate the owner was selling otherwise he wouldn't have had a wedding gift for my mother."

"Is it yours?"

"Yes. They finished paying for the house five years before they died and I got it after the accident. I was very close to selling the house but I just never got the right buyers."

"Why were you going to sell it?"

"I was eighteen, had a part time job at the local supermarket and I had to pay for the funeral of three people. I was never going to make ends meet, especially with all the debts my parents had."

"What happened? You did not sell the house so how did you get the money?"

"When I first asked Mr. Wickham about selling the house he informed the neighbors and they started having fundraisers to help me out. They said the house was part of the community and that they liked remembering my parents there."

"That was nice of them."

"It was. It made me appreciate them more than before but this house still brings so many memories. They wanted me to live here and make it seem as if nothing happened and I just gave it up," Lizzy said sadly.

"Don't say that!" Darcy moved to hug her. "Even though I don't know them, I can tell you they understand because they care about you."

"I love this place, it's a part of me that I don't want to forget but it is also the place that makes me remember my parents and Cindy. I'm glad I didn't sell it."

After a few minutes of silence, Darcy asked the question that was on Lizzy's mind the entire night and morning.

"What are we? I mean are we boyfriend girlfriend or are we still friends who…"Darcy trailed off.

"I don't know. I'm not ready for a serious relationship and I doubt you are."

"Why not? Because of Caroline?" he yelled but took a big breath to calm himself.

"Don't you think it would be insensitive of us to start dating the day after you broke of your engagement with her? I would hate to be in her position and I hope you understand that."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I will wait as long as you need, Elizabeth."

"I don't know how long I will need. There are moments when I think I am ready but then I… then there are times when I know I am not ready," she apologized.

"And I will be waiting all the same," Darcy assured.

"Will, I am damaged, you must see that!" Lizzy yelled out knowing she had to talk to him before her heart was completely his. "I don't want you waiting for someone who might never be ready for a real relationship. What happens then? You will come to despise me and we can't work like that."

"Who says I will? Who says we will not make it? What if we do this: We will be co-workers at the company but just let me show you what it is like to be with someone. Someone that won't take advantage of you but will treat you like an equal," he begged trying for her to look him in the eyes.

"I can't let you do that!" she looked straight into his eyes. "I need to get my act together before I even think about my future. For the first time I am…me. What I did last night was wrong and I regret it because I led you on when I shouldn't have. I really want to believe there is a future for us but I need to figure out where I stand, not only with us but in life in general." She seemed sad but she did not want to make a mistake twice.

They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity trying to figure out what the future held. Darcy knew he had to give Lizzy time; that if he pressured her he would lose her for good. However, he also knew that if he gave her too much time, she could meet someone that would steal her away from him.

It had been a week since Thanksgiving and Lizzy was having the most unpleasant week of her life. Not only was Caroline around the office at all times, making her life miserable, but Lizzy was also at a standstill with Darcy. They had both decided it was the best thing to wait until they knew exactly where they stood in the relationship. Darcy did not want to be a jerk and enter a relationship right after he broke off his engagement. Lizzy, on the other hand, had just felt herself for the first time since the accident and she knew she owed it not only to herself but also to those around her to be as strong as before.

"They're having a meeting in an hour," Lydia said as she entered her office. "As it turns out Mr. Darcy has to be in New York next week he wants to have everything ready before he leaves."

"He's leaving? But nobody's told me anything about it," Lizzy said surprised.

"As it turns out it was unexpected. He just found out this morning, can you believe that?" Lydia gossiped, "His aunt called him up telling him he had to be in New York because his branch in the city was being handled by an incompetent."

"Who is managing the branch? Wait, we shouldn't be gossiping in the first place."

"Come on Lizzy! You know you want to know and I am dying to tell someone. Kitty, you know, Mr. Darcy's secretary, told me this just a few minutes ago. Nobody really knows who heads the company in New York but from what I heard the boss's aunt hates him because he won't take crap from anyone."

"So he is going to… what exactly?"

"I guess to shut his aunt up but I think he just wants to get away from Caroline as much as possible. I mean, she is Charlie's sister but who is pathetic enough to come to their ex-fiancé's work and make everyone's life difficult? Only she would think it right to be here every day! Anyways Mr. Darcy wants all the CEO's to be there since he doesn't know when he will be back."

"Thank you Lydia. Just remember: not a word to anyone," Lizzy warned.

"Me? Say something? Oh, Lizzy I thought you knew me better than that." Lydia laughed.

"Liz you're finally here! I thought your secretary forgot to tell you," Richard said the moment she entered the conference room.

"You know Lydia always tells me more than what is necessary. So, what is this about Darcy leaving to New York?"

"As it turns out our aunt wants him to fire the CEO from the New York branch but Darcy won't budge. It has been going on for some time but it got to the point where our aunt told the security guards to not let him in his own office."

"Does she even have the right to do that? I thought that was your job."

"It is my job and no she can't, which is why Darcy is going. Our aunt or the Wicked Witch thinks just because her late husband was the head CEO she has the same right as him."

"So she doesn't even work there?" Lizzy asked astonished.

"No, she doesn't," Darcy said behind them. He then addressed everyone else, "Thank you for coming on such short notice but if you have been talking to either Richard or Liz you will probably know why we are here. I am going to go to New York for a few days and have no idea when I will be coming back. From what I can tell everything is ahead of schedule so I doubt anything major will happen and if it does, I hate to say this, he joked, earning a laugh from everyone, "but Richard will be in charge. I will be at the main branch in New York if anyone needs to reach me."

The meeting continued for a few more minutes until everything was in order and all the questions were answered. It did not take long for Darcy to find Lizzy after the meeting was over and both seemed as nervous as ever before.

"So you're leaving?" Lizzy asked stupidly.

"Yes…yes I am needed in New York but of course you knew that."

"I will miss you," she said, stepping closer to him.

"As it seems we will forever be meeting in your office."

"But at least we can have some privacy in here."

"I really like this privacy," he said and kissed her showing her how much he loved her. "Will you call me when in New York?" Darcy asked the moment they broke the kiss.

"I don't think it would be a wise idea."

"Why not? I know we are taking this slow but I will miss hearing your voice every day."

"I know and I will miss hearing yours too but I think it will be for the best. I will have time to know exactly what is going on in my head. Plus, I will have enough time to realize I can't live without you."

"I like the idea of that. What if I call you every other day just to hear you say hello?"

"You're not taking no for an answer are you? Fine. I think I can fit you in my busy schedule."

"Good because otherwise I will have to fire you so that you have enough time to think about me and miss me," he said grinning.

"How long will you be gone?" she changed the topic.

"I have no idea. I wish I could say less than a week but knowing my aunt it could be longer. Do you know my Aunt Catherine?"

"No, why?"

"Seeing how you know most of my family, I thought you would have known Aunt Catherine too," he explained.

"I know Anna if that is what you mean. We met almost six years ago but we haven't seen each other since then."

"That is what I mean! Do you believe in destiny?" he continued without giving her time to answer. "I never did until I met you. You have made me believe in things I never thought possible. We could have met each other in different situations but somehow you came into my life at the right moment. I will miss you every day while I'm away."

"When are you leaving? Do we still have a few more hours?" she asked sadly. Lizzy had never thought a separation would hurt so much as it did. They were still early in their relationship but Lizzy felt so strongly for him that it killed her to know they would not see each other for a long time.

"Can't part from me yet?" he chuckled. "I hate to tell you but I leave in an hour."

"An hour! I will miss you," she finally said her farewell. "You will call when you land, will you not?"

"Of course. I will be dying to hear from you," he said before he kissed her and thereby erasing all her fears and doubts.

It had been a week since Darcy left and everyone noticed a change in Liz, not only personally but also professionally. Never had Liz daydreamed while at work and it seemed that every time they needed her, she was in one of her many daydreams. What nobody knew was that they were not daydreams everyone liked to have but more like nightmares she had on a constant basis. With Darcy gone, Lizzy started to doubt every moment of her and Darcy's relationship. She knew they did not have a normal relationship but it was special to her and it was crumbling down in front of her.

She analyzed every word they had spoken, not only after Thanksgiving dinner but also since the first moment they had met. It seemed as if every conversation had a double meaning, most of which Lizzy had created, making it seem as if Darcy was only playing with her emotions. It did not help that Caroline was a constant pest to everyone. If she had not been overly present when they were engaged, she was there every minute of every day. Some felt sorry for her but most, including her own brother, were getting irritated by her presence and only wanted her gone. Yet, the one thing that bothered Lizzy the most was that she did not trust Darcy. Trust, something so precious in a relationship and something necessary for love was the only thing that was missing.

Lizzy could respect and love Darcy but she could not trust him and that was something that killed her. How could she give her heart to someone she could not trust?

"I'm sorry," a voice brought Lizzy out of her thoughts. "I was angry and I took it out on the wrong person. I'm sorry, I went too far," Caroline apologized.

Lizzy first doubted Caroline's apology but one look at her, Lizzy knew she was being sincere. "I…I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

"No that is fine. I was actually expecting for you to be mad at me." Caroline moved into Lizzy's office. "May I?" she motioned to the chair.

"Of course! I'm sorry, do you want some coffee?"

"No thanks. I never liked the taste but I have found the aroma to be quite intoxicating."

"I've been addicted since high school." Lizzy laughed.

"I know what you mean. I drank so much coffee my first semester of university I couldn't sleep for weeks but I guess that was the whole point."

"Where did you go to university?"

"You wouldn't believe it but, USC," Caroline said proudly. "I graduated with a nursing certificate."

"Why wouldn't I believe it? Seeing how Charlie is also a USC alumni I would've thought you were too."

"Most people think I didn't go to college, me being a model and everything."

"Well I don't care what most people think. I like to judge people after I get to know them."

"Then you must think the worst of me. Like I said before, I am sorry but you and Will always seemed so…close. I guess I wanted the same thing," Caroline spoke sadly.

"Then I have to ask forgiveness as well. I never wanted to come between you two, I just…"

"Don't worry about it," Caroline interrupted. "If someone has to beg for forgiveness it should be Will, not you. At the end, we are both victims of a womanizer who thinks he could do anything he wants. I should have known the first time he cheated on me."

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked, hoping for it to be a misunderstanding.

"Has nobody ever told you? I would have thought that with Lydia as your secretary you would have known all the times I found Darcy with a new model when I got back from work. You weren't the first person I found in his arms. You were just the first I found in the office, most of the times he only keeps them for a few days but you lasted." She looked straight at Lizzy. "I came to warn you about him. I was angry after he broke of the engagement but now that I have had time to think about it, I'm glad. He was ruining my life and I don't want that to happen to you. He cheated on me more times than I can count and each time I ran back to him. I was stupid to believe he was the right one for me. He may be handsome and sweet sometimes but in the end he is a man with power." She got up and walked to the door but looked back, "I am not saying it will be the same for you but just be careful how much of your heart you give this early in the game."

"Thank you. I hope this won't prevent us from getting to know each other better."

"I need time but I think we can work something out," Caroline said and smiled before leaving the office.

As much as Lizzy hoped her relationship with Darcy was different, Caroline watered the seed of doubt that was already planted in Lizzy's mind. Not only did Lizzy now about Darcy's past but she also knew it would not be hard for him to go back to his old ways. Being near him everyday helped Lizzy believe Darcy chose only her, however, seeing how he was on the other side of the continent she could not trust his better judgment as much as she wanted to.

It killed Lizzy to think he would be with someone else whilst in New York. Even during his phone calls, he would talk about other friends with some intimacy and her trust in him was lessening with each day. He would constantly tell her he missed her, but once she asked about when he would come back he would evade the question telling her he still had a lot to do in the company.

Lizzy knew she should not feel rejected, especially when she was the one that asked to take it slow but in the end her mind conjured up different situations where Darcy was an enemy who was only going to play with her heart. Lizzy had suffered so much that it was hard for her to trust anyone but Darcy was different. Lizzy was able to trust Charlie and Richard on such short notice and Gigi was like a younger sister to her, but then why did she not trust Darcy? She believed Caroline, even when she had done and said mean things to her, then what was wrong? The simple truth was that Lizzy was afraid. Darcy could be the sweetest, the most honest and respected man of her acquaintance but in the end, he was the one person who could make her happy or ruin her future forever. It was quite morbid when Lizzy thought about it, but it was the simple truth and she had no other explanation that seemed truer to her feelings.

Being left alone for too long was making Lizzy go crazy, therefore when Richard asked if she wanted to accompany him for lunch she took the opportunity without thinking twice. Walking to the elevator they were met by Charlie, who was on his way to meet Jane downstairs. None of them talked about anything important only about things to pass the time until they went their separate ways. When they reached the main entrance to the building they saw Jane. She was talking to a stranger. None of the friends could see his face, as he was turned opposite them, but Lizzy found something familiar about him.

"There you are!" Jane spoke the moment she saw them. "Lizzy guess who came to visit?"

Even though Jane seemed excited, only Charlie sensed she was also worried about something. However, in the next minute Charlie realized exactly why she was worried.

"James!" Lizzy screamed, earning a look from people around. She ran towards him to be engulfed in a hug that lasted longer than anyone expected.

"What are you doing here? How long will you be in California? Did you go to Meryton? Did you see your parents? How are they?" Lizzy rushed, still in his arms.

"Lizzy breathe! I have been here since Thanksgiving, and yes I just came from Meryton where my parents told me to give you this," he kissed her on the cheeks, "and my plans are not fixed."

"I have missed you so much!" she hugged him again.

"And I you! I wanted to come earlier but mother would not let me leave her a day earlier and father asked for my opinion of a few plans."

They kept talking for a few minutes, completely oblivious to everyone around them, which was helpful given how they were talking about them.

"Who is he?" Richard asked Jane.

"He is James Wickham. Josh's older brother who works in London. If I have to name one person in this world who knows Lizzy the most, it would be him," she spoke with a serious but worried voice.

"What happened? Why didn't we hear about him before? They seem to get along a little too well," Charlie asked curiously.

"James has this ability to appear whenever Lizzy needs him the most. I don't get how he does it but he appeared two days before the Collin's incident and was with us the entire time. Why he doesn't stay, I don't know but I sense she pushes him away each time."

"What do you mean?" Richard questioned.

"He was always the popular kid in school. Truth be told all of the Wickham's were. When we entered high school, James and his older brother Jason looked after us. James was a junior while Jason was a senior. Nobody dared to mess with us even if Lizzy already had a reputation of looking after herself. However, James looked after Lizzy with an intensity that none of us understood. Everyone used to tease her about it, but at the end he was just Josh's older brother, nothing else. He came back from college while we were seniors.

They started dating and it seemed as if it was going to last. They were inseparable and she even told me it just seemed right. He understood her, even better than Charlotte and me. Then…then the accident happened and Lizzy started pushing everyone away. The first person to get pushed was James. He fought back but in the end, she won. He got a position in London and three weeks after the funeral he left. Since then they have only seen each other a few times but when they do it's because Lizzy needs him. I just hope this time it was just a coincidence," she finished with a wistful smile.

"Should we tell Darcy…I mean if he has competition, shouldn't he know?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think we should get involved, especially since we don't know what is going on with him and Lizzy," Richard warned.

"I think Richard is right. Let's just hope Darcy will come back sooner rather than later and everything is just a bad timing," Jane spoke before James and Lizzy joined them.

"Everyone, I want you to meet James. James this is Richard and Charlie. You of course know Jane," Lizzy introduced.

"It's a pleasure meeting another Wickham," Richard smiled.

"I will guess that you are talking about Josh," James replied. "I'm afraid I am less entertaining than him but hopefully I'm not too boring for your taste."

"How about we test that theory and have you come to lunch with us, how about it?" Richard asked politely but more curious about James than he led on.

"I don't know I don't want to be in your way." James spoke.

"Nonsense. The more the merrier," Charlie said cheerfully, making James agree.

During lunch, James and Lizzy seemed as one. Finishing each other's joke while still being considerate of what the other was saying. Both Richard and Charlie saw the similarities between the Wickham's, especially when they told jokes. However, where Josh was funny and witty, James was sometimes serious and would rather pay attention to the conversation than speak and crack everyone up. The friends came to realize that James was a mixture of Josh and Darcy, making him the ideal person for Lizzy. This last realization worried them the most, especially Richard who knew the depth of Darcy's feelings for Lizzy.


	22. Two love confessions, one love

**Sorry it took so long, but life just got in the way. Special thanks to my beta HappyAbbey for everything and thanks to everyone who has stayed with me. Hope you like the chapter!**

"What?"

"Nothing," Lizzy replied looking back at the papers on her desk.

"It is not 'nothing'. You were staring and I am not eating anything so I know I don't have food on my face," James replied laughing.

"You just took me by surprise that is all."

"Judging by your smile, I would say it was a good surprise."

It had been a week since James had appeared on the door steps of Pemberley Corporation, and for the first time Lizzy was finding herself relaxing more often. Even though she still talked to Darcy every night, she was no longer fretting about what he was doing. To make it simple, James was taking over her thoughts as the days went by.

Seeing how James would have been left alone at the apartment, Lizzy had figured he would be more useful helping her out at the office than wandering around aimlessly around the city. Therefore it was not unusual to find both of them together either at the apartment or in the office. Everyone who had met James thought him the perfect gentleman. Half of the female population wished him single while the rest hoped he was Lizzy's boyfriend, seeing as how she deserved the best.

"It was a good surprise but…"

"But?" he encouraged.

"But I just wished you had come a month before or even a few days," Lizzy said wistfully.

"Why? I wanted to surprise you and the only time of the year I have off is the week of Thanksgiving.

"I know but you just came at a moment where I am figure things out for myself."

"Are you dating someone?" he asked cautiously.

"No…yes. I don't know and that is what is killing me," she confessed.

"Is it the person that calls you every night? That Darcy guy?"

"How do you know about him?"

"He has called you every night, don't you think I would be curious enough to ask Jane?" he paused, "Where is he anyways?"

"He is in New York overseeing the branch there."

"When is he coming back?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "He doesn't talk about what he is doing over there and when I ask he always changes the topic."

"Lizzy look at me!" He waited, "I have known you since you were young and I know that something is bothering you. I am not going to pretend to be your best friend because I know I am usually never around but please tell me what is going on."

"For the first time I had thought I could be happy," she spoke after a while of silence. "I came to Pemberley to work; to be successful at one of the biggest companies in the world without thinking about my past failures. And yet I came to fall for a guy that was already engaged and worst of all made me seem as the fool when he hid it from me. Then when I start to hope that everything will work out he leaves without giving me a warning!" she said outraged.

"That's not it, is it?"

"Why does he not tell me what he is doing? Does he think I won't understand or does he not trust me enough to know? Every night I wait for the phone to ring just so he can ask me how my day was. The first time I thought it sweet that he cared about me but now it seems as if he is avoiding talking about his day."

"You don't trust him?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I guess not. It is so hard for me to trust and he hasn't proved to me I can."

"Have you told him? Does he know how you feel?"

"No."

James moved to kneel down next to Lizzy. "I am going to be honest with you and I want you to hear me out before you say anything, understand?" She nodded for him to go on. "I came here for one purpose and one purpose only and that is to take you to New York when I go back. I am not asking for a few days or a few weeks I am asking for a life time." He paused to make sure she understood. "Ever since you pushed me away my goal has to make you realize that I do not want to leave you again. I have been there when you were sad and needed me the most but I want to be there when you are happy! When you have an ordinary day and just come home to talk. When the worst thing that happened all day was that the teenager at the coffee shop got your order wrong. I want to be there! But the only way I can, is if you talk with Darcy and make sure I can make you happy. I loved you when we were young and I have loved you ever since then."

"I…I…don't know…" she stuttered. Tears were falling down gently on her face but neither knew if they were happy tears or sad tears, "what t…to say."

"I don't want you to say anything, at least not now. I wanted you to know so that when the time comes you can make a decision that will make you happy." He stood up. "It is getting late and I promised Joshua that I would stop by his job to have lunch together." He kissed her forehead, and then walked to the door. "I will see you at home and remember: I will wait as long as you want."

* * *

><p>Leaving Lizzy alone for the rest of the day was not the best move for her state of mind. Seeing how it was Tuesday, most of the workers were worried about their own projects; nobody was there to take Lizzy's mind off of her love life. Having lost her interest in her own work, she decided the best thing was to leave work and go for a good work out in the park.<p>

Taking out the work-out clothes she kept in her office, Lizzy used her office as a dressing room and as she made her way to the park near her work she tried to think about anything else than what James had said in her office. Once she had warmed up and taken her spot on the trail, Lizzy decided it was the best moment to start to think about everything that had happened in the past three weeks. Not only did Darcy turn her world upside down when they first met a couple months ago but he had made her doubt herself every moment since he kissed her Thanksgiving Day.

What was it that made Darcy so special to her? He was bossy, arrogant and demanded everything to be done on his schedule to his expectations. Yet one look from him, and she remembered only the times he made her laugh, the times where they talked about anything and everything. Darcy was just the person to make her forget the past and think about only the future. However it was not that simple. Lizzy still remembered how he did not tell her he was engaged. Or how the entire time he was engaged he acted single and interested in her while going home to his fiancée. She was mad at him for making her seem like the fool in front of everyone who knew his history with Caroline.

Then there was James; the one person that Lizzy could trust implicitly and she could not picture living her life with him. Yes, when they were younger, she dreamed about their wedding and growing old together. But now? Now he was only there when Lizzy needed someone to talk to, someone that understood her in a way even she didn't. But why? What had changed that made James be just a wonderful friend but not a future husband?

Throughout her whole work-out, Lizzy thought over and over about her life and yet as the sun was starting to set she still had not come up with any valid conclusions. Seeing how nothing was going to get resolved, Lizzy decided it was time to go back home where Jane probably had a hot meal ready and Lizzy could never say no to food.

* * *

><p>Entering the apartment a few minutes past six, Lizzy was just in time to hear the apartment phone ringing and catch Gigi conversing with her brother. Or at least that was what Lizzy guessed hearing the younger girl's reaction to the conversation. Walking to the living room she was just in time to for Gigi to tell the other side she had just got in.<p>

"Yeah…I can't wait until you get back…I miss you so much and so does mom and dad…she just walked in actually…let me ask her first..," Gigi put her hand over the speaker and told Lizzy her brother was asking to talk to her.

Telling Gigi she would take the call upstairs, Lizzy rushed up the flight of stair but not before she saw the look of sadness on James' face, who was sitting on one of the couches with his brother. Once upstairs, Lizzy took one of the wireless phones and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth?" The voice sounded happy even to her confused and nervous mind.

"Will! I'm so glad you called!" she spoke pacing in her room.

"You know I always call at this time. Are you alright, what's wrong?" Darcy asked worried.

"Nothing!" she lied. "I just went out for a run today after work and barely made it in time to receive the call, that's all."

"Well I am glad you are excited for my phone call but I think I know what will make your day."

"What? Please tell me you are coming back to LA!"

"Elizabeth what is wrong, sweetheart? You don't understand how happy I am that you are hoping I come back, from what I can tell from our daily phone calls, I know you miss me even just a bit but I hear this desperation in your voice that makes me worry."

Desperation? Was she really desperate for him to come back? Even if Lizzy did not want to admit it, she wanted Darcy to fly back as soon as possible and make everything right. She wanted him to clear his name and show her that all her doubts were for nothing. Lizzy wanted to feel protected and safe, something she had only felt in Darcy's presence. But most of all she wanted to learn how to trust him.

"I miss you," was all she could say.

"Then you won't have to miss me much longer because I am flying on the first flight tomorrow morning and I will be there by the time you leave for your lunch break."

"Truly?" Lizzy knew she sounded like a girl on Christmas but she did not care. "Will you be at the office then?"

"Of course! I will not be able to stand not seeing you one minute more than necessary." He sounded a little hurt she would not have thought he would. "I have to take my things to Richard's then I am headed straight to your office."

"Richard's?"

After a few seconds hesitation he spoke. "Seeing how Caroline had nowhere else to go, I gave her the penthouse. I still don't know if I will wait until she finds somewhere else to live or I might just sign over the lease to her and find a new apartment in the next week."

"So you are staying with Richard?"

"No, I am just putting some of my bigger things there until I find a place."

Afraid of the silence on the other side of the phone Darcy tried making conversation, "You know I have absolutely no sense of fashion, I thought if you wanted you can help me find a new home. What do you think?"

"Yes, and I have excellent style?" Lizzy laughed, making Darcy smile in New York.

"I always did like the apartment. It always did seem so homey and comfortable."

"That is all Jane's doing I am afraid. She thought she might add a few personal touches and neither Josh nor I could have a say."

"Then I might just borrow Jane for a few minutes, you don't think Charlie will mind?" Darcy asked thoughtfully but both knew he was only joking.

"I don't know. I think we will have to wait and figure out if he starts turning the same color as his hair from being angry at your attempt to steal his girlfriend."

"No, even pale skinned Charlie can get that shade of orange even if I tried getting him angry." Darcy laughed.

Throughout their conversation, Lizzy started to forget about everything that was on her mind and just thought about Darcy and how he loved to tease her and make her laugh. This was a side of him that she had met only a few weeks ago, but a side that she loved and wished he had shown the moment they had met. He seemed relaxed even if he was miles away on the other side of the continent. This was also the Darcy she wanted to believe was the real one. Not the one that lied to her or the one that seemed arrogant and proud; but the one that loved to laugh, the one that had a special twinkle in his eyes just milliseconds before he was going to laugh that deep and rich laugh that made her want to swoon like a teenage girl.

Both had lost track of time until Lizzy noticed that it was almost 9 o'clock, meaning it was almost midnight Darcy's time. Saying a long goodbye, both hung up with a smile knowing that the next time they talked would be face to face instead of on the phone.

Seeing how it was still early, Lizzy decided to go find food since she had skipped dinner in order to talk to Will. Entering the kitchen, Lizzy heard Christmas songs blasting on the radio or at least loud enough to hear around the apartment.

"Isn't it still early for Christmas songs? Where are the Wickham's?" Lizzy asked, hoping she would not have to see James.

"They went over to Charlie's. There was a game… I forgot what sport though. And it is the middle of December!" Jane explained from her position in the kitchen with Gigi.

"So what are you guys doing over there?" Lizzy questioned, noticing all the wedding magazines spread on the counter.

"Charlie and I decided we wanted a summer wedding and I am having Giana help me start to get ideas."

"So does everyone know?" Lizzy asked.

"We have been telling a few people here and there. We had decided to tell only you and our family but we couldn't keep it a secret so almost everyone knows by now."

"I thought we could go with a classic look, seeing how Jane and Charlie look like a model couple," Giana spoke looking through a magazine. "First we should decide the color scheme. I was thinking maybe gold, silver, black and white."

"What do you think Lizzy?" Jane asked. "It seems nice in the photos but sometimes I think it seems too safe."

"I don't know. I think the colors are very classy and elegant, especially with your looks but we could change the gold seeing as how sometimes gold looks like an ugly shade of orange," Lizzy replied seriously but was surprised when Jane and Gigi's started laughing. "What did I say?"

"Nothing...it's just that…we…know someone who had…that…trouble," Gigi was able to get out in between laughs.

"Are you two ok?" Lizzy said giggling at their contagious laughter.

"Yes. But on the serious side, I don't think gold would be a good color," Jane finally said once they were done laughing.

"Instead of getting ideas, don't you think we should start planning considering you want to have a summer wedding? It should be early to avoid the summer heat."

"We were thinking of having it late May or early June," Jane said.

"And why do you not sound excited?" Lizzy wondered, looking at Gigi's downcast face.

"First I was wondering if you will do the honor of being my maid of honor?" Jane smiled.

"Of course! How can I not say no?" Lizzy hugged Jane with all the strength she had.

"Great! I already asked Gigi to be one of my bridesmaids and of course I can't leave my sisters out."

"Charlotte will be a bridesmaid?" Lizzy asked frowning.

"Yes… why?"

"Well she is your older sister; don't you think she should be the maid of honor? I will be honored just to attend."

"I haven't seen Charlotte in what, three years? I love her with all my heart but you are just like a sister to me and nobody can be my maid of honor but you," Jane clarified. "Charlotte knows by the way and she understands and agrees with me."

"Thank you, that means the world to me." Lizzy smiled, "But you still haven't told me about the date."

"Well weddings do take a long time and well seeing how most of it will be rushed because of both mine and Charlie's busy schedule; we thought we could use Caroline's things."

"Caroline? But isn't that bad luck or something?"

"We are not using all of the things but Caroline already had the church and reception hall booked and we were thinking of using the same catering company as well as the same florist," Gigi tried to explain.

"Do you like what she had planned already?" Lizzy wondered, knowing the different tastes of Caroline and Jane.

"Darcy was the one that picked the church and reception hall and I really love it. I was thinking going over next week and have a look with Charlie."

"So that only leaves all the little details for us to figure out?"

"Correction, that will leave _you_ all the little details to figure out, miss maid of honor," Gigi said laughing.

"That is not fair but seeing as how it is my best friend getting married, I will deal with it," Lizzy said.

The next morning, Lizzy woke up with a nervousness that she had never felt before. She knew that she had to talk to Darcy and yet she did not find the courage to do so. It had been a long time since they had seen each other face to face and she was afraid that all the feelings she felt for him had been in her imagination. But if they were real, then would they last? Caroline had come to her office two more times during the week and showed Lizzy all the pictures of Darcy with countless other women. The worst part was a magazine she had found where it showed a picture of Darcy and a women late at night making out and next to it was the same women leaving his penthouse the next morning with the same clothes on. Then the cherry on top was the date. It was dated three weeks after Darcy had announced his engagement to Caroline. Lizzy had tried to think positive but at the end thinking positive was Jane's area while Lizzy jumped to conclusions a little to fast sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: I added this as a Christmas gift so there will be grammer errors.<strong>

Entering the office, Lizzy tried to get her mind on the work that she had neglected the day before and got most of it done by the time lunch time arrived. Not wanting to feel desperate, Lizzy stayed in her office waiting for Darcy to make the first move and come visit her. It did not take long before Darcy opened the door and smiled the biggest smiles Lizzy had ever seen.

"I missed you!" was the only words that Darcy was able to say before Lizzy jumped into his waiting arms.

"What took you so long?" Lizzy laughed, enjoying the security she was only able to feel in is arms.

"Richard found me on my way up. But nothing will keep me from leaving this office again unless it is with you. I love you so much, sweetheart." Holding her face in his hands, he kissed her slowly, pouring all the love he felt for her.

"Stop!" Lizzy struggled with her emotions. Part of her wanted to kiss him and forget about everyone and everything. However, another part still had doubts that needed to be spoken of.

"What's wrong? You do still have feelings about me, don't you?" Darcy questioned, worried and self-conscious.

"Yes of course." she looked away, hating how much she doubted his love for her. "But there is something we have to talk about before we can continue."

"Anything you want." he reassured, making her look at him. "I will do anything for you."

"You don't know how much I missed you! I never noticed how much I am accustomed to seeing you around the office and even back in the apartment." she left the comfort of his arms, and started pacing. "Your phone calls helped but…it seemed like if you did not want to tell me something. At first it seemed like nothing but then I started to doubt you more and more until I started having images of you with other women and then Caroline came made everything much worse."

"Elizabeth!" Darcy stopped her rant. "First, of all I am sorry if I made you doubt me. Secondly, I have a feeling this will be a long discussion and it would be better if we moved to my office."

"Why?" she was confused at seeing him so calm.

"You will see once we get there."

Darcy led Lizzy towards his office. Nobody in the office dared say anything as they saw there boss drag Lizzy to his office. Most of them had already heard rumors being spread around the office but most of them were coming from lower level workers. Those who saw them however, were very loyal to there bosses, especially to Liz who everyone loved.

Once in the office, Lizzy asked what the whole point of leaving her office was. Even though Darcy's office was a tad bigger than her own, it was pretty much the same. She did confess that the view was much breath taking but not enough to leave the comfort of her office. Without talking, Darcy walked toward the back of the office and opened what looked like a big cabinet but turned out to be a door.

"Most people don't know about this, so please don't tell anyone especially not Richard." he spoke as he walked inside.

Lizzy followed him, curious as to why he would have a secret door in his office. What she was left her speechless. Not only was there an additional room, but it seemed as if there was an entire house back there. The main room doubled as a small living room with a two-piece papasan-style sofa in the middle. The couch was beige color that made the room inviting and comfortable. On the left side of the sofa was a tan chaise lounge that seemed well worn. The entire room was decorated in a burgundy and brown style, making it have a rustic feeling, just like Lizzy loved. There was another door that led to a small bedroom with a king size bed and a personal bathroom.

"Do you sleep here?" Lizzy questioned, still looking at the decoration.

"I usually only use the bed when I stay over night. Most of the time I nap at the chaise."

"Why do you have an apartment back here?"

"My grandfather was a workaholic when he was younger. He had this build when he started Darcy Corporation. Everyone knew this was back here but only he was allowed to use it. He always use to tell me the key to his success was that he never stopped working. When he got married, he stopped using this room and it as time went by everyone forgot about it. At first I only used this as a momentary nap room. As time went buy I started using this as a getaway from the chaos of the company. Then I used it as a hideaway from Richard and Caroline." he explained

"Caroline?" Lizzy questioned with a small frown.

"Come I want to tell you some of my past with Caroline." he held out his hand and led her to the sofa in the small living room. They sat close enough to feel the warm coming from the other but separate enough to look each others face.

They sat there for what seemed an eternity but Darcy started to speak with a faraway expression that surprised Lizzy. "I first met Caroline when she was young. We were at a conference and I was bored out of my mind. Then my night was turned upside down. She was still barley eighteen and the first thing I remembered was how beautiful she was. But then we started talking and all my thoughts were how amazing she was. She was intelligent and spoke her mind like nobody I had ever known. It felt so right to be with her, that throughout the night I tried to stand as close to her as possible to get to hear her conversations and get a small smile every now and then.

As much as I wanted to get to know her better, there was one thing that prevented it. Charlie. We met in university and even though we took our studies seriously we also used to party as only young people could. We both had our number of one nighters, and as much as I regret it now, it seemed normal to both of us."

"That is until it came down to Caroline?" Lizzy finished his thoughts.

"Yes. I didn't want her to be a one night stand but Charlie saw it differently. Caroline was still naïve and young and all he wanted was to protect her. He made me promise that I would not get 'close' to her and because I did care about both of them, I promised." he stopped and looked straight into Lizzy's eyes. Even though he wanted to tell her all the truth, he hesitated. It was not that he wanted to keep a secret but ever since Darcy could remember he never felt comfortable telling his thought to others.

"You do know I wont judge you, right? As much as I hate hearing that you actually felt something for her, I need to know about you and Caroline." Lizzy pleaded which broke Darcy's last reserve.

"We met again years later in the most unexpected place. From what I had learned, Caroline wanted to be a nurse. You have no idea how much I loved that about her. Most people knew about my grandfather but only a few knew about my parents. Ever since I was small, my dad wanted me to be in the medical field like them, so it was a hard decision when I started USC as a business major instead. So, when I found out Caroline wanted to be a nurse, my moms image came into my head. It started to feel so right, so when I saw then found out she gave up being a nurse and instead worked as a model, part of the image I had of her broke.

It was two years ago since we started dating and throughout the entire time she had changed so much. She was no longer naïve and part of the was because of me!" his voice cracked. "She told me later that she thought I would think less of her for being a nurse and I was a fool for not telling her the truth. At first I thought the young and carefree Caroline would appear but she never did. By the time it was our first anniversary I lost hope."

"Then why did you propose?" Lizzy looked at him and was surprised at the unshed tear in his eyes. Her heart broke when she saw his face.

"As much as I had loved her, she was no longer the Caroline I talked to when we were younger. I started to sleep in this secret bedroom. At first it was because I hated to come home to an empty apartment but then it was because I no longer felt at home there. She had changed everything. It looked like something from a catalogue and not somewhere where two people lived. One day I made up my mind. I was going to break up with her, but then I got a call from her doctors."

He looked at Lizzy and spoke in a whisper but full of emotions. "As it turns out, Caroline had been feeling sick and weak. The results and come in and she was pregnant." His voice started to become louder, "I was to be a father! I was so excited and overjoyed that instead of breaking up with her I proposed. It was not that it was an accident or anything. I just thought this was what was going to make our lives perfect. A baby. My baby. Our baby!"

Then his voice turned from an energetic tone into an almost angry tone. "She never told me though. I thought she wanted it to be a surprise so I kept my mouth quiet. I thought that after a while she would tell me the news, but it never came. A week passed and she told me she got a modeling job in Paris. She left and still she never told me about the baby. She was gone barely an hour and I started looking at baby things. I was so happy, and instead of waiting for her to come back, I left to visit her in Paris." By then tears were falling freely from Darcy, and all Lizzy could do was hold his hands while she started to get teary eyed as well.

"She went to Paris to get an abortion. Caroline wasn't planning on telling me about the baby and thought that if she went to Paris, it would give me less motive to join her. When she told me what she had done, I left. I couldn't stand to look at her and less if I knew the type of person she was. The first thing when I got back to LA was get drunk. I drank and the next thing I remembered was waking up with somebody in my bed. I later found out the paparazzi saw us and took pictures. But by that time, I didn't care anymore. I was upset at myself, at Caroline and most of all of the stupid future I made for myself. I was on a destructive mode when Richard made me stop. I never told him what happened but he did find out it had to do with Caroline."

He took a big breath before continuing, "When she came back, all I wanted to do was yell at her. Take out all my rage and disappointment out on her. It took a while before we both were able to talk in a rational manner. Caroline thought I was to high and mighty for children. She thought I would leave her when I found out she was pregnant. It was strange but we became closer. We started to talk about we wanted and everything seemed like it would work out."

"What happened?" Lizzy spoke then was embarrassed by her curiosity.

"I don't know. She went back to modeling and the moment passed. When I met you, I was still trying to figure it out." Darcy got closer to Lizzy and looked straight into her eyes. "When we started to talk, I was not pretending. All the things I loved about Caroline, I found them in you. The only difference was that I know that this is the real you. I realized that I tried to make Caroline into something she was not. I was trying to make her into you. Even when I did not know you, I was looking for you. Elizabeth, you are the one I picture having a future with.

Every time I talked with you on the phone, all I wanted to think about was you. How your day was and what you did. I wanted to picture you in your office working with Lydia or seeing you in your kitchen with Jane and Giana. I evaded your questions about myself because it made me sad that I was not as productive as you. I thought about you constantly and when the day was over, and I looked at how much I still had to do, it killed me. It meant that I was going to spend one more day away from you.

If I would have known you thought horrible things about me, I would have told you every single second of my day. I have loved you since the day we started having our morning coffee and I love you now."

"I am sorry for doubting you. I always leap to the worst conclusions and I still can't believe you still want me."

"I will always want you, because you are a part of me. I will do anything you want as long as it makes you happy. I want my future to be filled with your laughter and with smiles." Darcy did not let Lizzy say anything before he kissed her. They both lost track of time and were content to spend the day in their secret room talking and showing each other how much they loved each other.

**So what do you think? Rememeber to leave a comment!**


	23. Who is the right one

**Thanks to everyone that has stayed with me so far, I hope you enjoy the beginning of the end. Thanks to my beta HappyAbbey for everything, wont be able to do it without you!**

**Special Note: Me and my beta just realized that in some chapter James came from London while in others he came from New York. I will go back to correct that but for right now, James used to live in London not New York. He went there for university but then moved to London afterwards. Sorry for the confusion. **

While in the secret room, it was so much easier to forget the world and doubts that came along with reality. Or at least that was what Lizzy thought. It had been late in the evening when a cell phone rang, bringing with it the reality of life.

"Hello, Darcy speaking," Darcy answered once they found out it was his phone.

"Darcy, where in the world are you?" Richard asked, half amused and half worried.

"What do you mean Richard? I am in the office." Darcy smiled while Lizzy was having a hard time being quiet.

"No, you are not. I am in your office as we speak and nobody has seen you in over two hours. And do not even pretend you are in Liz's office because I have been there too."

"What do you want? I will admit I am with Lizzy but as for where we are that is none of your business."

"It is my business when one of the employees disappears considering she had a conference half an hour ago."

"Conference? Did you have a conference I was not aware of?" he whispered to Lizzy, earning a line of cuss of words for forgetting.

"I completely forgot! I had everything planned but then you came and…have they left?" Lizzy asked, feeling stupid.

"Yes and it took a while to get them to reschedule the meeting. I am sorry to say that she has to come tomorrow and sort this all out," Richard informed.

"I will tell her. Richard? Is there any other reasons why we should appear today in the office?" Darcy asked hoping his answer would be a negative.

"From what I know, no but you might want to ask Liz first. See you later?"

"I will be at your place tonight, bye cousin." Once he hung up his phone, Darcy looked at Lizzy who was pacing in front of him.

"You do know they are coming tomorrow, right?" he wondered. Worried not only by her expression but also by her body language and her murmuring.

"I had everything planned out! I had Lydia double check everything, for what? For me to forget!" Lizzy yelled. "This is not any random company, it was Knightley Company! One of the most successful companies in the East Coast, and what did I do, I forgot." She seemed disappointed in herself.

"Hey, don't you dare put the blame on yourself. If someone is to blame it should be me." Seeing that she wanted to argue, he placed a finger on her mouth. "I brought you here, with completely selfish reasons. I never thought to ask about your plans and I regret it, not because I blame you for forgetting but for making you feel this way."

"But I should have remembered! For the past years my work has been the most important thing for me and I forgot about everything because of one person?" She turned around hating the hurtful expression that spread through his face. Walking a few paces away she tried to make his understand. "I did not mean it that way, you must believe me but you have to understand this is all new to me. Work has always been my first priority and it seems that lately I have either been daydreaming or forgetful."

"And you blame me for this?" Seeing how she hesitated for an answer, he continued, "Do you regret being with me? Do you wish it otherwise?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "When I am with you all I think about is our future. How my life will finally have that happy ending. But…"

"But what?"

"But when you're away…I start to doubt everything. I start to replay every conversation we have and I start to add new meanings that haunt me," she confessed with tears in her eyes but still looking away from him. "Then you come back and I start to forget everything that is not related to you. I start to think about every minute we have spent together and forget about all our fights and misunderstandings. I don't want to be a foolish teenager who lives only for a man's love."

"It that what you think this is? You are correct, we are no longer teenagers but this was just one occasion. We got carried away!" he tried to make her understand but a part of him knew it was a waste of time. "You know I love you and I would do anything to make you happy!" Walking towards her, he slowly turned her around and was surprised to see tears sliding on her pale cheeks. Yet what scared him most were her eyes. Instead of having the usual sparkle that was associated with Lizzy, her eyes seemed haunted and afraid.

Part of Lizzy wanted to hear and believe the words Darcy spoke but a bigger part could not easily let down her barriers. That was the problem. No matter how much Darcy showed Lizzy he loved her, and how wrong her assumptions were, a part of her just wanted to be independent. Independent for everyone else, independent from her fears but most importantly: independent from a man. No matter what happened, Lizzy always felt as if she depended on Will to make her happy. It was because of him that she laughed or because of him that she cried.

She was no longer a teenager to be taken in by a few pretty words. Lizzy already knew what it felt to be dominated by a man. She knew what it felt like to stop taking control of her life and be bossed around as if someone owned her. First David tried changing her until Lizzy was no longer able to recognize herself and then Bill beat and cheated on her when she did something he considered wrong.

To make things simple, Lizzy was haunted by her past. Not only of her past but that of her parents. As much as she loved her parents, part of her could not understand why her mom would give up a great career to become a stay at home mom. Yes, Fanny was always there when her daughters needed her but she would also talk about her past as a nurse and Lizzy was always able to see a hint of regret in her eyes. Regret of having to look at her husband for when the next meal came? Regret having to ask him for money? Or regret having to move and leave her life behind to dedicate her entire life to her husband and children?

The worst part was that Lizzy would never know. She never had the courage to ask her mother before she passed away and looking back, Lizzy probably would never had thought to interfered in her parents' life to begin with. However, this was not the past but the present and all Lizzy saw was how Darcy was changing her like David and Bill. It had started simple enough, a few daydreams during work hours, a prolonged lunch to talk, a nightly phone call to know how her day was but how did it get out of control? When was it more important to be with Darcy than be at one of the most important business meetings of her life? What would happen next? Would she have to give up her job to stay at home like her mother did? Would he expect her to learn how to cook like with Bill? Would she have to stop eating as much as she wanted just like with David?

Lizzy did not know how different Darcy was from David and Bill and that frightened her the most. David seemed like the perfect guy when Lizzy met him but then he turned out to be manipulative and demanding while Bill turned out abusive and controlling. What would Darcy become? Was this all a mask to hide how arrogant and conceded he really was? Or was he really the loving, caring and honorable guy he seemed?

While Lizzy tried to analyze everything, Darcy gave her a moment to gather her thoughts. He tried to be patient knowing that no matter how much Lizzy tried to be brave and strong, inside lurked a hurt and fragile being that haunted her every move. What Darcy did not know was that his beloved Elizabeth had to be brave and strong to be able to survive with all the past ghosts that haunted her.

"Do you want some coffee?" Darcy tried to bring Lizzy back to the present.

Ignoring his offer, she looked at her feet. "I have to think about some things. Tell Richard I am sorry and that I will make it up to him tomorrow," she said and grabbed the shoes she had removed hours ago.

As she made her way out of the secret room, she felt a tug on her wrist and Darcy pleading her to talk to him.

"I will be back tomorrow morning and maybe we can talk then," she said with a monotone that surprised Darcy.

"Please, Elizabeth. Tell me what I did wrong and I will make it right, I promise."

"William, I need this time," she said with such determination, not only in her tone but also in the expression in her eyes. It made Darcy release her wrist instantaneously. "I might see you tomorrow when I stop by."

With that she left, leaving a confused and puzzled Darcy behind. Leaving the secret room seemed like leaving a fantasy that Lizzy wanted to live. Lizzy, therefore, was more set on leaving and thinking about her life as soon as possible. Having just enough time to pick up a few things from her office, Lizzy walked toward the only place that gave her comfort and security, Longbourn Café.

Standing in front of Longbourn Café Lizzy took a deep breath and entered the same place that reminded her of home.

"Lizzy! What are you doing here? I thought you had to work today," Madeline said the moment she saw Lizzy. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Is there any way we can talk?" Lizzy asked, looking around the café. In only a few seconds, Lizzy was more relaxed than she had been.

"Of course, let me just tell Ed and I will meet you at your regular corner," Maddie said while trying to distinguish Lizzy's state of mind. Not only did the Lizzy seem agitated but she also seemed sad. With the speed of light, Maddie only shot Ed a look he understood before picking up two of the house specials. Looking back at where Lizzy was, Maddie realized their talk was going to be one of revelations. Although Maddie and Ed had known Lizzy for years, there was still so much that was a complete mystery. They had been there when Lizzy disappeared for almost half a year, and when she got married. But yet they knew none of the details. There were so many questions they wanted to ask but seeing how they had a soft spot for Lizzy, they let their curiosity burn instead of pushing her away.

"I think you need this." Maddie placed the coffee in front of Lizzy with a motherly smile. "We got a new batch of coffee this week so remind me to give you some when you leave."

"Only if you let me pay you. I always feel horrible about taking free coffee," Lizzy replied with a genuine smile that brightened Maddie.

"But you are the best advertising we have. Ever since you started coming, you have helped us sell a considerable amount of coffee."

"That is just I get them addicted then leave them hanging."

"Whatever your secret is, I have no quarrels as long as we keep this café." They shared a laugh.

"Thank you. I really needed to laugh." Lizzy's tone was serious.

"Before we start what I think will be a long discussion, let me tell you thank you." She raised her hand when Lizzy was going to speak, "I do not care if I was your last resort but it means a lot to me that you thought of coming here."

Hugging Maddie, Lizzy let out a small sob before having the energy to speak, "You do know I think of you as almost a mother, don't you? You and Ed have been like…parents."

"Oh no! I know how much you loved your parents and we will not take that away from them. If you want you can consider us your…god parents if something else."

"I would really love that." A tear ran down her face. "It seems I have been way too emotional lately."

"I have always told you, talking is the best remedy for an emotional heart."

"What is the remedy for a doubtful heart?"

"Well it depends on what you are doubtful of. If it has something to do with love then the only key is to listen to what it says. Humans have learned to think in two different ways. Your mind tells you one thing while your heart tells you another. The key is to listen to both sides but one must always listen to the heart first," Maddie spoke with confidence.

"But what if my heart is wrong? It has been wrong so many times before and I cannot bear for it to be wrong again."

"Will you tell me what is wrong? I might not be able to give you a clear solution but I might give you better advise." Maddie tried even though getting Lizzy to talk about her feelings was as likely as getting a professional mime to give a two hour lecture on speech.

"Do you remember James?" Lizzy surprised not only Maddie but herself.

"The one from London? I remember you told me he was here for a visit but nothing else."

"Well he is here for more than just a visit. He invited me to move back to London with him." As much as Maddie tried to school her features, surprise was one feature that could not be hidden in a flash. Lizzy gave Maddie time by staring at the embers that were burning in the fireplace located at the corner. "We used to date back when I was in high school. He is Josh's older brother and for some reason I thought he didn't even know me. Most of the time I was with Josh or with his sister while his older brothers would not even talk to me, unless I was in trouble. I always had a small crush on him and he was the first person that left me tongue tied. I was always clumsy around him and said some of the weirdest things. Then he left for university and I thought my little crush would be over.

To my greatest surprise he came back my last year of high school. He had gone to New York for his bachelor's degree and his father was going to give him a job at his firm. The only difference this time was that he wasted no time in flirting with me. It was all innocent at first. A smile here and there and then when I noticed he would pop up at the strangest locations."

"But you liked it, didn't you? I could tell by that small smile on your face and eyes."

"I loved it. It made me feel special. You don't understand Maddie, he was handsome, smart, funny and respectful. While in school he was the popular kid. He was the quarterback for our football team and everybody had a crush on him. Then he comes back even hotter than before and instead of flirting with any other women out there he chose me.

My father had known him since he was a baby so when he went to ask for permission to date me, my father only hesitated a few seconds. He was my first serious boyfriend and he understood that. Everything seemed to be perfect. He worked so he would take me on special dates and treat me like a princess. He knew I loved the theater so every other Sunday we would go see a new play or ballet in LA.

We were inseparable and even though everyone made fun of us, nobody complained. I wasn't even eighteen and I was thinking about my future with him."

"What happened?" Maddie asked after a long hesitation from Lizzy. As much as Maddie wanted Lizzy to go at her own pace, she knew that if she did not help her out Lizzy would stop and only think about her problems instead of talk about them.

"My family died. They were in the car when a drunk driver hit them. The impact was too strong and they did not make it," Lizzy spoke with a sadness that surprised Maddie, and also Ed, who had just joined them. The first time the couple had met Lizzy, she was at a low point but after that they had only seen her as the sparkly and energetic Lizzy. However what completely shocked them was the void and hollowness they saw in her eyes. "They were the only family I had and they died in front of my eyes. I was able to feel how my father's heart stopped and how his eyes glazed over. That was the day that changed my outlook on life.

People stopped talking to me, they stopped teasing me and making me laugh. Some of my friends stopped hanging out with me. Most of them didn't know how to act around me. Even Jane and Josh stopped talking to me for a while. But James stuck through it all. He was there when I needed to laugh or when I needed a shoulder to cry on. He was there when I was angry at the world for taking my family away. James was just there. The more I pushed him away the stronger he came back. But everyone has a limit and I reached it.

Part of me wanted him stay with me forever. I wanted him to be the one thing that was constant but he had been offered a position at an architecture firm in London. Knowing him as much as I had, he would have refused it just to stay with me. I didn't want him to regret his decision in the long run, especially when he was the only thing that made me want to live. So two weeks after the funeral he left."

Instead of having tears in her eyes, Lizzy had a small smile. It did not matter how many times people told her she did wrong when she sent James away, she knew it was the best for both of them. "I missed him but, part of me was able to survive. I moved to LA and I started to build my life again. I went to university and made friends. Nobody asked about my parents or if I was dealing with their loss. I was a normal college student dealing with finals and paper deadlines.

James started to be part of my past, a past I wanted to forget. However my past caught up with me two years later. I still do not know why, but I started to have dreams of my parents and sister." Her tone changed again, but this time to a haunted and guilty voice. "They were accusing me of their death. They blamed me for dying and for not saving them. The worst part was that I believed them. I had always blamed myself but never did I dream of them blaming me."

"Sweetheart you are not to blame! Accidents happen. They happened that day and they happened yesterday, today and they will happen tomorrow." Ed tried to make Lizzy understand.

"It didn't matter, because even if I wasn't to blame, I ran. I ran to the one person that I felt safe with: James. And ever since then, he has been the one I run towards."

"Then what is the matter? Don't you want him to be with you so you don't have to run?" Maddie asked.

"That is the thing, I don't want to run. I want to have a life where I don't have to run from my past or from my future. He is my past and as much as I care for him…he is not my future."

"Then don't go with him. Make your life in LA and let him make his life in London. It's that simple."

"I wish it was but…"

"But the future you see is not the one you want," Ed guessed.

"How can I trust my future when the one person that would make it perfect is the one person I can't trust?"

"Can you not trust them because you are afraid to or because he will disappoint you?"

None talked while Lizzy tried to answer the question she had been asking herself for a while. Could it be that she was just afraid of being hurt again? Or was Darcy just the wrong person to trust after everything they had been through?

"I think you have to talk with both of the gentlemen to figure out what is the correct path. From what I have heard, the only reason this James fellow is such an important person to you is because he is the safe choice. He has always been there when you need him the most and he probably with always but is that what you want? Do you just want someone safe?" Maddie spoke with wisdom and confidence.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the office<em>

Darcy continued to stare at the door Lizzy ran out off. _Why does she always run away? _Darcy wondered while running his hand through his hair. Since the moment he had met Lizzy, Darcy knew she was something special, something that would turn his world upside down. However, he never thought she was hurt and battling demons.

Walking out of his temporary house, Darcy tried to think about why Lizzy ran out in the first place. Darcy was known for being very personal and private but even he talked about his life and emotions more than Lizzy. Lizzy was a mystery, she was an enigma that Darcy wanted to resolve and understand. He wanted to solve a puzzle that nobody understood. Who was Elizabeth Bennett? Was she the person that teased him and everyone around her or was she the scared and hurt person that built barriers around her?

Without anything else to do, Darcy decided that a walk was the best thing to clear his mind. However, on his way to the park he received a phone call from Giana. With his mind thinking of Lizzy, his last thought was to see his family after the days of absence. Agreeing to meet her at her apartment in half an hour, Darcy skipped the walk in the park and made his way to the apartment.

The walk to the 'apartment' as everyone had started calling it, was as ingrained into Darcy's mind as the layout of his company. It was not only do to the reason that his sister lived there, but more importantly because of the people she lived with. Even though at the end Giana and Lizzy were the main reason he would go there often, he had also formed a friendship with Josh. It was not a strong friendship like with him and Charlie but it was enough that they would hang out to see a game ever so often.

Once outside of the apartment, Darcy hoped Lizzy was not there. It was not that Darcy did not want to see her, it was more of wanting to give her space to think. To his surprise none of the regular occupants opened the door but a stranger did. At a fast glance he resembled Josh but he seemed older until he smiled and boyish features appeared on his face.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"I'm Giana's brother, who are you?" It was more of a demand than a question. Darcy was getting annoyed that this stranger would even have to ask who he was. Even though the apartment was empty most of the day, there were a few visitor and most of them knew who Darcy were. Or at least they did not pretend as if they lived there as well.

"You're Darcy, aren't you? I was expecting to see you." The man let him in but not without checking him out as if he was the enemy.

"Seeing as how Darcy is a last name, I bet you already know one but yes, that is what everyone calls me. Do I have to ask again, who you are?" His annoyance was reaching a dangerous level.

"I have the advantage and I really do not want to lose it that easily." He laughed. "In any case I don't think you have any reason to find out."

"My younger sister lives her and I have all the reason to find out who you are." His annoyance reached the top and he was about to explode. It was not that the stranger was saying anything really annoying but it was the mixture of his confusion and uncertainty over Lizzy that made his temper very short.

"You know that most of the stories about you make you seem more, what is the word… kind."

"And unfortunately the only story about you is your relationship with Josh."

"So you do know my name. I was about to think that everyone takes me for granted."

"James was it? Is my sister here or not?"

"Giana? I was thinking you would be looking for Lizzy, how interesting." James looked at him again. "And yes my name is James and no, Giana is not here."

"That is all I needed to know. I will be up in Giana's room." He headed toward the stairs.

"Lizzy is not here either but of course you already knew that, didn't you?" James' words stopped Darcy. "If you are the same person Lizzy has been moping about for, then you would have asked if she was here unless you already knew the answer."

"For your information I do not know where she's at. And I do not have to explain myself to anyone, especially not to you."

"That's right! You don't even explain yourself to Lizzy, do you? Big error in my opinion but then again I don't have to explain myself either." James seemed cocky. What Darcy did not realize was that James was putting on a show. He knew that the best way to get a reaction from anyone was to make them angry to the point they speak.

"You have no idea what you are talking about and I advise you to stay out of it," Darcy spoke through his teeth.

"Why? So that you can make Lizzy miserable like her past loves?" he started to walk towards Darcy with determination.

"I will do whatever it takes to make her happy, something NONE of you have been able to do."

"No! We are here when someone comes and thinks they know what is best for her when all they are doing is being selfish. You might think you will make her happy but when you fail, I am the one she comes running to. No matter what happens Lizzy always finds the people she trusts, and that is us. Not David, Bill and hell, that is not you."

"David?"

"Out of everything I said, all you take out of it is David?" James said angrily. "You don't even know half of what Lizzy has been through and I will not have her be miserable because of you."

"And what have you done? Help her out then disappear? Is that the secret to making her happy because if it is, I will find another way," he yelled, standing only a foot away. Darcy and James were no longer having a small argument but they were fighting for what was better for the one person they cared about most in the world, Lizzy.

"And when you fail, she will find me. I am the one that has to help her piece her life together again. I was there after her family, after David, Bill and I will be there after you."

"The saddest part is that the only way you fit the equation is when a tragedy passes. Josh and Jane are here all the time. They see her laugh and cry. You on the other hand are only here when she cries. I promise you something, I will not be you. I will get to enjoy every laugh she has and I will be there for every time she needs a shoulder to cry on."

Darcy did not give James a moment to respond and without a second glance left with his head held high.

**Remember to tell me what you think. Comments are highly appreciated=)**


	24. The Ultimatum

**So this is a small chapter and sorry for that. Only two more chapter left until When Death Knocks on My Door is done *tears***

**Special thanks to my beta HappyAbbey and thanks for everyone who has stayed with me so far. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How much did you hear?" James seemed to say the empty room. However, as he finished his sentence a figure moved out from the shadows.<p>

"How did you know I was here?" the person asked flatly.

"I saw you through the mirror. However, you haven't answered my question." Given the position of the mirror James was referring to, he had a perfect view of not only the hallway but also of part of the stairs where the figure stood. One of the main reasons the mirror was positioned there was due to the fact that someone could also see the doorway from the kitchen, helping the roommates see who came and went without yelling in the apartment. That and because Josh loved to sneak around and scare Lizzy who was jumpy in the morning.

"I have only been here for a few seconds."

"So you caught the ending of the conversation?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Did he come to see me or Gigi?"

"From what he told me, I would think Giana but I can always be wrong."

"Don't say that!" she spoke passing him to go to the kitchen.

"Why not? He can have alternative motives you know."

"I told you stop!"

"Are you trying to defend him? What do you see in this Darcy guy anyways? He didn't seem like the honorable and kind guy you have been telling me about."

After a pause, Lizzy spoke while looking James straight in the eyes. "I think you should think about going back to London soon."

"Unless you are coming with me, I think I can still have a few more days of vacation," he spoke as if they were talking of the weather.

"James I am completely serious. I need time to think about…"

"About Darcy? Don't you see that he is not the right guy for you? He will make you miserable and then what?"

"How do you know that? You might know some aspects of my life but you have no idea what is going through my head." Her anger was rising by every word that passed between them.

"You don't even know what is going though your head," his voice also raised. "Is this what you thought when you were with David and Bill? Did you think they were the _one _when you with them?"

"You have not right to say that!"

"Why not? Because if I remember correctly you were the one that sought me out. You were the one that ran away and followed me all the way to England."

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up," Lizzy repeated as she tried to block out his voice. Yet, James would have none of it and he raised his voice even more.

"Is this just a game to you? Does it give you a sense of power when people fall in love with you just so you can make their life a living hell when you're gone?"

"How dare you!" She slapped him with all the repressed anger she felt. Once she realized what she had done, her face, which was red with anger, turned pale with shame. Lizzy's legs started to tremble and one moment she was standing up right and the next she found herself on the floor leaning against the kitchen cabinets.

James did not say anything while looking at Lizzy with an unreadable expression. Neither spoke and all that could be heard were the heavy breaths coming from both of them.

"Why me?" he spoke with anguish.

"Because you're safe!" she retaliated as if the answer was simple.

"Safe? I've loved you ever since high school. All you have ever done is reject me at every opportunity." His voice was low, as if he was trying to understand her reasons himself. "I tried to be there for you. I tried to give you space and time when you told me you needed it and for what? Now I wake up in an empty house while you've remade your life without me. All the pain you have caused me is because I am _safe_?"

"It was never my intention to hurt you, you have to believe me." She avoided his gaze and looked at her trembling hands.

"Then why is it that every time I see you, my life is turned upside down?"

"You were the only one that didn't leave me. You stayed while everyone else left and it would have killed me when your time came to leave. I was being selfish, I admit it but there's a part of me that's not ashamed of it. I knew that I had to be the one to push you away."

"Then why did find me again?" he asked, his body also giving up on him. Both were sitting on opposite sides of the kitchen. The coldness of the tiles were refreshing in a way, especially to Lizzy who was now almost laying on the floor.

"I don't know," she said truthfully. "I needed to talk to someone and your name was the one that came to my mind. You were the one I thought about when didn't know what to do. I dreamt about the funeral and I thought about how you helped me. How you held me in your arms while I cried and yelled at the sky. The way you made me eat something so I wouldn't pass out. All those times you just showed up at the house and made it feel like old times."

"If I leave and things don't work out with Darcy, will you run and find me again?" James started to crawl towards where Lizzy was without her even realizing it.

"No. Yes. I don't know." Tears that had been threatening to fall finally made their appearance on her cheek. "Will is wonderful and he makes me feel so special but how do I know he is the right choice?"

"Look at me." Lizzy was surprised how close he actually was. "It is my fault that you keep running away but you have to make the decision right now."

"What do you mean?"

"It's me or him. We can pick up from where we left off before the accident. We can have all the adventures we had planned out. Going snorkeling in Hawaii, mountain climbing in Chile just give me an opportunity to make you happy."

"An ultimatum?" Could she really be happy with James? Could he be the best option for her happily ever after? She did love him but was their love strong enough to fight her past? What about her Will? Would he understand the importance of her staying with him or would he think of her as another conquest of his? Looking into his warm brown eyes seemed to make her decision so much easier.

* * *

><p>It was bright and sunny the next morning, giving the residents of LA an aura of warmth and comfort. Waking up, Darcy looked out at the window of his old childhood room and felt and saw the rays of sun slipping through the curtains. The night before had seemed like a normal family reunion at his parents' house but his mind had been racing with Lizzy and James' words. He knew Lizzy needed space and that was what he was going to give her but how much space did she need?<p>

"It has been a while since I saw you like that," a gentle voice came from the door.

"This reminds me of the times when I just wanted to stay in bed and pretend to be sick."

"Yes, but from what I remember you always had reasons to want to stay away from school."

"Yet you never let me stay." Earning a laugh from his mom, he sat up in bed while Anne moved to sit on his bed.

"That is because you always have to face your problems with…"

""Your head held high and your nerves under control". I remember."

"Then what is the matter today? I would have thought you would be anxious to get to work as soon as possible."

Knowing their son had no real place to stay, Anne and George had invited him to stay the night even though neither had thought he would accept their offer. Therefore, it came to a surprise when he agreed without any hesitation. What they did not know was that Darcy did not want to sleep in his office, given that the memory of Lizzy's face and words haunted each corner.

"It is still pretty early, I doubt anyone would be there at this hour," he informed.

"We Darcy's are known for being early risers after all," Anne laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" Darcy hesitated. Even though he was open with his parents, it was still awkward to ask anyone's parents about advice on dating.

"You know you can ask me anything, sweetheart." She gave him an encouraging smile, remembering every time he had come to her for advice. Anne had always been the one her sons went to for comfort and advice while George had been the one they went to for strength and knowledge. It was a balance everyone was comfortable with and one that made Anne happy.

She knew her family was special. Anne had seen other families interact and she had witnessed the differences between them. It always made her heart warm when she saw how connected they were.

"How did you know dad was the one? How did you know you could spend your life with him without having any doubts?"

"I think the best way was by trial and error. I had a list of characteristics that I wanted my future husband to have and…"

"Dad fit all of them?"

"I wish," she laughed. "No, George only fit half of them but what made him special was that I wasn't disappointed when I figured that out. I was able to accept him as he was without wanting or wishing anything else. I was able to see into his eyes and see our future. And what a wonderful future it has turned out to be."

"You don't regret anything?"

"No," she said without hesitating and full of confidence. "Every moment has been wonderful in its own way. Do not get me wrong. We have had our share of arguments some more dangerous than others but we have learned from them. Not only that but we have also been closer than ever before and our love has been stronger than ever before. We talk about everything together. About big decisions and insignificant things but the main point is that at the end of the day when we go to sleep we know there are no secrets."

With a kiss on the head, Anne left her son to think about what she had said. It did not matter how old Darcy was, at the end of the day he was her son; someone that she would do anything for, no matter the consequences.

The next few hours were a torture for Darcy. A part of him wanted to run over to Lizzy's office and beg her to forgive him while another part wanted to stay away and let her solve her issues. Yet when he entered her office, it was not what he had expected. Instead of finding it upside down, like most of the other offices, he found it clean and organized. So clean, in fact, that is seemed as if nobody had been there for days or months. Stepping into the office, Darcy noticed the pictures from the wall had been removed as well as the diplomas.

"Lydia!" Darcy yelled without caring who heard.

"What happened?" a frantic Lydia ran into the room.

"What happened in this office?"

"I think you should talk with Mr. Fitzwilliam, sir," she said with her head bowed, trying to avoid Darcy's stare.

"Where is Ms. Bennett, Ms. Johnson?"

"I will get Mr. Fitzwilliam in a second." Lydia practically ran out of the office.

Within a few seconds, Richard found Darcy pacing in the empty office. "Where is she, Richard? Why is this office empty?"

"I think we should take this in your office or at least in mine." Richard tried to stay as calm and collected as possible.

"I want to know where Lizzy is at this moment! And don't you even say you don't know, because you do!"

"At least have a seat." With one last circle made around the office, Darcy collapsed on one of the chairs in the office. The only comfort Darcy had was that it once belonged to Lizzy and at that moment, it was not much. "You are correct, I do know where Lizzy is but I don't think she wants you to follow her."

"What do you mean? Did she quit?"

"Nothing like that, or at least not yet…"

"Where is she then?"

"You have to let me finish before you ask questions otherwise I won't tell you anything.

"Richard, I am being serious! Where is Lizzy?"

Sighing Richard started to tell Darcy all he knew. "She came early today for the meeting with Knightley Company and it all went great. She got them to sign a contract and made us a small fortune and I thought she wanted to celebrate when she came to my office or at least to find out where you were.

Instead of celebrating, she asked if she could get some time off. Lizzy told me she needed to do something that was very important and I told her she could have a week off she needed it. But she told me she needed more time than that."

"How much more time?" Darcy asked impatiently.

"I don't know?"

"What do you mean you don't know? Lizzy must have told you an amount of time otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"I gave her two weeks off as vacation and if she needed more then she would work from one of our branches," Richard said, worried about Darcy.

"What branch?"

"I am not at liberty to say."

"I am the damn owner and president of this company! If you have not realized it, I am your boss and I order you to tell me where the hell she is!" Darcy's anger was frightening not only Richard but also everyone that could hear them yelling.

"And I am your cousin and I tell you to let her have some time." Richard's confidence started to rise again.

"To damn with family. Where in the world is Elizabeth?" He made Richard step back.

"How badly did you screw up that you're afraid she won't come back to you?" Richard tried the last thing left, even though he regretted it when he saw his cousins face.

One second Darcy was angry and yelling but when Richard spoke his face was drained from color and his head immediately fell to his knees as if someone punched his stomach. His shoulders were shaking and his body started to shiver. Richard was so stunned that he did not move until he heard what he believed was a sob. Without a thought, Richard moved to where Darcy was and hugged him as only family could. Neither knew how long they were there and neither cared. While Richard offered support and a brotherly shoulder, Darcy cried without caring who noticed.

"What have I done?" Darcy mumbled while Richard thought the same thing but for a different reason. "It is my fault. I pushed her away."

"That is not true. I don't know what happened between you two but I believe everything will work out."

"You suck at this," Darcy said lifting his head showing his tear streaked face. "I didn't do anything to earn her trust and the worst part is that I never knew it. I took her for granted and now? Now she left me."

"Are you sure it was something you did? Could it be she really needed to do something before she could have a life with you?"

"What does it matter anyways? She is gone and I am stuck here without knowing where she is or if she is OK. At least tell me she's fine."

"From what I could tell, she was. However the most important thing is that Lizzy asked me if her job would be there when she came back." Richard smiled, not as big as everyone was used to but a smile nonetheless.

"Are you trying to give me hope? Because if you are then it is not working."

"Then there is nothing I can do but go back to work and hope you do the same."

**Remember to comment!**


	25. Coming Home

**Special thanks to my beta HappyAbbey and one more chapter to go!=)**

* * *

><p>"Hello? Is somebody there?" a voice yelled, walking into what seemed as a room from a fancy catalogue. Giana walked into the living room and tossed her keys at the nearby table.<p>

"What's up, squirt?" a cheerful Richard spoke from the living room.

"Nothing. Just checking how my to favorite brother and cousin are," Giana said, settling on the couch next to Richard.

"Well I am the same as usual, your brother is another story."

"How is he? Last time I came he barely said a word to me."

"Well the past two days he hasn't changed much if that is what you are wondering."

"I am really worried about him, Richard. It has been almost four months! All he does is work and mope around. He has to get a hold of himself and be the person he was before he met Lizzy."

"I wish I could do something but just like you, we have to wait until he decides to move on," Richard spoke, his tone sober.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Giana worried. "I feel so hopeless just watching him suffer. Jane told me that the last time Lizzy decided to run, she was gone for almost half a year. What if that happens again? Will won't be able to recover from this."

"And how exactly do you know what I can and can't suffer?" Darcy's baritone voice said from the door surprising Richard and Giana. His tone was not angry seeing as how for the past four months he stopped showing much emotion for anything. In fact since Darcy found out Lizzy left without a word to anyone, Darcy had started to fall into a small depression. Most of his day was spent working without breaks and it came to a point where his cousin forced him to leave the office and made him move in with him until he thought Darcy was capable to be by himself.

When Darcy's thoughts were not concentrated on work, he started to reanalyze all his past mistakes not only with Lizzy but also with Caroline and everyone before that. To say that he had a small revelation was an understatement but the only problem was that he did not know what do with his new found understanding. Therefore the only thing he could do was work, work and more work.

The only thing that was good about the arrangement was that Pemberley Corporation was working more efficient than ever before but even the CEO's preferred the old Darcy instead of the new efficiency. Everyone in the office saw how Darcy was working himself to death.

"Will, have you eaten yet?" A worried Giana hugged her brother, who had gotten much skinner.

"Yes I have. Richard made me eat breakfast this morning."

"Breakfast? It's almost two in the afternoon! I will make you something to eat, for both of you and there is nothing that you can do."

"When did she get this way?" Darcy asked once Giana went to the kitchen.

"What do you mean? When did small little Giana grow up and stand up to her big brother?" Richard laughed.

"Yes, when did that happen," a wistful Darcy spoke. Darcy knew his younger sister was just as shy as him, even around family members. He knew without a doubt that Lizzy had a role in her transformation. With Lizzy's guidance the shy Giana had been transformed into an independent and confident woman he had been seeing for some time. He wanted to thank Lizzy for everything she did not only in Giana's life but in everyone else's as well, including his own but then again, he also wanted to hate her for all the pain he was going through. The problem was that he was divided into two and the pieces of him were fighting over what was right and wrong at every moment.

"Where in the world are your skillets?" a frustrated Giana yelled. "Why is it that everything in this house seems so organized? I would have thought that with two bachelors it would mean a messy house but no, it is cleaner than the White House." she rambled.

It had always been a running joke that Richard kept a clean and organized house, which was the opposite of what everyone would have pictured his house to be. However, what most people did not realize was that Richard was barely at home and he hired a housekeep to come every week to keep his house clean and equipped with all the necessary things.

"Do you have all the necessary ingredients or should I go to the store?" Darcy asked.

"Oh no you don't! Last time you said that you didn't come back until the next day. I am not taking any chances Fitzwilliam."

"How many times have I told you not call him that, Giana? You know my simple mind will get confused," Richard grinned.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I am not hungry?" Darcy replied. "I am going to my room and ask not to be disturbed."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy! You will come into this kitchen and eat what I serve you without any questions or else," Giana demanded.

"Or else what?" Darcy countered. "You will call mom and tell her I am not eating my vegetables?"

"No." Giana had a wicked grin. "I have been getting calls from Aunt Catherine and she has been asking for your cell phone number."

"You wouldn't." Darcy tried to dismiss but with one final glance at his sister he gave up, "Just one bite, nothing more."

"I can take that." She sent a wink to Richard who was amused by the small confrontation.

"You do understand you have just entered his hit list, right?" Richard mentioned when Darcy returned to his room.

"If that is the price for getting him to eat something then I do not regret it."

"Has Aunt Cathy actually asked for his cell phone number?"

"No but he doesn't know that. She asked me for it years back but I thought it would be just the thing to make him agree."

"That was very clever. Remind me never to get on your bad side," Richard laughed. "How is everything at school?"

"Good. Spring semester is so much better than fall but I think it's because I have gotten used to my school schedule now." Giana had by then started to make fried chicken which she remembered Darcy liked. "But I do not think you care about school."

"Why do you say that? Am I really that easy to read?"

"No, but I am your cousin and know you better than others. And because I know there is a small situation going on. "

"So have you heard from Lizzy?" he asked after he made sure Darcy was not around.

"She called two days ago but it was weird. She usually calls only once a month or so but for the past month she has been calling every week but they usually only last three minutes tops," Giana informed sadly.

"What do Jane and Josh say? They must be worried about her."

"They were at first. But now, it seems as if nothing happened and Lizzy never lived in the apartment. From what I can tell it's like they are used to Lizzy leaving that they are not even worried about when they will see her again. They know Lizzy will come back when she is ready but I can't stand around and wait until she makes her mind up, especially after what Will is going through."

"I know what you mean. The poor guy has been feeling bad for himself for far too long. You should have seen him when he found out James was gone as well. He still thinks they are together somewhere in London."

"But I thought she is somewhere in the East coast?"

"To tell you the truth even I don't know where she is. The first time she asked me if she could work from the New York branch but about a month ago she called me from the Pennsylvania branch."

"I have never asked but how does she still have a job? Don't get me wrong I really do care about her but I don't think I can forgive her after everything we have been through. When she left she not only effected her life but ours as well."

"Even if I wanted to fire her, Darcy would never forgive me if I did. In any case she has been working and e-mailing me everything she has done."

"Has she done a lot?" Giana asked cautiously.

"I think she is competing with your brother to see who makes the most money. While she was in New York she got two more contracts and while in Pennsylvania she got three. Out of everyone, except perhaps your brother she has been doing more work than ever before."

"Do you think she is coming back? I don't want to give Will hope just so that Lizzy can run away with James."

"Remember we are not sure she is with him."

"But he hasn't called for months. When Josh got a hold of him James refused to tell him where Lizzy was, meaning he knows something. Otherwise he would have been surprised or denied his involvement. They left on the same day, Richard. It could not just be a coincidence."

"Careful or you will let the chicken burn," Richard tried to calm Giana down.

"I'm sorry but I just can't believe this is happening. Everything was working out just fine. Will had finally dumped Caroline and gotten together with Lizzy and then, in one night everything just comes crumbling down."

"I understand kiddo but both Lizzy and Darcy are grown ups and they have to deal with their own problems, even if it kills us to see them suffer."

"I just wish Lizzy would come back and tell Will if they have a future or not. It would help Will move on once in for all."

Throughout lunch slash dinner, none of the three family members talked about anything important or in Darcy's case didn't talk at all. Even though Darcy ate more than the one bite he promised, it was still a small portion considering how tall he was. Hoping to keep Darcy out of the his temporary room which doubled as an office, Richard suggested that they go see a movie. This was met with enthusiasm by Giana who started to name all the new movies that had come out.

"I really would love to go see the new movie with Keira Knightley but isn't Beauty and the Beast still out in 3D? Belle isn't my favorite princess but I would enjoy going to see it."

"There is no way you can drag me to see a Disney movie. In any case, Belle isn't even a princess, they just clump her with all the rest because she wears a big dress in the movie," Richard declared.

"Come on! We always end up watching a movie you like, why don't we just for once watch something I like. Who knows, you can find someone at the theaters."

"Are you kidding me? Who in the world would I be interested that would willingly go see a movie that has been out for years and is a kids movie."

"No it is not! Will, tell Richard I can pick the movie," Giana whined but when she noticed her brothers pale color she started to get worried. "Will? Are you alright?"

"Darcy! What's wrong?" Richard tried to get his cousins attention but it was all in vain. Darcy had a glazed expression, one that Richard recognized when he was thinking of Lizzy.

"I am going out for a walk," were Darcy's only words as he got up and left the house. Even though it was almost mid-April, Los Angeles had been receiving a few inches of rain every couple of days, giving it a bleak grey color instead of the usual clear California sky it was known for. The perfect weather for Darcy's mood.

Darcy started to walk to the only destination that seemed to clear and at the same time confuse his mind; the park. It was at the park where he met Lizzy every Saturday while she was working out, even though he always made it seem as a coincidence. Apart from the office, the park had been the place where he also had hallucinations of her. Therefore, Darcy started to work out more than usual making him loose weight in the process.

Running gave him a small escape from reality. While running he could pretend everything was normal. That Lizzy was at the office or even running somewhere in the park. However, it also gave him time to think about everything he ruined, because even though everyone insisted it was not his fault, he still blamed himself for pushing Lizzy away.

Having worn sweatpants and a plain grey t-shirt, his outfit was fit for running even though it was not planned out beforehand. Once in the park, Darcy took off without much thought until he passed one corner where a woman was waiting for something. Darcy saw something familiar with the woman, the way her body moved while she paced, the color of her hair, the small gestures she made as if someone was standing in front of her. Darcy tried to shake away the image she presented. It had happened countless times when he confused random strangers with her. The only difference was that the women did not evaporate into the air like some of his allusions. She was still there and in the same way as he imagined.

The woman at the corner must have seen him moving because she looked straight at his direction and both went completely still.

"Hi," was the woman's only words. All the rehearsed lines that she had been thinking for the past days left her mind at the sight of him.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Darcy frowned surprising both of them. His tone and words were like pure venom for the woman, even though she had expected him to be angry. He on the other hand had thought about that moment numerous times and in none of them had he spoken angrily.

"I needed to talk to you and I thought this would be the best place."

"How long have you been here?" he asked, with the same angry tone.

"Depends to where you are referring to. If you mean in California about two days now. In LA about a three hours and if you mean the park about an hour."

He could not bear seeing her face, which was just as pale as his. Turning away from the one person he had longed to see again, Will tried to speak without emotion. "Why are you back? Did you get tired of your little adventure?"

"Please don't say that. You have to try to understand me," Lizzy pleaded.

"Understand what? That you just left without saying anything to anyone? Or that you already made your choice?"

"I came to explain why I left, please just look at me. I can't deal with seeing you reject me like this." Tears were starting to shine in her eyes.

"What about me? Didn't you think of me once when you decided to leave? Didn't you think I had the right to hear it before you made the decision to exclude me from your life?"

"I had to do this by myself, you have to see that."

"Yourself? HA! You think me stupid and naïve. I know you were with him this entire time, don't try to deny it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, please just let me explain." By then it had started to sprinkle even though neither noticed.

Will turned around and gave her a look of incredulity. "About your relationship with James? About how you took me as a fool and tried to get me to think he was only Josh's brother? Don't give me that surprised face, I knew all along your history with him."

"How?"

"Everyone had decided to let me know what I had gotten myself into when I came back from New York. Richard and Charlie told me about all the time you two spent together in the office. Even Jane warned me about the relationship you had with him and what did I get from you? Nothing! Not one word from your past, not one hint of what he meant to you. It was as if you thought you could hide him from me."

"I didn't do it on purpose, you have to believe me," Lizzy pleaded while her face was being overtaken by tears.

"Why? Because I was your new toy to play and leave? I know about all the times you went running to him and here I was a fool thinking I was special. That I knew parts of your life that others didn't. I was a fool to believe we could work."

"You can't say that! We can still make this work out."

"No. You decided the fate of our future when you chose him over me." His tone was once again without emotion as he turned around and started to walk away.

"I chose you!" Lizzy's voice was strong even though her emotions were in a frenzy. She continued when Will stopped moving. "James gave me an ultimatum that night and I picked you. I picked our future and what could have become of it. I didn't even know James left until I called a couple of days later."

As much as Will wanted to leave, he stood there without caring that it was raining harder with each passing moment. This, however did not deter Lizzy from having her say in the situation. "I realized that I was tired of running. James represented everything that I hated in myself and yes, I always sought him for comfort but I never knew why until you came along. With you I don't feel like a coward that has to run away from her problems but someone that can fight and win. I might have loved him once but it never came close to the way I feel about you."

Will turned to look at the same face he dreamt about every night and pictured every day. The face that would leave him speechless and amazed with one look but also the same face that gave him a reason to wake up.

Lizzy started to walk closer to Will. "I know that leaving was not the best idea but I had to do something before I could restart my life. I am sick of running, I am sick of having ghost haunt my life. I want to be someone you deserve. I will explain everything you want to know just give me an opportunity. I need you to understand it won't be easy for me but I need your help to overcome it."

They stood staring for what seemed like an eternity, letting the rain drain out all the negativity, not only physically but emotionally as well. Neither knew who moved first but the next moment they were in each others' arms. With one simple step they were forgiven for all their past mistakes and with it came a comfort knowing that the person they cared about more than life itself was willing to accept them.

"I have missed you!" came Lizzy muffled words from his chest.

"Not as much as I have missed you. Promise me you will never leave without at least telling me where you're going."

"Promise me that you'll stop me if I do try to leave," she retaliated, even though it was a promise both were willing to make.

After being away from each other for so long, it felt great to once again feel the warmth and comfort coming from the other.

"As much as I would love to stand out here and just hold you, I think it would be better if we go somewhere warm and dry," Will spoke, giving Lizzy a kiss on her nose.

"My car is just a few steps from here." Lizzy led the way. "I went to the apartment just before coming here."

"Where do you want to go? I have been staying at Richard's for a couple of months but I think your apartment is closer."

"Actually I was wondering if you have to work tomorrow. We still have a lot to talk about and I need to do something before I can leave my past behind."

"I suggest we get dried off and then we can go anywhere you want to. How does that sound?" Will asked getting in the passenger seat of the car.

"My apartment is close by and I doubt anyone is at home, unless Gigi is."

With that planned out, Lizzy drove to her apartment where she was able to dry off, and also get some food and clothes for the next day. Without much waiting around, both headed back to the car after Will called Richard to let him know he was taking the next day off and to not be worried about him. Learning from Lizzy's mistake though, he assured both him and Giana that he would explain everything the next day.

Once on the highway, Will realized where they were heading, Meryton. Will had actually gone back a week after Lizzy left almost four months ago. He doubted she would be there but it was the last option he had. Parked in front of the house, Lizzy and Will entered the all too familiar house. Will noticed that someone had been there beforehand. The fireplace was lit and some lights had been left turned on.

"You stayed here?" Will asked surprised. He had remembered her confession about hating to come to the house all alone.

"I had planned to visit you the moment I got back but I chickened out the last moment and needed a place to stay. The only place I thought of was here," Lizzy explained, leading Will to the sofa in front of the fire.

"Why did you leave the fireplace on? It is a fire hazard you know."

"I know but just like my parents I forgot to extinguish it before I left. Are you hungry? Thirsty? I have some coffee somewhere around here or I can make hot chocolate if you want."

"Coffee would be fine." Will got up with Lizzy. Now that they were together Will wanted to spent as much time with her as possible, and Lizzy was not complaining.

With Lizzy laying halfway on his chest both stared into the fireplace, hypnotized with every flame and spark it let out.

"I am really sorry I left without telling you," Lizzy's voice broke through the spell of the embers.

"Why did you leave? I felt horrible thinking I was the one that pushed you away. I am a very selfish creature when it comes to you and I do not regret it one bit." They both spoke in hushed tones.

"I heard what you said to James that day. I had tried to sneak in but then I heard your voice and I had to see you again. To my surprise you were yelling at him."

"I would be ashamed if I hadn't meant every word."

"I think we both needed to hear it. Me and James I mean. I felt so stupid and ashamed of what I did when I heard you two yelling because I was the reason for it. It was all my fault why everyone was being miserable and hurt.

You don't know how I felt when you told him you were willing to stay with me no matter how much I pushed you away and, looking back at it, I regret leaving you without at least a note. I talked to James afterwards, I realized that neither of us were able to move on. I was sticking to my past, hoping that everything would get better as long as I never showed my true feelings. It was my fault that James was still hoping I would choose him in the end. I always gave him reasons to expect something while leaving nothing behind in the end. He truly cared for me, I am sure about that and the worst part was that as much as I cared for him, I never loved him. All the pain he was feeling was because I was too afraid to let go.

In the end he gave me an ultimatum. Him or you. Either keep this cycle of suffering over things I can't change or fighting for freedom and happiness."

"How did you decide?"

Lizzy turned her face to look at him. "I looked into his eyes and all I pictured were big blue eyes that sparkled when they have an idea. That have this special twinkle moments before you are about to tease someone. Or grow dark as the night when you are serious and passionate. I kept picturing you and the way you looked at me. It was so simple to pick you over him. It hurt to tell him that I would pick you over and over again no matter what happened between us but I knew it was the best thing.

The next morning I felt better than I had in a long time and I knew I had made the right decision but I still had so much to do. I wanted to run over to the office and tell you everything that happened but then I realized I needed to finish everything by myself. When I got to the office I finished the deal with Mr. Knightley and I was going to wait until you got to the office to tell you at least something but then I took the coward's way out. I told Richard I needed some personal time and we made the arrangements. I took the next plane I could get to New York."

"What did you do in New York?" Will asked.

"Have you ever heard about Jane's sister, Charlotte?" With a simple nod, Lizzy continued with a sad smile. "When we were growing up Charlotte was my best friend. I liked to think we balanced each other out. I would be spontaneous and outgoing while she would be calm and almost shy. She made me think and see the world in a different perspective and I admired her. She was like a role model to me and the moment I needed her the most, she disappeared. In fact, after my family died everyone disappeared. The Lucas's, the family I thought I could count on for everything stopped talking to me. Charlotte came to me a few days after the funeral and told me she was moving to New York.

I wanted to beg her to stay with me but I couldn't be that selfish. You have no idea how much I wanted to be but I wanted her to be happy and days later she left. The next few days I found myself alone. I would enter any building and a hush would fall. My friends were afraid to say something stupid that would make me cry so they stopped talking to me. Everyone left but James. He was the only that stayed and I pushed him away before he would leave as well."

"By pushing him away you were in control of his leaving. It would have hurt more if he left by himself." Will tried to understand.

"That was why I would find him when I needed someone for comfort. He was the only one that hadn't hurt me by abandoning me. I feel so bad for taking advantage of James but I never realized why until that day. I then realized that he wasn't the only one that prevented me from moving on. I never understood why Charlotte left. She had been going to school at Cal State and then from nowhere she tells me she was going to city college in New York?

I would have understood if she was going for a better opportunity but to go from a four year university to a two year college? I never asked her why until last month."

"What did she say?"

"That she regretted leaving Meryton and that the only reason she did was because she had to be as far away from me as possible."

"What? In time of need she just abandoned you on purpose?" Will was starting to get angry.

"William listen to me!" she tried to calm him down. "I know it sounds harsh but I understand why she did it."

"You can't possibly be defending her? Your parents had just died and all she was thinking about was herself? That is not what a friend does, no matter what excuse she came up with."

"Charlotte didn't know everyone would abandon me," Lizzy explained. "She thought I would be given extra attention."

"She was jealous?" Will asked astonished. As much as Will didn't want to jump to conclusions, he could not help but hate Charlotte. He had always pictured Charlotte as another Jane, but even his opinion of Jane had fallen after what Lizzy said.

"You have to remember she was the oldest but she was always in our shadow." Lizzy moved so that they were sitting facing each other. Feeling the loss of her touch Will moved to hold her hands which also gave Lizzy extra strength to finish her story. "I never understood Charlotte thought this way until I went to talk to her. It was so strange. We used to have this understanding of each other that was sometimes scary. I would tell her everything, even Cindy didn't know all my secrets but Charlotte did. Then I find out that deep down she hated me?

Charlotte said that at first it was fun being the oldest. And looking back at it I see why. I would almost worship everything she said and I used to follow her around. I was never liked when I was in elementary school. I was short and ugly. All the other kids would pick on me and I was always a loner. Then one day I got so fed up that I punched the other kid."

"Josh?"

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that but yes. After that people would talk to me but it was more to get on my good side because they were afraid I would hurt them too. By the time I graduated from fifth grade I had a few friends but not that many. Mostly it was Charlotte, Jane and Josh. In middle school it was a little different but high school was when everything changed. I started to be more outgoing around strangers and I started to have friends everywhere I went. I guess by that time I was no longer following Charlotte around but I made my own friends because of who I was not because I hung out with older kids.

I never thought myself as being popular. My group of friends were like everyone else. I hated to think myself better than everyone so I tried being friends with everyone, just like I wished they were friends with me when I was younger. But it turned out Charlotte hated that. She said that by the end of freshman year everyone thought of her as 'Lizzy's friend' or 'Jane's sister'. She hated being the follower when she was the oldest.

I know this all sounds horrible but I know she really cared about me. She never showed this hatred because she hated herself for feeling like this."

"And how do you know? What if she was just playing with you when she told you all this?" Will still could not believe her.

"Because at the end of the day she was still my best friend. She was the person that listened to me when I needed to rant or when I was happy. Charlotte cared about our friendship. We might not be the best friends as before but we do have an understanding. As much as I love Jane, Charlotte was the one that got me through school and I owe her a lot."

"I will trust your judgment when it comes to Charlotte because I have never met her but why did you need to know this?"

"Everyone had a reason why they left but Charlotte. Little by little people started talking to me and it once I was at USC it was like my life was back to normal. Sometimes I even imaged that I would have someone waiting for me back here in Meryton. Charlotte never came back and somehow it didn't let me have that closer I needed. By going to New York I came back with all the answers I needed," Lizzy finished with a smile.

Will knew that he was being trusted with a part of Elizabeth's past that not many people knew. However, one part of James speech still kept nagging in his head that Will knew this was the moment to bring it up. Taking a deep breath Will asked the question that could ruin the trust Elizabeth gave.

"Elizabeth? You told me you had heard my conversation with James the day before you left, right? There was something he said that I really want to ask you about but I don't know if it is the best moment or not."

"You mean about David?" Elizabeth asked consciously.

"Yes, but if you don't want to tell me, I won't make you."

"No. You really need to know about him because he was a part of my past that I also need to let go." After a few moments of silence where she looked again at the fire she continued. "I was a sophomore when I had a strange dream. I was standing in this field covered with daisies and I felt such at peace. Even in my dream I could feel the sun beaming down on me and as I looked up the sky was the bluest I have ever seen it. Then all of a sudden it started turning black and a scream was heard in the distance. It started getting louder and louder until I couldn't take it anymore and I fell into what I thought would be the daisies but instead of daisies it was blood." Her face seemed haunted as if she was reliving the scene instead of only describing it. There were tears in her eyes that Will knew would be coming down at any moment. "Then I saw them. My family was standing in front of me frowning. I had always seen my dad smiling but not that time.

They started blaming me for their death. My mom started yelling at me for going to see my dad instead of her. Dad started telling me he was disappointed in what my life was turning out to be. That all his dreams of me becoming a doctor were worthless. Cindy was telling me it was my fault they died. That I was being selfish for not taking her with me. That none of them would have been in that car if it were not for me. They were blaming me."

"Oh sweetheart." Williams heart went out to Elizabeth. To have seen her family die would have been a nightmare for anyone but to dream about them blaming you would be dreadful. The only thing he could do was hold her in her arms as she cried all the emotions she felt.

"I couldn't deal with thinking about them so, just like always, I left," she explained once she was under control. Neither released the hold of the other; they were both seeking comfort and strength. "The first person I thought about was James. I can't explain why but before I knew it I was on a plane heading to London. I never told him the exact reason why I was there but he never asked for any details. I think he was just happy that, out of everyone else, I went to him.

I was able to get permission for a temporary leave from university and I started to attend Oxford a few weeks later. Everything seemed fine but I couldn't let James pay everything for me so I started to look for a job. My father had some connections in England so before the week was out I found myself working for the UK Interpol. Don't make that face," she said at his surprised reaction. "It was not as cool as it sounds. I was serving coffee and tea to some of the members. In other words I was a low class secretary and I was fine with it. I wasn't planning on staying for too long, I just needed to get money quickly. Three months into my stay I met one of the officers.

The first thing I thought was: charming. He was everything I had thought a gentleman had to be. Funny, caring, intelligent and had this authority about him that made him stand out from the crowd. I learned quickly that everyone liked him. I asked him once what he did in the Interpol but he replied with a cheesy line like 'If I tell you, I have to kill you.' I thought he was joking around and never thought about it afterwards.

He and James got along well enough but once I started dating David, James started getting jealous. I understood his warning but at the same time I thought it was my life. I started falling for him but there was still a part of him that I couldn't accept. He was never harsh or demanding but sometimes I felt as he wanted me to change to fit this image he had. I let him because he was perfect. I would have been a fool if I had dumped him and as time went by I started to depend on him more and more without getting the same from him.

One day I just couldn't take it. We were out having dinner when he told me I should cut back on dessert because I was starting to gain weight. Later that day he told me to skip work the next day because he wanted to take me out for a special day. It took that moment for me to realize that I was turning into someone I didn't recognize. I broke up with him that moment and left.

I was ashamed that I didn't talk it over with him or make him understand why I was leaving but I didn't have the courage to tell him. It didn't matter because two days later he went to the small flat I was renting and told me I was in danger. I thought he was crazy at first but there was something in his eyes that made me trust him. I felt like a complete fool when he drove to the country side. But then he pulled over and started to explain to me that he had been working undercover.

Of course I thought it was absurd because on the first date he told me he had an office job. I often saw him at work to believe it. As it turned out David had just come from Russia where he was able to stop trafficking of drugs and weapons."

"What did that have to do with you?" The story seemed so fictional that Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. To be connected to something that dangerous was only something he heard about on the television.

"I asked him the same thing. As it turned out a few of the main smugglers were able to escape and they wanted their revenge. I wouldn't have been connected if it hadn't been for me dating him. David was the ring leader of the operation and he was at the top of the hit list and, as his girlfriend, I was in danger as well. I don't even believe it now, let alone back then. We went to Derbyshire for a few days. He never left me alone until one day he got a phone call. David told me to lock the door and not leave until he came back and before I knew it he left. I trusted him so I did what he told me to. A part of me still thought it was completely stupid so I didn't worry about being alone.

It was midnight when he came back and told me to change into some clothes he bought back and then we left. I had only been in England three times so I didn't know where we were. By then I was a little scared because he had this look about him that was not like the David I knew. He was nervous and panicking. He kept looking at his watch every few seconds.

We were in the middle of nowhere when he told me to take off all my jewelry. He told me that about two miles ahead was there was a place where I could go hide." Her expression turned haunted again which scared Will more than the first time. "He told me to call James as soon as possible and leave the country in one week. He told me I shouldn't leave beforehand and that I shouldn't wait until afterwards to leave this area as soon as possible because the wrong kind of people would find me. The last words he told me was that he loved me and that he was sorry he got me into his mess.

I was confused and couldn't say anything. The next thing I knew, he was unbuckling my seatbelt and pushed me out of the car. Before I was able to stand up I heard an explosion. The car I exploded just a few feet from where I was." Tears were freely falling from not only Elizabeth's eyes but Will's as well. "It felt like déjà vu. Just like my family, I was the last person that saw him. My mind was foggy and my brain didn't want to cooperate with my body just like the first time.

He somehow knew it was going to happen and saved me just a few seconds before. I wanted to run towards the car but it was in a ball of flame by the time my brain started functioning again so I ran towards where he pointed that someone would be."

"Where did you end up?" Will asked in a hushed tone.

"You wouldn't believe it but I ended up at Pemberley. I found a small cabin owned by an elderly couple a few miles away and after a while I found out I was only ten minutes away from Pemberley. I asked if they could take me and the owner gave me lift."

"You've been to Pemberley?"

"When I was a child I went with my dad on a special invitation by your parents. Gigi wasn't born yet but you had been at one of your uncle's house that summer so we didn't meet. We only stayed for a few days but I fell in love with the place. After my family died I asked your dad if I could use the place for a few days again. For some reason that house always gave me a sense of security. I followed David's rules and a week later I found myself back in LA with Jane and Josh.

It took me a long time to get over the whole situation. I was still too raw when Bill came into my life to make important decisions. I think that is why he got away with so much. He was able to boss me around and make me miss things just so that I would stay with him." Will grasped why Elizabeth was angry when she missed the meeting with Knightley. She had remembered about Collins and it pained Will to know he did that same thing as Collins, even if it was not his intention. "I wanted to leave him so many times but I would think about David and I felt guilty. The perfect guy had died because he wanted to save me. I felt guilty so as a punishment I lived with all the things Bill did."

"Did he hurt you badly?" Will questioned, remembering their conversation after the accident with Giana.

"At first it was small things. A small bruise here and there then he started getting more controlling and abusive. I started wearing long sleeved shirts to hide the bruises on my wrists, then pants because he started hitting me on my legs." Instead of the tears Will was expecting Elizabeth had a calm expression as if the memories from Bill didn't hurt. "I can't blame anyone for my cowardly behavior and I am not trying to justified it either, but part of me is fighting to keep the past alive while the other part wants me to be someone knew and forget everything from my childhood. Bill represented my past, David my future but you…you represent the best of both and I want that. I want to remember while still being able to look forward to all the new experiences in my life."

"Thank you for sharing your past with me," he said honestly. "I will do anything in my power to make you happy. I hope you never have to regret being with me. I love you so much, Elizabeth; there are not words enough to describe it."

"I love you too, William," Elizabeth said for the first time. It came out without hesitation and it felt so natural that she knew there love was special.

Having heard the words he had longed to hear for so long, William couldn't help himself but kiss her with all the feelings he felt for her. The kiss started out gentle and soft but turned very passionate within a few seconds. Without hesitation, Elizabeth stopped Will's hands from roaming over her body and led him into the guest room where they became one, in not only body but soul. The love they felt for each other was strong and unique. Neither cared about the outside world or what the next day brought, they only cared about the person laying next to them. The person that had captured their heart with one single look and three special words. Years later Elizabeth and William would look back at that night and remember how two lost souls finally found their other half. In the present, however, all they felt was a passion and desire to please the other. Most importantly, they tried to show each other how much they loved one another in the only way lovers could.

**Remember to comment!**


	26. Leaving the Past, Living the Future

Elizabeth had had one of the most sleeps of her life. Even before the accident, nightmares had plagued her of things going wrong in her life. Therefore when something did go wrong she was better able to deal with things but then again, her way of handling things were not the best way.

Opening her eyes she found the most enchanting image she had ever beheld. Her William was laying on his side leaning on his arm and gazing at her with love shining through his entire being. William's hair was pointing in different directions but instead of making him look frightening it gave him a very attractive boyish look. His usual sky blue eyes were sparkling, making them seem more captivating.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said in a deep, rich voice. "Good dreams?"

"Mmmm…." She snuggled in closer. "You smell great."

"Really? That is the best compliment you have given me since we met."

"Shut up before I kick you out of bed. How long have you been awake?"

"For some time but I couldn't bear leaving your side."

"So you have been staring at me sleep all this time? Stalker much?" She laughed, earning a grin from him.

"I would like to say that I am a devoted person that loves to see the person he loves look peaceful."

"That is so cheesy, I won't comment. However, I will tell you that I love you much more for it."

"That is the only thing I can ask for." He leaned over to kiss her but before his lips made contact with hers, she pulled away.

"You know I haven't brushed my teeth yet. I must have the worst morning breath ever."

"If I get my way after today, we will get used to it very soon."

"What do you mean?"

"You have been open with me so I will be the same with you," he said. "Move in with me. Make me the happiest man on the planet and agree to be the first and last person I see each day."

"Don't you think we are going to fast?" Elizabeth said hesitantly. "I love you but I don't think we are ready to move in together, yet."

"For the past few months you have been the only thing I've been thinking of. The way you make me smile and laugh but also the way you make me see everything differently. Never in my twenty plus years have I found someone as unique and special as you while at the same time being so down to earth. I love you so much, I won't be able to let you go after everything we have been through, especially not after the night we just had."

"You understand there is so much I don't know about you. I know this is hard but I still have so many questions that just confuse me."

"Then ask me anything you want. I will answer all your questions."

"We should probably get up and get something to eat. I'm starving." Lizzy tried to act cheerful.

By the time both of them were dressed and in the kitchen the cheerful atmosphere they had awoken to had started to come back but Will knew it could change at any moment. Neither wanted to bring up the topic they had started in bed but once they were done with breakfast neither could think of anything else.

"There is something on your mind and I know you want to ask, so why not just ask me?" Will spoke in a earnest and affectionate tone.

"We can be blunt right?" With a nod of his head she continued, "I know the story about you and Caroline but there is something Caroline said that I have been thinking about for a while."

"About me being faithful?" he guessed. Seeing her reaction he knew he was right.

"Did you really cheat on her? I know it would have been after…but did it happen before that? Or even after? What if I do something wrong, which G-d knows will happen, that makes you cheat on me? You have told me that it was not the best relationship out there but what if after a while you get tired of me too? For the first time I believe I have found the one person I can live with and I don't want you to leave me like everyone else."

Will knew Lizzy needed to be reassured but before he told her what she needed to know he grabbed her face and kissing her senseless. He pulled away, leaving only inches between them. He began to speak, holding her gaze. "First of all: I never cheated on Caroline. Never before the baby nor after. I thought Caroline was something she was not while I know who you are. You are Elizabeth, the person that makes everyone feel comfortable and relaxed whenever you are with them. You're witty and cheerful and bring light wherever you go. I love Elizabeth Bennett because she doesn't care what others think about her and everyone loves her for it."

"Then how did they get that photo of you and that woman?"

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation so let's go over to the couch." He led her to the one that was placed in front of the fireplace. Neither knew the couch would forever have a special place in both of their hearts.

They sat down, facing each other and holding hands. Darcy quickly started his story. "I will not even try to describe all the emotions I faced when I got back to LA. I was furious with both Caroline and myself. I felt like I failed her and, more importantly, that baby that didn't even get a chance to survive. When I got back the first thing I did was drink. Looking back at it, it was a stupid move but I couldn't deal with everything. Two days before I came back from Paris, Forbes had realized the list for the most successful men and I had made the list so all the paparazzi was trying to get pictures of me. Unfortunately, I didn't know so I went to a bar on Sunset Blvd. I was there for hours until I met someone. She was different from everyone else because unlike all the other women at the bar she wasn't flirting. There was this sadness about her that I was able to relate to. I went over to her table and the first thing she told me was 'get lost, you're one of them'.

It wasn't the reaction I wanted but I got curious. I was able to persuade her that I didn't want anything but to make sure she was fine. We started talking and I found out her boyfriend had left her to get married to someone else, someone richer. She said that even though he seemed to love her, he had to marry someone else because of his family's expectations. When she found out she was devastated and went to the bar to forget about him and anything to do with the opposite sex. Her name was Elinor Dashwood and before we knew it we were both drunk and with the paparazzi waiting for us. As it turns out she used to be an heiress but when her father died, he left everything to his son from his first marriage, leaving her, her mother and sisters penniless.

All I remembered the next morning was getting out of the elevator and passing out on my living room floor. Elinor was luckier and made it to a couch. I can assure you without a doubt that nothing happened between us. Even if we wanted it, we were so drunk that we were amazed we got all the way up to my house. The only reason she left my house the next day with the same clothes was because she never took them off. I gave her my phone number if she needed to talk but I never even imagined her calling me again.

You can imagine how much publicity we got. A penniless heiress 'dating' one of the richest men. Almost a year passed until she called me again. It was to invite me to her wedding with her ex. I went but that was the end. I was so embarrassed by my own behavior that I put all my energy to work. I was still photographed with others but they were just friends, never anyone special."

Looking straight into Lizzy's eyes he continued. "I suffered so much when you left. I will do anything to keep you by my side until the day I die. I would propose this instant if I was sure you would accept but I know you are not ready for that yet. I still want you to move in with me. I want to spend every moment with you and," a small smile appeared on his face, "I was hoping that after you realize how perfect we are you would agree to become my wife."

By then tears had started to appear on her face but Will didn't know if they were tears of sadness or happiness. However, her next words made everything clear for him, "Seeing that you won't ask me in the near future the task falls under my lot." She gave him the famous Elizabeth smile, "Fitzwilliam Darcy will you do me the great honor of becoming my husband? Of being the only person in my heart, the only one I wake up to and the only one I go to sleep with? My number one confidant and the owner of all my secrets?"

For the first time, in who knows how long Will was speechless. He knew that if only one person could have made it possible it would be without a doubt Elizabeth. Once her words sunk in the only response he gave was a passionate kiss that left her without words and thoughts. With a husky and passionate voice he spoke in between kisses, "Elizabeth, my one true and eternal love. I have loved you for such a long time that it is second nature to me. I cannot think of a moment when you were not in my mind and thoughts. I love you so, my future wife."

It was around four in the afternoon when Elizabeth and Will left her house. Instead of going for a nice walk like Will had thought, Lizzy had a mission in mind. Within twenty minutes they were in front of a cemetery. It was not big but nor was it small. There was a simple white arch with the words "Gates of Heaven" written on it. From there was a small trail leading inside. Giving Will a small squeeze of the hand and a shy smile, they both entered the Meryton Cemetery. Walking up a small hill they came upon a chapel that opened up to where all the graves were located.

"I haven't come here in a while. The last time was about five years ago after Bill and I divorced," Lizzy said while she led him to three tombs. "The Wickham's make sure there is at least one flower on each of their tombs."

In front of them were three tombstones, each representing the personality of the body laying underneath it. The first one was a simple squared tombstone that read 'We laughed with him because he was different, He laughed at us because we were all the same, We will never laugh the same again. Loving Husband and Father, Thomas Abraham Bennett. 1959-2003.' The second tombstone was an angel with its hands extended towards the tombstones on her right and left. In a small template on the bottom it read: 'Here lays a sweet little angel that left behind smiles and laughter. Cindy Michelle Bennett. 1987-2003.' The last tombstone was squared with a rose engraved on the side, reading: "She took all the world's wonders, Wrapped them in a colorful package and gave it to us. Fanny Bennett. 1964-2003.'

They stood in complete silence for a while until Lizzy went on her knees and started to talk to her family. "Do you forgive me for taking this long to be happy? Do you approve of all the choices I have made so far? I can picture you guys laughing at all my errors because I have been too stubborn to listen to reason." She smiled. "I will never forget all the memories we had and now…now I'm getting married to the best man in the world. He makes me laugh and smile like no one else. I know you would approve of him in an instant, especially you Cindy. I promise to come back often. I'll bring flowers and talk to you more often. I know you are watching me from heaven but now I am not afraid. I love you and still miss all of you."

She rose from her position and turned to Will, who had given her some privacy. She held out her hand and in a matter of seconds their fingers were intertwining. With a small smile they started to make their way towards the entrance, leaving behind the last part of the fearful Liz and taking the strong and courageous Elizabeth.

Two Years Later

"Where the hell is my husband?" Lizzy screamed at the top of her lungs for the tenth time. "That bastard thinks he could leave me like this?"

"Lizzy calm down. Take a deep breath," Jane tried to calm a frantic Lizzy. "That's it…one…two…three."

"That asshole better not show up otherwise I will kill him, Jane! There will be no mercy by the time I get done with him!"

"My brother promised he will be here and he will. You are the most precious thing he has," Gigi assured.

"The most precious thing for him is his damn business and when I divorce that jerk he will be left on the damn streets! That son of a b-h will wish he never left me in the first place!"

"Lizzy, you have to calm down! Charlie just called and they are on their way. He won't leave you. Not now, not ever."

"We are almost there, Mrs. Darcy. In the next contraction get ready to push," the doctor informed while nurses started to get ready for the delivery.

"No! I can't have this baby without him. I can't do this alone, I just can't. I won't have my babies without him." Lizzy started to cry, forgetting all the threats she had just yelled a few seconds ago. It was ten in the morning when a surprised Lizzy started to feel contractions. It would have been a relief to any women carrying a big weight around. But there was one thing: her husband was away.

Will had gotten a call three days before concerning a problem at the new branch in Sacramento. Therefore, he had left the next day believing he would have enough time to get back to his wife before she delivered. However, just like with all great plans, something had to go wrong and in this case neither had expected Lizzy going into premature labor. So, while Jane and Gigi tried to calm and assure Lizzy that Will would make it in time, Will and Charlie were rushing to get back in time. The moment Will had gotten the call about Lizzy from Gigi, he had booked the first plane ride to LA, not caring that he still had work to do at the branch. It had already been almost three hours and Will still had not appeared.

"Get ready to push Mrs. Darcy," the doctor said the moment the doors flung open showing a frantic Darcy in a blue hospital suit.

"Fitzwilliam!" "Elizabeth!" they yelled in unison while Will rushed to his wife's side. "Am I late? Please tell me I haven't missed anything."

"You're just in time Mr. Darcy. Okay, Mrs. Darcy, it's time to push."

In the next fifteen minutes all that could be heard were endearments being said by Will and yells coming from Lizzy until a high and piercing cry was heard.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, you have a healthy son." The doctor smiled at the couple.

"A son? We have a son, Elizabeth," a speechless Will was finally able to mumble. "I love you so much." He kissed her forehead not even caring that she was sweaty.

"Don't get comfortable yet, we still have baby number two, remember?" the doctor said with a grin.

"I don't think I can do it again," a breathless Lizzy said.

"Of course you can sweetheart," Will said. "I know you can and when we have both our babies with us it will be all worth it."

"That is easy for you to say, you didn't just push a human being out of a small hole. You're just lucky I'm the female because I doubt you would be able to survive this."

Laughing Will replied, "That is what I wanted to hear."

"I think baby number two is about to come," Elizabeth said after a small yell.

By two thirty in the afternoon, Elizabeth and William were able to hold their newborn babies. A beautiful son and daughter born just four minutes apart. Even though both babies were premature, they were healthy enough to be able to visit their parents for just a minutes. The new parents were amazed at the differences in the babies, even though they were twins. Their son and daughter had a few stands of black hair, just like their father but, while their son had blue eyes like his dad, their daughter had her mother's eyes. They seemed to be a hazel color that changed depending on the amount of light. Most of the main physical characteristics seemed the same, even though their daughter's face seemed less dominant and more delicate. Moreover, their personalities were already quite different. Where their son was quiet and just looked through his big blue eyes, their daughter was more curious and tried to grab whatever was in her grasp.

"We should name them before they leave," Elizabeth whispered while holding her son. Neither parent had wanted to know the sex of the babies beforehand. They only worried about the health of their twins. Therefore, they had only thought of a few names but both agreed that the official names would be picked when the twins were born.

"How about naming her after your mom like we had talked about?" Will said while holding his daughter, who was trying to grab onto his finger.

"Fanny? As much as I love my mom I never really liked her name. How about naming her Cindy after my sister?"

"Cindy? Would you like to be named Cindy?" he asked his daughter who let out what appeared to be a small laugh. "I think she likes it. Cindy Anne Darcy."

"I like it how about this little guy?"

"What about Alexander?" Will moved towards his wife and son.

"Alexander? I like it and we can call him Alex for short. However, I think Alexander is a long enough name to skip the middle name, what do you think, love?"

"What do you think, son? Do you like Alexander Darcy?" he spoke to his son, who unlike his sister just stared at his father.

"I don't think he will be as articulate as his sister." Lizzy laughed and they traded babies. "Something she got from her father no doubt."

"Me? I am not the one that was yelling loud enough for the entire hospital to hear just a few hours ago. And for your information, I was a very quiet baby, just like Alexander."

"Quiet? That is not what your parents told me the last time they were giving me parenting advise. If I remember correctly you used to yell because you couldn't take your baby teddy bear to preschool."

"That is a complete lie and you know it! Let's just hope our children won't be liars like their mother and grandparents."

"Whatever you say." She laughed. Becoming more sober, Lizzy looked at Will and with all the emotion she felt she said the three words that could still leave him breathless, "I love you."

For the first time in two years, Will and Lizzy experienced a love that transcended what they had thought possible. Holding their newborns was an experience that would forever be buried in their minds, just like the memory of their wedding day and numerous other special occasions. However, the depth of their love for each other was so profound that words were not able to describe it. Neither of them cared. They didn't take their love for each other for granted but they no longer thought about it and just accepted it for what it was.

It had been a hard journey to get to the point they were at that moment but neither would be willing to change it. The obstacles they faced helped their love grow and each new step they took together cemented the already existing love until nothing was able to diminish its existence.

Looking over at William, Elizabeth knew without a shadow of a doubt that the only reason why she was so incandescently happy was because of him. The moment he had entered her life was the moment she started to live again. It took almost eight years for her to realize she was just living without a purpose, without a reason. She looked at her William and remembered the day that would forever be the most important day of her life, only beating the birth of her twins by a few points.

Right after they had left the cemetery they made their way back to LA to announce their engagement to their friends and family. They had thought about their wedding for only a few hours but they both knew they did not want to wait. Therefore they decided to get married the week after Jane and Charlie's wedding. Jane had offered to share her wedding day with the new engaged couple but neither Darcy nor Lizzy wanted to take away the spotlight from them. In Lizzy's words, "It is your special day, Jane. You're the bride and you're supposed to have all eyes on you. Not even Charlie will take that away from you."

With all arrangements completed in record time, William and Elizabeth were able to get married on the beach with their closest friends and family in attendance. Compared to the Bingley wedding, which had included all of Meryton and what seemed half of LA, the Darcy wedding was very private and intimate. For the same reason that this was Lizzy's second time getting married, she had skipped the traditional white dress and gone with an ivory A-line, (princess) sleeveless wedding dress. The upper part of the dress was in a satin material that was draped all the way to the bottom.

Her hair was in her signature curls that bounced with ever step and made Will mad with passion. Darcy went with a simple black and white tuxedo combination with an ivory vest and tie. Even with the simple colors, Elizabeth's heart skipped a couple of beats when she saw him at the altar.

When Lizzy finally got her legs to comply with her brain, she walked towards the man that had forever changed her life. He was standing next to Richard, who was his best man with Gigi standing opposite of them as maid of honor. Ever since she was a teenager Lizzy and Cindy had talked about being each other's maid of honor. Their connection had been strong enough to forget about all their friends and choose each other for the special privilege. Therefore, when Lizzy had married Bill, she had been against having a maid of honor thinking it would be like forgetting her promise to Cindy. Yet this time, her wedding felt different. There was no more doubt, no more fear about making the wrong decision. Getting married to Will felt normal and correct in so many ways that she had not hesitated to ask Gigi to be her maid of honor, knowing that Cindy would have loved Gigi as a sister as much as Lizzy did.

Once their vows had been exchanged the group headed only a few feet away where the reception would take place. Looking around, Lizzy smiled at the group of people that had been part of her special day. The entire Darcy/Fitzwilliam clan was present, as well as the Bingley clan, except Caroline of course. She had gone back to France to further her modeling career once she realized that Darcy would not take her back. It was not that Caroline still loved Darcy, she was even pretty sure she never truly loved him in the first place but she wanted what he gave her, which was reliability. Caroline had been used to traveling all around the world and she had liked knowing that Darcy would be there in his house waiting for her to come back.

The Gardiner's were also present along with the Wickham's, even James who truly wished Elizabeth the best, and Lucas's. As a special tribute to Elizabeth's family, they showed a small slideshow of them with the tune of Steve Curtis Chapman's 'Cinderella', followed by Lizzy and Will's first dance with Jason Mraz's song 'I Won't Give Up'. By the end of the day, the newlywed couple was tired but excited to start a new life together.

After a long day and passionate night, Darcy had imagined Lizzy sleeping until late morning. Therefore, he was surprised when he woke up at five in the morning to an empty bed. Looking over to the balcony he spotted a figure facing the ocean, which was next to the hotel they had rented for the day.

"Aren't you cold Mrs. Darcy?" Will asked, hugging Lizzy from behind, bestowing kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"I will never get tired of you calling me that. I rather enjoy it, even if it's your mother's name as well," she spoke while leaning into his chest and allowing him better access to her skin.

With a jerk of the head, Will looked horrified by what she had said. "Please never say that again. Especially not when I am kissing you, Elizabeth."

Laughing, Lizzy turned to face him and gave him a kiss that drove away any thoughts about his parents from his mind. "Understood. Now, what are you doing up so early in the morning, husband?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. Here I am, a newly married man with the most gorgeous wife on the planet and I had to wake up to a cold bed? I had thought I had imagined the whole thing."

"How unfortunate you must be. What a wretched wife you must have to leave you all alone, especially after what I would assume would be the best lovemaking session of her life, am I correct?"

"Let us just say that by the time the night was over I saw stars and I might have just passed out for a few seconds."

"Silly, silly man!" She laughed. "I am truly sorry, William but I woke up just a few minutes ago and the ocean was begging me to come see the sunrise."

"Begging you? Well if it was begging then I wouldn't take away from you the pleasure of a beautiful scene but you must know I am terribly selfish and I wanted to spent the entire day in bed before we go on our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon! I completely forgot about that. Are you finally going to tell me where we are going?"

"I have told you every time you've asked: I want it to be a secret."

"What if you give me a clue and I guess where we are going?"

"I told you, it's a secret."

"Pretty please, with cherry on top." Lizzy gave her best pout.

"Fine but don't think that every time you pout you will get me to do whatever you want."

"That's what you think. Now, where are we going?" she asked excited.

"You said a clue and that is all you are getting. Let me think…it is a place where there is an abundance of trees."

"That is not a good clue, it's too vague. That's almost anywhere on the planet, except some parts of Africa of course."

"You never said it had to be a good clue," he said, earning a slap on the back of the head. "Alright, it was the home of a very ancient civilization."

"Mmmm…that still includes most of the continents. Is it on the northern or southern hemisphere?"

"That will give it away!" he said. "Fine, it is in the southern hemisphere."

"I know! Guatemala?" she said. With a nod of his head, Lizzy hugged him with all her strength.

"You never told me why you wanted to go there, anyways."

"Haven't I? Well it is a pretty long story but I think it completely romantic. It has to do with my grandparents and how they first met. As it turns out my grandmother loved to explore and travel all around the world and the place she loved the most was Guatemala. She always said the locals were very friendly and nice. One day she decided to move there and leave all her family behind. She was just twenty at the time and her parents were completely against it. Not only did they think she was too young to move to a different country but said country was also going through a revolution and it was too dangerous.

However my grandma didn't listen and left. It was two years later and she was working near Tikal, when she met this young handsome man. He was there as an archeologist and strictly on business. Yet, when he saw my grandma he fell head over heels in love with her and proposed three days later on the top of a Mayan ruin. She, of course said yes and they got married only a week after they met."

"The man was your grandfather?"

"Yup. They told me the story when I was really young and I had always dreamed of going there. My grandma moved back to the states, even though she would always travel with grandpa. Guatemala was always special to them. They tried to go every year and they did until the year before they died."

"If you always wanted to go, then why didn't go you before?"

"I don't know. I think the reason why I wanted to go when I was young was because I wanted to have a similar situation as them. They only knew each other for a week and yet they knew they were meant to be together. After the accident I just stopped thinking about going. Instead I got addicted to their coffee."

"Well, whenever you are ready we can head over to the airport where I have ordered the jet to be ready to take us there." He kissed her before she could say anything.

"You have been so good to me Fitzwilliam that I can never repay you," she said once they broke apart to breathe.

"I don't need you to repay me. I love you with my entire being and I would do anything for you, Elizabeth."

"I love you so much, Fitzwilliam."

It would take Elizabeth her entire life to show Fitzwilliam how much he meant to her. How much he changed her for the better and how much she owed him for saving her from the depths of loneliness. Their life was not without fights and given their personalities it did not come as a surprise to anyone. However, Darcy always remembered his mothers advise and they never went to bed upset with each other. They lived and saw many happy moments like the birth of their children, twins Alexander and Cindy followed Julie. And also the birth of the Bingley babies, Charlie the third and Nathan. As well as the many weddings like the unexpected wedding of Josh and Georgiana (who started hanging out more often after Jane and Lizzy moved out).

They also experienced tragedies like the miscarriage of one of their babies or like the death of Will's parents, George and Anne. Yet throughout all the moment's of their lives, Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth stayed strong and never did Elizabeth think of running from her problems, especially when her husband was giving her the strength she needed to be strong

* * *

><p><strong>So we are at the end! Thank you to everyone that has made it this far, it really means a lot. The biggest thanks goes to HAPPYABBEY! Would not have done it without you. Please comment and tell me what you think about the story. Lots of love.<strong>


End file.
